Me Alegro Que Fueras Tu
by Lebasi-Aleinad
Summary: Rosalie debe engendrar un heredero obligada por su hermanastro Royce, y el varon Emmett MacCarty a sido secuestrado para tal fin; Esta historia pertence a Lindsay Johanna "Esclava del Deseo", los personajes pertenecen a SM... es una adapatación
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

Inglaterra, 1152

La dama era menuda y frágil, pero ante la corpulencia del caballero que estaba a su lado, esa fragilidad se destacaba mucho más. Su cabeza rubia no superaba los anchos hombros del varón, y cuando la palma abierta cayó sobre la mejilla femenina, el fino cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza del golpe. Una descarga de esa clase la hubiera enviado fácilmente al suelo si no hubiese tenido el apoyo de dos de los escuderos del caballero que la sostenían situados detrás de ella.

A cierta distancia en una pequeña habitación, Rosalie Lilian Hale observaba. También a ella la sostenían con fuerza dos soldados, los mismos que la habían arrastrado a aquella habitación con el fin de que presenciara la brutalidad de su hermanastro. La sangre corría por el centro de su mentón, pues se había mordido los labios para evitar el grito. Las lágrimas descendían copiosamente por las mejillas color ceniza. Pero no la habían golpeado. Era probable que eso llegase si no cedía a los reclamos de su hermanastro, después de que él le hubiese ya demostrado que hablaba en serio. Pero mientras le quedase un poco de paciencia, no desearía dejar a Rosalie con cardenales que provocarían comentarios en la boda.

Royce King II no tenía tales escrúpulos ante su madrastra. Lady Lilian Anne; no, ahora era Anne d'King y de nuevo viuda, porque el padre de Royce había muerto- le servía de poco a ellos dos, tan solo como rehén para garantizar la conducta de Rosalie ya que no había muchas cosas que no hiciera por su madre.

Pero lo que ROyce le reclamaba ahora!...

Anne se volvió para mirar a su hija. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por las marcas de la pesada mano de Royce, y sin embargo, no había derramado una lágrima ni proferido un solo grito. Su expresión, tan elocuente, arrancó más lágrimas a Rosalie. Su cara decía claramente: "Me lo han hecho tantas veces, que no significa nada. No hagas caso, hija. No des a esta serpiente lo que te reclama".

Rosalie no deseaba darle nada. Lord Aro Vulturi, el hombre que ROyce le había designado por esposo, tenía edad suficiente para ser su abuelo; más aún, su bisabuelo. Y la madre de Rosalie se había limitado a confirmar los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos acerca de ese anciano caballero cuando Royce le exigió que convenciese a su hija de que acatase sus deseos.

-Conozco Aro, y no es apropiado darle una heredera del nivel de Rosalie. Incluso si su edad no fuese un problema, ese hombre ha provocado escándalos a causa de su perversión. Jamás aceptaré semejante unión. – le dijo lady Anne a Royce

-Es el único hombre dispuesto a luchar para recuperar las propiedades de Rosalie -señaló Royce.

-Las propiedades que tu padre perdió a causa de su propia codicia.- Le contestó Lady Anne con odio

-Vamos, todo hombre tiene derecho a... -¿A invadir a su vecino? -lo interrumpió Anne con todo el desprecio que sentía por su hijastro- y que no era ni siquiera la mitad del que había sentido por el brutal padre del joven-. ¿Arrasarlo todo y hacer la guerra sin motivo alguno?; ¡obligar a las mujeres a contraer matrimonio antes siquiera de que hayan enterrado a sus maridos! Sólo se tienen esos derechos desde que el débil de Stephen fue coronado rey.- le aseguró la mujer con resentimiento

Royce se había sonrojado, probablemente más a causa de la cólera que por la vergüenza de lo que su padre le había hecho a Anne.

Royce d´King I era uno de los barones que por entonces se había comprometido con el nuevo Rey Stephen y se había creído con derecho a asesinar al padre de Rosalie, que era vasallo de Henry -quien quería destronar al actual Rey-, y a obligar después a la viuda de Walter Hale a casarse con él. De este modo obtuvo el control de todas las posesiones y tierras de Walter, heredadas por la propia Rosalie, sin hablar de las tierras dótales de Anne. Y ni Anne ni Rosalie podían reclamar por esta injusticia, y menos a un rey que había sembrado la anarquía en el dominio y defendía a sus vasallos.

A diferencia de su padre, que había manifestado una veta de malevolencia que venía a completar su brutalidad, ROyce era como la mayoría de los hombres de su tiempo, respetuoso cuando era necesario, grosero en otras circunstancias, y dispuesto a llenar sus cofres con los frutos de los trabajos de otros hombres. Pero como había vivido diecisiete años en la anarquía, sus actitudes eran distintas de las de otros barones. La mayoría de estos podían quejarse de tener un rey tan débil que en el país imperaba la ilegalidad; por otra parte, la mayoría aprovechaba esa ilegalidad y la agravaba.

De hecho, durante los tres años en que ROyce había sido hermanastro de Rosalie, Jamás le había dicho una palabra dura, ni le había levantado la mano impulsado por la cólera, como hacía a veces su padre. Como caballero, Royce era un individuo diestro y valeroso. Como hombre, de hecho era muy apuesto, con los cabellos y ojos castaños oscuros que inquietaban por su expresión constantemente alerta.

Hasta ahora, Rosalie lo había odiado sólo porque era el hijo de su padre. En el curso de las mezquinas guerras con los vecinos, el padre y el hijo habían devastado las tierras de Rosalie y se habían apoderado de todo lo que ella y su madre habían poseído. Habían anulado el contrato matrimonial que su padre le había preparado, y la habían mantenido soltera simplemente para beneficio propio, porque deseaban continuar aprovechando todo lo posible la fuerza de trabajo de los siervos, y exigiendo año tras año el servicio militar a los vasallos.

Pero un año atrás Royce d´King I había tomado una decisión irreflexiva: apoderarse de Dyrwood, que se extendía entre una de las propiedades de Rosalie y una de las que pertenecían a uno de los principales jefes militares de los condados del norte, el señor MacCarty, que se dedicó sistemáticamente a destruir al hombre que se había atrevido a intentar un movimiento en perjuicio suyo, en otras palabras a los Royce d´King Y aunque Royce King I había muerto dos meses atrás en el curso de esa guerra provocada por su propia codicia, McCarty no se sentía satisfecho.

Royce estaba descubriendo que aquel señor de la guerra prosperaba con la venganza. MacCarty estaba ganando, apoderándose de cada propiedad que Royce había robado a Rosalie, lo que lo indujo a hacer todo lo posible para reconquistar las tierras de los d'King.

El costo que estaba decidido a pagar consistía en sacrificar a Rosalie arrojándola al lecho conyugal de un viejo libertino. Incluso había dicho a Rosalie que aquello no duraría mucho, y que pronto podría volver a la tutela de su hermanastro, pues el hombre con que la había comprometido estaba a dos pasos de la tumba.

Pero mientras estuviese casada con aquel viejo lascivo, Royce deseaba que de esa unión naciera un niño. Lo había dejado perfectamente claro, pues sólo de ese modo podría recuperar a Rosalie y sus tierras, además se apoderaría de las tierras y las riquezas de Aro a través del niño. De ese modo obtendría los recursos necesarios para recuperar las propiedades de d'King, que ahora estaban en manos de MacCarty.

Era un plan excelente, para Royce, no le costaba nada, y le permitiría obtener todo lo que deseaba -incluso, a la larga, a Rosalie compartiendo su propio lecho- Eso era lo que estaba en el centro del plan, pues el joven se sentía en parte obsesionado por la extraordinaria belleza de cabellos rubiios que era su hermanastra.

La había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella tenía apenas quince años. Pero su padre no le había permitido tenerla. Ya que el valor de la muchacha, disminuiría bastante si se la privaba de su virginidad, pese a que él no tenía la más mínima intención de casarla con nadie.

Royce tenía inteligencia suficiente para comprender que la condenada virginidad no era para él, y bastante paciencia para esperar hasta que el asunto ya no fuese un problema, cuando fuese concedida a un esposo; por eso la había tratado tan bien: Quería que Rosalie lo mirase con simpatía cuando finalmente la llevase a su cama. La deseaba tanto que se hubiese mostrado dispuesto a desposarla él mismo si el asunto le hubiese reportado alguna ganancia. Pero como los d'King ya controlaban las tierras de la joven, el matrimonio no le proporcionaba ningún beneficio.

Apenas ella concibiera, Royce se proponía atraparla, y después continuaría teniéndola, pese a que tenía la verdadera intención de casarla nuevamente para obtener más ventajas en una ocasión futura. Conseguir que Rosalie sintiese pasión por él no sería tan sencillo.

El primer error de Royce fue suponer que Rosalie sentía por su madre lo que él había sentido por la suya, es decir casi nada. El segundo fue que no previo una reacción tan inmediata por parte de Rosalie. Ni siquiera se había vuelto a mirarla desde que comenzara a abofetear a su madre, unos momentos antes. Pero cuando vio que Anne miraba a su hija con tan firme coraje, él también volvió los ojos en esa dirección, y el cuerpo se le puso rígido de cólera. Comprendió entonces el error que había cometido. La muchacha tenía mucho afecto por su madre. Sus grandes ojos de zafiro estaban húmedos de lágrimas. Ardía en deseos de rogar a ROyce que se detuviese, y no lo hacía porque su madre había manifestado claramente que no aceptaba el matrimonio con Aro.

Hubiera sido mejor que la drogase, la casara con Aro, e incluso la llevase a la cama antes de que recuperase la conciencia, para presentarle el hecho consumado. Pero aquellos hermosos ojos azules lo miraban ya con tanto odio, que Royce comprendió que ella Jamás lo desearía como él había esperado. No importaba. Aún así la poseería, y pronto; pero le irritaba muchísimo el pensar que no sería tal como lo había imaginado, y cerrando los dedos en un puño lo descargó sobre el costado de la cabeza de Anne. La mujer se desplomó sin proferir un solo grito.

Rosalie hizo un ruido, un murmullo ahogado, antes de musitar: -No. Basta.

ROyce dejó a la madre, a quien sostenían sus hombres, y se acercó a la hija. Todavía lo irritaba el pensamiento de lo que había perdido personalmente. El fastidio estaba allí, en sus ojos, en su expresión, y con una mano levantó la cara de Rosalie, obligándola a mirarlo. Pero sus sentimientos hacia ella se hicieron patentes en el hecho de que su mano no la trató con rudeza, pese a la irritación que sentía. Casi sin quererlo, enjugó suavemente las lágrimas de su mejilla. No obstante, su voz era dura: -Te casarás con lord Vulturi? – le preguntó friamente

Lo haré- le respondió secamente resaltando la rabia y el odio que sentía por su hermanastro -¿Lo harás con buen ánimo?

Rosalie lo miró inexpresiva un momento antes de explotar: -Pides demasiado...

-No. ¿Qué te cuesta una sonrisa si garantiza que él cumpla prontamente el contrato matrimonial? -¿Dudas de que lo haga?- lo interrumpió ella

-No, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Ahora MacCarty está inactivo, pero sólo porque se apoderó de Tures.

Rosalie palideció al oír esto. Sabía que dos de sus residencias cerca de Dyrwood habían sido ocupadas, una incluso sin lucha, pero el castillo de Tures había sido la principal de las propiedades de su padre, su baluarte, y estaba mucho más al norte. Ella había crecido en Tures. Todo lo que sabía del amor y la felicidad lo había aprendido allí, al amparo de aquellos muros de piedra. Ahora un guerrero enemigo ocupaba el castillo -no, en realidad los enemigos lo habían ocupado los últimos tres años; por lo tanto, ¿cuál era la diferencia?, igual ella no lo tenía, y no creía que jamás llegara a tenerlo. Incluso si lord Aro podía recuperarlo para ella, le pertenecería sólo en la forma.

Royce interpretó mal la expresión de Rosalie, y trató de reconfortarla.

-No desesperes, Rose. Aro se ha enriquecido explotando a los mercaderes de su ciudad durante los últimos veinte años, mientras fue el dueño de Kirburough. Los mercenarios que adquiriré con su riqueza derrotarán a MacCarty. Recuperarás Tures antes de que termine el mes.

Rosalie no contestó. Ya le habían dicho que el contrato matrimonial estaba redactado de tal modo que la beneficiaba; que las propiedades, una vez recuperadas, le pertenecerían, y no quedarían en manos de su esposo, un aspecto que nada significaba para ella en esos tiempos en que se hacía poco caso de la ley y la justicia, pero que significarían mucho si Henry llegaba a gobernar. Rosalie se estremeció y rogó a Dios que Herny de Aquitania ganase el trono de Inglaterra. Su padre había sido vasallo de Henry, y Rosalie le Juraría fidelidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces, y sólo entonces, podría escapar del control de Royce d'King.

En lugar de revelar lo que estaba pensando, preguntó a ROyce:

-¿Eso significa que mis vasallos me jurarán fidelidad esta vez, o estarán atareados de nuevo combatiendo en tus guerras?

A Royce se le enrojecieron las mejillas. Este era otro de los aspectos en que su propio padre había ignorado la letra de la ley, pues cuando las propiedades Hale cambiaron de dueño a la muerte del padre de Rosalie, los nueve vasallos del difunto hubieran debido acudir para rendir homenaje a Rella por las propiedades que ahora retenían en representación de la Joven. Sin embargo, ella no había visto a ninguno de esos caballeros durante los tres años en que vivió aislada en uno de los recintos más pequeños de Royce King I. Cada vez que mencionaba el asunto, se le daban excusas en el sentido de que sus caballeros estaban soportando un sitio, o en medio de una campaña, u otra cosa por el estilo. Era muy probable que sus hombres la creyesen muerta.

Con una voz dura que desalentó la posibilidad de nuevos comentarios, Royce dijo:

-Cinco de tus vasallos murieron luchando contra MacCarty, y no sabemos si sir Gerard vive o no, pues lo habían designado castellano de Tures. Es probable que ese monstruo lo haya asesinado, como hizo con mis propios caballeros.

Concluyó con un encogimiento de hombros que dio a entender claramente que no le interesaba mucho si Gerard había sobrevivido o no.

Las mejillas de Rosalie palidecieron nuevamente. No hizo más preguntas porque temió saber cuáles eran los caballeros que aún vivían y cuáles habían perecido. ¿A quién debía culpar por la muerte de aquellos hombres? ¿A MacCarty, que había descargado los golpes mortales, o a Royce y su padre, que habían provocado la ira del ultimo?

Con voz neutra, pidió a Royce que ordenara que la soltasen. El hizo un gesto en dirección a sus hombres, y cuando ella quedó libre se acercó a su madre. Pero la mano de su hermanastro le aferró el brazo y la empujó hacia la puerta. Rosalie trató de desasirse, pero el apretón de Royce era firme. -Déjame ir con ella.- pidió

-No, sus mujeres la atenderán.

-Royce, hace tres años que no la veo -recordó Rosalie, aunque sabía que el ruego de nada le serviría.

-Cuando estés embarazada del hijo de Aro y podamos tener la certeza de que sus tierras son nuestras, dispondrás de tiempo suficiente para verla.

Más manipulaciones. Rosalie no pudo continuar en silencio, y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos con una voz de odio.

-Eres despreciable, peor todavía que tu padre. ¡Por lo menos él era sincero en su crueldad!

La mano de Gilbert apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Rosalie, y ése fue el único indicio de que las palabras de la Joven lo habían afectado.

-Sólo tengo en cuenta tus mejores intereses cuando...- comenzó a decir

-¡Mentiroso! – lo interrumpió con un grito- Haré lo que quieres, pero si repites de nuevo que con eso me beneficiaré, me pondré a gritar.

Royce no discutió con ella. Lo que deseaba era abrazarla y besarla, pues el fuego de la furia femenina avivaba su deseo aún mas que la belleza misma. Pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a besarla. Si llegaba al lecho de Aro sin su virginidad, el anciano podía repudiarla, y de ese modo se frustrarían las esperanzas, que se centraban en la posesión de la riqueza del anciano noble. De modo que se limitó a decir:

- Bien, vamos, hoy mismo nos trasladaremos a Kirkburough. Mañana te casarás.- dijo pensando como él se la llevaría a su propio lecho apenas hubiera e! más mínimo indicio de que estaba embarazada.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

Llegaron a Kirkburough cuando se ponía el sol. Las puertas de la ciudad aún estaban abiertas, pero ellos se dirigieron a la torre. Rosalie observó que los altos muros de la gran fortaleza estaban teñidos con un resplandor rojo, un claro presagio de que ella misma estaba entrando en el infierno.

Royce había tenido la sensatez de guardar silencio durante el viaje de unos veinte kilómetros, pues Rosalie se sentía incapaz de medir sus palabras ante él. Legalmente, era su hermanastro y tutor, y nadie podía negar que había llegado a asumir esas dos funciones apelando a medios inmorales. Pero de no haber sido por su madre, Rosalie se habría revelado francamente y habría hecho algo para escapar de la situación en la que se hallaba. Creía que incluso podía ser capaz de matar a Royce, tanto lo odiaba después de lo que había sucedido aquel día. Pero no podía escapar, pues no le cabía la más mínima duda de que su madre sufriría horriblemente como castigo, y ya había sufrido bastante a manos de los d'King.

Ahora Rosalie comprendía más claramente por qué ella y su madre habían sido separadas de inmediato después de haber sido obligadas a salir de Tures hace tres años. Si Rosalie y Anne se las hubiesen ingeniado para escapar juntas, podrían haber recibido ayuda de algunos de los poderosos personajes que se oponían a Stephen, como había sido el caso de Walter Hale. Probablemente Rosalie hubiese tenido que casarse para protegerse de los d'King, pero habría sido con un hombre elegido por ella misma.

Ahora, nada de todo eso importaba, estaba allí para contraer matrimonio al día siguiente. Si por lo menos su padre no la hubiese amado tanto, la habría casado adecuadamente a la tierna edad de catorce años, como hacían la mayoría de los nobles con sus hijas. Su prometido hubiese sido un hombre honorable. Habría esperado para consumar el matrimonio hasta que ella tuviese más edad y fuese capaz de tener hijos. Pero su padre no había deseado tentar con la naciente belleza de Rosalie al bondadoso señor, y tampoco había querido renunciar tan pronto a la compañía de su hija. Si al menos no hubiese salido a enfrentarse con el ejército de d'King, quizás aún estaría vivo. Habrían sitiado Tures, pero podrían haber escapado para Ír a la corte de Enrique incluso a la residencia de alguno de los señores que lo apoyaban.

Si por lo menos las leyes que afectaban a las mujeres hubieran sido respetadas, si por lo menos Enrique fuese rey... si por lo menos Royce muriese. Pero era demasiado tarde incluso para eso. Ella estaba bajo la guarda de Aro, es decir bajo el control real de Aro, como si ya estuviesen casados.

Rosalie se sentía abrumada por la desesperación mientras ascendía por la escalera que llevaba al Gran Salón. Era evidente que Royce no había mentido al hablar del poderío de Aro. Después de cruzar el gran patio, Rosalie contó nueve caballeros en la casa, y las torres y los muros estaban guarnecidos por soldados. Había más caballeros en el salón, donde las mesas estaban preparadas para la cena, con vajilla de oro y lienzos de fina calidad. Incluso los muros exhibían la riqueza del señor con sus inútiles armas de plata y oro lustrado, la mayoría tachonadas con finas joyas.

Había muchos criados, uno o más por cada huésped, pero en ellos Aro no malgastaba su dinero. Iban cubiertos con harapos, los cuerpos no muy limpios y se comportaban como individuos acobardados, hasta el punto de que les temblaban las manos y se les desorbitaban los ojos; no era de extrañar que fuese así. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo para acercarse al estrado donde Aro se sentaba como un rey en la sala de audiencias Rosalie vio a tres criados esposados, sin motivo aparente, v uno había recibido golpes tan fuertes que estaba tendido en el suelo, desde donde recibió los puntapiés de un caballero que pretendía determinar claramente si su verdadero propósito era esquivar el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones.

Rosalie se sintió tan desconcertada por esta escena que se detuvo, y Royce le tironeó del brazo para obligarla a moverse otra vez, pero no antes de que el caballero que estaba golpeando al caído viese que ella lo miraba y le sonriera. El individuo no sentía vergüenza ni arrepentimiento; simplemente, sonreía.

Era sabido que cuando no había damas presentes, los hombres se comportaban casi como bestias. Pero allí había damas, esposas de algunos de los caballeros que residían en el castillo. Era evidente que no producían ningún efecto en el comportamiento de los hombres. Ello revelaba claramente el carácter del señor de Kirkburough, pues la mayoría de los hombres se comportaban según el ejemplo de su amo, para bien o para mal.

Rosalie había evitado volver los ojos hacia la mesa del señor. Deseaba retrasar todo lo posible lo que debía ser su destino. Royce se detuvo para indicarle que había llegado el momento. Aun así, su primera imagen de Aro Vulturi de Kirkburough casi le provocó un grito de horror. La mano de Royce se cerró con más fuerza sobre su brazo. Rosalie había retrocedido involuntariamente un paso.

Era peor de lo que podía haber imaginado. No sólo era viejo, sino que parecía un cadáver. Tenía la piel de un color blanco pastoso, y tan arrugada que no había en ninguna parte un centímetro que pudiera considerarse liso. Lo que restaba de sus cabellos era blanco, excepto un delgado mechón gris, que indicaba cuál había sido el color original, negro azabache. Tenía el cuerpo tan encorvado, que no era más alto que Rosalie, y ésta sólo pasaba unos pocos centímetros del metro cincuenta. Su vestido de seda de colores vivos, adornado en el cuello y las mangas con costosa piel, únicamente conseguía que pareciese ridículo.

El blanco de sus ojos tenía un matiz amarillento. Una película blanca cubría el verde de uno de los iris. Estaba casi ciego. Tuvo que acercarse a pocos centímetros de Rosalie para mirarla, y ella se sintió ofendida por su aliento fétido, que casi le provocó náuseas antes de que retrocediera. Con los dedos curvos, le pellizcó la mejilla y tartajeó, revelando que en su boca quedaban sólo dos dientes.

Royce gritó al hacer las presentaciones y eso indicó a Rosalie que el viejo estaba casi sordo. Fue una suerte, porque Rosalie no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y rogar:

-Por favor, Royce, no me hagas esto. Si es necesario que me cases con alguien, elige a otro... a quien quieras... – le suplicó

- Cállate - murmuró ROyce al oído de Rosalie -. Está pactado y prometido.

¿Sin que se pidiera el consentimiento de Rosalie? -Las promesas pueden quebrarse -dijo la joven a Royce. -No; no hay otra persona que aceptara todo lo que yo me propongo pedir.

Lo que él pidiera. Para su beneficio. Rosalie se había rebajado a rogar pero sin el más mínimo resultado. Sabía que de nada le serviría. Jamás volvería a rogar, ni a Royce ni a otro hombre, pues sólo Dios tenía compasión. Los hombres tenían únicamente codicia y sensualidad.

Se volvió para mirarlo y vio que estaba muy cerca. Y con voz neutra, sin sentimiento, dijo:

-Cuídate la espalda, hermano, no sea que mi daga la encuentre. A la primera oportunidad que se me ofrezca, te mataré por esto.

-No digas tonterías -replicó, pero con gesto inquieto sus ojos buscaron los de Rosalie. Y algo en su expresión le dijo que esas palabras no habían sido una amenaza vacía. Parecía realmente impresionado cuando exclamó-: ¡Rosalie!

Ella le dio la espalda y pidió a un criado que la llevase a la habitación que le habían preparado. Si Royce o lord Vulturi hubiesen intentado impedir que saliera del salón, probablemente les habría ofrecido una excelente muestra de lo que era un ataque de locura e histeria. Pero ninguno intentó nada, y Rosalie tuvo que detenerse en los peldaños sumidos en sombras que llevaban a la habitación de la torre, ya que las lágrimas, que al fin brotaron, le impedían ver.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Rosalie despertó un tanto desorientada, pero pasaron apenas unos instantes antes de que supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba. No podía determinar cuándo se había dormido, pero había sido mucho después de la medianoche. Ahora casi podía sentir que se le helaba la sangre mientras el miedo le traspasaba los huesos y la mantenía inmóvil en su cama.**

**-¿Piensas quedarte acostada hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentarte con el sacerdote?**

**-¿Esme? -exclamó sorprendida Rosalie, al reconocer la voz de aquella persona por la cual sentía tanto afecto. -Sí, preciosa.**

**Se incorporó y vio a la criada sentada sobre una silla que no estaba allí cuando había entrado por primera vez en la habitación.**

**Esme había sido su criada desde hacía mucho tiempo, hasta donde Rosalie podía recordar, y antes había servido a lady Anne. Era una mujer de cuerpo menudo y realmente hermosa, con su cabello color caramelo, su cara en forma de corazón, pero circular, delgada y suave, los unos ojos castaños de expresión cálida su enorme sonrisa le infundía seguridad, tal y como siempre la había recordad. Le habían permitido acompañar a Rosalie durante la reclusión de la joven, tres años antes. **

**-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -preguntó mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación para ver si había alguien más.**

**-Cuando fue a buscarte, ayer por la mañana, ordenó que guardaran todas tus cosas y las trajeran aquí. Esos canallas pensaban dejarme atrás, pero yo les hice cambiar de idea. Vi a ese viejo anoche, al llegar. ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar casarte con eso?**

**Rosalie sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Con todo, el labio inferior aún le temblaba cuando dijo:**

**-Royce estaba golpeando a mi madre. Dudo de que hubiese suspendido el castigo si yo no aceptaba.**

**- Oh, mi corderito - exclamó Esme en tono maternal, y se apresuró a abrazarla-. Sabía que era un monstruo, exactamente como su padre. Sus dulces palabras jamás me engañaron, ni siquiera cuando venía a dárselas de hombre galante y buscaba estar cerca de tus faldas.**

**- Lo odio. En todo esto yo no le intereso en absoluto; sólo le preocupa su propio beneficio.- dijo sin sentirse culpable, Rosalie era de carácter fuerte y decidido, estaba segura que no podía ser mas desdichada en su vida, y sabía que solo había un culpable**

**-Sí, es cierto. Aquí ya están preparándose para la guerra. Dicen que este castillo estará casi vacío cuando llegue el nuevo día. Tu futuro esposo ha facilitado a todos sus caballeros y casi un millar de soldados al joven Royce, y hay dinero suficiente para contratar a varios miles más. **

**- ¿Crees que Royce me devolverá jamás mis tierras? Las recuperará, y cuando Aro muera también se apoderará de mí, para casarme otra vez en la próxima ocasión en que se encuentre en apuros, Maldita Belleza! – dijo enojada- Si tan solo hubiese sido lo suficientemente horrible como para que el muy desdichado ni se le pasara por su maldita cabeza jamás sacarme del castillo de tures!- **

**-De modo que ése es su plan, ¿eh? -preguntó indignada Esme – Y no seas ridícula, tu belleza es una virtud, y recuerda que no importa tanto lo exterior y si no la fuerza que llevas dentro, pero dime mas de los planes del joven Royce, algo podemos hacer**

**-Eso fue lo que me confesó. Entretanto, tengo qué quedarme embarazada de modo que las tierras de Aro pasen también a manos de Royce. -Rosalie emitió una risa entrecortada- Esme, ¿un hombre tan viejo aún puede procrear? La doncella emitió un rezongo.**

**-Eso es lo que querrían creer los hombres, pero es casi imposible. De todos modos, anoche escuché muchas historias acerca del modo en que este señor trató de tener otro hijo para reemplazar a los que murieron en la guerra. Ha tenido cuatro esposas en los últimos tiempos, y eso sin contar las seis que tuvo en su juventud.**

**-¿Y qué les sucedió a todas esas mujeres? -Las primeras esposas murieron por diferentes causas, pero los criados afirman que la mayoría en circunstancias sospechosas. En cambio, repudió a las últimas. Todas eran doncellas inocentes, pero él dijo lo contrario cuando no le dieron el hijo que deseaba con la rapidez esperada. Querida, eso es todo lo que desea de ti – dijo Esme con recelo**

**-De modo que si no le doy un hijo, es posible que me repudie dentro de un año. No me extraña que Royce me haya asegurado que no estaría casada mucho tiempo.**

**-No. Por otra parte, si quieres saber mi opinión, este anciano no durará ni siquiera un año. Hace cinco años que hubiera debido morir. Si aún está vivo, sólo puede ser gracias a un pacto con el diablo.**

**-Calla -murmuró Rosalie, persignándose, a pesar de que tendía a coincidir con su criada. La propia Rosalie ya había pensado que el viejo señor se parecía a un cadáver. **

**Esme la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. - ¿Realmente piensas casarte con el viejo Aro? – pregunto dudosa**

**-Lo preguntas como si tuviera otra alternativa. – le respondío Rosalie suspirando - "Sí, la tienes. Podríamos asesinarlo, se que estas palabras nunca saldrían por mi boca, pero solo quiero tu bienestar y haría lo que fuera por eso**

**Rosalie arrugó la frente al ver que sus esperanzas renacían en un instante y se esfumaban al siguiente. -¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Pero si echo a perder de ese modo los planes de Royce, es muy posible que mate a golpes a mi madre, enfurecido por mi actitud. No estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. **

**-No, por supuesto -convino Esme que amaba a la madre tanto como a la hija y no podía soportar la idea de que cualquiera de ellas sufriese. Pero ella poseía cierto conocimiento de las hierbas y podía impedirlo.**

**-Si tienes que soportar el matrimonio, habrá que aceptarlo, pero no necesitas entregar tu cuerpo y tu lecho a ese viejo lascivo. Podemos reducirlo a la impotencia... Rosalie desechó la idea antes de que su criada la expresara. -Royce se sentirá satisfecho únicamente si ve sangre en las sábanas.**

**-No es necesario que sea la tuya.**

**Ella no había pensado en eso. ¿Significaba que quizá no necesitaría sufrir el contacto con aquellos dedos arrugados y retorcidos, aquel aliento fétido, la repugnancia que le agitaba el alma? Si por lo menos... **

**-Quizás lord Vulturi esté preparado para descender a la tumba, pero eso no significa que sea estúpido. Si no recuerda haber consumado el matrimonio, ¿no es probable que quiera repetir el intento la mañana siguiente? -Se estremeció ante la idea misma-. Prefiero sufrir este horror en la oscuridad de la noche y no a la luz del día. Esme, no creo que pueda soportar ver que me toca, además de sentirlo.**

**-Muy bien, querida. En ese caso, te prepararé una bebida. No te dormirás, pero estarás al borde de la inconsciencia. No sabrás lo que sucede a tu alrededor y por lo tanto no te importará lo que ese viejo te haga.**

**Era mejor… ¿No saber, o simplemente no ver? -¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto de tu brebaje? -pregunto con expresión reflexiva.**

**-Unas pocas horas. Lo suficiente para permitir que él haga lo que tenga que hacer.**

**-.Y si lo bebe él por error?**

**-No lo perjudicará. Si aun así puede actuar, lo hará. Simplemente, no lo recordará.**

**Rosalie gimió, y se recostó sobre la cama. -En ese caso, tendré que soportarlo de nuevo a la mañana siguiente.**

**-No, ¿por qué tiene que haber un error? Dejaré el brebaje en la cámara nupcial, mezclado con el vino. Servirán el tuyo, preparándolo para que lo bebas, pero no harán lo mismo con él. Limítate a beberlo apenas llegues. No importa quién esté contigo, nadie te reprochará que intentes fortalecerte para lo que debes soportar.**

**-Sí, así es. Cualquier cosa será mejor que... Rosalie se interrumpió cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, pero no era Royce, como ella había temido. Entraron numerosos criados con jarras de agua, una bandeja con pan y queso, y una túnica nupcial de color crema. Le explicaron que lord Vulturi deseaba que la vistiese, si no tenía nada apropiado. Se le dijo también, o mejor dicho escuchó murmurar a las criadas, que las dos últimas esposas también habían usado esa túnica. Mientras una de las criadas la sostenía con el fin de que ella la examinase mejor, Rosalie dijo:**

**-¿Por qué no? Las otras esposas tuvieron la suerte de escapar de él. Tal vez a mí me corresponda la misma fortuna. Hubo un silencio inquieto durante un momento y Rosalie comprendió que hubiera debido mantener en silencio sus pensamientos. Después de todo, aquellas criadas pertenecían al señor del castillo. Pero ella no había hecho otra cosa que impresionarlas con su franqueza. Pronto oyó una risita nerviosa y después otra, y comprobó que en general las criadas coincidían con ella: todas odiaban al hombre que iba a convertirse en el esposo de Rosalie…**

**El día avanzó, y poco después de la hora sexta, fue unida en matrimonio a lord Aro Vulturi de Kirkburough. No sucedió nada que la salvara. En presencia de testigos, con la bendición humana -ella prefería creer que Dios no había dispensado la suya, pasó del control de un hombre al de otro, a su nuevo marido. **

**El anciano había dormido durante toda la misa. Se había preparado un festín para pasar el resto del día. Rosalie se sentó al lado de su esposo, observándolo engullir pedazos que devoraba con su boca desdentada. Para favorecerla o por perversidad, pues había observado que ella no comía, el viejo le llenó el dorado plato hasta arriba. Pero ella estaba segura de que si trataba de tragar algo, comenzaría a vomitar.**

**Royce estaba de muy buen humor. Había ejecutado todo su plan, de modo que nada podía estropearle el día... ni siquiera el silencio de Rosalie cada vez que él le hablaba, se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, comió con mucho placer, consumió cálices de vino con más placer aún, y se vanaglorió constantemente del modo en que expulsaría de sus tierras a MacCarty, si no podía llegar a matarlo, que era lo que deseaba hacer. Esme había dicho la verdad. Royce ni siquiera permitió que los hombres de Aro participasen plenamente en los festejos; en cambio, los obligó a ir saliendo del castillo en grupos de un centenar cada uno durante todo el día. Los enviaba a su propio castillo, para que se reunieran allí con su ejército, que ya tenía orden de marchar a Tures al romper el día. Royce ni siquiera deseaba esperar hasta tener mas hombres. Deseaba sitiar a MacCarty en Tures antes de que e1 señor de la guerra, como lo habían llamado, pudiera escapársele.**

**Rosalie no estaba en absoluto interesada en los comentarios bélicos de su hermanastro. Ahora lo odiaba profundamente, incluso abrigaba la esperanza de que no pudiese arrebatar Tures a MacCarty, y que por el contrario él matara a Royce, aunque ello significara que ella misma jamás lograra recuperar el castillo. En el fondo de su alma, Rosalie esperaba que los dos se mataran, y cuanto antes mejor.**

**Cuando llegó el momento de que las damas la llevasen a la cámara nupcial, ella se sentía tan agobiada por el temor que estaba segura de enfermar. Tenía la piel de un color blanco lechoso, como la de su esposo, y los ojos le dolían por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas a lo largo de todo el día.**

**No hubo bromas groseras ni consejos temerarios, como los que solían prodigarse durante las bodas. Rosalie solamente recibió miradas compasivas, y las mujeres la prepararon de prisa y se retiraron sin perder tiempo. Se quedó sólo con una fina enagua (falda blanca usada como ropa interior) . Nadie le había dicho que se la quitase, y ella tampoco deseaba despojarse de esa prenda. Aro veía tan poco que quizá no advirtiese nada, y de ese modo Rosalie quizá podría interponer algo entre su propia piel y la de su esposo.**

**Apenas quedó sola, se puso la bata y se apresuró a apagar todas las velas, excepto las que estaban encendidas junto a la cama y que podía apagar sin levantarse. Después, caminó hacia la mesa, donde ya estaban la botella de vino y los dos cálices. Solo uno estaba lleno. Vaciló al extender la mano hacia el vino mezclado con el brebaje. El efecto de la pócima duraría sólo unas horas. ¿Y si su marido no venía a buscarla hasta pasadas vanas horas? ¿No era mejor esperar un poco más? Hubiera debido preguntar a Esme cuánto tiempo debía esperar hasta que el brebaje hiciera efecto.**

**La puerta se abrió bruscamente sin previo aviso. Royce entró sin prisa y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la mano que se tendía hacia el cáliz.**

**-No, deja eso -ordenó secamente, dispuesto a impedir los planes de Rosalie. **

**Royce traía su propia botella de vino y la depositó sobre la mesa-. Fue una suerte que me llamase la atención tu docilidad- dijo mirándola fijamente**

**-¿Acaso puedo actuar de otro modo cuando tienes prisionera a mi madre?**

**Él ignoró las palabras de Rosalie, y con el entrecejo fruncido miró el cáliz de vino. -¿Quisiste envenenarlo? – preguntó curioso y divertido –No – respondió con odio**

**Se acentuó su gesto de preocupación cuando la miró. -Entonces, ¿envenenarte tú misma?**

**Ella emitió una risa casi histérica, y deseó tener el valor necesario para dar ese paso. Él la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió. -¡Contesta!- le grito-**

**-Si envenenara a alguien, sería a ti -silbó. Toda su furia se vertió en la mirada que le dirigió.**

**Él pareció desconcertado por un momento, y Rosalie pensó que Royce había temido realmente que ella pudiese hacerse daño a sí misma. **

**-Exageras la importancia de todo esto. – Dijo después de unos minutos, Rosalie comprendió que se refería al matrimonio-. Cuanto antes te quedes embarazada, antes eliminaré a ese hombre. **

**-¿Piensas matarlo?- Esa parte del plan no se la había dicho, solo hizo referencia a que el viejo estaba prácticamente en su lecho de muerte . El no contestó, pues había dejado abierta la puerta y los dos alcanzaban a oír al grupo que se aproximaba con el esposo.**

**-Métete en la cama para esperarlo. -La empujó un poco en esa dirección-. Y compórtate como corresponde a una esposa.**

**Rosalie se volvió bruscamente.**

**-Ya que fuiste tú quien planeó este matrimonio, deberías ser también tú quien lo esperase en la cama -murmuró furiosa-. Ve tan poco que quizá no note la diferencia. Royce sonrió.**

**-Me agrada ver que aún tienes el espíritu que he observado en ti en ciertas ocasiones. Ciertamente, no sería prudente confiar en ti, así que me llevaré estas cosas. "Estas cosas" eran la botella de vino y la copa**

**Rosalie tuvo que morderse los labios para abstenerse de rogarle que le dejase al menos el cáliz. Con un sollozo ahogado, corrió a la cama, y acababa de cubrirse cuando llegó el esposo, traído por los pocos caballeros que aún no habían salido del castillo. Las risas y las bromas groseras terminaron al ver a Rosalie en la cama, y Royce se encargó de expulsarlos sin muchas ceremonias cuando vio que la miraban con ojos codiciosos. En menos de un minuto, quedó sola con su marido.**

**Estaba preparado para ella. Vestía un camisón negro que hacía que su piel pareciese aún más blanca. El lazo que cerraba el cuello se había aflojado en el camino al dormitorio, y él no se había molestado en ajustarlo; en definitiva, se soltó del todo apenas avanzó el primer paso. Rosalie había cerrado un instante los ojos, pero esa imagen del cuerpo de su marido no la abandonaría fácilmente -las piernas tan delgadas que parecían no tener más que huesos, las costillas salientes, el vientre hundido y aquella cosa minúscula entre las piernas. Ella había oído que la llamaban de muchos modos, nombres que hacían pensar en un arma monstruosa, pero lo que ahora veía no era un arma que le provocase miedo.**

**Casi se echó a reír, pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado cerca de las lágrimas. Comenzó a rezar en silencio, pidiendo fuerza para soportar aquello, pidiendo que terminase de prisa, y no enloquecer una vez que aquel hombre hubiese terminado con ella.**

**-Bien, ¿dónde estás, preciosa? -preguntó él con picardía-, Soy demasiado viejo para andar persiguiéndote. -Aquí, mi señor – respondió sin ganas**

**Como él continuaba buscando a la izquierda, Rosalie comprendió que no la había oído, y repitió sus palabras casi gritando. El hombre se acercó a ella, y medio tropezó con los peldaños en su intento de subir a la cama.**

**-Bien ¿Qué esperas? -preguntó en el mismo tono regañón, de pie en el último peldaño, pero sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para meterse en la cama-. ¿No ves que mi guerrero necesita ayuda para adoptar la posición de firme ante ti? Esposa, ven y Juega con él. – le ordeno, Rosalie, que odiaba que le ordenaran las cosas paso por alto aquella petición, en su mente solo rondaba una pregunta… ¿Aquella cosa tan minúscula era un guerrero? Ella emitió un sonido negativo que él no alcanzó a oír. El anciano sonreía para sí mismo, y en realidad no la miraba, sino que clavaba los ojos más allá de la cama, con una expresión de desconcierto.**

**-No me parecerá mal si lo besas, preciosa -sugirió, siempre sonriendo.**

**Rosalie se llevó la mano a la boca como si la idea misma le provocara náuseas, y la bilis le subió a la garganta. Con esfuerzo consiguió rechazarla. Si el anciano hubiera podido ver la expresión de Rosalie, se habría reído. Pero su ceguera era tan grave como la sordera. Entonces a Rosalie le entraron deseos de matar a Royce por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.**

**Los ojos del anciano comenzaban a recorrer la cama, pero incluso de pie, allí mismo, no podía encontrar a la joven-. ¿Dónde estás, niña tonta? ¿Tendré que llamar a mi criado John y decirle que te encuentre? Pronto lo conocerás. Si no te quedas embarazada en el plazo de un mes, te entregaré a John para que se encargue del asunto. Soy demasiado viejo para pasar de nuevo por esto. Eres la última y tendré un hijo de ti de un modo o de otro. ¿Qué me dices?**

**¿Quizás intentaba impresionarla? ¿O ella había oído mal? -Lo que digo, mi señor, es que pareces un hombre desesperado, a menos que... ¿Te entiendo bien? ¿Me entregarás a ese hombre John para que me deje embarazada, si tú no puedes hacerlo?- casi grito**

**-Si, eso haré. Simpatizo con John. No me importaría decir que su hijo es mío. Mejor eso que entregar todo a mi hermano, un hombre a quien desprecio más que a ningún otro. **

**-¿Por qué no afirmas que John es tu hijo? – dijo después de darle vueltas al asunto**

**-No seas estúpida, muchacha. Nadie creería que es de que yo soy el padre de tu hijo. mío. Pero no se dudará**

**¿Tan seguro estaba? Aquel hombre era peor que lo que ella había pensado. Rosalie era su esposa, y sin embargo se proponía a preñarla exactamente como hacía con sus vacas y sus cerdas. Si no podía lograrlo él mismo, dejaría el lugar a otro .Santo Dios, ¿tenía que pasar realmente por todo eso? El anciano estaba tan debilitado que ella podía rechazarlo con una sola mano. Pero, ¿qué le sucedería a su madre si adoptaba esa actitud? Y ahora él era su marido. Un marido era todopoderoso. La vida misma de Rosalie dependía ahora del capricho de aquel hombre, pues si él decidía matarla nadie lo obligaría a rendir cuentas.**

**-¿Acaso hice un mal negocio? -La voz del anciano se elevó al contemplar esa posibilidad-. ¡Ven aquí, esposa, y ayúdame a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, y ahora mismo!**

**Era una orden directa, y ella no podía andarse con rodeos; pero estaba segura de que se desmayaría si lo tocaba.**

**-No puedo -dijo, en voz bastante alta para no tener que repetirlo-. Si pretendes tomarme, hazlo. Pero yo no te ayudaré.**

**La cara del anciano se tino de un rojo tan intenso, que ella tuvo la certeza de que ninguna de las diez esposas anteriores se había atrevido jamás a negarse a cumplir lo que él pedía. ¿Ordenaría que la golpeasen por eso? Era evidente que aquel hombre no tenía fuerza suficiente para castigarla por sí mismo. -Tú... tú...**

**No dijo nada más. Y pareció que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. El color se le oscureció todavía más. Vaciló sobre el peldaño, una de las manos apretada con tanta fuerza contra el pecho que Rosalie temió que las costillas cediesen. Estaba a un paso de decir algo conciliador, sólo para calmarlo, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, el anciano cayó hacia atrás, sin producir el más mínimo sonido.**

**Rosalie se aproximó al borde de la cama para mirar hacia el piso. El viejo no se movía. Estaba allí, sobre la alfombra, su mano todavía apretada contra el pecho, los ojos siempre desorbitados. Parecía que no respiraba. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Tal vez había tenido un golpe de suerte? Una risa burbujeó en su garganta, pero se convirtió en un blando gemido. ¿Que haría ahora Royce? Lo que había sucedido no era culpa de Ella ¿O sí? Si ella no se hubiese negado... Si en efecto el resultado era culpa suya, tenía una Justificación. ¿Cómo podía ella saber que un breve gesto de desafío iba a matar a aquel hombre?**

**Pero ¿estaba realmente muerto? Rosalie no quería tocarlo para saberlo. Incluso ahora, la idea del contacto con él le parecía repulsiva. Pero alguien tenía que comprobarlo.**

**Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Después salió al corredor... y cayó en brazos de Royce.**

**-Sí, es lo que me temía -dijo él con vivo desagrado-, Te proponías huir. Pero no lo conseguirás. Volverás allí y... -¡Royce, está muerto! -exclamó Rosalie. Las manos de Royce apretaron cruelmente sus brazos antes de empujarla de regreso al dormitorio. Se acercó al anciano e inclinó la cabeza hacia el pecho de la figura caída. Cuando ROye miró a Rosalie, tenía la expresión sombría a causa de la furia. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

**Ella retrocedió ante la intensidad de la acusación. -No, no lo toqué, y en la habitación sólo había tu vino, que él no bebió. Ni siquiera había entrado en la cama. Se aferró al pecho y cayó.**

**Royce volvió a mirar al anciano y pareció creer lo que había dicho Rosalie. Cubrió el cuerpo con la túnica negra antes de incorporarse y mirar a la joven. Después de pensar un momento dijo:**

**-No abandones esta habitación. No permitas que nadie entre -¿Qué harás? – preguntó ella totalmente asustada**

**-Encontrarte un sustituto adecuado. Ahora es imperativo que te quedes embarazada esta misma noche. Por desgracia, tengo los cabellos de otro color al igual que mis ojos, mis facciones son totalmente distintas si no, lo haría yo mismo.**

**Los ojos de Rosalie centellearon al comprender lo que significaban estas últimas palabras, y también las primeras. **

**-No. Yo no lo haría -rezongó él-, si deseas volver a ver viva a tu madre.**

**Ahora le había dicho claramente lo que ella tan sólo había sospechado, y Rosalie palideció, pues no dudaba de que aquel hombre hablaba en serio. Pero el horror de lo que se proponía hacer... ¡un sustituto! Desesperada, preguntó: -.¿Cómo puedes mantener semejante engaño? Ese hombre está muerto.**

**-No es necesario que nadie lo sepa hasta que haya pasado bastante tiempo y te hayan visto embarazada. Mientras puedas, permanecerás encerrada en este dormitorio... - ¿Con el cadáver? - jadeó, retrocediendo otro paso.**

**-No, yo retiraré el cuerpo -dijo Royce impaciente-. Cuando llegue el momento de enterrarlo, encontraré otro cadáver que lo remplace. Sea como fuere, estará enterrado oficialmente antes de que su hermano sepa que ha muerto, y tú seguramente estarás embarazada antes de que el hombre llegue para tratar de reafirmar sus derechos. Pero no le daremos nada. Eso es lo que habría deseado Aro.**

**Probablemente así era. Pero ¿Justificaba lo que Royce se proponía hacer? Parecía que confiaba tanto en su nuevo plan. ¿Por qué no? También en esta situación él se limitaba a no hacer nada y esperar mientras el cuerpo de Rosalie se veía sacrificado en el altar de la mentira. Y esta vez la vida de su madre realmente dependía de que ella se sometiera.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Rosalie se había dormido al borde de la cama, los ojos fijos en el lugar del piso en que había caído lord Vulturi. Royce se había ocupado de retirar personalmente el cadáver, y después la había dejado sola, no sin antes advertirle varias veces que no permitiese que nadie entrara en la habitación.**

**Ella habría deseado excluir también a Royce. Si hubiese tenido un arma, incluso podía haber tratado de liquidarlo en aquel momento, antes de que él la obligase a ejecutar actos más indignos. Pero no tenía ningún arma. Y tampoco podía huir sin poner en peligro la vida de su madre. Ni siquiera podía decir qué era peor, si casarse y acostarse con Aro, o lo que Royce planeaba ahora para ella. No, ¿acaso podía haber algo peor para una joven de sólo dieciocho años que acostarse con un anciano lascivo?**

**No podía sentir la más mínima compasión por su muerte, aunque tal vez cabía considerar que ella era en parte responsable. Era probable que él hubiese asesinado a buen número de mujeres inocentes que habían tenido la desgracia de ser sus esposas, sencillamente porque se había cansado de ellas o necesitaba una nueva dote con la cual llenar sus cofres. Rosalie sabía que había muchos hombres sin escrúpulos que hacían precisamente eso, y sin el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa.**

**Por otra parte, sabía también que había hombres distintos, decentes, como su padre. No todo el universo había caído en la iniquidad; sólo una pequeña parte del mismo, durante el reinado de la anarquía.**

**Aun estaba oscuro y reinaba el silencio en el castillo cuando Royce volvió para despertarla. Rosalie no podía imaginar qué era, aunque el agotamiento de su cuerpo y su mente le decian que no había dormido mucho. Pero las primeras palabras de él la despertaron por completo.**

**-Todo está preparado para ti. Mis hombres tuvieron suerte en la búsqueda. El color de los cabellos y los ojos era lo que más me preocupaba; tenían que ser exactamente iguales a los de tu esposo; eso es lo que primero llama la atención en un niño y se podría decir que hay algunos rasgos semejantes Pues bien, hemos hallado lo que buscábamos.**

**Rosalie sintió que el rostro se le enrojecía y después se le enfriaba. El temor determinó que los músculos del estómago se le endurecieran casi hasta provocarle calambres. Royce lo había logrado. Había encontrado un hombre que se acostaría con ella, exactamente como habría hecho su esposo si ella no quedaba embarazada con rapidez suficiente. Aro y Royce eran dos individuos de la misma calaña, incluso en el modo de pensar. No le habría extrañado que hubiesen pensado en el mismo hombre, aquel John a quien su esposo habría utilizado. Dios todopoderoso, ¿cómo era posible que aquella pesadilla continuase?**

**-Date prisa -continuó diciendo Royce mientras la obligaba a salir del alto lecho-. Faltan muchas horas para el alba, pero necesitarás bastante tiempo con ese hombre. Conviene que se unan más de una vez para garantizar la implantación de la semilla.**

**-¿Por qué me lo dices? -exclamó Rosalie, tratando de desprender su brazo del apretón de Royce, mientras él la empujaba hacia la puerta abierta-. Imparte tus perversas instrucciones al podrido que encontraste. -Ya lo verás -fue todo lo que dijo él**

** Y en efecto, casi inmediatamente supo a qué atenerse, pues el hombre había sido colocado en el pequeño dormitorio que estaba directamente enfrente. Allí había una cama y dos altos candelabros, uno a cada lado, pero ningún otro mueble. Había sido la habitación utilizada por su esposo para celebrar sus orgías con las criadas del castillo. Incluso había cadenas fijadas a la pared, sobre la cama, disimuladas bajo el colchón; pero no las habían usado para sujetar al hombre, porque era demasiado corpulento. Royce temió que diese romper aquellas minúsculas cadenas concebidas para atar mujeres, y por lo tanto había ordenado que trajesen otras mas largas y fuertes, pasadas bajo el lecho, y que unían la muñeca con el hilo de modo que el prisionero no podía mover un miembro sin presionar sobre otro.**

**Todo lo que Rosalie vio fue que el hombre estaba sujeto a la cama, cubierto sólo por un ancho lienzo asegurado a la cintura. ¿Lo habían maniatado? No, vio las esposas de hierro en las muñecas a cierta altura sobre la cabeza. Y dos cadenas emergían del lienzo que le cubría el cuerpo, sobre el extremo de la cama. ¡Lo habían encadenado! ¿Era una precaución necesaria? Y estaba dormido... o desmayado.**

**Finalmente comprendió, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue:**

**-¿Por qué no le pagaste para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer?**

**Royce estaba de pie al lado de Rosalie, a los pies de la cama, y continuaba apretándole el brazo.**

**-Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido él quien te tomase. En cambio, decidí ofrecerte la oportunidad de dominar la situación para que no sintieras que...**

**Royce vaciló bastante para encontrar la palabra, y al fin Rosalie la suministró.**

**-¿Para evitar que me sintiera violada? El se sonrojó.**

**-No. Simplemente quise dejar que resolvieses el asunto a tu modo. De una manera o de otra, esta noche debías perder tu virginidad.**

**Rosalie comprendió que él creía que estaba haciéndole un favor. Ella no lo veía así, pues a su Juicio toda la situación era perversa. Maniatar al hombre y obligarlo a participar era todavía más perverso pero Royce veía las cosas de un solo modo, el modo que significaba ganancia y beneficio para sí mismo. Si no había un hijo que heredase la propiedad de Aro Vulturi, todo iría a parar a manos de su hermano, y ello incluía el nutrido ejército de mercenarios que Royce necesitaba desesperadamente. El hermanastro de Rosalie podía utilizar ese ejército durante las pocas semanas en que la muerte de Aro permaneciese oculta; pero unas pocas semanas no bastarían para recuperar todo lo que había perdido a manos de MacCarty.**

**Aquel noble belicoso merecía el infierno, porque era tan malo como Royce, o peor. De no haber sido por él, ella no hubiese tenido que pasar por todo aquello. De no haber sido por él, ella no se habría visto obligada a contraer matrimonio.**

**Habiendo mencionado la virginidad de Rosalie, Royce seguramente recordó que la joven en efecto no era más que una virgen.**

**-En fin... ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Si no lo sabes buscaré a alguien que te ayude. Lo haría yo mismo, pero me parece que no podría soportar que...**

**Ella lo miró asombrada cuando comprendió que Royce había dejado inconclusa la frase.**

**-¿Eso te parece desagradable y sin embargo me obligas a hacerlo?**

**-Es necesario -replicó, con los labios apretados-. No hay otro modo de adueñarse de Kirkburough.**

**El ver que la situación le desagradaba tanto avivó un poco la esperanza de Rosalie.**

**-Mentirás acerca de la muerte del anciano -le recordó-. También podrías mentir acerca del hijo, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para utilizar a los soldados.**

**-¿Y cuando se descubra que no hay ningún hijo?**

**No,- respondió él- éste es un feudo rico, y la ciudad es importante. No perderé todo eso a causa de tus remilgos. Rosalie, harás lo que te ordeno. He puesto cerca de tu habitación a este hombre de modo que nadie te vea venir todas las noches. Durante el día puedes dormir. Yo diré que Aro está enfermo y que tú lo atiendes, lo cual es perfectamente apropiado. Los criados se mantendrán lejos, excepto tu propia doncella, y confío en que hará lo que le mandes... si deseas conservarla.**

**¿Más amenazas? ¿También era capaz de matar a Esme? ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba! -¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto, Roye? El sabía exactamente a qué aludía la pregunta. -Hasta que te quedes embarazada. Si te parece tan desagradable te sugiero que uses el cuerpo de ese hombre más de una noche. Sí, dos o tres veces cada noche; no será muy difícil para este patán forzudo, y de ese modo llegaremos más rápidamente a la meta.**

**De modo que la pesadilla no terminaba ni siquiera con lo que debía suceder aquella noche, sino que continuaría indefinidamente? Y ahora se había convertido también en la pesadilla de un tercero, aquel infeliz cuya desgracia era tener parecerse a ese viejo.**

** mantenerlo así para siempre?**

**-No necesitas preocuparte por él -respondió Royce con indiferencia-. No es más que un siervo, y será eliminado una vez que deje de ser útil.**

**-¿Un siervo? -A primera vista había advertido que el hombre era bastante corpulento, pero ahora examinó de nuevo la longitud del cuerpo, y pudo ver los pies al extremo de la cama, y la cabeza sobre el otro extremo-. Es demasiado corpulento para ser un siervo. ¿Qué hiciste, Royce? ¿Secuestraste a un campesino libre? -No, quizás es el bastardo de un señor, pero eso a lo sumo**

**-dijo con expresión confiada**

**- Si un señor hubiese llegado a Kirkburough, se habría presentado en el castillo para pasar la noche gratis, en lugar de instalarse en el pueblo. Incluso un caballero de categoría inferior, un hombre sin propiedades, habría buscado la compañía de sus iguales y habría venido aquí. Es posible que sea un hombre libre, pero de todos modos nadie que importe, quizás se trate de un peregrino.**

**-Pero, ¿te propones matarlo? La pregunta sorprendió a Royce, que replicó impaciente:**

**-No seas estúpida. No podemos dejarlo con vida y que aclame al niño una vez que nazca. Nadie lo creería, pero crearia rumores, y el hermano de Aro los aprovecharía.**

**De modo que incluso si hacía exactamente lo que Royce queería, tendría que morir. Aquella revelación desencadenó la cólera de Rosalie ante la injusticia de todo el asunto, la colera que su temor había tratado de reprimir hasta ese momento**

**-Royce, tú y tu maldita codicia... eres un canalla -diio Rosalie por lo bajo mientras se desprendía del apretón de la mano su. La expresión de sorpresa de su hermanastro como si no pudiese imaginar lo que había hecho mal, fue el colmo para ella, y su furia se descargó en un grito.**

**-¡Fuera! No necesito ayuda para violar a este hombre. Pero envíame a Esme; tal vez necesite su ayuda para reanimarlo. De poco nos servirá tal como está.**

**La cólera y la amargura la indujeron a hablar de aquel modo, pero aquellos gritos fueron los que Emmett oyó cuando recuperó el sentido. No abrió los ojos. Había sido guerrero demasiado tiempo para conceder esa ventaja. Esta vez, sin embargo, el truco de nada le sirvió, pues no se dijo una palabra más y un momento después la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe.**

**Silencio. Estuvo solo un momento, pero aquella mujer gritona pronto volvería, si sus palabras... no, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Las mujeres no violaban. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo si carecían de los elementos necesarios? En todo caso, era imposible que se hubiese referido a él. Por lo tanto, debía llegar a la conclusión de que era la broma de una mujer muy baja. A lo sumo eso. Pero mientras estuviese solo...**

**Abrió los ojos para contemplar el techo. La habitación estaba bien iluminada, y Emmett alcanzaba a ver el resplandor de las velas a cada lado, sin necesidad de moverse. Volvió la cabeza para buscar la puerta, y el dolor lo paralizó. Se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, cerrando los ojos, y cobró conciencia de las cosas casi sin verlas. Yacía sobre una cama blanda. Una mordaza le apretaba los labios. Estaba igual que cuando lo habían apresado, sin sus ropas. Eso no lo alarmó. No había motivo para vestirlo cuando él mismo podía hacerlo una vez despierto. ¿La cama? Mejor que el jergón de una mazmorra.**

**Y entonces sintió las esposas en las muñecas. Trató de mover una; oyó la cadena que resonaba y sintió el tirón en el tobillo. ¡Dios santo, maniatado, y con cadenas, no con cuerdas!**

**Si lo que deseaban era un rescate, significaba que sabían quién era y que se arriesgaban a sufrir los efectos de su venganza, que siempre se descargaba prontamente. Sin embargo los ladrones y los s secuestraban a quien se les cruzaba en el camino para conseguir el pago del rescate. No importaba si capturaban a un caballero o un mercader, una dama o una pescadera, y la tortura de un tipo o de otro llegaba cuando no conseguían lo que reclamaban.**

**Cierta vez Emmett se había apoderado de la guarida de un barón salteador, e incluso él había sentido náuseas ante lo que descubrió en la mazmorra de aquel hombre: cuerpos que habían sido aplastados lentamente bajo pesadas piedras, cadáveres desnudos colgados por los pulgares con la piel ennegrecida por el humo, pies completamente quemados, todos muertos porque sus torturadores sencillamente los habían olvidado después de que Emmett comenzara a rodear la guarida. Y ésta no era una choza ni el suelo del bosque, ni siquiera la posada donde lo habían apresado. Las paredes de piedra eran las de una fortaleza. Por lo tanto, un pequeño señor, tan perverso como un ladrón cualquiera.**

**Emmett abrió de nuevo los ojos, dispuesto a ignorar el dolor en la cabeza para ver todo lo posible de su cárcel. Alzó la cabeza y la vio allí, a los pies de la cama. Llegó a la conclusión de que ya había muerto, pues aquella figura podía pertenecer sólo a uno de los ángeles de Dios, un ser perfecto en el más allá.**


	5. Chapter 5 PRISIONERO

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Rosalie continuaba mirando con odio la puerta que se había cerrado después de la salida de Royce cuando oyó el ruido de las cadenas y miró de nuevo al hombre acostado en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente inmóvil, pero ella percibió instintivamente que estaba despierto.  
**

**Antes no lo había mirado de cerca, no había visto mucho más que un cuerpo masculino, un cuerpo masculino grande. Yacía de espaldas, sin almohada, y ella estaba a unos pocos metros más lejos, a los pies de un colchón bastante alto. Rosalie no podía decir mucho acerca de aquel hombre desde el lugar en que estaba. Entonces él levantó la cabeza, y su mirada clavó a Rosalie en su lugar. Ella permaneció totalmente inmóvil, olvidando incluso respirar.**

**La sorpresa del hombre hacía que el verde de sus ojos tuviese más matices plateados, fuese más suave y luminoso. Incluso con la mordaza que le dividía la cara, se adivinaba que su rostro era apuesto, con los rasgos bien definidos y… arrogante, pero a pesar de eso tenía aires muy juveniles.. ¿Qué la inducía a pensar así? ¿Los pómulos anchos? ¿La nariz aguileña? Quizás aquel mentón duro, más perfilado a causa de la mordaza. Pero tenía que estar equivocada. La arrogancia era un rasgo de los nobles. La arrogancia en un siervo sólo podía acarrearle un buen número de latigazos.**

**Pero este siervo no bajaba los ojos ni los apartaba en presencia de una dama. Era audaz, o quizá todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido para recordar cuál era su lugar. Pero, ¿en que estaba pensando? El no podía saber que era una dama, puesto que Rosalie aún tenía el camisón y la bata. De pronto, sin embargo, se dijo que ciertamente podía saber quién era, pues el camisón blanco estaba confeccionado con el lienzo más fino, suave y casi transparente. La bata era de ese raro terciopelo de Oriente, el que su madre le había regalado cuando cumplió catorce años y que la propia Rosalie había cosido. Entonces, era un bastardo, como había dicho Royce, y al parecer se sentía orgulloso de su condición. Por otra parte, que le importaba lo que fuese? No podía importarle… aquel hombre estaba destinado a morir. Pero primero ella tenía que ofrendarle su virginidad… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo podía ser? Estúpida, ¿cómo podía no ser, si su madre…?**

**Sintió deseos de dejarse caer al piso y llorar. Se la había criado bien, con amor, con consideración, evitando que la rozaran la crueldad y la dureza de la vida, le daban todo lo que pedía, se sentía como una verdadera reina. Para ella era difícil creer que todo aquello era real: se trataba de una experiencia tan ajena a todo lo que antes había vivido. Debía tomar realmente a aquel hombre, violarlo de hecho. ¿Cómo? Movida por la cólera, había dicho a Royce que no necesitaba ayuda; pero no era cierto, pues no tenía la más mínima idea acerca del modo en que se engendraban los hijos.**

**En los ojos del prisionero ya no había sorpresa. Había… ¡admiración! ¿Eso era positivo? SÍ, para él era mejor no encontrar repulsiva a Rosalie. Ella se alegraba por lo menos de eso. Aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con su marido. Era joven, limpio y muy apuesto, tenía la piel suave, el cuerpo muy musculoso y firme… no, no se asemejaba en absoluto a su marido. Incluso el verde de los ojos y el tono de los cabellos tenían matices distintos de los que habían caracterizado a Aro.**

**Tuvo la extraña sensación de que podía leer lo que el cautivo pensaba mirándolo a los ojos. En ellos vio un interrogante. ¿Le habían dicho por qué estaba allí? No, era probable que no, pues había perdido el sentido hasta pocos minutos antes**

**A Rosalie le correspondía explicar la situación, y ni siquiera podría decirle que quedaría en libertad cuando todo hubiese terminado. La cólera de Rosalie se manifestó otra vez, pero ahora sólo en relación con el prisionero. El no había hecho nada para merecer aquello!. Era un inocente que se había enredado en los planes de un monstruo. Ella se apoderaría de su germen, pero Royce le arrebataría la vida. No, no podía permitirlo Lo haría, lo haría por su madre, pero de un modo o de otro debía impedir el resto del plan. Se las arreglaría para ayudarlo a escapar cuando llegase el momento, antes de informar a Royce de que la simiente había echado raíces, y por lo tanto el hombre ya no era necesario.**

**Pero no podía decírselo al prisionero. No podía alentar falsas esperanzas: era posible que no tuviese éxito en el intento de ayudarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era intentarlo. Y él no necesitaba saber que estaba destinado a morir. No había motivos para decírselo. Que pensara lo que se le antojase, ¿y por qué no podía concebir la idea de que quedaría en libertad una vez que Rosalie hubiese terminado con él?**

**De nuevo el cautivo se comunicaba con Rosalie mediante los ojos, y otra vez ella comprendió. Estaba señalando la mordaza con la mirada, y después miraba de nuevo a Rosalie. Deseaba que se la retirase, para poder hablarle; pero ella no hizo caso a la insinuación, pues no creía que pudiera soportar los ruegos del prisionero, que pediría ser liberado y agravaría de ese modo todavía más la culpa que ella sentía. Sabía que lo que debía hacer estaba mal. Pero ¿qué alternativa le restaba? Escuchar además cómo él le rogaba… no, eso era imposible.**

**Meneó lentamente la cabeza, y él recostó la suya sobre el colchón y dejó de mirarla. Si no hubiese sabido a qué atenerse, habría pensado que la despedía con arrogancia, porque había rehusado hacer lo que él quería. **

**Pero lo más probable era que el prisionero tuviese el cuello fatigado por haberlo mantenido levantado tanto tiempo. Se acercó por el lado de la cama de modo que él pudiese verla sin esforzarse; pero los ojos del hombre estaban cerrados. No le importaba que ella estuviese allí. O quizá no la había oído acercarse con los pies descalzos. Rosalie se detuvo. Ahora podía verlo más claramente. El cuerpo grande ocupaba totalmente la cama. Le pareció que podía ser incluso más alto que Royce, aunque no podía estar segura de eso; sin duda, tenía el pecho mucho más ancho, sus brazos eran gruesos y largos, musculosos desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Los hombros, el cuello y el pecho también tenían gruesos músculos. Lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, evidentemente, lo obligaba a esforzarse mucho. Quizás era un leñador. Cualquiera de los que habían vivido en el feudo del padre de Rosalie era más recio que muchos caballeros.**

**La muchacha advirtió que estaba mirando, pero no podía evitarlo. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, y Rosalie comprendió de pronto que se sentía agradecida con Royce, porque después de todo el hombre estaba maniatado. Pero un momento después se sintió avergonzada de lo que pensaba. Y sin embargo, aquel hombre podía partirla fácilmente en dos con las manos desnudas. Era mejor para ella que esas manos no la alcanzaran.**

**-Lo siento –comenzó, preguntándose por qué murmuraba cuando ambos estaban solos-. Es mejor que no escuche lo que usted tiene que decirme, pero puedo explicarle por qué está**

**aquí.**

**Él abrió de nuevo los ojos y volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirarla. Ahora no expresaba curiosidad, no formulaba preguntas. Ella comprendió que lo que manifestaba en ese momento era sólo paciencia. Consideraba que obtendría respuesta para todas sus preguntas; pero Rosalie no era tan valerosa como para llegar a eso. Le diría únicamente lo que tenía que decirle, y nada más.**

**Era el momento de hacerlo; sintió la ola de calor que le subía por el cuello y le teñía las mejillas. –Yo… usted y yo… nosotros… debemos… La pregunta se repetía en los ojos del prisionero, y si no hubiese estado amordazado la habría formulado a gritos. Rosalie no podía culparlo por perder la paciencia, pero tampoco se decidía a decir palabra. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. Trató de recordar que era sólo un siervo, y que siempre se había mostrado bondadosa pero firme con sus criados, como le había enseñado su madre. Pero este hombre no se parecía a ninguno de los criados que ella había visto en el curso de su vida. Y esa arrogancia… no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el prisionero era algo más que un siervo; y aunque eso no podía agravar la situación, en realidad la empeoraba.**

**Entonces oyó el crujido de la puerta y casi se desmayó de alivio cuando vio que al fin había llegado Esme. No volvió a ocuparse del hombre acostado en la cama, que había tensado casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo en espera de que ella llegase al centro de su explicación. Una explicación que ya no se produciría. Ahora veía cómo Rosalie huía de la habitación.**

**Emmett volvió a caer sobre la cama y rezongó frustrado. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Debemos qué? ¿Por qué no pudo decirlo?" Pero después se impuso aflojar los músculos. No podía culparla. Era un ser delicado, de belleza suprema, y no era la persona que lo había llevado a aquel lugar.**

**No podía imaginar por qué motivo estaba allí, a menos que hubiese ido para llevarle alimento. No veía comida en la habitación; sin embargo, podía haberla depositado en el suelo. Pero si no había querido quitarle la mordaza, ¿cómo podría comer?**

**Preguntas sin respuestas. Paciencia. Pronto sabría lo que querían de él, y podría pensar en la venganza: quien había ordenado que lo capturasen, quien fuese el responsable, moriría. Era la promesa que había formulado ante Dios muchos años atrás, cuando su alma quedó conmovida y contraída a causa de la destrucción provocada por todas sus pérdidas: Jamás permitiría que alguien volviese a hacerle mal sin pagarle con la misma moneda o quizá con algo peor. Era una promesa que había mantenido durante dieciséis largos años, la mitad de su vida. Era una promesa que mantendría hasta el día de su muerte.**

**La pequeña mujer volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, y la dejó penetrar en ellos, pues era una imagen mucho más agradable que sus sombrías cavilaciones. La primera vez que la había visto, realmente la había creído un ángel con su aureola de cabellos dorados relucientes a la luz de las velas. Iba vestida totalmente de blanco, y las ondas de lino descendían sobre los hombros y los sobrepasaban para llegar a las caderas.**

**Los ojos color zafiro dominaban la carita pequeña; eran azules, redondos y seductores, y ocultaban secretos y pensamientos, hasta que había visto aquella chispa de cólera. Ese gesto había despertado su curiosidad casi más que la razón por la que se encontraba allí. Había alimentado el ridículo deseo de representar el papel de guardián de aquel ángel, de aplastar y destruir totalmente todo lo que la molestase.**

**Había deseado preguntarle qué era lo que la irritaba. Había tratado de inducirla a quitarle la mordaza. La negativa de la joven lo había sorprendido, y después se sintió molesto. Tanto que se había comportado como un niño malcriado, negándose a mirarla de nuevo, negándose a reconocer siquiera que estaba allí. Pensaba ahora en lo que había sentido en aquel momento, y se sorprendió de su propia reacción. Sí, aquella mujer producía en él un efecto extraño.**

**Pero no había podido ignorarla demasiado tiempo. En verdad, le agradaba contemplarla; era tan agradable a los ojos, y el hecho de que ella debiera decirle lo que él tenía que saber había sido la excusa para mirarla de nuevo. Pero se había vuelto a sentir impresionado por su belleza al verla a menos distancia, cuando ella se detuvo Junto a la cama. La piel de alabastro era perfecta, los labios llenos, sugestivos, y con gran fastidio del propio Emmett había comenzado a sentir cierto calor en las entrañas.**

**Se hubiese ahogado en su risa, si hubiera admitido lo que sentía, pero la mordaza le había impedido seducir a aquella mujer e invitarla a que se acostase con él cuando aún estaban solos. Pero entonces la amargura penetró en su cabeza para preguntarle: ¿por qué iba a aceptar ella, cuando él no era más que un prisionero, y ni siquiera tenía la bolsa con su dinero, y por lo tanto no podía ofrecerle ni una sola moneda? Cuando recuperase la libertad, se ocuparía de esa mujer, cuando recuperase la libertad quemaría la fortaleza hasta los cimientos, de modo que ella necesitaría otra casa. Emmett le ofrecería la suya. Pensó durante un momento en su prometida, que ahora estaba esperándolo, pero eso no lo indujo a cambiar de idea, de todos modos, deseaba llevarse a aquella mujer a su residencia.**

**OHHH!... Emmett y Rose ya se vieron en una situación completamente peculiar pero sin duda han sentido un flechazo aunque no lo sepan….. Espero sus comentarios y sus votitooosss…. EL PROXIMA CAPPP ESSSS - SIN PALABRAS-  
**


	6. Chapter 6 SOLO HAZlO

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**-Y ahora, lo sabes todo -dijo Rosalie con expresión deprimida, después de relatar a Esme la sórdida historia de la muerte de su esposo y el encuentro con el sustituto-, Y Royce habló muy en serio, esta vez lo dijo claramente. O me quedo embarazada, o matará a mi madre.**

**-Sí, no dudo de que hablaba en serio. Es un verdadero engendro del demonio -Esme suspiró- Bien, imagino que tendrás que hacerlo. Rosalie se frotó las manos. -Lo sé, pero... ¿cómo?**

**Los ojos de Esme brillaron, los cerró un instante, y después volvió a abrirlos. Era evidente que sentía repugnancia.**

**-Realmente, soy muy estúpida. Olvidé que tú no puedes saberlo. Tu esposo habría tomado lo que deseaba, y tú te habrías limitado a permanecer acostada, sin hacer nada. Pero ahora tienes que hacerlo todo por ti misma, y ese muchacho que está acostado allí ni siquiera podrá dirigirte, pues esta amordazado. ¿Y dices que está de espaldas?**

**-Sí, acostado de espaldas, y dudo de que pueda moverse siquiera, tiene las caderas sujetas. Esme suspiró de nuevo.**

**-Trato de imaginarlo... Mira, nunca cabalgué sobre un hombre. No es natural.**

**-Royce seguramente piensa que no es difícil, si lo ha dejado maniatado de ese modo- respondió Rosalie**

**-No he dicho que sea imposible -observó Esme con expresión de desagrado.**

**Este era un tema para mozas de la cocina, no para su dama. Ahora tenía las mejillas tan sonrosadas como pálidas estaban las de Rosalie. Pero aquel canalla de Royce sin duda regresaría al alba para comprobar personalmente que se había ejecutado el acto, de modo que la situación no tenía remedio.**

**-Sí, está bien, ya lo tengo -continuó diciendo-. Te hablaré claro para terminar enseguida. Debes ponerte a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, introducir el miembro en tu cuerpo, y después cabalgar sobre él. Sentirás dolor hasta que se rompa tu virginidad, pero después no sufrirás mucho. Imagínate que estás montando tu caballo y que el animal avanza al trote. Tú saltas -no, no te sonrojes, le explicaba Esme- y te adaptas al movimiento apenas estás sentada en la montura. Recuerda que su miembro necesita el movimiento para entregar la semilla, y que tú debes aportar ese movimiento si él no puede. Solamente sentarte, una vez que lo has introducido totalmente, no es suficiente. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo ahora? o ¿Necesitas que te explique algo más? -No, yo... no- respondió ella apunto de llorar.. Esme la abrazó.**

**-Preciosa, considera que esto es lo mismo que otra tarea cualquiera. Yo te daría otros consejos más fáciles, si él no fuese un extraño, y no estuviese destinado a serlo. Recuerda que eso es todo lo que es, y que nunca tendrás que volver a verlo una vez que empiece a formarse el niño, de modo que no merece que te sientas avergonzada.**

**Esa era la situación, pensó Rosalie mientras regresaba al cuartito, las mejillas teñidas por el rubor. El la miró apenas abrió la puerta, y la observó mientras se acercaba a la cama. Esta vez lo único que demostró fue un interés superficial, y por su parte Rosalie no reveló nada de sus propios y desordenados pensamientos.**

**¿Una tarea como otra cualquiera? Muy bien, se dijo Rosalie con una fuerza que renacía de ella. Manos a la obra.**

**Volvió la mirada hacia la cama, pues no deseaba mirarlo a os ojos mientras le explicaba aquellos hechos repugnantes.**

**-Debo concebir un hijo, y tengo que hacerlo inmediatamente. Te eligieron para ayudarme porque tus cabellos v ojos son iguales a los de mi esposo, ya que el niño debe tener el mismo aspecto que él. De manera que necesitamos unirnos esta noche, y la siguiente y todas las noches, hasta que tu semilla fructifique. Esto no me agrada más que a ti, pero no tengo alternativa... y tú tampoco.**

**Las cadenas del prisionero sonaron, pero ella no quiso mirar aquellos ojos expresivos. Con un gesto brusco, aferró la gruesa sábana que lo cubría y la arrojó al extremo de la cama desde donde cayó al suelo. Rosalie no la miró mientras caía. Como respondiendo a su propio impulso, sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia la virilidad del hombre y Rosalie quedó asombrada ante sus proporciones. Sí, ésa era realmente el arma monstruosa de la cual había oído hablar. Ahora yacía suave y quieta en un lecho de rizos.**

**De la garganta del prisionero brotó un gruñido, que sobresaltó a Rosalie; los ojos de la joven se volvieron hacia la cara del prisionero. Tenía ojos expresivos, muy expresivos, y ahora prometían una dura venganza si ella no desistía. Rosalie retrocedió un paso, de pronto temerosa. ¡En el rostro del hombre se veía tanta furia!**

**Ella no había contado con eso. A la mayoría de los hombres no les hubiera importado lo que ella tenía que hacer. Iban dejando bastardos por todas partes, de modo que ¿qué les importaría uno más? No, aquélla era la actitud de los nobles, no de los siervos. Los siervos obtenían su placer donde podían -sólo que rara vez sabían si un niño les pertenecía o no, pues las doncellas con las cuales se divertían no eran constantes y además, los siervos tendían a casarse si los sorprendían.**

**¿Creía que tendría que casarse con Rosalie? ¿O se oponía al modo en que debían unirse, con ella encima, de modo que la mujer controlara la situación? Esme había dicho que era antinatural, y tal vez él pensaba lo mismo. Bien, Rosalie no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**-Lamento que te opongas, pero eso no cambia nada –dijo con el tono saturado de amargura-. Aun así debo hacerlo. Pero lo hare de prisa, de modo que esto no te moleste demasiado tiempo. Los ojos del prisionero la miraron hostiles, como si hubiese dicho algo increíblemente estúpido. Rosalie hubiera deseado que le fuese tan fácil interpretar lo que él pensaba. Hubiera deseado que él le facilitara las cosas, pero ¿por qué tenía que gruñir? Seguramente aquel hombre sentía que abusaban de él, lo mismo que sentía la propia Rosalie. Se negó a continuar mirándolo. Estaba dispuesta a terminar de una vez con todo el asunto.**

**Una vez decidido esto, trepó sobre el borde de la cama, pero ésta de pronto se agitó con tanta energía que Rosalie cayó hacia atrás y aterrizó en el suelo. Elevó los ojos al techo, tratando de recuperar el aliento que el golpe le había quitado, preguntándose qué sucedía. Pero entonces oyó un ruido de cadenas que se entrechocaban y comprendió... Rosalie se enfureció.**

**Quiso gritarle: ¡Maldito seas! Pero lo único que hizo fue incorporarse y mirarlo hostil. -Me uniré a ti. ¿Entiendes? ¡Es necesario! **

**Regresó a la cama, preparada esta vez para la reacción violenta, pero menos preparada para observarla realmente. El era un individuo agresivo, y a Rosalie le pareció terrible contemplar la energía que se manifestaba en sus saltos y contorsiones. El cuerpo masculino se tensaba más allá de lo concebible, y parecía agrandarse. Toda la cama saltaba y se movía sobre el piso. Rosalie perdió de nuevo el equilibrio, y comenzó a caer, pero se inclinó hacia él a tiempo, de modo que cayó cruzada sobre el cuerpo masculino y no al suelo.**

**El se aquietó instantáneamente. A Rosalie le preocupó la fusibilidad de haberlo lastimado, y elevó su propio cuerpo para mirar debajo. Pero su miembro viril estaba como antes, de modo que ella no podía decir si su vientre le había lastimado o no. Desde aquella posición vio la sangre que anchaba los tobillos del prisionero. Volvió los ojos hacia las muñecas, y allí también vio sangre sobre las muñecas. susurró entre dientes, ante esa prueba de su violencia.**

**-Eres estúpido. ¿Por qué sufres por algo que no puedes impedir?**

**Él contestó con otro gruñido. Mientras continuaba inmóvil ella pasó rápidamente una pierna sobre sus caderas para montarlo, y le dirigió una mirada de triunfó. Ahora si él reaccionaba, sus movimientos servirían a los propósitos de Rosalie. Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirar a la joven con un expresión asesina en los ojos brillantes.**

**Emmett nunca se había sentido tan furioso en su vida Aquella muchacha se proponía robarle un hijo, ¡su hijo! Si lo lograba, la mataría. No, eso sería demasiado rápido. La obligaría a sufrir todas las torturas del infierno. Pero no podía tener éxito. Lo que aquella mujer quería hacer lo irritaba, pero también lo dejaba frío, y la estúpida hembra ni siquiera lo entendía. Por lo menos, eso era lo que sugería la mirada de triunfo que le había dirigido.**

**La vio levantarse el camisón lo indispensable para desnudar su piel tibia y aplicarla contra el cuerpo de Emmett. Por alguna perversa razón, se irritó todavía más al comprobar que Rosalie no pensaba desnudarse. Pretendía robarle el hijo, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle su desnudez para lograrlo. Bueno, pronto comprobaría que estaba condenada al fracaso. Con ese propósito, cerró los ojos para evitar verla, para evitar la visión de aquel cuerpo demasiado hermoso.**

**El prisionero se alimentaba de su propia cólera. Hervía de rabia, y solamente deseaba poner la mano sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer para golpearla hasta que perdiese la conciencia. ¡Que ella se atreviese a hacerle aquello! Recordó las palabras que antes le habían parecido una broma, a saber que no necesitaba ayuda para violarlo. Solamente por eso la despreciaba. Solamente por eso podía matarla, pero de todos modos ella se proponía robarle, robarle la carne de su carne. Esa sola intención sellaba su destino.**

**Pero era una estúpida si creía posible siquiera violar a un hombre. Si hubiese cerrado la boca y se hubiera limitado a ofrecerle su cuerpo, podía haber tenido lo que buscaba. El cuerpo de Emmett habría respondido instantáneamente a la invitación, como casi había hecho nada más verla. Pero ahora ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse para permanecer imperturbable bajo el cuerpo de Rosalie, pues la cólera asesina que sentía continuaba impidiendo que manifestara el más mínimo interés por la carne tibia de la muchacha.**

** Ella no se limitaba a sentarse sobre él y esperar el milagro. - Podía sentir los dedos de Rosañoe tocándolo de un modo tal como nunca había observado en las caricias de otras mujeres. Cuando comprendió que estaba tratando de introducir en su propio cuerpo su miembro flácido, abrió incrédulo los ojos. Advirtió que los ojos de Rosalie estaban ahora cerrados. Se mordía el labio inferior y concentraba tan intensamente la atención en lo que hacía que sus rasgos parecían contraídos. Se estremeció cuando una de las uñas de aquella mujer lo arañó, pero comprendió que ella ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho.**

**Se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo continuaría intentando lo imposible. No demasiado. Finalmente emitió un sollozo de frustración, y sin volver a mirarlo, abandonó su asiento y casi huyó de la habitación, derrotada.**

**Emmett experimentó una satisfacción tan intensa que casi deseó gritar. La había frustrado tan fácilmente, casi sin esforzarse. Había vencido. Ella había fracasado. La muchacha, no obstante, regresó.**

**Emmett no había pensado que pudiera hacer tal cosa. La cara de Rosalie estaba enrojecida, pero también exhibía una expresión tan decidida que él sintió los primeros espasmos. Lentamente se quitó la bata y la dejó caer al piso. Cuando se inclinó para recoger el ruedo de su camisón, él cerró con fuerza los ojos.**

**La voz de la muchacha le llegó suavemente. -Señor, puedes resistirte, pero una persona que sabe me ha dicho que de nada servirá.**

**El no habría respondido a eso, incluso de haber podido, Pero sintió deseos de degollar a quienquiera le hubiese infundido el coraje necesario para intentarlo otra vez. Aguzó el oído para comprobar si se acercaba. La mano pequeña que le rozó el Pecho le dijo que estaba allí. -Seguramente has comprendido que soy virgen.**

**Escucho de su boca, él no lo sabía, pero la palabra le produjo el efecto deseado, a pesar de que no la creyó. Pero también lo conmovió, la mano de la muchacha, que siguió un camino lento descendiendo por el pecho hasta el vientre. El esperaba que su propia cólera lo distrajera, pero en cambio fue la voz de Rosalie la que lo distrajo.**

**-Soy tan ignorante que ni siquiera supe que no estabas preparado para mí, que necesitabas que te diese cierto aliento Ni siquiera sabía que esa carne blanda que tienes aquí cambiaría y se convertiría en una cosa dura como el resto de tu cuerpo. -Lo tocó en el lugar Justo, mientras decía estas palabras-. Me pareció difícil creerlo, porque ya es bastante grande, pero Esme me aseguró que así son las cosas. Tengo mucho interés por ver yo misma ese acontecimiento tan extraño.**

**¿Sabía que sus palabras eran tan excitantes como el contacto? ¡Maldita la muchacha, y maldito quien la había aconsejado! La frente se le cubrió de sudor. No sucumbiría a aquella seducción.**

**-Voy a besarte y... a lamerte por todas partes, incluso como último recurso... allí. Esme dijo que tendrías que estar muerto para no reaccionar cuando te bese allí.**

**Pero él ya estaba reaccionando. Su mente expresó a gritos la cólera que sentía, pero su carne lo traicionaba vilmente, como si tuviera voluntad propia, y se sintiera seducido por la promesa de Rosalie. Tensó el cuerpo para destruir las ataduras. Se retorció, tratando de apartar la mano de ella Pero la mujer permaneció al lado de la cama, imperturbable ante la agitación del hombre, los dedos de la delicada mano cerrados alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Él se quedó quieto cuando comprendió que todo lo que hacía la ayudaba.**

**-No lo habría creído si no lo estuviera viendo -exclamo ella, atónita.**

**Su voz expresaba cierto temor. Ahora lo miraba, y ofrecía su cuerpo a aquel indigno pedazo de carne porque obedecía a sus caricias y no a la voluntad de su dueño. Rosalie ni siquiera sabía que no había alcanzado el tamaño máximo, porque Emmett luchaba contra ello con todas las fuerzas de su ser. -Creo que ahora no necesito besarte.**

**¿Había decepción en la voz de Rosalie? Oh, Dios mío, ya podía soportarlo mucho más. Lo que había creído imposible no lo era. Ella podía conseguir lo que deseaba si continuaba pero albergaba la esperanza de que se detuviese.**

**Cuando la joven subió a la cama, el prisionero se agitó de nuevo, pero Rosalie le aferró las caderas y se sostuvo. Ahora podía sentir la desnudez de la muchacha que lo abrazaba, sus pechos que presionaban contra su piel de hombre, casi a la altura del vientre. También aquello ayudó a Rosalie, haciendo que un caudal mayor de sangre afluyese al miembro traidor; Emmett se aquietó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que no alcanzase la dureza necesaria para penetrarla, rogando que ella fuese realmente virgen, de modo que no conociera la diferencia y fracasara otra vez.**

**Rosalie se arrastró sobre él, siempre sosteniéndose con firmeza, no fuera que el prisionero la desmontase otra vez. Emmett gimió ante ese nuevo estímulo. Y entonces ella se sentó. El estaba ya bastante duro, de modo que la muchacha sólo necesitaba presionarlo un poco en la dirección apropiada.**

**Calor. Calor ardiente y humedad. ¿Por qué ella no podía estar seca? ¿Por qué no podía...?**

**El gemido de Rosalie atravesó como un cuchillo el cuerpo de Emmett, aunque adivinó cuál era la causa. Continuaba tratando de instalarse bien, pero su virginidad no cedía, y la muchacha avanzaba con demasiada lentitud, con lo cual provocaba en su propio cuerpo un dolor cada vez más intenso. Emmett sintió un salvaje placer al comprobarlo. De modo que era virgen de verdad, y su propio sufrimiento la frustraría, aunque él no pudiera hacerlo.**

**Moverse en aquel momento realmente hubiera ayudado a la muchacha, de modo que permaneció completamente inmóvil. Pero ella era tan hermosa sensual y estaba tan exquisitamente tensa, que sintió el impulso casi abrumador de hundir su virilidad en su cuerpo femenino. Lo reprimió de prisa. No podía controlar a aquel traidor, pero aún controlaba el resto de su cuerpo. Otro gemido, más intenso, y abrió los ojos para gozar el sufrimiento de la muchacha. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Rosalie. Los ojos color zafiro, vidriosos a causa de la humedad, reflejaban ese dolor. Emmett había olvidado la desnudez de la muchacha.**

**Era una mujer realmente hermosa, formada generosamente, con pechos abundantes, la cintura menuda. Las caderas femeninas que descansaban sobre él, los pechos espléndidos que se alzaban con el suave jadeo de Rosalie, la sensación de la cálida humedad que envolvía sólo la mitad de su miembro, la visión de aquella parte de su cuerpo en el interior femenino... Todo eso lo descalabró. No empujó hacia adentro. No era necesario La sangre se acumuló para inflamar totalmente su miembro para darle toda su longitud, que atravesó completamente la virginidad sin que ninguno de ellos se moviera para ayudar.**

**Ella gritó cuando esto sucedió, y el peso de su cuerpo hizo que recibiese completamente el miembro masculino para encerrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Emmett rechinó los dientes contra la mordaza que le cubría la boca. Tensó los músculos, pero en todo lo demás continuó inmóvil. Ahora luchaba tratando de provocar su propia impotencia. Luchaba para desentenderse de las intensas ansias de su cuerpo. Era una tortura. Nunca había resistido algo con tanta fuerza, nunca había deseado algo que se oponía tan profundamente a su voluntad.**

**Ella se movía sobre él, al principio vacilante, con torpeza. Aún le dolía, aún gritaba, pero estaba decidida. La respiración de Rosalie, tan agitada, acariciaba el vientre de Emmett al mismo tiempo que sus cabellos, originando otra caricia y otra tortura. Y él supo exactamente cuándo perdió la batalla. Trató por última vez de apartarla, agradecido por el dolor de sus tobillos y en las muñecas; pero ella supo, supo, y se aferró firmemente al cuerpo masculino. Y después, a él ya no le importó, quedó sometido a los impulsos del instinto animal, que se impuso por completo y le arrancó su simiente en una increíble explosión de alivio. ¡Maldita mujer, maldita mujer!**


	7. Chapter 7 EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**_Me alegro de que fueras tú.!_**

**Emmett Jamás olvidaría aquellas palabras, y tampoco las perdonaría. Las recordó constantemente durante los días siguientes, mientras estaba encadenado a la cama.**

**Ella se desplomó sobre el pecho del hombre cuando todo terminó, y sus lágrimas humedecieron la piel del varón. La Joven no había sentido placer en la unión, pero había conseguido lo que buscaba. Y antes de separarse, le había tocado la mejilla y murmurado: "Me alegro de que fueras tú", y el odio que él sentía se duplicó.**

**Después, llegó la criada para curarle las heridas. La mujer mayor había chasqueado la lengua al ver las lesiones que él mismo se había causado, pero también descubrió el chichón con sangre coagulada en la cabeza, y lo limpió. El se lo permitió. Destruido por su propio fracaso, ya no le importaba lo que le hicieran. Tampoco lo inquietó la visita ulterior del hombre que vino a contemplar la sangre y el semen que aún le humedecían el vientre, y habló con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y odio.**

**-Ella me ha dicho que te resististe. Mejor así. Creo que podría matarte por lo que has conseguido de ella. -Después se volvió y salió. Ya no volvió a aparecer.**

**Sin embargo, aquellas pocas palabras habían suministrado mucha información al prisionero. Comprendió que su carcelero no tenía intención de permitir que saliera con vida del asunto. No querían cobrarle rescate. Necesitaban únicamente al niño que quizás ya había puesto en el vientre de la mujer. También comprendió que aquel hombre estaba celoso de él, y que de buena gana le mataría una vez que ya fuese útil.**

**De todos modos no le importaba ni lo que sucediera al día siguiente, ni nada. Ni siquiera sintió la humillación de que Esme lo alimentase, lo bañase y lo ayudara a satisfacer sus necesidades más elementales allí mismo, en la cama. Ni siquiera intentó hablarle cuando le retiraron la mordaza para alimentarlo. Su apatía era casi total... hasta que regresó la mujer.**

**Sólo entonces supo que seguramente ya había caído la noche otra vez, pues allí no había ventanas que le indicasen el paso del tiempo. Y sólo entonces recobró la vida, y su furia casi lo enloqueció. Los movimientos desordenados aflojaron las vendas, y lograron que las esposas de hierro se hundiesen más profundamente en la carne todavía herida.**

**Pero aquella segunda noche ella se mostró paciente. No intentó tocarlo hasta que él se agotó. Y evitó acostarse hasta que estuvo casi completamente preparado.**

**Tres veces lo visitó aquella segunda noche, a diferentes horas, y tres veces la siguiente, despertándolo cuando era necesario. Era inevitable que cada vez necesitase más tiempo, pues el cuerpo de Emmett ya estaba saciado. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. Lo tenía completamente a su disposición. Lo examinaba cuidadosamente mientras lo acariciaba y estimulaba para mejorar su preparación; le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo entre las piernas.**

**Le fascinaba el órgano viril, lo acercaba a su cara y volcaba sobre él su aliento, pero nunca hizo lo que había prometido la primera noche, pues era innecesario. La mera idea de que podía hacerlo, lo alteraba como si estuviese realizando la experiencia misma. Y él no podía impedirlo, no podía detenerla, no estaba en condiciones de frenarla con una mirada o de infundirle temor. Ella lo usaba, lo agotaba y ya no exhibía el más mínimo remordimiento. No tenía la más mínima compasión.**

**Ah, Dios mío!, cómo deseaba vengarse. Era lo único en que pensaba el tercer día, en lo que le haría si podía ponerle las manos encima. Y pensar que había concebido la idea de ofrecerle un hogar el primer día que la vio. Sí, le ofrecería uno y en su mazmorra. Pero primero le daría su merecido.**

**No, primero debía escapar -Dime tu nombre.**

**Era la primera vez que hablaba a Esme. Ella lo miró con precaución mientras le acercaba a los labios otra cucharada de espeso guiso de cordero.**

**-Creo que no lo haré. No necesitas saberlo – le dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que lo hacía recordar a su propia mamá**

**-Mujer, mis hombres me encontrarán. Si quieres sobrevivir la destrucción que provocaré en este lugar, es mejor que cooperes ahora conmigo**

**-Estabas solo cuando te apresaron? – dudo en contestar, pero esa mirada de preocupación sincera...**

**-No, estaba con mi escudero Geoffrey. ¿Sabías que lo mataron?**

**Habló con un tono tan frío que Esme de pronto tuvo miedo, pese a que él estaba maniatado. Después**

**-¿Un caballero? - parecía sorprendida - No, ordenaron traer un villano. **

**-¿Crees que no saben cuál es la diferencia?. Él no intentó convencerla de lo contrario. -Mis hombres se adelantaron. Debía reunirme con ellos a la mañana siguiente. ¿Crees que continuarán el viaje sin mí?**

**-Me parece que tu historia es muy interesante, pero ¿por qué me dices todo esto? -preguntó Esme.**

**-Suéltame**

**-Si yo tuviese la llave para librarte de estas cadenas, no la usaría, por lo menos hasta que mi dama obtenga lo que necesita de ti – Emmett se dio cuenta que la lealtad de aquella mujer era para la su torturadora**

**Esme no agregó que Rosalie ya le había pedido que buscase la llave. Pero hasta ahora ella no había tenido suerte, y no deseaba que el prisionero alimentase falsas esperanzas, una actitud que compartía con Rosalie.**

**-Por Dios, qué expresión tan cruel -dijo Esme, más par sí misma que para él-. No lo había advertido hasta ahora**

**Emmett no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Era la razón por la cual las mujeres le temían. Era la razón por la cual sus enemigos le temían. Por eso aquella maldita mujer hubiera debido alejarse de él. Estaba sobre todo en los ojos, que expresaban intensamente sus pensamientos sombríos, pero también en la línea dura que era su boca, rara vez sonreía. Y su expresión era especialmente agria ahora, porque sabía que ella no quería ayudarlo. -Te conviene recordar que...**

**Esme le ajustó la mordaza para interrumpir sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que decía indignada:**

**-De nada te servirá amenazarme. Cumplo órdenes de mi señora, no tuyas. No me extraña que se sienta mal todas las noches, cuando se separa de ti. No te habría hecho ningún mal tratarla con dulzura, puesto que ella no tiene más remedio que hacer lo que hace. Pero no, eres tan cruel por dentro como por fuera.**


	8. Chapter 8 LA CAPTURA

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Sólo después de que Royce se marchara, Rosalie comprendió que ella y su madre se habían salvado de la furia de aquel hombre gracias a una distracción. El tenía la mente tan concentrada en la amenaza que representaba MacCarty y en la necesidad de derrocarlo que había olvidado todo lo que se refería al hombre que se suponía estaba encadenado en el piso alto. Si aquél hubiese estado todavía allí, ella se habría visto en dificultades para explicar su presencia a los invasores cuando se adueñaran de la fortaleza.**

**Felizmente, ésa no era una de las preocupaciones de Rosalie. Tampoco prestó atención a las instrucciones de Royce, su intención había sido abandonar la fortaleza, pero descubrio que aquel canalla despreciable se había llevado consigo a todos los guerreros y hasta el último de los caballos.**

**Rosalie consideró brevemente la posibilidad de ir al pueblo y ocultarse allí, de modo que la fortaleza quedase abierta, ocupada sólo por los criados que debían recibir al ejército de MacCarty. Pero el varón de la guerra deseaba venganza además de conquistar, y un hombre así bien podía incendiar el pueblo en busca de Royce o de la nueva dama de Kirkburough. Tampoco le serviría huir al bosque, como había hecho el sustituto de Aro. A pie, sin dinero, no podría salvar a su madre antes de que Royce descubriese lo que había hecho.**

**No tuvo más remedio que atenerse a las instrucciones de Royce, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero no reclamaría nada. Esperaría a ver qué condiciones se le ofrecían, y partiría de allí. Nadie podía saber que la fortaleza estaba totalmente indefensa. Las almenas estaban cerradas, la puerta clausurada. Vista desde fuera, Kirkburough parecía una fortaleza bien defendida. Ella no dudaba de que podía conseguir del atacante condiciones favorables para ella misma y los criados.**

**Una vez que hubiese conocido a MacCarty y apreciado qué clase de hombre era, quizá pudiese apelar a aquel caballero, y pedirle ayuda. Si no era peor que Royce, le ofrecería someterse a él. Por supuesto, MacCarty ya se había adueñado de tres de las propiedades de Rosalie, y no era probable que se las devolviese. Ella no las mencionaría. Otras propiedades de Rosalie continuaban en manos de Royce, pero de todos modos, MacCarty se proponía ocupar todo lo que estaba bajo el control de aquél. A decir verdad, ella no tenía nada con lo que negociar. Aunque podía ayudar a MacCarty Conocía los planes de Royce, podía advertirle de que él regresaría. Pero ¿MacCarty llegaría a creerla?**

**Esme había querido ir con ella hasta la entrada para esperar al ejercito, pero Rosalie la convenció de que continuase en el salón e. Pero había esperado demasiado tiempo. El ejército de MacCarty había llegado, quinientos hombres armados para la guerra, con casi cincuenta caballeros montados, hizo que los hombres que acompañaban a Rosalie se dejasen dominar por el pánico.**

**Sólo querían huir y ocultarse, y Rosalie no pudo criticarlos, pues ella sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, no podía permitirles esa actitud, y su propio miedo agregó a su tono cierta frialdad mientras explicaba serenamente que si no permanecían allí para ayudarla, morirían; que el enemigo los mataría después de derribar las puertas... o que ella perecería. **

**Rosalie observó, tratando de recuperar la calma. Tantos caballeros. No había esperado eso. El dragón rojo que escupía fuego aparecía en varios estandartes claramente visibles, y muchos de los caballeros los habían agregado a los arreos de sus caballos. Sí, era la gente de MacCarty, aunque ella no podía adivinar cual de los caballeros montados era el Jefe.**

**No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un hombre se separase del grupo y avanzara hasta la entrada. No vestía la típica gruesa cota de mallas; por lo tanto no era un caballero. Por lo menos había cuarenta soldados que estaban montados, pero no en los grandes corceles, y aquél era uno de ellos.**

**Tenía una voz potente. Rosalie oyó claramente cada palabra, pero no daba crédito. No había condiciones ni garantías. La rendición completa o la destrucción total. Disponía de diez minutos para decidir.**

**No había nada que decidir. Aunque fuese una fingida amenaza, de lo cual dudaba, Rosalie no podía aceptar el desafío, pues los hombres que había traído con ella no esperaron a escuchar su decisión. Corrieron a abrir las puertas sin esperar la orden, y Rosalie no pudo impedirlo. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar la entrada del ejército.**

**Los caballeros entraron con las espadas desenvainadas, pero dentro los esperaba solamente Rosalie, que permaneció de pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera. No parecieron sorprendidos. Y los que fueron enviados a guarnecer los muros lo hicieron de prisa, sin tomar muchas precauciones ni prevenirse ante la posibilidad de que alguien se opusiera.**

**El resto del ejército se aproximó a ella, encabezado por tres caballeros que desmontaron en primer término. Dos tenían vestiduras tan lujosas que probablemente eran señores, aunque sólo uno podía ser MacCarty; el otro quizás era su vasallo. Pero el tercer caballero fue el que avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Era más alto que los dos restantes, y al tiempo que se acercaba envainó la espada. Mientras avanzaba no apartaba los ojos de Rosalie, aunque ella no pudo apreciarlo claramente porque tenía baja la visera del casco.**

**Había elegido un mal lugar para esperar, pues el sol estaba deetras de los hombres y le daba directamente en la cara, arrancando chispas doradas a sus trenzas de lino, y destacando la reluciente blancura de su piel de alabastro, y le impedía ver algo del hombre que se acercaba, excepto que era muy alto y estaba completamente revestido de armadura.**

**Rosalie abrió la boca para saludar, pero sólo pudo emitir una exclamación cuando las manos del hombre le aferraron los hombros, con tal fuerza que ella temió que le quebrase los huesos. Cerró los ojos a causa del dolor. Una nueva y brusca sacudida la obligó a abrirlos. -¿Tu nombre?**

**Su voz era tan fría como cruel era la expresión de los labios. Rosalie no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Debía saber que era la dama del castillo, simplemente por el atuendo, y sin embargo la trataba como a una sierva del campo, y eso la aterrorizaba.**

**-Lady Rosalie Hal... Vulturi -dijo con voz que era un mero chillido.**

**-Ya no eres lady. En adelante, eres mi prisionera. **

**Rosalie casi se desplomó de alivio. Por lo menos no se proponía matarla allí mismo, sobre los peldaños. Y ser prisionera no era tan grave, era una situación provisional. A la mayoría de la gente de noble cuna se la encerraba en habitaciones apropiadas y se le concedían todas las cortesías que correspondían a su nivel. Pero ¿qué había querido decir al afirmar que ya no era lady?**

**El continuaba apretándola con fuerza, esperando. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que ella se opusiera a la decisión de hacerla prisionera? No, Rosalie no discutiría con aquel hombre. Por lo que había visto y escuchado hasta ese momento, era peor que Royce. Pero ¿qué podía esperarse de un hombre que salía a hacer la guerra si otro le arrebataba apenas un centímetro de tierra?**

**Ella comenzaba a inquietarse, sabiendo que él la miraba fijamente, pero sentía demasiado temor para mirarlo a su vez . Finalmente, él se volvió, siempre sosteniéndola, y literalmente la arrojó sobre el pecho revestido de armadura de uno de los hombres que se había acercado con él. **

**-Lleven a la prisionera a mi fuerte Fulkhurst y pónganla en mi mazmorra. Si no está allí cuando yo llegue, alguien pagará las consecuencias.**

**El hombre que estaba detrás de ella palideció. Rosalie no lo vio. También ella estaba pálida, casi al borde del desmayo, después de oír aquellas palabras fatales. **

**-Por qué? -preguntó, pero MacCarty ya se había vuelto para entrar en la fortaleza…**

**Esme lo halló en la cámara en la cual no deseaba entrar desde hacía unos días. Las altas velas se habían consumido después de la última visita de Rosalie a la habitación, poco antes del alba; pero él había encontrado una vela nueva y la había fijado al soporte de metal del candelabro. Sus hombres estaban saqueando la fortaleza, y apoderándose de todas las cosas valiosas que deseaban, no imaginaba qué podía estar haciendo allí aquel hombre, cuando una ojeada le hubiera bastado para saber que en la habitación sólo había una cama.**

**Vaciló antes de hablar. El estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el lecho. Se había quitado el casco, pero la gorra de malla aún le cubría la cabeza. Era un hombre muy alto, y los hombros anchos le recordaban a Esme que... -¿Qué quieres?**

**Ella se sobresaltó, pues ni el hombre se había vuelto para mirarla cuando se acercó a la puerta, ni tampoco Esme había emitido un solo sonido. Tampoco ahora se volvió. En cambio, se inclinó y levantó del suelo las largas cadenas. Ella lo miró, fascinada, mientras él se pasaba dos veces la cadena alrededor del cuello, como si hubiera sido un collar de perlas, y dejaba colgando los extremos desde los hombros hasta la cintura. Esme se estremeció, y se preguntó por qué había recogido las cadenas, a menos que se propusiera usarlas con alguien. -¡Contesta! Ella se sobresaltó y balbuceó: -Dicen... dicen que eres el señor del Fuerte Fulkhurst MacCarty. **

**-Sí.**

**-Por favor, ¿qué has hecho con mi señora? No ha regresado...**

**-Y no regresará... nunca.**

**Él se volvió al decir la última palabra, y Esme retrocedió.**

**-Eso lo determinará la compasión de Dios; ¡no usted! Una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó en un gesto amenazador.**

**-¿Por qué yo no?**

**Esme pensó en la posibilidad de huir. Pensó en la conveniencia de rogar. Recordó a su tierna Rosalie en manos de aquel hombre, y quiso llorar.**

**-¡Ah, Dios mío, no la lastimes! -gritó horrorizada-. Ella no tenía alternativa...**

**-¡Cállate! -rugió él-. ¿Crees que puedes disculpar lo que ella me hizo? Sus motivos no importan. He jurado que nadie me hace mal sin pagarlo diez veces.**

**-¡Pero ella es una dama...!**

**-¡Porque es una mujer le salvo la vida! Pero eso no cambia su destino. Tampoco tú lo lograrás. De modo que no me ruegues por ella, o recaerá sobre ti la misma suerte.**

**Esme calló mientras Emmett pasaba frente a ella para entrar en otra habitación, al otro lado del corredor. Sabía que Esme continuaba merodeando alrededor de la puerta, retorciéndose las manos, las lágrimas brotando de sus suaves ojos castaños. Tal vez había contraído una deuda con Esme, pero si volvía a rogar por aquella bruja de cabellos de lino, la enviaría también a las mazmorras. No era hombre que advirtiera dos veces.**

**La otra cámara, mucho más amplia, estaba preparada para alojar a un señor, con sus comodidades, costosas aunque escasas; tenía pocos objetos de carácter personal que indicasen a quién pertenecía. Pero Emmett sabía. Abrió bruscamente el único arcón que allí había, y la abundancia de prendas finas confirmó lo que había sospechado. De todos modos, preguntó:**

**-¿Le pertenecen?- Esme consiguió responder. Sí -dijo.**

**-Mis hermanas podrán usar estas prendas.**

**Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que disipó el temor de Esme y avivó su cólera, aunque no era tan estúpida como para manifestarla allí mismo. -Es todo lo que le queda.**

**Él se volvió para mirarla de frente, y no había falta de sentimientos en aquellos ojos de expresión odiosa, como la había habido antes en su voz.**

**-No, todo lo que le queda es la piel de la espalda, y los harapos que yo decida entregarle. Aunque no olvido que a mi se me concedió todavía menos.**

**No!, pensó Esme, en aquel hombre no había indiferencia, sólo el deseo de venganza, y por eso se apoderaba de los vestidos; pero probablemente era el menor de los castigos que pensaba infligir a Rosalie y Esme no encontraba el modo de ayudarla, pues él no deseaba saber que ella había sido una víctima tanto como él mismo. Ciertamente, las razones de Rosalie poco importaban a un hombre como aquél, que no era un siervo, ni un caballero de escasa categoría, sino un encumbrado señor. Simplemente, nadie le hacía a un señor lo que le habían hecho a él, porque después no podía vivir para contarlo.**

**El temor de Esme se reavivó intensamente, pero tampoco entonces fue temor por ella misma. -¿Te propones matarla?**

**-Ese placer sería muy breve -dijo él con frialdad-. No, no la mataré. Es mi prisionera. Jamás la libertaré por un rescate, jamás le permitiré salir de mi fortaleza. Estará a mi disposición hasta el día de su muerte.**

** -¿No tienes compasión?**

**-¿Por los que me dañan? No, mujer, no la tengo- Paseó de nuevo la mirada por la habitación antes de preguntar: -¿Aro tenía parientes?**

**Esme estaba demasiado intranquila para pensar en las segundas intenciones de la pregunta. -Sí, creo que un hermano.**

** -Aquí no le quedará nada más que una cascara ennegrecida-dijo Emmett-. Pero tampoco quedará nada para el hermano de esa mujer- A Esme se le agrandaron los ojos.**

**-¿También piensas quemar la fortaleza?**

**-¿Todo lo ocurrido fue debido a este lugar, verdad? Ella no entendía que el sentimiento de venganza fuese tan absoluto. **

**-¿Y qué sucederá con los servidores que quedan sin casa?- Él se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no le importase, pero dijo:**

**-No quemaré el pueblo... excepto la posada. Y agregó fríamente:**

**-Los habitantes del castillo pueden trasladarse al pueblo, o yo los dispersaré en distintos lugares de mi propiedad, lo cual mejorará su situación, a juzgar por el aspecto harapiento que tienen.**

**Después miró más atentamente a Esme, y la túnica de fina lana que ella usaba, y dijo:**

**-Tú no vives aquí, ¿verdad?**

**-Vine hace apenas tres días, cuando trajeron a mi señora.**

**-Entonces, eres libre de regresar a tu hogar. ¿Regresar a la morada de Royce, que MacCarty rodearía en un futuro próximo? ¿O de retorno a su verdadera residencia en Tures, que ya había sido capturada y que Royce había decidido recuperar? Hermosas alternativas: ambas la obligarían a vivir en medio de la guerra y la destrucción. Pero Esme no quería decírselo. Si él no sabía aún quién era Rosalie, o que el hermanastro de ella era su enemigo Jurado, Esme no sería la persona que le informara de ello para acentuar todavía el ansia de venganza que él ya sentía. **

**-Mi hogar está destruido -fue todo lo que dijo. El la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y el gesto provocó un escalofrío en Esme, pues parecía aún más cruel. **

**-Así como pago con la misma moneda a los que me hacen mal, también recompenso a los que me prestan servicio. Puedes ir a vivir a mi castillo, si así lo deseas.-**

**¿El lugar adonde había enviado a Rosalie? Esme no lo había esperado, y casi no podía creer en su buena suerte en medio de tanto desastre.**

**El percibió el placer que Esme sentía, lo interpretó con acierto, y lo rechazó sin más trámites.**

**-Entiéndeme, mujer -agregó bruscamente-. Si vas al castillo, será para servirme y servir a los míos, no a ella. A ella jamás volverás a servirla. Si no puedes concederme tu lealtad...**

**-Puedo -se apresuró a asegurarle-. Lo haré, de buena gana.**

**-¿Sí? -preguntó él con escepticismo, la duda todavía evidente en sus expresivos ojos-. Falta verlo. ¿Pero quizá tú me dirás el nombre del hermano?**

**Las consecuencias de tal información atravesaron la mente de Esme. Royce no estaría peor si MacCarty se enteraba de su nombre, y lo mismo sucedería si su enemigo lo hallaba, pues ya era el blanco de su odio. Pero Rosalie sufriría más si él sabía a qué atenerse. Incluso podía cambiar de idea y matarla para tener derecho total a las propiedades de la dama. Pero, ¿no era probable que se enterase del nombre de Royce mientras estuviese allí? No, los criados sólo lo conocían por el nombre de lord Royce. Y ella dudaba de que Emmett interrogase a todos los hombres que habitaban en el pueblo.**

**-Mujer, ¿por qué vacilas? -preguntó-. Seguramente conoces su nombre.**

**Esme miró con dureza a su interlocutor, dispuesta a soportar toda la expresión de su cólera.**

**-Sí, lo conozco, pero no lo diré. Aunque ella lo odia, ahora él es la única esperanza que mi ama tiene de verse a salvo de su "merced". Yo no la ayudaré, pero tampoco te ayudaré contra ella. Si me pides eso, tendré que rechazar tu ofrecimiento.- El la miró largamente, antes de preguntar: -¿Por qué no me temes? **

**-Te temo- El hombre gruñó.**

**-Lo disimulas muy bien.**

**Él no reaccionó encolerizado, y se limitó a emitir el típico gruñido masculino, lo cual indicó a Esme que aceptaba las circunstancias, aunque no lo satisfacían en absoluto. Esme se descubrió a sí misma sonriéndole, y se preguntó si era tan cruel como parecía.**

**A Emmett no le agradó aquella sonrisa, pero no formuló más preguntas a la mujer, y le ordenó que recogiese sus cosas. Envió a uno de sus hombres para retirar las ropas. Alice y Melisant podían usarlas después de reformar los vestidos. Y a él le agradaría ver que otras mujeres usaban las posesiones de Rosalie. Las mujeres atribuían mucha importancia a sus ropas. Sí, eso le agradaría... y también lo complacerían muchas otras cosas.**

**Tendría que encontrar una recompensa apropiada para Jasper, que había sabido reaccionar rápidamente en aquella coyuntura. Sir Jasper había quedado al mando de los hombres que Emmett había traído para escoltar a Isabella su prometida en su viaje a su fortaleza. Otros dieciséis caballeros habían formado parte del grupo; algunos tenían más edad que Jasper, y sin embargo Emmett se había sentido impresionado por la capacidad de liderazgo del hombre más joven en varias escaramuzas del año precedente. Por el momento, se había limitado a ascenderlo a capitán de la guardia.**

**Se había desenvuelto bien. Cuando Emmett no se reunió con sus hombres, como se había previsto, Jasper envió a varios caballeros de regreso al pueblo de Kirkburough, para comprobar qué lo había detenido. El posadero afirmó que Emmett había partido apenas se abrieron las puertas del pueblo, aquella mañana. Pero Jasper no había tenido motivos para dudar de aquella versión. Supuso que Emmett ya no estaba en el pueblo, y comenzó a buscar en la campiña y los alrededores. Pero los bosques eran espesos hacia el sur, y treinta hombres no podían cubrir mucho terreno con la rapidez que Jasper deseaba, necesitaba mantener a varios en el camino**

**Después Jasper decidió enviar un mensajero a la más cercana de las posesiones de Emmett, para pedir ayuda. Era la fortaleza de Manns, ocupada por su vasallo, sir Jacob Black. Entretanto Isabella había llegado y se sintió turbada cuando supo que Emmett no estaba allí para recibirla, y que en realidad había desaparecido.**

**Resultó que otro de sus vasallos estaba visitando a sir Jacob cuando llegó el mensajero de Jasper. Sir James tenía casi doscientos hombres consigo. De modo que cuando aquella mañana Emmett se encontró con sus hombres dispersos en la región, se le informó que sir Jacob y sir James llegarían en pocas horas con sus dos pequeños ejércitos, y con la intención de destruir Kirkburough si Emmett no había aparecido aún.**

**Emmett no podía haberse sentido más sorprendido ni más complacido. Había contemplado la posibilidad de perder varios días enviando a su fuerte Fulkhurst la orden de reunir más hombres, pues Jacob ya le había dado sus cuarenta días aquel año durante el sitio de dos fortalezas pertenecientes a su más reciente enemigo, el señor de King. No habría impuesto más tareas a Jacob, por mucha impaciencia que sintiera, pero Jacob había venido de buena gana. Y sir James simplemente amaba la pelea: ésa era la razón por la cual siempre tenía disponible un pequeño ejército de mercenarios. En realidad, Emmett acababa de enviar a James de regreso a su hogar con el fin de que se ocupara "de sus asuntos.**

**Lo único que no se había desarrollado de acuerdo con el plan era que lady Isabella no había esperado; después de acampar un día, había partido al siguiente con su pequeña escolta. Emmett no atinaba a entender qué la había inducido a adoptar esa actitud. Y no había dejado a Jasper ningún mensaje, salvo las palabras "continúo mi camino". El no deseaba castigarla antes de que estuviesen casados, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar una actitud absurda de una esposa. Había dejado a Jasper al mando de los hombres, y ella hubiera debido subordinarse a él.**

**Pero ni siquiera eso podía menoscabar su éxito: la visión de Rosalie Vulturi de pie en el patio, sola, lo había colmado de salvaje alegría. La tenía como había jurado que sería**


	9. Chapter 9 NUEVA VIDA

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Rosalie se sintió aturdida durante lo que restó de aquel día terrible. La habían puesto sobre un caballo, las muñecas atadas, las riendas manejadas por otro, de modo que ella no necesitaba concentrar la atención en guiar al animal. El castillo de MacCarty estaba al norte. Ella lo sabía, y sabía que la llevaban allí a toda prisa.**

**Su escolta había sido al principio de cinco hombres, aunque eran todos caballeros, y por lo tanto era menos probable que sufriesen el ataque de bandas de ladrones, si los había en la región. Pero un sexto caballero los alcanzó en el camino con órdenes más concretas de su señor.**

**Rosalie alcanzó a escuchar que no debían hablar con ella, salvo para darle órdenes, que no debían dispensarle un trato especial por el mero hecho de que "parecía" ser una dama y que no debían tocarla, salvo para ayudarla a montar y desmontar, o para maniatarla bien cuando no estuviese a caballo. Al caer la noche acamparon a la vera del camino, y apenas desensillaron los caballos y encendieron fuego llegaron veinte hombres más enviados por MacCarty. A juzgar por el aspecto de los animales, habían cabalgado de firme para alcanzarlos en la oscuridad.**

**Vio que uno de los caballeros montaba un corcel de alzada mucho mayor los restantes. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la luz del fuego decidió que no era él, a menos que se hubiese quitado la armadura: aquel hombre de cabellos negros vestía sólo una vestidura y calzas de lana. En cualquier caso, ella no tenía modo de saberlo.**

**Aunque no estaba vestido como los restantes caballeros, y en ese nuevo grupo había sólo nueve, un escudero se llevó su caballo, exactamente como hizo con los demás. Muchos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y ella no podía entender claramente lo que decían desde el lugar en que estaba sentada, sola, apoyada contra el árbol, frente al fuego.**

**Ciertamente, la habían maniatado con más fuerza después de permitirle satisfacer sus necesidades naturales, y eso con un condenado guardia que estaba a lo sumo a dos metros de distancia. Ahora, tenía una cuerda alrededor de los tobillos; otra cuerda, aún más larga, le ligaba la cintura al tronco del árbol. Y le habían atado las manos a la espalda, de modo que no tenía modo de alcanzar las cuerdas que le sujetaban los pies. El hecho de que se sintiera muy incómoda no inquietaba a los guardias, y además armonizaba con la orden de MacCarty, en el sentido de que no se le concediera "un trato especial".**

**Cuando el recién llegado, un hombre de elevada estatura, le dirigió apenas una mirada de curiosidad, Rosalie sintió un gran alivio. No podía ser MacCarty, pues éste le habría dispensado más atención. Y un momento después confirmó esta idea, cuando oyó que el primer guardia le hablaba.**

**-¿El os envió, sir Jasper? No creí que fuese una prisionera tan importante.**

**-Cualquier prisionero es importante para él, pues de lo contrario no lo apresaría -replicó sir Jasper.**

**-Por supuesto -convino el otro-. Aunque me alegro de traspasar la responsabilidad a otra persona. Lord Emmett dijo fue era imperativo que llegase sana y salva a su castillo. ¿Sabéis que hizo para merecer la mazmorra?**

**-No me lo dijo, y no es asunto que nos concierna. Pero sentían curiosidad. Rosalie podía verlo en los ojos de todos cuando la miraban, después de formularse la pregunta. Si ellos no sabían por qué se la trataba con tanta dureza, tampoco ella podría descubrirlo muy pronto. La curiosidad de los hombres no podía ser tan intensa como la de ella misma.**

**Mezcladas con la curiosidad, Rosalie también advirtió expresiones admirativas en algunos, y eso le provocó inquietud. Quizá después de todo era mejor que les hubiesen ordenado abstenerse de tocarla, en vista de lo que, como Rosalie bien sabía, podían hacerles a las mujeres prisioneras. Una había sido enviada a la mazmorra por sólo un día el año anterior, en la fortaleza de Royce; la intención había sido aplicarle a lo sumo un castigo superficial. Pero el carcelero había aprovechado plenamente la ocasión mientras la muchacha estuvo allí. -Richard, ¿estás seguro de que no puede huir? Sir Jasper lo dijo con tanta sequedad que Richard se sonrojó. Lo que Jasper había visto era una cuerda alrededor de la cintura. La que ataba los pies estaba oculta bajo las faldas y la única manta que habían desplegado sobre el regazo de Rosalie.**

**-No oíste el tono de lord Emmett cuando la arrojó sobre mí -dijo Richard en un tono defensivo.**

**-No, pero tengo aquí hombres suficientes para garantizar que la prisionera esté vigilada noche y día. Emmett no dijo nada acerca de impedirle que duerma.**

**Sir Jasper se acercó para desatar la cuerda que aseguraba la cintura de Rosalie. También volvió a atarle las muñecas, pero por delante. Ella se lo agradeció cuando terminó, pero Jasper no indicó que la hubiese escuchado, no la miró a los ojos. Y después se olvidaron de ella. Los hombres se pusieron a comer y finalmente se acomodaron para pasar la noche.**

**Más tarde, uno de los escuderos le trajo un pedazo de pan y un trozo de queso mohoso, con un Jarro de agua. Ella no tenía apetito y era probable que enfermase si intentaba comer, pero se sintió agradecida por el agua. No se molestó en decirlo. "si ellos no le hablaban, ¿por qué ella tenía que hablarles?**

**Hubiera- deseado no haber adquirido una conciencia tan cabal de su difícil situación como la que tenía desde la llegada Sir Jasper. Había sido mucho más fácil afrontar la situación cuando su mente no tenía conocimiento de todas las consecuencias.**

**Ahora, sabía el nombre del señor, el individuo que la enviaba a la mazmorra. Rosalie había escuchado antes el nombre. Su mazmorra... Dios todopoderoso ¡una mazmorra! No era un sueño. Una mazmorra. Y al paso que llevaban, estaría allí por la mañana.**

**Seguramente él la conocía, y sabía que Rosalie era la legítima dueña de tres de las propiedades que poco antes se habían rendido ante él. Pero, ¿cómo podía saberlo? Nunca lo había visto, jamás antes se habían encontrado. Quizá sencillamente él había oído decir que Rosalie tenía que casarse con Aro Vulturi y en efecto, ella le había dado su nuevo apellido. Si no era así, ¿acaso existía otra razón para arrojarla a una mazmorra? La gente moría en esas mazmorras, a causa del abandono, los alimentos contaminados, o por cualquier otra razón. Si ella moría, no podría reclamar sus propiedades... y tampoco lo haría Royce.**

**Ah, Dios mío, entonces su encarcelamiento no sería provisional. MacCarty deseaba que muriese, no quería sólo asesinarla con sus propias manos. Rosalie no veía la diferencia, pero eso tan sólo era importante para él.**

**Hubiera deseado no ser una heredera. Haber sido una sierva inferior, sin ninguna posesión que los hombres pudieran codiciar. Tures y todo lo que esa fortaleza representaba no le habían aportado más que sufrimiento desde que los d'King habían decidido matar al padre de Rosalie para apoderarse de la propiedad.**

**Aquella noche durmió poco, pero al día siguiente no sintió fatiga. Su ansiedad no daba paz a su mente. Y el día pasó de prisa, lo mismo que los kilómetros del trayecto.**

**Llegaron a la enorme fortaleza de MacCarty cuando ya se ponía el sol ¿No había creído sólo cuatro días antes que estaba entrando en el infierno? Sabía que aquello sería mucho peor, la guarida del dragón flamígero del norte.**

**Era una fortaleza inquebrantable, similar al castillo de Tures. Pero mientras Tures a lo sumo se elevaba hacia el cielo con una torre de cinco pisos de altura, esta se extendía sobre la tierra. Las paredes a ambos costados eran muy gruesas, y estaban protegidas por profundos fosos.**

**El patio externo era casi como un pueblo. Contenía tantos edificios, incluso un nuevo salón en construcción, cuya altura alcanzaría los dos pisos. Sin embargo, todavía se realizaban muchos ejercicios de armas en el patio interior, pues disponía de considerable espacio.**

**La torre de piedra se elevaba cuatro pisos, aunque era más grande de lo normal. Rosalie pronto comprobó que había otro nivel excavado por debajo. Después de pasar por una trampilla que comunicaba con el subsuelo, la mazmorra era otro agregado de lord Emmett a su castillo.**

**La escalera descendía hasta la pequeña sala de guardia de paredes de piedra y piso de madera, que ahora estaba vacía. La celda que estaba al fondo era la más espaciosa, aunque Rosalie no lo habría adivinado, pues era un cuadrado de tan sólo unos dos metros cincuenta por dos metros cincuenta. El suelo era de tierra apisonada, las paredes de piedra, el techo una reja de hierro similar a un rastrillo, con el piso de madera del subsuelo encima.**

**La celda estaba completamente vacía, y en ella no había ni siquiera una tela vieja sobre la que acostarse. No hacía frío pues era verano, pero había una corriente de aire que pasaba a través de las tablas del piso superior. Rosalie miró fijamente la celda pequeña y vacía a la luz de la antorcha, e hizo un esfuerzo para evitar el llanto.**

**El propio sir Jasper la llevó allí. No dijo una palabra mientras le quitaba las cuerdas de las muñecas, pero fruncía el entrecejo. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Rosalie, al terminar de desatarla, ella tuvo la certeza de que quería hablarle. Pero la orden de su señor le frenaba la lengua: era hombre que cumplía las órdenes hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cuando se volvió para salir, ordenó al hombre que sostenía la antorcha: -Deja eso y dile al carcelero que traiga un Jergón y todo lo que sea necesario.**

**Hasta que se cerró la puerta ella no había advertido que en aquel terrible lugar estaría completamente a oscuras. De todos modos, guardó silencio. Aguzó el oído para escuchar los pasos que se alejaban, pero el sonido no duró mucho. Después, oyó el movimiento de las ratas que cruzaban el piso, sobre su cabeza.**

**Ahí comprendió que estaba en dificultades cuando el carcelero apareció con sólo dos mantas delgadas y un oxidado recipiente de agua. El carcelero era un hombre corpulento, de mediana edad, con los cabellos castaños en desorden, los ojos acuosos, y un hedor en su persona que casi provocó el vómito de Rosalie. Al verla por primera vez se había sentido sorprendido, pero la sorpresa duró apenas un momento, y después el hombre ni siquiera intentó ocultar el placer que le producía contemplarla. Se sentía tan complacido, que estaba a un paso de echarse a reír mientras explicaba la rutina que seguía, y a la que ella tendría que ajustarse.**

**Le traería comida una sola vez por día, y ya había perdido el alimento de aquel día, de modo que tendría que esperar al siguiente, y si quería algo mejor que pan mohoso y agua, tendría que pensar en un modo de pagarlo. La fina túnica que Rosalie vestía podía permitirle obtener un poco de mantequilla y queso durante una quincena, pero después... Tendría que hacer sus necesidades en una esquina del calabozo, y podía conseguir o no que uno de los peones del establo limpiase el lugar una vez por semana. No dispondría de agua para bañarse. El no era un lacayo y se negaba a traer cubos de agua desde el pozo, a pesar de que estaba muy cerca. No debía darle motivos de queja, porque si lo hacía, quizá se olvidase de alimentarla. Si deseaba algo mejor, incluso otra antorcha, tenía que pagarlo.**

**Rosalie consiguió que durante ese recitado, el horror no se expresara en su rostro. Sabía qué clase de pago deseaba aquel hombre. Se manifestaba en sus ojos, que se posaban insistentes el busto y las caderas de la joven. Ella podía afirmar en aquel momento que jamás tocaría el cuerpo de aquel cerdo maloliente, pero, ¿cómo se sentiría un mes más tarde? ¿Incluso semana? No había comido la noche anterior, ni durante ese día ya sentía cierta debilidad junto con los retortijones del hambre. ¿Y la antorcha? ¿Tendría que estar sepultada permanentemente en la oscuridad de aquella tumba, deseando ansiosa las visitas del hombre maloliente, sólo porque él podía traer consigo una luz?**

**No podría haber hablado, aunque lo hubiese intentado, pero al carcelero no le desagradó el silencio de Rosalie. Incluso sonrió un momento antes de retirarse. Apenas se cerró la puerta, ella se sentó sobre las mantas y lloró. Su antorcha duraría apenas unas horas, después... En realidad no le importaba la oscuridad, pero nunca la había soportado sin disponer de los medios para obtener luz, y nunca en un lugar como aquel, con la proximidad de las ratas.**

**Se sentía tan dolorida, que al principio no alcanzó a escuchar la agria discusión que dos hombres mantenían en la sala de guardia. Fue una discusión breve, y alcanzó a escuchar claramente la última frase: -¡Márchate!**

**Unos momentos más tarde, se estremeció al notar que alguien abría de nuevo la puerta de la mazmorra. No era el carcelero, sino un hombre que llegó con un conjunto de velas, y las depositó en el centro de la celda. Era un poco mayor, y la sorpresa que manifestó al ver por primera vez a Rosalie duró mucho más. Después, examinó lo que ella tenía en el calabozo, y maldijo en alta voz.**

**-Ese canalla, apuesto a que tampoco te ha traído comida, ¿eh?**

**Rosalie parpadeó, y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.**

**-Sí, es lo que yo creía. Y ahora el canalla dice que quiere continuar en este puesto. ¡Lo desea! Lo odia, y con mucha razón, pero ahora comprendo por qué cambió de idea. Eres una muchacha realmente hermosa Sin duda lord Emmett te cree culpable de un crimen muy perverso puesto que te ha encerrado aquí, pero estoy seguro de que las cosas se aclarará cuando él regrese.**

**Rosalie lo miró fijamente. No sabía qué pensar acerca dé aquel hombre y su discurso. Ciertamente, estaba indignado, pero ella no sabía muy bien por qué.**

**No la atemorizaba como había sucedido con el otro Si había mucha bondad en sus ojos celestes, y ella sintió deseos de llorar otra vez.**

**Seguramente él lo advirtió, pues dijo con voz hosca **

**-Vamos, vamos, nada de eso. Seguramente el tiempo que estés con nosotros no será tan desagradable. Este lugar es deplorable para encerrar a una dama, pero pese a todo es bastante íntimo, y yo me ocuparé de alegrarlo para ti.**

**¿Alegrar una mazmorra? No pudo evitar una sonrisa al concebir un pensamiento tan absurdo. -¿Quién eres? -preguntó Rosalie. -Me llaman John Giffard. -Entonces, ¿también eres un carcelero? -Sólo cuando es necesario, lo cual no sucede a menudo. Pero me apartaron de mi retiro, junto al fuego, para decirme que debo atenderte. La orden ha llegado un poco tarde, aunque es mejor tarde que nunca. Ese canalla no te lastimó, ¿verdad? Ella casi preguntó: ¿Qué canalla?**

**Pero advirtió a tiempo que se refería al otro carcelero. -No, no me tocó. Pero entiendo que la orden de tu señor es que nadie me toque, ni para bien ni para mal, y que no se me hable. ¿No te dijeron que no debes hablarme?**

**-No, nadie me dijo tal cosa, y aunque me lo dijesen no me importaría. Hago lo que quiero, y siempre lo haré, aunque tengo unos cuantos latigazos en la espalda de una vez en que intentaron convencerme de lo contrario.**

**Ella experimentó una reacción de cólera por simpatía hacia aquel hombre. -¿Quién te castigó?**

**-Eso no importa. -El hombre sonrió-. No te preocupes. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y la causa estuvo en mi propia, obstinación. Ahora, veamos qué puedo traerte a una hora tan tardía **

**Le trajo cuatro manzanas recién cortadas, y con eso ella satisfizo su apetito. También trajo un armazón de madera y un colchón con varias mantas gruesas. Descubrió también una vieja alfombra que cubrió casi todo el espacio del piso. Otro viaje le permitió traer un cajón para fijar las velas, y una caja con más velas, de modo que ya no necesitó preocuparse por la oscuridad. También trajo un orinal, un cubo de agua con lienzos para lavarse, y agua fría y fresca para beber.**

**John Giffard era un verdadero regalo del cielo. Convirtió la mazmorra en una habitación que era, si no agradable, por lo menos mas cómoda. Le traía dos abundantes comidas diarias, con alimentos que eran apropiados para la mesa de un noble. Le suministraba abundante agua potable, además de agua para lavarse. Le trajo aguja e hilo para mantener atareadas las manos y la mente. Pasaba una parte bastante considerable del tiempo todos los días murmurando acerca de esto y aquello, la mayoría de las veces sobre cosas superficiales y triviales. A él sencillamente le encantaba hablar, y a Rosalie le agradaba escucharlo.**

**Sabía que debía agradecer a sir Jasper la presencia de John Giffard. Seguramente sir Jasper sabía cómo era el otro carcelero, y también que éste tenía un corazón bueno y humano. **

**Los días se convirtieron en una semana, después en dos y después en tres. Cuando Rosalie al fin advirtió que había llegado el momento de su flujo mensual y que ese día había pasado sin novedades, se sentó sobre su colchón y se echó a reír histéricamente. De hecho, el plan de Royce había tenido éxito había quedado embarazada del condenado bruto en sólo tres noches de esfuerzo. Pero Kirkburough había desaparecido. Desde el camino ellos se habían detenido para observar la nube de humo que se elevaba sobre las copas de lo árboles, al incendiarse todas las construcciones de madera No quedaba nada que pudiera entregarse a un niño; un niño concebido precisamente con ese propósito, ahora totalmente inútil.**

**Después de la risa nerviosa llegaron las lágrimas, un verdadero río de lágrimas mezcladas con autocompasión. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer un destino tan triste? ¿Qué sucedería cuando Emmett regresara a su castillo?**

**Sin duda separarían de ella a John Giffard, y le quitarían todas las comodidades que él le había suministrado. Volvería el otro carcelero, o alguien parecido a él. ¿Y de Emmett se preocuparía porque ella estuviera embarazada? No, aquel hombre deseaba verla muerta. Rosalie no creía que rogarle al menos por la vida del niño sirviese de nada. El no había codiciado Kirkburough. Lo había destruido, de modo que no le importaría el destino del niño si ella le decía que era el heredero de Aro. Además, el niño también era hijo de Rosalie, y el propósito de Emmett al desembarazarse de ella se vería frustrado si la joven dejaba un heredero de todo lo que le pertenecía.**

**No tendría que preocuparse por dar a luz en una mazmorra. No se le permitiría vivir tanto... salvo que MacCarty no regresara. ¿Y acaso su guerra con Royce, que aún tenía el ejército de Aro, no lo mantendría alejado mucho tiempo? SÍ ella podía tener al niño antes de que MacCarty se enterase, estaba segura de que podría convencer a John Giffard de que le buscase un hogar.**

**Rosalie no podía definir muy bien cuándo el niño había comenzado a convertirse en su principal preocupación. Tal vez había sido concebido con una finalidad perversa, tal vez había perdido su utilidad, pero ella no consideró ninguno de estos aspectos. Era su hijo. No le importaba que el padre fuese un patán corpulento que siempre había odiado a Rosalie. Ese padre...**

**Disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en aquella mazmorra, y con mucha frecuencia sus recuerdos volvían al sustituto de Aro. No le agradaba, pero al parecer no podía controlarlo, si cerraba los ojos, aún podía verlo extendido ante ella, con el cuerpo tan impresionante. Aún podía recordar lo que había sentido gracias a él, aquella fuerza intensa que provenía, su posibilidad de controlar su cuerpo, por mucho que él luchase contra el dominio de Rosalie.**

**No había mentido cuando le dijo que se alegraba de que hubiese sido él. No le había gustado poseerlo, pero después del sufrimiento inicial, no había sido ingrato tocarlo o saborearlo. El no le provocaba repulsión, no le provocaba náuseas, pues olía a limpio, y era muy atractivo para la mirada, excepto por aquellos ojos que la odiaban con tanta pasión. Antes de hablarle por primera vez, sin embargo, Rosalie había visto dulzura en ellos: aquellos ojos habían hecho que pareciese muy apuesto a pesar de la mordaza que deformaba su boca.**

**No oyó llegar a John hasta que la puerta se abrió con el crujido acostumbrado y la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez el hombre no exhibía su acostumbrada y amable sonrisa, y parecía perturbado por algo. De pronto... -Lady Rosalie, ¿estás embarazada?**

**Ella le miró asombrada. No había sentido náuseas por la mañana, como les sucedía a algunas mujeres, y su busto no se había agrandado aún en lo más mínimo.**

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**-Entonces, ¿es así? -Sí, pero cómo...**

**-Yo no lo había pensado, pero mi señor preguntó si habías tenido tus... en fin... tu período femenino, y yo me di cuenta de que no me pediste... más lienzos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? **

**-Acabo de saberlo. Pero, ¿qué significa eso de que tu señor preguntó? ¿Cuándo preguntó?**

**Rosalie perdió el color que había mantenido en aquella habitación sin sol. **

**-¿Ha regresado? **

**-Sí, y ahora debo llevarte ante él.**


	10. Chapter 10 OJO POR OJO

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Rosalie no rogó a John que no la llevase ante la presencia de su amo. No tenía sentido. Si él no la llevaba, vendría alguien para obligarla. De todos modos, necesitaba defenderse. Lo único que recordaba de ese hombre era su corpulencia y el tajo cruel que tenía en lugar de la boca; también la helada frialdad de su voz cuando ordenó que la metiesen en la mazmorra.**

**Apenas prestó atención al Gran Salón mientras lo atravesaba. Era media tarde, de modo que no había mucha gente alrededor; casi todos eran criados que ejecutaban alguna tarea, y unos pocos soldados y algunos caballeros de estatura no muy elevada.**

**La llevaron a la gran sala personal del señor. Era una amplia habitación al otro lado del corredor. Estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por dos grandes ventanales, uno a cada lado del hogar. La amplia cama tenía cuatro postes y un fino dosel. **

**Había otras cosas que observar, pero Rosalie estaba tan impresionada por lo que parecía una pila de cadenas depositadas en el centro de la cama, que no prestó atención al hombre que se encontraba de pie al lado opuesto del lecho, hasta que el rodeó la cama y se acercó.**

**Su misma estatura evidenciaba quién era, si no era suficiente con su fina túnica negra y sus calzas; su identidad se expresaba también en la boca, esa fina boca que dibujaba un gesto cruel. Ella necesitó un momento más para darse cuenta de los cabellos negros, no del todo lisos sino más bien ondulados, fijarse en los ojos, con sus matices verdes plateados y emocionales**

** Lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y la palabra "tú" se formó en sus labios sin que se oyera el más mínimo sonido; después un mar de piadosa oscuridad se la tragó.**

**-Vamos, vamos -gruñó John mientras la sostenía para evitar que cayese al piso.**

**Emmett saltó hacia delante y casi la arrancó de los brazos de John. La llevó a la cama y la depositó allí. Una de las manos pequeñas de Rosalie fue a descansar sobre la cadena que estaba al lado. La sentiría al despertar. Emmett sonrió.**

**-No imagino cuál ha sido la causa del desmayo, mi señor -dijo John con voz ansiosa-. Estuvo comiendo bien..**

**-De modo que la mimaste. ¿No tiene mordeduras de rata en esa piel tan suave? – dijo Emmett**

**La respuesta de John fue un rezongo ruidoso. Emmett conocía a su hombre. John era famoso por su corazón blando y su actitud gentil frente a todas las criaturas vivas.**

**Emmett se había sentido furioso consigo mismo después de enviar la orden de que sólo John Giffard debía ocuparse de vigilar a Rosalie. Pero no envió una contraorden. No deseaba que ella sufriera, hasta que él estuviese allí para hacerla sufrir. Y no quería que su cuerpo pequeño y delicado se amustiase a causa de las privaciones, en vista de lo que él se proponía hacer. Pero sobre todo, no quería que otro hombre la tocase, por lo menos hasta que él supiese si había tenido éxito en su robo. De acuerdo con la versión de John, lo había tenido.**

**-Mi señor, es una dama muy suave y dulce. ¿Qué hizo para merecer la mazmorra?**

**-Cometió un delito contra mi persona, algo tan grave que no puedo mencionarlo. John, permitiste que esa bonita cara te engañase. No es más que una hembra codiciosa dispuesta a hacerlo todo, por atroz que sea, para alcanzar su meta. Posee una decisión obstinada, digna de un hombre. Ella... -Se detuvo, al advertir que estaba diciendo más de lo que era necesario. No necesitaba explicar sus motivos a otro hombre-. La he despojado del título que obtuvo al casarse con Aro Vulturi, de modo que no continúes llamándola "lady". Y no necesitas preocuparte más por ella. No regresará a la mazmorra... por ahora.**

**Emmett sintió que John necesitaba discutir, aunque no lo miró para comprobarlo. Más valía que John no sobrepasara sus límites esta vez, y John seguramente lo adivinó, pues se retiró en silencio de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.**

**Emmett continuó mirando fijamente a su prisionera, sin preocuparse de que el desmayo de Rosalie pudiera privarlo de su venganza. Ahora que finalmente había llegado el momento podía mostrarse paciente, aunque hasta ese momento no lo hubiera sido.**

**Sin embargo, se había mantenido alejado con toda intención, pues sabía muy bien que no podía estar allí sin comenzar a gozar de la venganza que había elegido. Pero eso por sí mismo no serviría. Tenía que saber primero si aquella mujer había culminado con éxito su plan inspirado por la codicia.**

**Ya sabía a qué atenerse, y eso determinaba que el delito que ella había cometido contra él fuese todavía más grave. Si él había contemplado la posibilidad de atenuar el castigo, el hecho de que estuviese embarazada resolvía la cuestión, y hacía que la furia de Emmett se renovase, con mucha mayor intensidad que antes. Llevaba en el vientre al hijo su hijo. ¡Y no tenía derecho a eso!**

**Había percibido el momento mismo en que ella lo había reconocido, y sabía que el temor que eso le había inspirado había provocado el desmayo. Aquel temor lo regocijaba. No había estado seguro de que ella lo hubiese reconocido con la armadura que Jasper le había prestado, cuando se enfrentaron en el patio de Kirkburough. Ahora sabía que no lo había reconocido. Pero en aquel momento Rosalie sabía a que atenerse. Y quizás entonces había aprendido ya qué clase de hombre era él, se había enterado de su reputación de hombre decidido a destruir absolutamente a quién cometiese la insensatez de apoderarse de lo que le pertenecía. Que nunca antes hubiese intentado vengarse de una mujer no importaba. Solo necesitaba decidir cuál era la represalia que convenía a una persona del sexo femenino; y había tenido tiempo sobrado para decidirlo mientras buscaba a Isabella.**

**Había sido un intento inútil. Cuando uno de sus mensajeros llegó para informarle de que su futura esposa no había llegado a su castillo, Emmett se sintió agradecido porque tenía un motivo para retrasar su propia llegada al castillo. Pero la búsqueda de Isabella había sido un motivo de frustración. Podía haber seguido muchos caminos distintos para llegar allí. Finalmente, había dejado la búsqueda de la dama a cargo del padre, que ciertamente estaba más conmovido por su desaparición que el propio Emmett. Y eso también lo había irritado, porque dedicaba más tiempo a pensar en la mujer que tenía allí, cuando hubiera debido preocuparse sólo por su prometida que había desaparecido.**

**Rosalie suspiró y Emmett contuvo la respiración, esperando, deseando que abriese los grandes ojos color zafiro. Tenía los labios entreabiertos. El recordaba la desbordante sensualidad de aquellos labios, la calidez de ella contra su piel cada vez que se esforzaba para provocar la respuesta del cuerpo masculino. Los cabellos de lino estaban reunidos en dos gruesas trenzas, una bajo la cabeza, la otra cruzándole los pechos. Emmett recordó aquellos pechos, llenos y tentadores, aunque nunca había podido tocarlos o saborearlos, dos pechos que se le revelaban sólo para inflamar sus sentidos, para contribuir a su derrota. Ahora podía tocarlos, y necesitaba esforzarse mucho para no desgarrarle de un golpe la túnica. Pero todavía no. Todavía no. Era necesario que tuviese cabal conciencia de todo lo que él le hacía, del mismo modo que él había sufrido dolorosamente con todo lo que ella le había hecho.**

**Rosalie se estiró, de su garganta brotó un sonido suave, y después se le aquietó el cuerpo, excepto la mano. Él observó los dedos que descansaban sobre las cadenas y sentían los fríos eslabones de hierro; observó el entrecejo fruncido, que le deformaba la frente, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba tocando.**

**-Un recuerdo -explicó Emmett-. De Kirkburough.**

**Ella abrió los ojos, unos ojos enormes Emitió otro sonido, como si estuviera sofocándose. Su miedo era evidente, excesivo, y se parecía más bien al terror. El se enfurecería si se desmayaba otra vez.**

**Rosalie deseaba desmayarse. Por Dios, no era de extrañar que hubiese pasado esas semanas en una mazmorra.- El asunto nada tenía que ver con sus posesiones. Estaba destinada a morir, pero no por mera privación, como había pensado. Recordó el odio de aquel hombre, y comprendió que probablemente la torturaría hasta la muerte. Ahora sabía por qué había luchado con tanta violencia contra la violación. No era un villano que sintiese respeto por ella, sino un poderoso señor, un hombre a quien nadie se atrevía a tratar como ellos lo habían tratado. Y Royce, aquel estúpido absoluto, ni siquiera sabía que había capturado a su peor enemigo. MacCarty probablemente ignoraba quién era ella.**

**Una risa burbujeó en su garganta. No pudo contenerla. Si no había perdido la razón, pronto la perdería. El estaba allí, de pie al lado de la cama, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Rosalie lo había creído apuesto? Era una ilusión. Esa boca, esos ojos fríos. Era una pesadilla viviente, la pesadilla de Rosalie, un hombre que expresaba crueldad en cada línea de la cara.**

**Comenzó a temblar a causa de la impresión. Emmett maldijo horriblemente, llevó su mano a la garganta de Rosaliey la apretó con fuerza. Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron todavía más.**

**-Si te desmayas de nuevo, te castigaré -gruñó. ¿Aquello estaba destinado a tranquilizarla? De todos modos, la soltó y se apartó de la cama. Para defenderse mejor, ella lo observó, pero el hombre se limitó a acercarse a la estufa y permaneció allí de pie, mirando las cenizas.**

**Visto desde atrás no era un monstruo, sólo un hombre. Los cabellos negros en realidad no formaban rizos, pero se curvaban sobre el cuello. Éste parecía blando y suave, aunque ella nunca se había atrevido a acercar tanto su mano a la cara de Emmett, para tocarla. Su cuerpo aún era atractivo para los ojos. Ella sabía que debía de ser alto, pero no había creído que lo fuera tanto. ¿Dios santo, cómo era posible que se hubiese atrevido a inducirlo a ese exceso de cólera? Estaba lívido de furia, apenas a un paso de acercarse y destrozarla. Pero ella no podía permitir que incluyese al niño en su venganza.**

**Continuó hablando en voz baja, rogándole que atendiese razones.**

**-Lo tengo, lo llevaré dentro de mí hasta el día de su nacimiento, y lo quiero por él mismo, sólo porque es mío.**

**-Ese niño nunca será tuyo. Tú no serás nada más que un recipiente que lo alimentará hasta que nazca. No lo dijo gritando, pero sí con enorme frialdad. **

**-¿Por qué lo quieres? -gritó ella-. Para ti no será más que un bastardo. ¿No tienes un número suficiente de bastardos para satisfacerte?**

**-Lo que es mío es mío, del mismo modo que ahora tú eres mía, y haré contigo lo que me plazca. Mujer, no discutas más conmigo, porque lo lamentarás inmediatamente.**

**Era una amenaza que no podía ignorar. Había llegado demasiado lejos, se había atrevido a decir mucho más de lo que era sensato en aquel momento. Podía conocer íntimamente a aquel hombre, pero en el fondo no sabía nada de él. Aun así, el tiempo lo diría, y ahora disponía de tiempo. De todos modos, las cosas no quedaban así, pues el desenlace de aquel asunto era demasiado importante para ella. Ahora Rosalie podía esperar hasta que tuviese más posibilidades de vencer.**

**Se apartó del lecho y permaneció de pie al lado. La sorprendió haber llegado siquiera hasta allí, puesto que tanto se la despreciaba. En realidad, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a despreciarla. Rosalie deseaba cerrar los ojos a la consideración del asunto desde el punto de vista de Emmett; pero no podía hacerlo. Deseaba también que él viese el problema desde el punto de vista de suyo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a eso. Poco le importaba que ella lamentara lo que había hecho, y que deseara no haber actuado como lo hizo. De todos modos, había participado. Rosalie merecía la venganza que él exigía. Y para ser Justos, no merecía tener al niño, sobre todo si el consideraba que le había sido robado, como había dicho antes, sólo que... ella no podía mostrarse justa en lo que se refería a su hijo. De nuevo comenzaba a sentirse tensa bajo la mirada helada del hombre, pero al fin él dijo con burlón menosprecio:**

**-No me sorprendería que te faltase inteligencia, en vista del plan que concebiste para retener Kirkburough... -Fue el plan de Royce, no el mío. El quería ese lugar, no yo.**

**-Continúas demostrando tu estupidez. Mujer, nunca vuelvas a interrumpirme. Y nunca me traigas excusas por lo que hiciste. Tu Royce no fue quién se sentó encima de mí y me obligó a...**

**Estaba demasiado colérico para terminar. Rosalie se apartó de nuevo cuando vio que la piel del hombre se ensombrecía.**

**-¡Lo siento! -exclamó, sabiendo que era una respuesta inadecuada, pero incapaz de decir otra cosa.**

**-¿Lo sientes? Te prometo que llegarás a sentirlo mucho más. Ahora puedes empezar a calmar mi enojo. Mujer, apenas te reconozco vestida de ese modo. Quítate la ropa.**

** Y ahora tenía el cuerpo tenso a causa de la emoción y la túnica se extendía lisa sobre la espalda y los hombros. Pasaron los minutos, y no se volvió para mirarla. Rosalie dejó de temblar y respiró hondo varias veces. Su tortura aún no iba a comenzar, por lo menos no sería en aquella habitación. La había traído allí probablemente sólo para atemorizarla... y vanagloriarse. El cautivo era ahora el carcelero.**

**-Mujer, ¿ya te calmaste?**

**¿Calmarse? Acaso volvería a conocer jamás ese estado. Pero asintió, y comprendió que él no podía verla, pues al hablarle no la había mirado.**

**-Sí.**

**-Aunque estaría en mi derecho, no tengo intención de matarte.**

**Rosalie no había advertido que estaba tan tensa y rígida como él hasta que se desplomó sobre el colchón, aliviada. Dadas las circunstancias. Jamás habría creído que podría tener tanta suerte, y tampoco habría pensado que él demostraría un espíritu tan compasivo que le comunicase cuáles eran sus planes. Podría haberla dejado permanecer presa del terror. Podría haber... pero aún no había concluido.**

**-Recibirás tu castigo. No lo dudes. Pero mi represalia será una especie de ... ojo por ojo. -Se volvió para contemplar la reacción de Rosalie, pero vio sólo incomprensión, de modo que se explicó mejor-. Así como tú y tu hermano os propusisteis quitarme la vida si me escapaba, ahora la tuya me pertenece, y la considero de escaso valor. Recibirás el mismo trato que me diste a mí. Te has salvado sólo porque yo deseaba saber primero hasta dónde llegaba tu culpa, y si habías tenido éxito en tu robo. Ambos sabemos que lo has tenido. Te apoderaste del hijo de mi carne, y del mismo modo te será arrebatado cuando nazca.**

**-No -dijo ella en voz baja.**

**-¿No? -estalló él, con un gesto de incredulidad.**

**-La posesión es nueve décimas partes de...**

**-¡No estamos hablando de bienes materiales! Lo que tú me robaste es carne de mi carne.**

**A Rosalie se le había cortado el aliento casi totalmente. Cerró los ojos, atemorizada. MacCarty había dicho ojo por ojo. Eso significaba que la forzaría, como ella lo había forzado. Y no sería más agradable para ella de lo que había sido antes para él; es decir, la venganza justa y lógica dadas las circunstancias. Pero ¿por qué elegía aquel modo de castigarla si la odiaba tanto, si en realidad no deseaba tocarla? Por supuesto, para él la venganza era lo que más importancia tenía. Rosalie comprendía ese rasgo de su naturaleza. Pero verse obligada a quitarse las ropas para él... -Si tengo que ayudarte...**

**Otra amenaza, sin que ella supiera muy bien qué sentido tenía; pero sí sabía que no deseaba descubrirlo. **

**-No, yo lo haré -dijo Rosalie en un murmullo . Se volvió para desatar su túnica bordada, pero después de dar unos pocos pasos él se puso detrás de ella, y su mano le aferró dolorosamente el hombro mientras la obligaba a volverse en redondo. Aunque no sabía qué había hecho mal, lo cierto era que la cólera de aquel hombre se había avivado de nuevo. El no le dio mucho tiempo para preguntarse cuál era la causa de su irritación.**

**-Sabes que necesito verte cuando te desnudas para avivar mi apetito. Por eso te desvestiste para mí. Mujer, quien te aconsejó, te aconsejó bien. Pero tienes que recordar una cosa. Si no puedo lograr lo que me propongo por falta de interés en lo que tú me ofreces, tú misma serás la culpable. No te daré otra oportunidad, si eso es lo que buscas, pues lo que yo no pueda hacer se lo encomendaré a otro... no, a otros diez**

**Rosalie vio la mirada de MacCarty mientras él retrocedía y pidió a Dios que le permitiese saber si hablaba realmente en serio, o si se trataba nada más de una amenaza vacía. Parecía tener crueldad suficiente para hacerlo. Parecía sentir bastante irritación para hacerlo. Pero deseaba cobrarse ojo por ojo, y ver que otros la violaban no sería lo mismo.**

**¿O sí? Dejó caer la túnica al suelo y llevó rápidamente las manos a los cordeles que aseguraban los costados de su prenda. No podía correr riesgos con él, sobre todo en vista de las terribles consecuencias que la amenazaban. Trató de evocar el consejo de Esme y no atinó a recordar una sola cosa. La cámara estaba demasiado iluminada por la luz del día, ella misma tenía la piel demasiado sofocada a causa de la vergüenza, y sus dedos eran demasiado torpes. Sabía que en ese momento no era en absoluto atractiva.**

**La sangre de Emmett ya estaba hirviendo por ella. El temor de Rosalie lo excitaba, y eso era todo. No ese tentador sonrojo en las mejillas. Ni su comportamiento virginal. Ciertamente, no el cuerpo exquisitamente curvado que recordaba, y que ahora se le revelaría de nuevo. Comprendió dolorido que no podía continuar observándola, pues si lo hacía no lograría ejecutar todo lo que se había propuesto.**

**La bata roja de Rosalie estaba sobre el suelo, y la camisa de mangas largas encima. Todavía tenía puesta una delgada túnica de hilo, aunque los dedos de la Joven aferraron el ruedo y se disponía ya a pasarlo sobre su propia cabeza; entonces, al fin, advirtió lo que él estaba haciendo. "Por favor, no -rogó Rosalie, pasando la mirada de la cadena que todavía sostenía con una mano a sus ojos fríos -No me opondré, lo Juro.**

**Él ni siquiera vaciló en su respuesta implacable. -Será lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo. Rosalie miró fijamente las cadenas que Emmett había asegurado a los postes de cada extremo del lecho, y que estaban dispuestas de tal modo que ella no podría cerrar las piernas. -Esto no es lo mismo -dijo Rosalie.**

**-Hay que tener en cuenta las diferencias de sexo. Yo no necesitaba mantener abiertas las piernas. Tú, sí.**

**Ella cerró los ojos ante la vivida imagen mental que las palabras del hombre evocaban. Ojo por ojo. Y no podía impedirlo. Ni siquiera podía rogar compasión, pues él nada sabía de tales sentimientos. Estaba fríamente decidido a hacerle aquello, y sería exactamente como ella se lo había hecho a él.**

**-Te demoras demasiado, mujer -advirtió en voz baja-. No fuerces todavía más mi paciencia.**

**Se pasó la camisola sobre la cabeza, y se instaló rápidamente en el centro de la cama: lo que fuera para terminar de una vez, de manera que aquel enfermizo miedo se disipara. Se acostó antes de que él se lo ordenase, pero tenía el cuerpo rígido como una tabla. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos, con fuerza, pero aun así podía escucharlo, y el sonido de los pasos le indicó que se había acercado a los pies de la cama**

**.**

**-Abre las piernas. -Ella gimió interiormente, pero no se atrevió a desafiarlo-, Más -agregó él, y también obedeció.**

**Lanzó una exclamación cuando los dedos del hombre se cerraron sobre su tobillo para inmovilizarlo hasta que el hierro frío lo sujetó. El círculo de hierro no se ajustó tanto como había sucedido con él, y el peso de la cadena gravitó sobre el arco y el talón. El otro pie muy pronto corrió la misma suerte. Emmett lanzó una maldición al ver que la cadena no se extendía lo suficiente y no llegaba a las muñecas de Rosalie. Había sido cortada de acuerdo con la estatura del propio MacCarty, que era mucho mayor que la de Rosalie.**

**-Parece que habrá que tener en cuenta otros aspectos.**

**Dijo en su tono se manifestaba claramente el desagrado. En ella alentó la esperanza de que renunciaría por completo a las cadenas Hubiera debido comprender que no existía tal posibilidad- en efecto, se retiró y regresó poco después con dos tiras de lienzo que ató a las muñecas de Rosalie, y después a las esposas de hierro. Ojo por ojo: Rosalie tuvo que escuchar el crujido de la cadena cada vez que se movía, como él lo había escuchado; tenía que sentir el peso que tiraba de sus miembros como él lo había sentido.**

**Probó las ataduras, y sintió un pánico abrumador. Dios mío, ¿así se había sentido él? ¿Tan impotente, tan temeroso? No, él no había sentido temor, sólo rabia. Ella deseaba experimentar un sentimiento más intenso, que la apoyase en toda aquella experiencia, pero la cólera por lo que podía hacerle era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento. De modo que la situación no era exactamente la misma. Ella no se retorcería ni debatiría para evitar el contacto, no intentaría abrumarlo con su mirada ni arrojarlo del lecho. Sólo podía abrigar la esperanza de que esas diferencias no le importasen, y por lo tanto no lo irritaran todavía más.**

**Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando él puso la mordaza entre sus labios. Había olvidado aquel detalle, pero él no. No quería escuchar sus ruegos, del mismo modo que ella no había deseado escuchar los de él, aunque las razones en cada caso no fueran las mismas. Él no sentía culpa, como ella había sentido. Estaba obteniendo su venganza. Ella sólo había intentado salvar la vida de su madre.**

**En los ojos de MacCarty se veía la satisfacción que sentía al verla impotente. Ella deseaba no haberlo visto, o que se hubiese quitado las ropas antes de aplicarle la mordaza. Pero la prueba de que estaba preparado, representó para ella escaso alivio. Comprobó que sólo tenía que sufrir la violación de él, y no la que proviniese de muchos otros mientras él miraba. Y ella ya sabía lo que sentiría al penetrarla. Ella podía soportarlo... era necesario que lo soportase.**

**"¿Me pregunto si aquí eres una virgen, como lo eras allí? -Las manos del hombre se cerraron sobre los pechos de Rosalie para subrayar lo que decía; las dos manos, y sus ojos se posaron también en el cuerpo de la Joven, para ver lo que él mismo hacia. Rosalie miró fijamente la cara de MacCarty con el fin de comprender el momento en que terminaría de jugar con ella. Eso era todo lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía necesidad de acariciarla e inducirla a consumar el acto corno ella había tenido que hacer con él. Ya estaba en condiciones físicas. Era innecesario que a ella le pasara lo mismo. Además Rosalie sentía a lo sumo el calor en las palmas de las manos del hombre, y experimentaba un sentimiento momentáneo de sorpresa cuando el contacto era suave. Pero estaba demasiado atemorizada para sentir algo más que eso.**

**Jugó largo rato con los pechos de Rosalie, rozando los suaves pezones, pellizcándolos y tironeándolos sucesivamente. Pero cuando terminó frunciendo el entrecejo, ella pensó que podía morirse de miedo. No sabía que aquel gesto obedecía a que no había conseguido que se le endurecieran los pezones como respuesta a las caricias; ni siquiera un poco, ni siquiera una vez. Aún estaba aterrorizada por aquella expresión de su rostro, cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus piernas. Rosalie gimió ante el intenso desagrado que sintió. -¿De modo que no quieres pasar la vergüenza que a mí me causaste? Creo que no lo lograrás, mujer.**

**Otra amenaza, pero ahora ella estaba demasiado aturdida, y no podía pedirle que se explicase. No tenía idea de qué era lo que tanto le desagradaba, o de la vergüenza que él deseaba infligirle. Rosalie habría hecho cualquier cosa que le exigiera, sólo para apartar de su cara aquel gesto. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, encadenada como estaba a la cama.**

**Comenzó a temblar, no tanto como cuando había creído que estaba a un paso de la muerte, pero lo suficiente como para que él lo advirtiese y se sintiera herido.**

**-Cierra los ojos, maldita sea. Está bien que me temas, pero no permitiré que reacciones cada vez que frunzo el ceño, por lo menos ahora. No te haré más de lo que tú me hiciste, y ya sabes cómo es, de modo que olvida tus temores. Te lo ordeno.**

** Estaba loco si creía que podía hacer tal cosa, por mucho que intentara tranquilizarla. De todos modos estaba loco, pues de acuerdo con sus propias palabras deseaba que le temiese, pero no ahora. ¿Qué importaba cuándo? Sin embargo él lo había ordenado. Dios santo, ¿cómo podía acatar aquella orden? Cerró los ojos. En ese sentido tenía razón: ella reaccionaba frente a la insatisfacción claramente marcada en el rostro de él. Ni siquiera el temor por ser incapaz de prever lo que le haría enseguida fue tan desagradable como ver aquella expresión en su rostro irritado. Y lo que él hizo después fue, como antes había dicho, lo mismo que ella le había hecho. Comenzó a acariciarla, y no sólo los pechos, sino todo el cuerpo.**

**No intentó determinar por qué él la tocaba si para su propósito eso no era necesario. Sus manos tenían un efecto calmante, y ella aceptó de buena gana el contacto como un medio de apaciguarlo. Quién sabe por qué Rosalie comenzó a aflojarse. Comenzó a sentir otras cosas, fuera del miedo: la textura de las manos masculinas, callosas pero suaves; la respiración cálida siempre que él se inclinaba; la carne de gallina cuando la tocaba en zona sensible.**

**Estaba tan relajada cuando su boca tocó uno de sus pechos, que sintió apenas un momento de alarma que no duró. El calor la envolvió, y sintió un brusco escozor que le endureció el pezón y envió una sensación extraña a la boca de su estómago. Esa sensación no le pareció ingrata. Le recordaba cosas que no eran desagradables y que había sentido en ocasiones cuando ella misma lo había acariciado. ¿También él sentía eso en aquel momento? ¿Lo sentía ahora?**

**Las caricias del hombre fueron un poco más duras ahora que había obtenido de ella la respuesta deseada. Aquello tampoco desagradó a Rosalie. De hecho, de un modo inconsciente, se arqueaba al contacto con la mano masculina, las caricias sobre los pechos, sobre el vientre, como si de pronto anhelase todo eso. Pero cuando la mano volvió a la unión de las piernas, se endureció otra vez. Sólo que ésta vez él no intentó introducirle los dedos. Simplemente continuó allí sus caricias, suavemente. Estaba tocando algo oculto en aquella región, y provocaba con ello la sensación más lánguida y deliciosa. Ella se aflojó más, olvido por qué estaba allí, olvidó quién se lo hacía. Las sensaciones eran exquisitas, y recorrían ese lugar secreto, y se entremezclaban. Ni siquiera tuvo conciencia de que él empezaba a cubrirla, y cuando sintió el órgano grueso deslizándose lenta pero fácil mente en la calidez femenina, abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio la mirada del hombre, sobre ella, tan impregnada de triunfo masculino que Rosalie se estremeció. Estaba inclinándose sobre ella con los brazos completamente extendidos, de modo que el único lugar en que la tocaba era aquél en el que estaba ocupándola. Ella no volvió la mirada hacia los cuerpos unidos. No podía apartar sus ojos de los ojos del hombre.**

**-Sí, ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando uno no puede controlar al cuerpo traidor -dijo él, casi ronroneando de satisfacción-. Me obligaste a desear esto, a pesar de mi furia, y por eso yo te obligaré a desearlo, a pesar de tu miedo.**

**Ella movió frenéticamente la cabeza, pero él se limitó a reír y la penetró aún más profundamente.**

**-Sí, niégalo si quieres, pero la prueba es la facilidad con que entré, y la humedad que ahora me envuelve. Eso es lo que yo quería, mujer, obligarte a aceptar, como tú me obligaste. Y la vergüenza de tu incapacidad para negarte a lo que yo quiero te invadirá cada vez que me apodere de ti.**

**El placer que él sentía al obtener su venganza era para ella un espectáculo tan insoportable como su cólera. Rosalie cerró de nuevo los ojos, pero fue un error. Al cerrar los ojos sintió mejor la plenitud del cuerpo masculino en la profundidad de su vientre, y aunque eso no era una experiencia nueva, antes ella nunca había estado "preparada" para él. La diferencia era indescriptible, como la del día a la noche. Cada movimiento de penetración determinaba que ella ansiara el siguiente, más duro, más profundo, más... hasta que finalmente ella gritó a pesar de la mordaza, cuando todo el placer estalló y la transportó más allá de cualquier límite que pudiera haber imaginado.**

**Quedó inerte y saciada, y un rato después, cuando pudo volver a pensar, se sintió tan avergonzada como él había querido que se sintiera.**

Era inconcebible que la complaciera aquella tortura, que sintiera placer en manos de su enemigo, un hombre que la despreciaba absolutamente. Y entonces supo realmente lo que él había sentido, todo lo que había sentido, y lo odió porque se lo había demostrado.


	11. Chapter 11 VENGANZA

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

.

**El primer día en la cámara del señor se hizo interminable para Rosalie, pese al hecho de que de Emmett la dejó en el momento mismo en que concluyó con ella, exactamente como la muchacha siempre había hecho con él. Por supuesto, debía continuar encadenada al lecho. Ojo por ojo. Y si él se atenía exactamente al propósito de repetir lo que había soportado de parte de Rosalie, ese día no volvería a forzarla. Le sorprendía que de Emmett no hubiera esperado hasta que llegase la noche para violarla, pues ése era el momento en que Royce la había llevado a la presencia del prisionero por primera vez.**

**Aquella primera vez... Rosalie había sufrido un dolor terrible al entregarle su virginidad, un dolor que había sido mucho más agudo a causa de su ignorancia. Pero para ser justos, él había provocado su propio sufrimiento cada vez que había luchado contra ella. Aquella vez, en cambio, él no había sufrido en absoluto. Además ella no había obtenido ningún placer al tomarlo y en cambio él había obtenido su placer como hombre en cada ocasión. Al violarla allí, era inevitable que gozara, y eso no era Justo. En realidad, a Rosalie le irritaba intensamente que él pudiera vengarse y además sentir placer.**

**Ojo por ojo. Si había dicho la verdad, Rosalie podía esperar que la tuviese encadenada a aquel lecho durante tres noches, y que la soltara a la tercera mañana. También podía prever que la violaría tres veces la segunda noche, y la tercera, si podía actuar sin necesidad de que ella lo incitara con sus caricias. Si no atinaba a reaccionar por sí mismo... Rosalie no quería pensar en lo que aquel hombre podía hacer. Pasaron las horas y no oyó ruidos que la perturbasen. Sin advertirlo siquiera, había perdido la sensibilidad en los brazos Lo notó cuando intentó estirarlos, y entonces la sensibilidad volvió convertida en una sensación de profundo desagrado Después, periódicamente, fue moviéndolos cuidadosamente no quiso pensar en lo que sentiría después de haber dormido durante un rato.**

**El sueño, sin embargo, tardó mucho en llegar. La habitación se ensombreció con la llegada de la noche, pero Rosalie no cerró los ojos. Sentía la necesidad de aliviar su cuerpo, pero la combatió hasta que por fin pasó, y empezó a temer la posibilidad de quedar avergonzada en aquella cama si alguien... "Oh, Dios mío", pensó, a él nunca le habían aflojado las cadenas para permitirle hacer sus necesidades. Esme se había ocupado de él. Cuando Rosalie pensaba en ello sentía que la piel le ardía a causa de la mortificación; y ella aún no se había enfrentado a la misma situación. Pero él sí la había sufrido, y aquélla era otra humillación a la que Rosalie ni siquiera había prestado atención. Sin embargo, si hubiese pensado en eso en aquel momento, ¿qué podría haber hecho? Royce no había querido que nadie, salvo ella y Esme, estuviesen al tanto de la presencia del caballero en la fortaleza, de modo que ella no hubiera podido enviar a un criado para facilitarle las cosas.**

**Fue casi como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, incluso a través de las espesas paredes de piedra: el señor MacCarty regresó, y trajo consigo a una criada con una bandeja de comida. Emmett fue directamente hacia los pies de la cama. La mujer se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Rosali, y sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de horror. Él ni siquiera había cubierto a Rosalie al retirarse, y en cambio ella siempre había extendido el lienzo sobre él antes de abandonarlo.**

**-Enid, deja eso ahí y ve a buscar lo que haga falta -dijo a la mujer.**

**Enid no vaciló y se alejó a toda prisa. Su señor no le prestó atención, porque estaba observándola. Pero ella no lo miraba, hasta que él pasó un dedo sobre el costado del pie de Rosalie, como para llamar su atención. Entonces sí lo miró, pero con todo el odio que él la obligaba a sentir. -Ah, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Ahora exhibes algo más que un corazón tierno? **

**Emmett sonrió, pero sin verdadero humor, sólo como un indicio más del triunfo que había alcanzado-. Tu antipatía no me desagrada. No, le doy la bienvenida.**

**Ella cerró los ojos, de modo que él no pudiese ver el odio que tanto le agradaba, una suerte de pequeña represalia de parte de Rosalie. Pero él no le permitió ni siquiera eso.**

**-Mírame -ordenó con dureza, y cuando ella obedeció de inmediato, agregó-: Eso está mejor. Mujer, siempre que estés en mi presencia, me mirarás, a menos que te ordene lo contrario**

**Otra amenaza. Era muy bueno para amenazar, aunque sin enumerar las consecuencias. Rosalie le demostró lo que opinaba al respecto con otra mirada de odio. ¿Por qué no, si a él le agradaba?**

**Pero Emmett se había embarcado en un nuevo tema, la razón por la cual había entrado en la habitación.**

**-Parece que tendré que aceptar otras cosas a causa de tu sexo. Tú ordenaste a una mujer que me atendiese. Yo te enviaría a un hombre, de eso puedes estar segura, pero no tengo ninguno en quien pueda confiar, no puedo estar seguro de que ninguno atienda tus necesidades sin ocuparse al mismo tiempo de las suyas propias: el ver tu desnudez sin duda provocaría su sensualidad. De modo que Enid se ocupará de tí: está acostumbrada a cuidar de los heridos y los enfermos, y no llevar ni traer chismes, porque perdió la lengua hace muchos años, cuando otro hombre se apoderó durante un tiempo de este castillo.**

**El rostro de su carcelero se convirtió en la máscara cruel que ella ya le había visto antes, la cara de un hombre capaz de cometer la peor atrocidad. Pero la expresión sombría no duró; retornó a aquella sonrisa que no era una auténtica sonrisa.**

**-De todos modos, no me sentiré satisfecho si no sufres las mismas humillaciones que yo. De modo que soportarás mi presencia mientras Enid atiende tus necesidades, y tal como te lo acabo de advertir, mantendrás los ojos en mí. No intentarás ignorarme o cerrar los ojos para olvidar mi existencia. ¿Comprendes?**

**Rosalie estaba demasiado abrumada para asentir siquiera pero hubiera proferido insultos contra él de haber podido. Conoció entonces otra de las humillaciones que él había soportado: la frustración de verse incapacitado para responder con maldiciones o de cualquier otro modo.**

**Enid regresó pronto, y comenzó a cumplir sus nuevas obligaciones sin necesidad de que le dijesen nada. Rosalie, consciente de la amenaza de Emmett, mantuvo los ojos fijos en él mientras el señor se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama. Pero no lo veía. Concentraba en cambio la atención en Enid, y en la breve ojeada que le había echado un rato antes. Trató de hacerse una imagen de la sirvienta. A pesar de los cabellos grises, la mujer en realidad no era anciana; debía de tener alrededor de cuarenta años. Tenía la nariz ligeramente ganchuda, pero por lo demás sus rasgos eran agradables, y su piel era suave y sin arrugas. Las manos tiernas eran rápidas y eficientes, lo que agradó profundamente a Rosalie.**

**Lo peor finalmente terminó: aquella violación de su intimidad había sido el más horrible atropello. Mientras él la forzaba, estaba desnuda, y su sentido de justicia le decía que merecía estar así. Pero aquello no. Con su lógica perversa, Emmett se las había arreglado de modo que tuviese que soportar a dos personas como testigos; en cambio, a él lo había mirado una sola.**

**Intentó recordar que aquel hombre había sufrido lo mismo, había experimentado los mismos sentimientos, y que por eso ahora había decidido forzarla. Pero tales conclusiones no cambiaron en nada la situación. No se merecía aquello. Y apenas le quitaron la mordaza, se le aclaró la visión que había tratado de mantener confusa. Entonces le dijo lo que pensaba de él, y al demonio con las consecuencias.**

**-¡Eres el hombre más cruel y despreciable que existe sobre la tierra, mil veces peor que Royce! La respuesta del hombre fue decir a la criada:**

**-No me interesa escucharla, Enid, de modo que mantenle la boca llena de comida, para que sólo pueda masticar.**

**-Cana... Rosalie casi se ahogó con la comida, porque le metieron en 1a boca una cucharada enorme. Antes de que hubiese terminado de masticarla, otra ocupó su lugar. Enid -¿acaso había pensado que podía agradecerle algo?- obedeció al pie de la letra a su amo. Y antes de que Rosalie pudiese decir otra palabra, la amordazaron de nuevo.**

**Después, la criada fue despedida sumariamente. Emmett abandonó los pies de la cama para acercarse al costado e inclinarse sobre ella. Casi volvía a ser atractivo con su expresión absolutamente neutra.**

**-Hembra estúpida -dijo-. Fue un truco astuto, enturbiar tu visión. Pero si me hubieras obedecido, hubieses visto que yo presto únicamente mi presencia, no mi atención. Ahora te mereces un castigo por tu espíritu caprichoso. ¿Olvidas cuál será?**

**¿Su atención? No, más que eso, pues la mano del hombre se acercó a la intimidad de Rosalie, y sus dedos se introdujeron dolorosamente en el calor seco de la mujer, y allí se quedaron. Su falta de reacción no provocó ningún gesto esta vez, pues él sabía que antes Rosalie había cedido, y eso le garantizaba que, al igual que él la muchacha no podría resistir mucho.**

**Lentamente, con confianza absoluta, comenzó a desatar los cordones de sus calzas con la mano libre, mientras la otra permanecía profundamente hundida entre las piernas de Rosalie. Obedeciendo sus órdenes, ella tuvo que observar cómo lo hacía.**

**-Intenta resistirte, ladronzuela -dijo él con voz suave-. Lucha como lo hice yo, y aprende que al cuerpo nada le importan el odio, la cólera y la vergüenza. No es más que una simple vasija, con instintos simples pero intensos, y uno de los más fundamentales es el antiguo instinto que lleva a procrear. La carne del hombre estaba suelta bajo la túnica, y por el bulto que presionaba sobre el lienzo oscuro, ella comprendió que ya había alcanzado todo su tamaño. Esa constatación se manifestó en las entrañas de la joven, humedeció los dedos del hombre, y ella gimió, pues ahora sabía lo que humedad significaba. La risa triunfante de su aprehensor lo ratificó.**

**No la tocó en otros lugares, y la montó inmediatamente Se deslizó con absoluta facilidad en el interior del cuerpo femenino. Aquello era un castigo, no parte de su venganza, no parte de su inclinación a cobrarse ojo por ojo, pues se suponía que no la forzaría otra vez hasta la mañana siguiente. A Rosalie no le importó. Su cuerpo estaba suministrándole el modo de evitar el dolor, recibiendo de buena gana los medios para procrear pese al hecho de que ya había satisfecho ese instinto fundamental. Pero también el cuerpo estaba dando la bienvenida a otra cosa, y aunque esta vez luchó, se negó con toda su voluntad, gritó enfurecida contra ello, de todos modos había placer en los profundos impulsos que la conmovían sin que ella pudiese negarse. Que Dios la ayudase, Emmett estaba observándola cuando ese placer culminó y explotó en una pulsante irradiación; la rendición total de la hembra al dominio del macho se manifestaba ahora claramente; él podía saborearla. Rosalie también lo observaba, por primera vez, cuando el mismo placer se manifestó en él, las líneas crueles de su cara se desvanecieron durante un instante, y reveló de nuevo al hombre auténticamente apuesto que existía bajo la máscara del odio.**

**Ella no deseaba verlo. Cerró los ojos para borrar la imagen, y no le importó si por esa razón él la mataba. Lo único que hizo Emmett fue derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie, su frente sobre la almohada, la mejilla contra la sien de la Joven, la respiración trabajosa resonando en sus oídos. Y tampoco se separó de ella con la misma rapidez que antes.**

**Cuando lo hizo, su respiración había recuperado la normalidad, y la máscara ocupaba de nuevo su lugar. Se apresuró a arreglarse la ropa, pero una vez hecho esto, la miró fijamente, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran toda la longitud del cuerpo femenino, antes de volver a la cara todavía sonrojada de Rosalie; y sus dedos recorrieron la suave superficie del brazo levantado de la muchacha. -Quizás en el futuro obedezcas más prontamente mis órdenes o quizá no. -Y entonces sus labios crueles esbozaron una mueca despectiva-. Reconocerás que nunca cedí tan fácilmente como tú, mujer. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarás al pensar las veces en que volveré a ti durante los próximos días. Y esperaré hasta la noche: no deseo perder sueño, como te sucedió a ti. ¿Acaso temes, ladronzuela, que mi venganza ya no re parezca tan desagradable?**

**Le hubiese escupido a la cara, si no hubiese estado amordazada. Sus ojos se humedecieron y él se echó a reír.**

**-Excelente. No me agradaría pensar que esperas ansiosa mis visitas cuando yo detestaba tanto las tuyas, cuando lo único en que pensaba era en la posibilidad de cerrar las manos sobre ese cuello tan suave y arrancar el último suspiro de tu pequeño cuerpo.**

**Que ahora él llevase la mano a esa zona y apretase no provocó la alarma en Rosalie. Sabía que jamás se conformaría con nada tan rápido y definitivo como la muerte de su prisionera, cuando se trataba de un hombre tan cruel e implacable. Él advirtió que Rosalie no le temía, y su mano descendió para tocarle un pecho en lugar del cuello.**

**-Crees que me conoces, ¿eh? -escupió, sin duda con un profundo sentimiento de desagrado ante ella-. Piénsalo mejor, nunca me conocerás tan bien que puedas adivinar de qué soy capaz, nunca sabrás qué demonios anidan en mi cuerpo y mi mente, y me convierten en lo que soy. Es mejor que reces pidiendo que me satisfaga la venganza, pues si no es así, desearás la muerte.**

**Si lo que quería era únicamente asustarla con aquellas palabras, estaba mostrándose diabólicamente ingenioso.**

**Cuando Rosalie pensaba en que él volvería otra vez, comenzaba a temblar, de modo que prefería no pensar en ello.**

**Ni siquiera estaba despierta cuando llegó por la mañana, poco después del amanecer. Cuando al fin cobró conciencia de su proximidad, también advirtió que él había inducido ya a su cuerpo femenino a recibirlo. Lo hizo rápidamente, con tal prisa que Rosalie se sintió casi más irritada porque había perturbado su sueño que porque había invadido su cuerpo: lo último terminó antes de que ella sintiera gran cosa. Luego, a pesar de que se sentía agotada, no pudo volver al sueño.**

**Enid llegó poco después, pero esta vez sin Emmett. Rosalie no estaba de humor para aceptar las miradas de simpatía que recibía de la mujer mayor; sin embargo, se sintió agradecida hacia ella. Ni siquiera había advertido que los hombros le dolían a causa de la forzada postura, lo notó cuando Enid comenzó a masajear la zona, y aunque no era necesario que hiciera tal cosa, la criada lavó con cuidado su cuerpo y eliminó el olor de aquel monstruo de la piel de Rosalie.**

**Emmett volvió al mediodía. Y de nuevo por la noche. La única compensación de Rosalie era que había tenido que esforzarse mucho la tercera vez para acariciar la vergonzosa humedad que la aturdía. Y así sucedió también el día siguiente. La tercera vez, la última que tuvo que soportar la penetración del cuerpo del hombre, fue la peor de todas.**

**El no tenía interés en prepararla bien para que lo recibiese. Continuó tocándola mucho después de comprender que ella estaba preparada para recibirlo, la acarició más de lo que ella podía soportar. Avivó la sensualidad en ella hasta que sintió deseos de rogarle que la poseyera; pero todo lo que Rosalie pudo hacer fue recibir lo que él le daba, es decir una nueva conciencia de su propio cuerpo, el conocimiento de la debilidad de su espíritu tanto como de la flaqueza de su carne. El canalla conseguía que ella lo deseara. Y lo sabía. Era su triunfo definitivo.**

**Lo único que mantenía a Rosalie era la certidumbre de que en la tercera mañana sería liberada, para satisfacer el ansia del hombre de cobrarse ojo por ojo. Pero temía que hubiese planificado otra venganza. No creía ni por un minuto que se sintiese satisfecho sólo con lo que ya había hecho. Había dicho que la vida de Rosalie le pertenecía como pago de la intención de matarlo de Royce, y que le atribuía escaso valor. Había dicho que ahora Rosalie le pertenecía y que debía hacer lo que a él se le antojara.**

**No, no le permitiría marcharse, como ella se lo había permitido; por lo menos no se lo permitiría antes de que naciese el niño. Si quería retenerlo y separar a Rosalie de su hijo, tendría que permitirle que se marchase o simplemente enviarla a otra de sus propiedades. Ella no podía permitir que sucediera tal cosa, aunque no sabía qué podía hacer al respecto, porque ignoraba incluso lo que el día siguiente le traería.**

**El día siguiente trajo a Enid, que venía con la llave de las cadenas. Rosalie había supuesto que Emmett lo haría en persona, para explicarle qué nuevas humillaciones le esperaban. Por supuesto, Enid no pudo decir palabra. Trajo comida (esta vez Rosalie pudo usar sus propias manos), y también ropas.**

**Las ropas originaron en Rosalie sus primeras sospechas acerca de su suerte futura. Sus prendas de vestir habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, pero las que ahora recibía no se parecían en nada. La camisola y la chaqueta eran de lana común, no del todo tosca, pero nada que pudiese consideráis de buena calidad. Eran las prendas que se asignaban a 1a servidora de un castillo. Bajo aquellas prendas debía permanecer desnuda, probablemente una humillación más que le recordaba el cambio de las circunstancias y debía salir de la cámara del señor**

**Apenas Rosalie consiguió restablecer la circulación de la sangre en los brazos, y peinó y trenzó sus cabellos, Enid le ordenó que la siguiese. La mujer no podía decirle lo que le sucedería ahora. Apenas hubieron entrado en el Gran Salón, sintió la mirada que la indujo a volver los ojos hacia la mesa del señor. Emmett estaba sentado allí, y un rayo de sol que venía de los altos ventanales teñía de oro los cabellos castaños de su cabellera. Aunque había pasado hacía largo rato la hora del desayuno, todavía tenía frente a él un plato de comida y un jarro de cerveza. La miró con ojos inexpresivos, una mirada fija que recordó a Rosalie la última vez que lo había visto, cuando ella estaba completamente desnuda en su cama.**

**Rosalie se dijo que eso había terminado. Podía soportar todo lo que a partir de ese momento quisiera hacerle, siempre que eso hubiese terminado. El no le ordenó que se acercase. No tenía la más mínima intención de advertirle acerca de lo que sucedería. Que así fuese. No podía ser tan grave si él no demostraba demasiado interés en presenciar su horror al enterarse de lo que la esperaba.**

**Un movimiento detrás atrajo su atención antes de continuar avanzando. Miró hacia el fuego, y vio sentado allí a un grupo de mujeres. Todas interrumpieron lo que habían estado haciendo y la miraron con avidez. Rosalie no las había visto antes a causa de la atención que había prestado a la mesa del señor y que no incluía al grupo reunido ante el fuego. De hecho, el rayo del sol era tan intenso, que todo lo que estaba alrededor parecía envuelto en sombras. Pero ahora los ojos de Rosalie se habían adaptado y vio que la mayoría de las mujeres eran damas, y varias muy jóvenes. Las dos más Jóvenes la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, se parecían mucho...**

**Dios santo, Emmett tenía hijas completamente adultas!, o quizá eran sus hermanas- No eran muy parecidas a él, excepto en el modo de fruncir el entrecejo. Aquel gesto las señalaba claramente como miembros de la misma familia. No, ¿qué dama hubiese estado dispuesta a ceder su dormitorio de modo que el marido pudiese violar allí a otra mujer? Por otra parte, la esposa de Emmett seguramente no podría influir en los deseos de aquel hombre, y para el caso poco importaba si tenía amantes o violaba a otras mujeres en su cama. Rosalie sólo podía compadecer a la mujer que tuviese un marido como aquel.**

**Entonces lanzó una exclamación: una de las mujeres abandonó su taburete, de modo que Rosalie pudiese verla bien. ¡ESME! ¿Cómo era posible?**

**Rosalie sintió que la alegría inundaba su pecho, le iluminaba la cara, y dio un paso adelante. Esme se apartó de ella para mirar hacia Emmett, y después volvió a sentarse, de nuevo oculta por las otras mujeres sentadas ante ella. ¿Sin decir palabra? ¿Sin siquiera una expresión de bienvenida? Rosalie no comprendía. Pero entonces su mirada se volvió hacia Emmett, vio la sonrisa del hombre y comprendió. En cierto sentido aquélla era otra venganza de su parte. ¿Era posible que hubiese malquistado totalmente a Esme con su ama? No, no lo creía posible, pero sin duda Esme no debía hablar con ella.**

**Su cólera se manifestó con la misma rapidez con que lo había hecho la alegría un momento antes. Ya la había inquietado que se le permitiese únicamente una vestimenta tan escasa y abrigaba sospechas con respecto al próximo paso del plan de Emmett para quebrarla; pero esto, negarle toda relación con la mujer que era como una segunda madre para ella...**

**Olvido la debilidad de su posición, olvidó que él podía arrojar de nuevo a la mazmorra, golpearla y matarla. Rosalie no hizo caso de la mano de Enid que intentaba sujetarla, caminó hacia el estrado y se acercó al frente de la mesa de Emmett, hasta que quedó ante él. El hombre se limitó a enarcar el entrecejo en un gesto de interrogación, como si advirtiese que ella estaba enfurecida.**

**Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante y murmuró de modo a sólo él la oyese:**

**-Puedes negarme hasta la última de las cosas que aprecio pero yo rogaré hasta el fin de mis días que tú, Emmett te pudras en el infierno.**

**Él le dirigió la cruel sonrisa que Rosalie estaba llegando a conocer tan bien.**

**-Mujer, ¿debo temer por un alma que ya está condenada? Y no te he autorizado a mostrarte tan familiar al dirigirte a mí.**

**Ella enderezó el cuerpo, incrédula. Acababa de maldecirlo y de condenarlo al infierno eterno, ¿y a él le preocupaba únicamente que hubiese usado su nombre de pila? Ella hervía de furia, ¿y él se limitaba a sonreírle?**

**-Discúlpame -se burló Rosalie-. Debí llamarte bastardo. El se puso de pie con tal rapidez que la sobresaltó. Y antes de que ella hubiese pensado siquiera en huir, se inclinó completamente sobre la mesa para aterrarle la muñeca.**

**Rosalie contuvo una exclamación, con tal fuerza él la apretaba, pero lo único que le oyó decir fue: -Mi señor. -¿Qué?**

**-No terminaste tus palabras con el tratamiento que corresponde. Debes decir "mi señor".**

**¿No estaba dispuesto a matarla por haberlo llamado bastardo? -Tú no eres mi señor.**

**-Lo soy ahora, mujer, y en adelante oiré cómo lo dices... a menudo. Lo dirás ahora.**

**Rosalie hubiese preferido que le cortasen la lengua. Seguramente él vio su expresión obstinada, porque la sacudió y le dijo con voz suave pero amenazadora:**

**-Lo dirás, o haré que te castiguen con un látigo, como corresponde a esa insolencia. No era una falsa amenaza. La había pronunciado de modo resultase evidente que cumpliría con lo que decía. Un hombre como él no amenazaba en vano. Ella prefería desconocer las consecuencias de la amenaza. Pero esperó varios segundos antes de murmurar con odio:**

**-Mi señor.**

**La soltó de inmediato. Rosalie se frotó la muñeca mientras él volvía a acomodarse en su silla, con una expresión que no era distinta de la que había mostrado cuando ella lo desafió. Pero esta vez era una expresión engañosa, porque en realidad lo irritaba el hecho de que el primer acto de Rosalie al abandonar su cautiverio hubiera sido ofenderlo, cuando después de los últimos tres días hubiera debido sentirse tan intimidada como para no sentir deseos de mostrarse desafiante.**

**-Quizás no estás tan desprovista de sensatez como de inteligencia -dijo Emmett respondiendo a la capitulación de Rosalie, pero después agregó en un gruñido-: Fuera de mi vista, no sea que recuerde lo que me dijiste.**

**Rosalie no necesitó que se lo ordenasen otra vez; ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a Emmett. Fue hasta donde estaba Enid, que esperaba ansiosa al pie del estrado, y con ella salió del salón y descendió un piso, hasta la cocina.**

**Había por lo menos veinte personas atareadas en diferentes trabajos. Estaban preparando la cena. Un enorme fuego ardía bajo un gran pedazo de carne que estaba siendo asado. Los cocineros rodeaban una larga mesa donde se procedía a pelar verduras, preparar pastas y cortar la carne. De la despensa negaban especias. Dos escuderos comían de prisa, de pie en un rincón" mientras una bonita criada coqueteaba con ellos. Una criada estaba siendo reprendida por derramar un poco de leche de su cubo, al tropezar con uno de los varios perros que se enredaban en las piernas de los que pasaban. A su vez, la muchacha había asestado un puntapié al perro se limitó a aullar, pero no abandonó su lugar cerca del tajo del carnicero. Una fregona estaba lavando los jarros que había quedado del almuerzo. El panadero metía hogazas nuevas en el horno. Dos robustos siervos venían del sótano con pesados sacos de grano.**

**Dada la amplitud del lugar, no hacía demasiado calor, pero había bastante humo a causa de los muchos fuegos encendidos y de las velas que ardían en diferentes rincones. Rosalie miró todo con cierto temor. El mayordomo estaba allí, pues acababa de abandonar la sala de los funcionarios de palacio situada un piso más arriba. Pero Enid no llevó a Rosalie junto a aquel hombre. Se acercó a una corpulenta mujer, la que estaba reprendiendo a la lechera. Rubia, el rostro encendido, y bastante alta para ser mujer, con un poco más de un metro setenta centímetros. No era una sierva, sino una mujer libre, y la esposa del cocinero principal.**

**-De modo que ésta es la otra de Kirkburough -dijo Mary Blouet, mientras miraba a Rosalie de arriba a abajo, lo mismo que estaban haciendo todos los demás que se encontraban en la cocina, aunque no tan francamente como Mary. -Se rumoreaba que había una dama en la mazmorra, pero ahora que te han enviado a mí, veo cómo son realmente las cosas. Me llamarás señora Blouet, y no te darás aires ni me contestarás. Ya he tenido bastante con la altanera Esme, pero como cuenta con la protección del señor, no puedo hacerle sentir el dorso de mi mano. Tú en cambio no gozas de ese favor, ¿verdad?**

**-No -replicó Rosalie, incapaz de disimular el desprecio que sentía-. Gozo de tan escaso favor que tal vez mi destino sea verme castigada para siempre.**

**-¿Castigada? No, a menos que sea necesario. Bien, vamos. Tengo que vigilar a la gente, porque de lo contrario jamás se hace nada... estas criadas son muy perezosas. Mientras caminamos te explicaré tus obligaciones. Rosalie pareció sorprendida. -Entonces, ¿no trabajaré en la cocina? -¿Aquí? -Mary se echó a reír con verdadero regocijo**

**-,Ya tienen suficiente ayuda y no necesitan más. Además, a mi marido no le agradan las mujeres en su dominio. No soporta la pereza en sus trabajadores, y en cambio yo tengo que aguantarla todo el día, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarla, sobre todo cuando esa perra de Irina me resta autoridad apenas le doy la espalda. Y se las arregla para no ser castigada porque es la hembra favorita de lord Emmett, y todos lo saben. Cómo desearía...**

**El pensamiento quedó inconcluso mientras Mary subía por la escalera que llevaba nuevamente al Gran Salón. Rosalie trataba de demorarse, pues temía otro encuentro con Emmett, pero él ya no estaba allí. Y pocas damas continuaban Junto al fuego. No halló signos de Esme.**

**-No tengo autoridad sobre las criadas de las damas -dijo Mary cuando vio hacia dónde miraba Rosalie-. No tengo tanta suerte como esa Esme, que consiguió una tarea muy fácil.**

**-¿Hace mucho que ella está aquí?**

**-No, vino con el señor. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?**

**-Sí.**

**-Bien, apártate de ella. Hay jerarquía en la gente del castillo, como en cualquier lugar de esta clase, y el hecho de que ella esté a cargo de las hermanas del señor la coloca a más altura incluso que las criadas de las otras damas, y todas están más alto que tú. Pero tú estás más alto que los ayudantes de la cocina, de modo que apártate también de ellos. Podrás elegir a tus amigas entre las mujeres que están a mi cargo, pero recuerda mi consejo: no seas amiga de Irina.**

**Rosalie no estaba interesada en "esa Irina", aunque fuese la favorita de Emmett. Le preocupaba más su propia situación. Sabía que sería una de las "mujeres" de Mary, pero aún no sabía lo que eso significaba.**

**La impresión que le provocaba su nueva condición de criada era relativa, pues ya había sospechado que su suerte sería algo por el estilo, en vista de las ropas que le habían entregado. Una de las primeras cosas que Emmett le había dicho al regresar a Kirkburough era que ya no era una dama. La ironía del caso era que ella podía recordar haber deseado precisamente eso, ser nada más una sierva inferior, despojada de todo lo que podía ser un motivo de codicia y lucha realmente, en el futuro tendría que poner más cuidado en lo que deseaba.**

**Pero Emmett no podía convertirla en una auténtica criada pues Rosalie había nacido en una cuna noble y se había educado de acuerdo con su nivel; eso no podían arrebatárselo por mucho que lo desearan. Pero Emmett debía conseguir que la tratasen como a una criada, y ya había ordenado que así fuese; en ese sentido Rosalie nada podía hacer, pues en realidad estaba a merced de su carcelero. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en que él hubiera podido enviarla de regreso a la mazmorra, y arrebatarle la protección del bondadoso John Giffard, debía considerarse afortunada, más que afortunada. Una criada tenía libertad de movimientos, iba de un lado a otro casi inadvertida. Una cri**ada podía escapar…..

**El primer día en la cámara del señor se hizo interminable para Rosalie, pese al hecho de que de Emmett la dejó en el momento mismo en que concluyó con ella, exactamente como la muchacha siempre había hecho con él. Por supuesto, debía continuar encadenada al lecho. Ojo por ojo. Y si él se atenía exactamente al propósito de repetir lo que había soportado de parte de Rosalie, ese día no volvería a forzarla. Le sorprendía que de Emmett no hubiera esperado hasta que llegase la noche para violarla, pues ése era el momento en que Royce la había llevado a la presencia del prisionero por primera vez.**

**Aquella primera vez... Rosalie había sufrido un dolor terrible al entregarle su virginidad, un dolor que había sido mucho más agudo a causa de su ignorancia. Pero para ser justos, él había provocado su propio sufrimiento cada vez que había luchado contra ella. Aquella vez, en cambio, él no había sufrido en absoluto. Además ella no había obtenido ningún placer al tomarlo y en cambio él había obtenido su placer como hombre en cada ocasión. Al violarla allí, era inevitable que gozara, y eso no era Justo. En realidad, a Rosalie le irritaba intensamente que él pudiera vengarse y además sentir placer.**

**Ojo por ojo. Si había dicho la verdad, Rosalie podía esperar que la tuviese encadenada a aquel lecho durante tres noches, y que la soltara a la tercera mañana. También podía prever que la violaría tres veces la segunda noche, y la tercera, si podía actuar sin necesidad de que ella lo incitara con sus caricias. Si no atinaba a reaccionar por sí mismo... Rosalie no quería pensar en lo que aquel hombre podía hacer. Pasaron las horas y no oyó ruidos que la perturbasen. Sin advertirlo siquiera, había perdido la sensibilidad en los brazos Lo notó cuando intentó estirarlos, y entonces la sensibilidad volvió convertida en una sensación de profundo desagrado Después, periódicamente, fue moviéndolos cuidadosamente no quiso pensar en lo que sentiría después de haber dormido durante un rato.**

**El sueño, sin embargo, tardó mucho en llegar. La habitación se ensombreció con la llegada de la noche, pero Rosalie no cerró los ojos. Sentía la necesidad de aliviar su cuerpo, pero la combatió hasta que por fin pasó, y empezó a temer la posibilidad de quedar avergonzada en aquella cama si alguien... "Oh, Dios mío", pensó, a él nunca le habían aflojado las cadenas para permitirle hacer sus necesidades. Esme se había ocupado de él. Cuando Rosalie pensaba en ello sentía que la piel le ardía a causa de la mortificación; y ella aún no se había enfrentado a la misma situación. Pero él sí la había sufrido, y aquélla era otra humillación a la que Rosalie ni siquiera había prestado atención. Sin embargo, si hubiese pensado en eso en aquel momento, ¿qué podría haber hecho? Royce no había querido que nadie, salvo ella y Esme, estuviesen al tanto de la presencia del caballero en la fortaleza, de modo que ella no hubiera podido enviar a un criado para facilitarle las cosas.**

**Fue casi como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, incluso a través de las espesas paredes de piedra: el señor MacCarty regresó, y trajo consigo a una criada con una bandeja de comida. Emmett fue directamente hacia los pies de la cama. La mujer se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Rosali, y sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de horror. Él ni siquiera había cubierto a Rosalie al retirarse, y en cambio ella siempre había extendido el lienzo sobre él antes de abandonarlo.**

**-Enid, deja eso ahí y ve a buscar lo que haga falta -dijo a la mujer.**

**Enid no vaciló y se alejó a toda prisa. Su señor no le prestó atención, porque estaba observándola. Pero ella no lo miraba, hasta que él pasó un dedo sobre el costado del pie de Rosalie, como para llamar su atención. Entonces sí lo miró, pero con todo el odio que él la obligaba a sentir. -Ah, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Ahora exhibes algo más que un corazón tierno? **

**Emmett sonrió, pero sin verdadero humor, sólo como un indicio más del triunfo que había alcanzado-. Tu antipatía no me desagrada. No, le doy la bienvenida.**

**Ella cerró los ojos, de modo que él no pudiese ver el odio que tanto le agradaba, una suerte de pequeña represalia de parte de Rosalie. Pero él no le permitió ni siquiera eso.**

**-Mírame -ordenó con dureza, y cuando ella obedeció de inmediato, agregó-: Eso está mejor. Mujer, siempre que estés en mi presencia, me mirarás, a menos que te ordene lo contrario**

**Otra amenaza. Era muy bueno para amenazar, aunque sin enumerar las consecuencias. Rosalie le demostró lo que opinaba al respecto con otra mirada de odio. ¿Por qué no, si a él le agradaba?**

**Pero Emmett se había embarcado en un nuevo tema, la razón por la cual había entrado en la habitación.**

**-Parece que tendré que aceptar otras cosas a causa de tu sexo. Tú ordenaste a una mujer que me atendiese. Yo te enviaría a un hombre, de eso puedes estar segura, pero no tengo ninguno en quien pueda confiar, no puedo estar seguro de que ninguno atienda tus necesidades sin ocuparse al mismo tiempo de las suyas propias: el ver tu desnudez sin duda provocaría su sensualidad. De modo que Enid se ocupará de tí: está acostumbrada a cuidar de los heridos y los enfermos, y no llevar ni traer chismes, porque perdió la lengua hace muchos años, cuando otro hombre se apoderó durante un tiempo de este castillo.**

**El rostro de su carcelero se convirtió en la máscara cruel que ella ya le había visto antes, la cara de un hombre capaz de cometer la peor atrocidad. Pero la expresión sombría no duró; retornó a aquella sonrisa que no era una auténtica sonrisa.**

**-De todos modos, no me sentiré satisfecho si no sufres las mismas humillaciones que yo. De modo que soportarás mi presencia mientras Enid atiende tus necesidades, y tal como te lo acabo de advertir, mantendrás los ojos en mí. No intentarás ignorarme o cerrar los ojos para olvidar mi existencia. ¿Comprendes?**

**Rosalie estaba demasiado abrumada para asentir siquiera pero hubiera proferido insultos contra él de haber podido. Conoció entonces otra de las humillaciones que él había soportado: la frustración de verse incapacitado para responder con maldiciones o de cualquier otro modo.**

**Enid regresó pronto, y comenzó a cumplir sus nuevas obligaciones sin necesidad de que le dijesen nada. Rosalie, consciente de la amenaza de Emmett, mantuvo los ojos fijos en él mientras el señor se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama. Pero no lo veía. Concentraba en cambio la atención en Enid, y en la breve ojeada que le había echado un rato antes. Trató de hacerse una imagen de la sirvienta. A pesar de los cabellos grises, la mujer en realidad no era anciana; debía de tener alrededor de cuarenta años. Tenía la nariz ligeramente ganchuda, pero por lo demás sus rasgos eran agradables, y su piel era suave y sin arrugas. Las manos tiernas eran rápidas y eficientes, lo que agradó profundamente a Rosalie.**

**Lo peor finalmente terminó: aquella violación de su intimidad había sido el más horrible atropello. Mientras él la forzaba, estaba desnuda, y su sentido de justicia le decía que merecía estar así. Pero aquello no. Con su lógica perversa, Emmett se las había arreglado de modo que tuviese que soportar a dos personas como testigos; en cambio, a él lo había mirado una sola.**

**Intentó recordar que aquel hombre había sufrido lo mismo, había experimentado los mismos sentimientos, y que por eso ahora había decidido forzarla. Pero tales conclusiones no cambiaron en nada la situación. No se merecía aquello. Y apenas le quitaron la mordaza, se le aclaró la visión que había tratado de mantener confusa. Entonces le dijo lo que pensaba de él, y al demonio con las consecuencias.**

**-¡Eres el hombre más cruel y despreciable que existe sobre la tierra, mil veces peor que Royce! La respuesta del hombre fue decir a la criada:**

**-No me interesa escucharla, Enid, de modo que mantenle la boca llena de comida, para que sólo pueda masticar.**

**-Cana... Rosalie casi se ahogó con la comida, porque le metieron en 1a boca una cucharada enorme. Antes de que hubiese terminado de masticarla, otra ocupó su lugar. Enid -¿acaso había pensado que podía agradecerle algo?- obedeció al pie de la letra a su amo. Y antes de que Rosalie pudiese decir otra palabra, la amordazaron de nuevo.**

**Después, la criada fue despedida sumariamente. Emmett abandonó los pies de la cama para acercarse al costado e inclinarse sobre ella. Casi volvía a ser atractivo con su expresión absolutamente neutra.**

**-Hembra estúpida -dijo-. Fue un truco astuto, enturbiar tu visión. Pero si me hubieras obedecido, hubieses visto que yo presto únicamente mi presencia, no mi atención. Ahora te mereces un castigo por tu espíritu caprichoso. ¿Olvidas cuál será?**

**¿Su atención? No, más que eso, pues la mano del hombre se acercó a la intimidad de Rosalie, y sus dedos se introdujeron dolorosamente en el calor seco de la mujer, y allí se quedaron. Su falta de reacción no provocó ningún gesto esta vez, pues él sabía que antes Rosalie había cedido, y eso le garantizaba que, al igual que él la muchacha no podría resistir mucho.**

**Lentamente, con confianza absoluta, comenzó a desatar los cordones de sus calzas con la mano libre, mientras la otra permanecía profundamente hundida entre las piernas de Rosalie. Obedeciendo sus órdenes, ella tuvo que observar cómo lo hacía.**

**-Intenta resistirte, ladronzuela -dijo él con voz suave-. Lucha como lo hice yo, y aprende que al cuerpo nada le importan el odio, la cólera y la vergüenza. No es más que una simple vasija, con instintos simples pero intensos, y uno de los más fundamentales es el antiguo instinto que lleva a procrear. La carne del hombre estaba suelta bajo la túnica, y por el bulto que presionaba sobre el lienzo oscuro, ella comprendió que ya había alcanzado todo su tamaño. Esa constatación se manifestó en las entrañas de la joven, humedeció los dedos del hombre, y ella gimió, pues ahora sabía lo que humedad significaba. La risa triunfante de su aprehensor lo ratificó.**

**No la tocó en otros lugares, y la montó inmediatamente Se deslizó con absoluta facilidad en el interior del cuerpo femenino. Aquello era un castigo, no parte de su venganza, no parte de su inclinación a cobrarse ojo por ojo, pues se suponía que no la forzaría otra vez hasta la mañana siguiente. A Rosalie no le importó. Su cuerpo estaba suministrándole el modo de evitar el dolor, recibiendo de buena gana los medios para procrear pese al hecho de que ya había satisfecho ese instinto fundamental. Pero también el cuerpo estaba dando la bienvenida a otra cosa, y aunque esta vez luchó, se negó con toda su voluntad, gritó enfurecida contra ello, de todos modos había placer en los profundos impulsos que la conmovían sin que ella pudiese negarse. Que Dios la ayudase, Emmett estaba observándola cuando ese placer culminó y explotó en una pulsante irradiación; la rendición total de la hembra al dominio del macho se manifestaba ahora claramente; él podía saborearla. Rosalie también lo observaba, por primera vez, cuando el mismo placer se manifestó en él, las líneas crueles de su cara se desvanecieron durante un instante, y reveló de nuevo al hombre auténticamente apuesto que existía bajo la máscara del odio.**

**Ella no deseaba verlo. Cerró los ojos para borrar la imagen, y no le importó si por esa razón él la mataba. Lo único que hizo Emmett fue derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie, su frente sobre la almohada, la mejilla contra la sien de la Joven, la respiración trabajosa resonando en sus oídos. Y tampoco se separó de ella con la misma rapidez que antes.**

**Cuando lo hizo, su respiración había recuperado la normalidad, y la máscara ocupaba de nuevo su lugar. Se apresuró a arreglarse la ropa, pero una vez hecho esto, la miró fijamente, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran toda la longitud del cuerpo femenino, antes de volver a la cara todavía sonrojada de Rosalie; y sus dedos recorrieron la suave superficie del brazo levantado de la muchacha. -Quizás en el futuro obedezcas más prontamente mis órdenes o quizá no. -Y entonces sus labios crueles esbozaron una mueca despectiva-. Reconocerás que nunca cedí tan fácilmente como tú, mujer. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarás al pensar las veces en que volveré a ti durante los próximos días. Y esperaré hasta la noche: no deseo perder sueño, como te sucedió a ti. ¿Acaso temes, ladronzuela, que mi venganza ya no re parezca tan desagradable?**

**Le hubiese escupido a la cara, si no hubiese estado amordazada. Sus ojos se humedecieron y él se echó a reír.**

**-Excelente. No me agradaría pensar que esperas ansiosa mis visitas cuando yo detestaba tanto las tuyas, cuando lo único en que pensaba era en la posibilidad de cerrar las manos sobre ese cuello tan suave y arrancar el último suspiro de tu pequeño cuerpo.**

**Que ahora él llevase la mano a esa zona y apretase no provocó la alarma en Rosalie. Sabía que jamás se conformaría con nada tan rápido y definitivo como la muerte de su prisionera, cuando se trataba de un hombre tan cruel e implacable. Él advirtió que Rosalie no le temía, y su mano descendió para tocarle un pecho en lugar del cuello.**

**-Crees que me conoces, ¿eh? -escupió, sin duda con un profundo sentimiento de desagrado ante ella-. Piénsalo mejor, nunca me conocerás tan bien que puedas adivinar de qué soy capaz, nunca sabrás qué demonios anidan en mi cuerpo y mi mente, y me convierten en lo que soy. Es mejor que reces pidiendo que me satisfaga la venganza, pues si no es así, desearás la muerte.**

**Si lo que quería era únicamente asustarla con aquellas palabras, estaba mostrándose diabólicamente ingenioso.**

**Cuando Rosalie pensaba en que él volvería otra vez, comenzaba a temblar, de modo que prefería no pensar en ello.**

**Ni siquiera estaba despierta cuando llegó por la mañana, poco después del amanecer. Cuando al fin cobró conciencia de su proximidad, también advirtió que él había inducido ya a su cuerpo femenino a recibirlo. Lo hizo rápidamente, con tal prisa que Rosalie se sintió casi más irritada porque había perturbado su sueño que porque había invadido su cuerpo: lo último terminó antes de que ella sintiera gran cosa. Luego, a pesar de que se sentía agotada, no pudo volver al sueño.**

**Enid llegó poco después, pero esta vez sin Emmett. Rosalie no estaba de humor para aceptar las miradas de simpatía que recibía de la mujer mayor; sin embargo, se sintió agradecida hacia ella. Ni siquiera había advertido que los hombros le dolían a causa de la forzada postura, lo notó cuando Enid comenzó a masajear la zona, y aunque no era necesario que hiciera tal cosa, la criada lavó con cuidado su cuerpo y eliminó el olor de aquel monstruo de la piel de Rosalie.**

**Emmett volvió al mediodía. Y de nuevo por la noche. La única compensación de Rosalie era que había tenido que esforzarse mucho la tercera vez para acariciar la vergonzosa humedad que la aturdía. Y así sucedió también el día siguiente. La tercera vez, la última que tuvo que soportar la penetración del cuerpo del hombre, fue la peor de todas.**

**El no tenía interés en prepararla bien para que lo recibiese. Continuó tocándola mucho después de comprender que ella estaba preparada para recibirlo, la acarició más de lo que ella podía soportar. Avivó la sensualidad en ella hasta que sintió deseos de rogarle que la poseyera; pero todo lo que Rosalie pudo hacer fue recibir lo que él le daba, es decir una nueva conciencia de su propio cuerpo, el conocimiento de la debilidad de su espíritu tanto como de la flaqueza de su carne. El canalla conseguía que ella lo deseara. Y lo sabía. Era su triunfo definitivo.**

**Lo único que mantenía a Rosalie era la certidumbre de que en la tercera mañana sería liberada, para satisfacer el ansia del hombre de cobrarse ojo por ojo. Pero temía que hubiese planificado otra venganza. No creía ni por un minuto que se sintiese satisfecho sólo con lo que ya había hecho. Había dicho que la vida de Rosalie le pertenecía como pago de la intención de matarlo de Royce, y que le atribuía escaso valor. Había dicho que ahora Rosalie le pertenecía y que debía hacer lo que a él se le antojara.**

**No, no le permitiría marcharse, como ella se lo había permitido; por lo menos no se lo permitiría antes de que naciese el niño. Si quería retenerlo y separar a Rosalie de su hijo, tendría que permitirle que se marchase o simplemente enviarla a otra de sus propiedades. Ella no podía permitir que sucediera tal cosa, aunque no sabía qué podía hacer al respecto, porque ignoraba incluso lo que el día siguiente le traería.**

**El día siguiente trajo a Enid, que venía con la llave de las cadenas. Rosalie había supuesto que Emmett lo haría en persona, para explicarle qué nuevas humillaciones le esperaban. Por supuesto, Enid no pudo decir palabra. Trajo comida (esta vez Rosalie pudo usar sus propias manos), y también ropas.**

**Las ropas originaron en Rosalie sus primeras sospechas acerca de su suerte futura. Sus prendas de vestir habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, pero las que ahora recibía no se parecían en nada. La camisola y la chaqueta eran de lana común, no del todo tosca, pero nada que pudiese consideráis de buena calidad. Eran las prendas que se asignaban a 1a servidora de un castillo. Bajo aquellas prendas debía permanecer desnuda, probablemente una humillación más que le recordaba el cambio de las circunstancias y debía salir de la cámara del señor**

**Apenas Rosalie consiguió restablecer la circulación de la sangre en los brazos, y peinó y trenzó sus cabellos, Enid le ordenó que la siguiese. La mujer no podía decirle lo que le sucedería ahora. Apenas hubieron entrado en el Gran Salón, sintió la mirada que la indujo a volver los ojos hacia la mesa del señor. Emmett estaba sentado allí, y un rayo de sol que venía de los altos ventanales teñía de oro los cabellos castaños de su cabellera. Aunque había pasado hacía largo rato la hora del desayuno, todavía tenía frente a él un plato de comida y un jarro de cerveza. La miró con ojos inexpresivos, una mirada fija que recordó a Rosalie la última vez que lo había visto, cuando ella estaba completamente desnuda en su cama.**

**Rosalie se dijo que eso había terminado. Podía soportar todo lo que a partir de ese momento quisiera hacerle, siempre que eso hubiese terminado. El no le ordenó que se acercase. No tenía la más mínima intención de advertirle acerca de lo que sucedería. Que así fuese. No podía ser tan grave si él no demostraba demasiado interés en presenciar su horror al enterarse de lo que la esperaba.**

**Un movimiento detrás atrajo su atención antes de continuar avanzando. Miró hacia el fuego, y vio sentado allí a un grupo de mujeres. Todas interrumpieron lo que habían estado haciendo y la miraron con avidez. Rosalie no las había visto antes a causa de la atención que había prestado a la mesa del señor y que no incluía al grupo reunido ante el fuego. De hecho, el rayo del sol era tan intenso, que todo lo que estaba alrededor parecía envuelto en sombras. Pero ahora los ojos de Rosalie se habían adaptado y vio que la mayoría de las mujeres eran damas, y varias muy jóvenes. Las dos más Jóvenes la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, se parecían mucho...**

**Dios santo, Emmett tenía hijas completamente adultas!, o quizá eran sus hermanas- No eran muy parecidas a él, excepto en el modo de fruncir el entrecejo. Aquel gesto las señalaba claramente como miembros de la misma familia. No, ¿qué dama hubiese estado dispuesta a ceder su dormitorio de modo que el marido pudiese violar allí a otra mujer? Por otra parte, la esposa de Emmett seguramente no podría influir en los deseos de aquel hombre, y para el caso poco importaba si tenía amantes o violaba a otras mujeres en su cama. Rosalie sólo podía compadecer a la mujer que tuviese un marido como aquel.**

**Entonces lanzó una exclamación: una de las mujeres abandonó su taburete, de modo que Rosalie pudiese verla bien. ¡ESME! ¿Cómo era posible?**

**Rosalie sintió que la alegría inundaba su pecho, le iluminaba la cara, y dio un paso adelante. Esme se apartó de ella para mirar hacia Emmett, y después volvió a sentarse, de nuevo oculta por las otras mujeres sentadas ante ella. ¿Sin decir palabra? ¿Sin siquiera una expresión de bienvenida? Rosalie no comprendía. Pero entonces su mirada se volvió hacia Emmett, vio la sonrisa del hombre y comprendió. En cierto sentido aquélla era otra venganza de su parte. ¿Era posible que hubiese malquistado totalmente a Esme con su ama? No, no lo creía posible, pero sin duda Esme no debía hablar con ella.**

**Su cólera se manifestó con la misma rapidez con que lo había hecho la alegría un momento antes. Ya la había inquietado que se le permitiese únicamente una vestimenta tan escasa y abrigaba sospechas con respecto al próximo paso del plan de Emmett para quebrarla; pero esto, negarle toda relación con la mujer que era como una segunda madre para ella...**

**Olvido la debilidad de su posición, olvidó que él podía arrojar de nuevo a la mazmorra, golpearla y matarla. Rosalie no hizo caso de la mano de Enid que intentaba sujetarla, caminó hacia el estrado y se acercó al frente de la mesa de Emmett, hasta que quedó ante él. El hombre se limitó a enarcar el entrecejo en un gesto de interrogación, como si advirtiese que ella estaba enfurecida.**

**Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante y murmuró de modo a sólo él la oyese:**

**-Puedes negarme hasta la última de las cosas que aprecio pero yo rogaré hasta el fin de mis días que tú, Emmett te pudras en el infierno.**

**Él le dirigió la cruel sonrisa que Rosalie estaba llegando a conocer tan bien.**

**-Mujer, ¿debo temer por un alma que ya está condenada? Y no te he autorizado a mostrarte tan familiar al dirigirte a mí.**

**Ella enderezó el cuerpo, incrédula. Acababa de maldecirlo y de condenarlo al infierno eterno, ¿y a él le preocupaba únicamente que hubiese usado su nombre de pila? Ella hervía de furia, ¿y él se limitaba a sonreírle?**

**-Discúlpame -se burló Rosalie-. Debí llamarte bastardo. El se puso de pie con tal rapidez que la sobresaltó. Y antes de que ella hubiese pensado siquiera en huir, se inclinó completamente sobre la mesa para aterrarle la muñeca.**

**Rosalie contuvo una exclamación, con tal fuerza él la apretaba, pero lo único que le oyó decir fue: -Mi señor. -¿Qué?**

**-No terminaste tus palabras con el tratamiento que corresponde. Debes decir "mi señor".**

**¿No estaba dispuesto a matarla por haberlo llamado bastardo? -Tú no eres mi señor.**

**-Lo soy ahora, mujer, y en adelante oiré cómo lo dices... a menudo. Lo dirás ahora.**

**Rosalie hubiese preferido que le cortasen la lengua. Seguramente él vio su expresión obstinada, porque la sacudió y le dijo con voz suave pero amenazadora:**

**-Lo dirás, o haré que te castiguen con un látigo, como corresponde a esa insolencia. No era una falsa amenaza. La había pronunciado de modo resultase evidente que cumpliría con lo que decía. Un hombre como él no amenazaba en vano. Ella prefería desconocer las consecuencias de la amenaza. Pero esperó varios segundos antes de murmurar con odio:**

**-Mi señor.**

**La soltó de inmediato. Rosalie se frotó la muñeca mientras él volvía a acomodarse en su silla, con una expresión que no era distinta de la que había mostrado cuando ella lo desafió. Pero esta vez era una expresión engañosa, porque en realidad lo irritaba el hecho de que el primer acto de Rosalie al abandonar su cautiverio hubiera sido ofenderlo, cuando después de los últimos tres días hubiera debido sentirse tan intimidada como para no sentir deseos de mostrarse desafiante.**

**-Quizás no estás tan desprovista de sensatez como de inteligencia -dijo Emmett respondiendo a la capitulación de Rosalie, pero después agregó en un gruñido-: Fuera de mi vista, no sea que recuerde lo que me dijiste.**

**Rosalie no necesitó que se lo ordenasen otra vez; ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a Emmett. Fue hasta donde estaba Enid, que esperaba ansiosa al pie del estrado, y con ella salió del salón y descendió un piso, hasta la cocina.**

**Había por lo menos veinte personas atareadas en diferentes trabajos. Estaban preparando la cena. Un enorme fuego ardía bajo un gran pedazo de carne que estaba siendo asado. Los cocineros rodeaban una larga mesa donde se procedía a pelar verduras, preparar pastas y cortar la carne. De la despensa negaban especias. Dos escuderos comían de prisa, de pie en un rincón" mientras una bonita criada coqueteaba con ellos. Una criada estaba siendo reprendida por derramar un poco de leche de su cubo, al tropezar con uno de los varios perros que se enredaban en las piernas de los que pasaban. A su vez, la muchacha había asestado un puntapié al perro se limitó a aullar, pero no abandonó su lugar cerca del tajo del carnicero. Una fregona estaba lavando los jarros que había quedado del almuerzo. El panadero metía hogazas nuevas en el horno. Dos robustos siervos venían del sótano con pesados sacos de grano.**

**Dada la amplitud del lugar, no hacía demasiado calor, pero había bastante humo a causa de los muchos fuegos encendidos y de las velas que ardían en diferentes rincones. Rosalie miró todo con cierto temor. El mayordomo estaba allí, pues acababa de abandonar la sala de los funcionarios de palacio situada un piso más arriba. Pero Enid no llevó a Rosalie junto a aquel hombre. Se acercó a una corpulenta mujer, la que estaba reprendiendo a la lechera. Rubia, el rostro encendido, y bastante alta para ser mujer, con un poco más de un metro setenta centímetros. No era una sierva, sino una mujer libre, y la esposa del cocinero principal.**

**-De modo que ésta es la otra de Kirkburough -dijo Mary Blouet, mientras miraba a Rosalie de arriba a abajo, lo mismo que estaban haciendo todos los demás que se encontraban en la cocina, aunque no tan francamente como Mary. -Se rumoreaba que había una dama en la mazmorra, pero ahora que te han enviado a mí, veo cómo son realmente las cosas. Me llamarás señora Blouet, y no te darás aires ni me contestarás. Ya he tenido bastante con la altanera Esme, pero como cuenta con la protección del señor, no puedo hacerle sentir el dorso de mi mano. Tú en cambio no gozas de ese favor, ¿verdad?**

**-No -replicó Rosalie, incapaz de disimular el desprecio que sentía-. Gozo de tan escaso favor que tal vez mi destino sea verme castigada para siempre.**

**-¿Castigada? No, a menos que sea necesario. Bien, vamos. Tengo que vigilar a la gente, porque de lo contrario jamás se hace nada... estas criadas son muy perezosas. Mientras caminamos te explicaré tus obligaciones. Rosalie pareció sorprendida. -Entonces, ¿no trabajaré en la cocina? -¿Aquí? -Mary se echó a reír con verdadero regocijo**

**-,Ya tienen suficiente ayuda y no necesitan más. Además, a mi marido no le agradan las mujeres en su dominio. No soporta la pereza en sus trabajadores, y en cambio yo tengo que aguantarla todo el día, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarla, sobre todo cuando esa perra de Irina me resta autoridad apenas le doy la espalda. Y se las arregla para no ser castigada porque es la hembra favorita de lord Emmett, y todos lo saben. Cómo desearía...**

**El pensamiento quedó inconcluso mientras Mary subía por la escalera que llevaba nuevamente al Gran Salón. Rosalie trataba de demorarse, pues temía otro encuentro con Emmett, pero él ya no estaba allí. Y pocas damas continuaban Junto al fuego. No halló signos de Esme.**

**-No tengo autoridad sobre las criadas de las damas -dijo Mary cuando vio hacia dónde miraba Rosalie-. No tengo tanta suerte como esa Esme, que consiguió una tarea muy fácil.**

**-¿Hace mucho que ella está aquí?**

**-No, vino con el señor. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?**

**-Sí.**

**-Bien, apártate de ella. Hay jerarquía en la gente del castillo, como en cualquier lugar de esta clase, y el hecho de que ella esté a cargo de las hermanas del señor la coloca a más altura incluso que las criadas de las otras damas, y todas están más alto que tú. Pero tú estás más alto que los ayudantes de la cocina, de modo que apártate también de ellos. Podrás elegir a tus amigas entre las mujeres que están a mi cargo, pero recuerda mi consejo: no seas amiga de Irina.**

**Rosalie no estaba interesada en "esa Irina", aunque fuese la favorita de Emmett. Le preocupaba más su propia situación. Sabía que sería una de las "mujeres" de Mary, pero aún no sabía lo que eso significaba.**

**La impresión que le provocaba su nueva condición de criada era relativa, pues ya había sospechado que su suerte sería algo por el estilo, en vista de las ropas que le habían entregado. Una de las primeras cosas que Emmett le había dicho al regresar a Kirkburough era que ya no era una dama. La ironía del caso era que ella podía recordar haber deseado precisamente eso, ser nada más una sierva inferior, despojada de todo lo que podía ser un motivo de codicia y lucha realmente, en el futuro tendría que poner más cuidado en lo que deseaba.**

**Pero Emmett no podía convertirla en una auténtica criada pues Rosalie había nacido en una cuna noble y se había educado de acuerdo con su nivel; eso no podían arrebatárselo por mucho que lo desearan. Pero Emmett debía conseguir que la tratasen como a una criada, y ya había ordenado que así fuese; en ese sentido Rosalie nada podía hacer, pues en realidad estaba a merced de su carcelero. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en que él hubiera podido enviarla de regreso a la mazmorra, y arrebatarle la protección del bondadoso John Giffard, debía considerarse afortunada, más que afortunada. Una criada tenía libertad de movimientos, iba de un lado a otro casi inadvertida. Una cri**ada podía escapar…..


	12. Chapter 12 LORD VENGANZA

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**-Aquí pasarás casi todo tu tiempo -le dijo Mary mientras abría la puerta que llevaba a la sala de costura, en el piso de arriba del Gran Salón.**

**Tres mujeres se apartaron de inmediato de la ventana donde habían estado observando a los hombres que practicaban ejercicios con armas en el patio del castillo. Pero no consiguieron ocupar sus asientos antes de que Mary las viese. Y Rosalie no pudo dejar de advertir la rueca con el hilo que se extendía sobre el piso, y desaparecía bajo sus faldas. Una de las mujeres había intentado darse prisa para continuar hilando, pero no lo había logrado.**

**En la salita había un canasto lleno de revoltijos de hilo, grandes canastos de lana recién trabajada junto a las paredes había seis grandes telares, y otro grupo de telares de mano más pequeños en la esquina; pero sólo tres de los más grandes estaban funcionando, y sólo uno tenía un lienzo casi completo. La única ventana permitía el paso de mucha luz, de modo que por lo menos no existía el problema de que el humo de las velas manchase el lienzo recién fabricado.**

**Finalmente, Mary comenzó a descargar su irritación sobre las mujeres.**

**-Perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo, ¿eh? -las reprendió-. Terminen lo que deben hacer mientras haya luz, de lo contrario ninguna de ustedes cenará. Y si encuentro ociosas otra vez esta semana, irán a parar al lavadero. Hay otras que tienen dedos ágiles, si me decido a traerlas de la aldea**

**Dicho esto, golpeó de nuevo la puerta. Rosalie se sorprendió y dijo: -Creí que debía trabajar aquí.**

**-Sí, así es, pero tendrás bastante que hacer el resto del día-no comenzarás a tejer e hilar todavía, y no tendrás que compartir el castigo que recibirán esas haraganas.**

**-Sé producir un hilo fino, aunque lleva más tiempo, y puedo enseñar a las tejedoras a conseguir un lienzo de mejor calidad, bastante bueno para las damas del castillo.**

**Había tenido escasa oportunidad de dirigir a sus criadas durante los últimos tres años, fuera de las que la servían sólo a ella. Pero ya tenía quince años cuando su vida cambió tan drásticamente, y su madre ya le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber para administrar un castillo. Todo lo que podía ordenar podía hacerlo también por sí misma, ¿acaso hubiera podido dirigir bien a otros si no sabía exactamente qué era necesario hacer? Y en efecto, había cosas que ella sabía hacer mejor que nadie.**

**Después de atraer el interés de Mary, continuó: -Pero mis conocimientos se malgastarían en este sector, porque soy más hábil con una aguja.**

**-Eso debe de ser lo que pensó mi señor, pues también ordenó que te ocupases de sus ropas, y de la confección de prendas nuevas para él, aunque será mejor que usemos con ese fin la lana tejida. Pero ¿dices que puedes enseñar a otros a tejer mejor?**

**Rosalie aún estaba sonrojada por lo que creía era un castigo más severo, es decir verse obligada a tejer las ropas de aquel hombre, de modo que se limitó a asentir con un gesto duro. Mary no advirtió el rubor en las mejillas de sus a causa de la oscuridad del corredor; sólo se mostró sorprendida.**

**-¿Estuviste a cargo de las tejedoras de Kirkburough? -preguntó.**

**-No, no estuve mucho tiempo en ese lugar.**

**-Bien no lo tomaré a mal si en efecto enseñas algunas cosas mis mujeres mientras te ocupas de tus propias tareas, pero no lo que me ordenaron que hicieras, y de todos modos no dispondrás de mucho tiempo libre. -Después se volvió para "salir limitándose a agregar- Cuando termines tu trabajo del día puedes regresar aquí para dormir con las otras.**

**Rosalie imaginó la salita con muy poco espacio libre, y preguntó:**

**-¿Todas duermen allí?**

**-No, sólo tres. Las otras cinco son tan relajadas como Irina. Todas tienen hombres que van a dormir con ellas durante la noche. -Mary se detuvo al final de la escalera para clavar sus ojos pequeños en Rosalie- Tú no perteneces a esa clase de mujeres, ¿verdad?**

**Ella sabía que alguna gente la había visto entrar en el dormitorio del señor tres días antes, y otras la habían visto salir por la mañana. Aunque Mary no parecía estar enterada, era probable que se lo dijesen más tarde. Si Rosalie debía estar sometida a la vigilancia de Mary, como parecía ser el caso, no quería convertir a aquella mujer en enemiga, permitiendo que la sorprendiesen más tarde con hechos que Rosalie podía aclararle en aquel mismo momento. Mary no parecía una mujer mala, sólo un tanto apremiada por el trabajo. Quizás pudiera incluso ayudarla, si ésta conquistaba su simpatía.**

**-Señora Blouet, le estaré inmensamente agradecida si puede apartar de mí a todos los hombres, pero... hay una cosa que usted debe saber, si su señor no se lo dijo. Me mantuvo en su dormitorio estos últimos tres días... encadenada a su cama.**

**-¡No, Jamás haría eso! -dijo indignada Mary-. ¿Por qué mientes?**

**Lo que menos esperaba Rosalie era oír que alguien defendía enérgicamente a aquel hombre cruel y vengativo. ¿Era posible que Mary no tuviese idea de la clase de persona que era él en realidad?**

**-Enid sabe que es así, y yo dudo de que tu señor lo niegue: tenia sus razones para castigarme de ese modo. Te lo digo sólo para que no te extrañes si él me llama con el fin de continuar castigándome, pues seguramente aún no ha completado su venganza.**

**Mary todavía parecía escéptica, aunque admitió: -Sí, es probable, pues tus otras obligaciones, ahora que lo pienso, pueden ser interpretadas como un castigo, si no te agradan. Debes servir la mesa en todas las comidas de lord Emmett, ocuparte de la limpieza de su dormitorio con la ayuda exclusiva de Enid, y atender su baño, lo cual probablemente molestará a Irina, pues antes era su obligación, y le agradaba mucho.**

**Rosalie sintió náuseas. ¡Y ella que había creído que lo peor ya había pasado, y que ser degradada a la condición de criada era el final de todo!**

**-Hay otra cosa que debes saber. Estoy embarazada, y lord Emmett está al tanto.**

**-¿Y te da más trabajo que a otra sierva cualquiera del castillo? No, tampoco puedo creer eso.**

**-¿Por qué iba a mentir si la prueba aparecerá en pocos meses?**

**-Entonces, es que él no lo sabe -insistió Mary. -Nadie más me ha tocado nunca, señora Blouet. El niño es suyo, y se propone incluso... quitármelo. Lanzó una exclamación.**

**-Muchacha, estás llevando demasiado lejos tus acusaciones. Si es cierto lo que dices, es probable que mi señor te encuentre marido, de modo que no me hables más del asunto. Ven conmigo. Tienes que limpiar el dormitorio hoy mismo, nadie lo ha hecho estos... últimos tres...**

**Mary no concluyó la frase, que venía a confirmar una de las aseveraciones de Rosalie. Apretó con fuerza los labios y comenzó a descender la escalera.**

**Rosalie se sentía abrumada por el nuevo temor que Mary involuntariamente le había provocado. Emmett podía casarla, y con un siervo, con el villano más bajo. ¡Por favor, Dios mío, no permitas tal cosa!. Detestaba tener que entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación, pero comprobó que el lugar no era tan deprimente ni mucho menos, ahora que ella ya no estaba atada a la cama Acercarse a aquel lecho le parecía, sin embargo, inaceptable. Prefirió cepillar el suelo de rodillas, y así lo hizo, mientras Enid se preocupaba de cambiar la ropa de la cama, cuitar el polvo y en general, ordenarlo todo. Rosalie iba a levantar las alfombras y a sacarlas para sacudirlas, pero Enid meneó la cabeza; tenían que ocuparse de lavar la ropa: Enid, la ropa blanca, Rosalie, las prendas de vestir del señor. Le indicó que ésa era su obligación mediante el sencillo recurso de depositar las ropas en sus brazos; después, los brazos también cargados, Enid le hizo señas ordenándole que la siguiera.**

**Rosalie había lavado ropas una sola vez en su vida, aunque sabía bien cómo se hacía. No era una tarea agradable. Había que empapar las sábanas en una bandeja de madera con una solución de cenizas de madera y jabón cáustico, y después golpearlas, enjuagarlas y colgarlas a secar. Las prendas de lana de los criados debían tratarse del mismo modo, pero no podía hacerse eso con las prendas finas del señor. Había que hervirlas y lavarlas a mano con un Jabón más suave, y después hervirlas otra vez y enjuagarlas no una sino tres veces, para colgarlas finalmente.**

**Aunque el jabón más suave pero todavía abrasivo que le enrojecía la delicada piel, Rosalie decidió que aquélla no era la peor de sus tareas, sobre todo porque las restantes lavanderas se mostraron todas muy cordiales, y algunas incluso llegaron a ayudarla después de que Enid se marchara. No, aún no había llegado lo peor, pero cabía abrigar la esperanza de que el señor MacCarty no fuera un hombre muy detallista, que exigiera un baño más de una vez por semana, y quizás ella contaría con unos pocos días de gracia antes de afrontar aquella obligación.**

**Cuando regresó al salón, comprobó que ya habían preparado las mesas de soporte para la cena. Emmett aún no había llagado, pero la mesa del señor comenzaba a ser ocupada por los privilegiados que podían comer en ella: sus hermanas, varios de sus caballeros, el mayordomo, que también era un caballero, y una dama que ya había sobrepasado la edad madura que era la tutora de las hermanas en las artes domésticas.**

**Uno de los caballeros que estaban allí era sir Jasper. Cuando llevó la primera bandeja de comida, Emmett estaba en su asiento, sus ojos se clavaron en ella en cuanto entró en el salón, y no se apartaron de su persona hasta que salió de allí. Ella no lo vio, lo sintió: no quiso mirarlo de nuevo después de la primera ojeada. Había algo muy irritante en la mirada de aquel hombre, algo que no le pasó inadvertido.**

**Le sorprendió ver que Emmett la esperaba al final de la escalera cuando volvió con la segunda bandeja. Su expresión no era un buen pronóstico para la Joven.**

**-¿No te dije que debías mirarme cuando estuvieses en mi presencia? -preguntó él. -Lo olvidé -mintió Rosalie -Aquella respuesta lo apaciguó sólo a medias. -¿Volverás a olvidarlo? -No. -¿No qué?**

**-Mi señor -consiguió decir ella entre dientes. Pareció complacido.**

**-Quizás necesites que alguien te recuerde a quién perteneces ahora -dijo él en tono reflexivo, al tiempo que su mano se cerraba sobre el seno de Rosalie.**

**Ella retrocedió con tanta prisa que su movimiento la llevo a la escalera, donde perdió pie. Emmett extendió la mano para atraparla, pero todo sucedió muy deprisa y él no pudo sostenerla a tiempo. Rosalie no gritó experimentó un instante de alivio al ver que su sufrimiento terminaba de aquel modo, cayó apenas dos peldaños, directamente sobre el criado que venía detrás con otra bandeja de comida.**

**Las dos bandejas golpearon la piedra con estrépito, mientras el hombre extendía la mano para evitar su propia caída. Fue una suerte que no se aferrase a Rosalie, o ella habría sufrido un tirón doloroso, ya que Emmett la apartó del hombre casi con la misma rapidez con que ella había caído sobre el criado. No la soltó hasta que la hubo sacudido con fuerza por lo menos dos veces.**

**-Mujer, nunca intentes evitar que te toque, o te sucederá algo peor que una caída por la escalera. Ahora, limpia el desastre que has provocado, y hazlo deprisa, porque no comeré hasta que tú misma llenes mi plato... y tengo apetito.**

**En otras palabras, la cólera de aquel hombre aumentaría cada minuto que pasara hasta que acabase de limpiar la escalera. No podía evitar que las manos le temblasen antes de terminar.**

**Rosalie estaba furiosa por el sentimiento de ansiedad que Emmett le había provocado. Cuando finalmente regresó al salón con una nueva bandeja de comida, descubrió que él estaba comiendo lo que había sobre la mesa, y tan absorto en la discusión con su mayordomo que probablemente ni por un momento había pensado en ella. De todos modos, insistió en que ella le llenase el plato, limitándose a señalar lo que deseaba. Y también insistió que permaneciese allí para volver a llenar con cerveza su copa, a pesar de que un joven paje permanecía detrás de la silla con una jarra de bebida con el fin de cumplir precisamente esa función. Mientras tanto, ella tenía que mirarlo fijamente.**

**También estaba furiosa por eso. No le agradaba mirarlo, ver cada uno de sus matices, saber exactamente cuándo sus pensamientos se volvían hacia ella, pues sabía que ésa era una forma más de venganza, el obligarla a contemplar su rostro cruel, un castigo idéntico al que estaba implícito en el hecho de servirle la mesa. Las dos cosas estaban calculadas para inculcarle la idea de que aún estaba completamente a su merced.**

**Cuando casi había acabado de comer, Emmett le ordenó que se adelantase con un gesto de la mano, sin mirar siquiera si ella le prestaba atención. Rosalie se habría visto en dificultades de haberlo desatendido; sabía que él estaba poniéndola a prueba, para comprobar hasta dónde le obedecía, aunque era evidente que esperaba un acatamiento total. Eso también la enfurecía: estaba tan arrogantemente seguro de que ella haría todo lo que se le ordenara. ¿Nadie lo desafiaba jamás? ¿Nadie provocaba intencionadamente su cólera? Un pensamiento estúpido: incluso cuando simplemente fruncía el entrecejo, era temible. Y mucho que la fastidiase, Rosalie no tenía el atrevimiento de provocar un castigo, u otra represalia cualquiera... por lo menos todavía.**

**-Esta noche quiero un baño -le dijo, cuando sintió la presencia de Rosalie a su lado. Pero siguió sin mirarla-. Ocúpate de eso.**

**Ella cerró levemente los ojos, lamentando que todavía y después de todo no se le perdonase aquella nueva humillación. Oyó la risita de una de las hermanas, seguida de una severa reprensión de la dama tutora, y sintió que ella misma se sonrojaba. Todos los que se encontraban allí habrían debido ser ciegos para no advertir la atención que Emmett le dispensaba durante la comida. Y siempre que un señor se ocupaba especialmente de una de las criadas, era casi seguro que la muchacha en cuestión terminara en su cama -o por lo menos eso era lo que todos pensaban-. Esa norma no era aplicable en el caso de Rosalie, pues ya había soportado aquella desagradable experiencia. Pero ellos no sabían que, en lugar de favorecerla, Emmett estaba castigándola.**

**Rosalie salió de prisa del salón, simplemente para alejarse de aquellos ojos de mirada fría. Encontró a Mary en la cocina, cenando con su esposo, y eso le recordó que ella aún no había comido. Peor, ¿cuándo tendría tiempo para comer, con todas las obligaciones que le habían asignado? Era evidente que no sería aquel día. Por otra parte, aquel día era una excepción, pues debía completar la limpieza con un retraso de tres días, y había empezado tarde; era imposible además que Emmett quisiera un baño todas las noches.**

**Mary se limitó a explicarle cómo debía realizar aquella tarea, mientras continuaba engullendo suculentos pedazos de perdiz asada, y el vientre de Rosalie protestaba ruidosamente porque se le concedía sólo el olor de la comida. Mary le dijo quiénes se encargaban de llevar los cubo de agua hasta la bañera. Le explicó dónde encontrar los lienzos y el Jabón destinados únicamente al uso del señor. Le advirtió que al señor le agradaba el baño algo más que tibio, pero no muy caliente y que la temperatura era responsabilidad de la propia Rosalie recibiría un buen bofetón si se equivocaba. Otra inquietud de la cual podía haber prescindido, pues bien sabía que la mayoría de los caballeros reaccionaban con violencia ante la más pequeña incomodidad; y pobre el que estuviese cerca de ellos cuando se incomodaban.**

**Era irritante tener que cruzar todo el largo del corredor para llegar al dormitorio. Con todo, le pareció que aquella vez Emmett no le prestaba atención. Y aunque lo miraba cada tantos pasos, para sujetarse a la orden absurda de mirarlo siempre, él no podía pretender que no le quitase ojo, ya que hubiera podido tropezar con algo, ¿no?**

**Imaginaba que no. En la antecámara, frente al dormitorio... se encontró cara a cara con Irina.**

**Comprendió inmediatamente quién era a causa de su extraordinaria belleza y del odio concentrado que chispeaba en sus ojos verdes. Usaba camisola y una chaqueta con bastante escote, para mostrar su amplio busto, y la abundante cabellera de rizos le confería una sensualidad salvaje que debía de ser sugestiva para cualquier hombre. Los dientes amarillentos eran apenas visibles; su abrumador aroma de rosas era casi repulsivo. Aquella mujer tenía sin duda la impresión errónea, como les sucedía a muchos nobles, de que los perfumes intensos podían disimular la suciedad.**

**Irina no se anduvo con rodeos, y pasó directamente al ataque.**

**-Te conozco... estabas en la mazmorra. ¿Qué hiciste para salir de ese castigo y verte favorecida? ¿Abriste las piernas ante él? Te arrodillaste y...**

**-¡Irina, cierra tu sucia boca y sal de aquí! Los ojos verdes la miraron incrédulos. -¡Tú... te atreves a hablarme así! ¿A mí? Exactamente lo que Rosalie necesitaba, una riña por un hombre que despreciaba. Era como para reírse. ¿Y que creyese favorecía? ¿Qué alguien envidiase sus odiosas obligaciones? Dios todopoderoso, ¿qué sucedería después? **

**Era evidente que Irina había permitido que su posición como favorita del señor se le subiese a la cabeza y ahora manifestaba una altiva superioridad que era inadecuada en una criada. Era nada más una criada, por mucho que tratase de elevar su lenguaje, para no parecerlo. Pero lo mismo eres tú... por ahora, recordó Rosalie. Por lo tanto ¿qué derecho tienes a enojarte por la audacia de otra sirvienta?**

**Esta idea por desgracia no impidió que en su tono se manifestase el sarcasmo al contestar:**

**-Creo que puedo hablarte como me plazca, Irina. ¿Acaso no soy ahora la favorita del señor?**

**Esta respuesta le mereció una bofetada que resultó totalmente imprevista, así como una perversa réplica.**

**-No por mucho tiempo, perra. Recuerda que cuando se canse de tu cuerpo pálido y flacucho, yo conseguiré que lamentes haber tenido la intención de ocupar mi lugar.**

**Rosalie estaba demasiado aturdida para decir una palabra mientras aquella se dirigía a la puerta. Jamás en su vida la habían abofeteado, y realmente no era agradable. Suponía que se trataba de otra experiencia a la cual tendría que acostumbrarse. ¿A quién podía apelar, sobre todo si la ofensa provenía de la señora Blouet, a quien debía obediencia, o del propio Emmett? Pero, ¿de otro criado? No, no estaba obligada a aceptarlo... aunque frente a aquella criada no tenía la más mínima protección. Podía imaginar la reacción de Emmett si intentaba abofetear a su "favorita". Y Irina lo sabía. Por eso podía incurrir en aquel comportamiento desconcertante y no sufrir las consecuencias.**

**Los criados comenzaron a llegar con el agua. Rosalie fue a buscar los lienzos y el jabón al lugar donde estaban guardados en el dormitorio. Trajo otro lienzo para hundirlo en el agua fría y aplicarlo a su mejilla. Le calmó parte del calor, pero la marca no se había disipado tanto cuando Emmett entró en la habitación.**

**Miró primero la bañera y el vapor que se elevaba lentamente. Había utilizado toda el agua caliente disponible para entibiar el agua fría vertida allí mientras ella no miraba; de modo que ahora le restaba sólo el agua fría para enjuagar a Emmett. Estaba a punto de ordenar más agua caliente cuando él llegó pero la presencia de Emmett la distrajo, en especial cuando la mirada del hombre la examinó y se fijó en su mejilla. Se acercó a ella, y la obligó a levantar el mentón. -¿Quién te pegó? -preguntó. -Nadie.**

**-Mientes, mujer. ¿Qué hiciste para provocar el desagrado de la señora Blouet?**

**¿Por qué suponía que Rosalie tenía la culpa? Debía decirle la verdad, excepto que la bofetada era simplemente lo que merecía por haber descendido al nivel de Irina. Sabía muy bien que él no haría nada si se enteraba de que la agresora era ella, y quién sabe por qué eso la lastimó más que la misma bofetada.**

**De modo que mintió, y le pareció satisfactorio hacerlo en aquel caso especial.**

**-Tropecé. Como me ordenaste que te mirase constantemente, no podía ver por donde pisaba cuando venía por el corredor.**

**El no había estado observándola, de modo que no sabía si aquello era cierto o no.**

**Por una vez, el ceño fruncido de Emmett no la asustó. -Mujer estúpida. ¿Habrá que enseñarte sentido común además de tus obligaciones?**

**-Si me está permitido mirar por dónde camino cuando estás presente, tienes que decírmelo. No deseo desobedecerte.**

**-¿De veras? -rezongó él, ante la sumisa respuesta de Rosalie, y la soltó-. En ese caso veremos cuánto te agrada obedecerme. Desnúdame.**

**Lo había esperado, pero el rubor le tino la cara, y así las dos mejillas tuvieron el mismo color rojizo. El continuaba de pie, frente a ella, las manos colgándole flojamente a ambos lados del cuerpo. Al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo más mínimo. Rosalie detestaba aquello, detestaba acercarse a Emmett y él lo sabía, la trataba como a una sierva; no, más bien como a su esclava personal.**

**Rosalie se dio prisa en desnudarlo, y ni siquiera intentó disimular su resentimiento. Aquella sonrisa sin alegría que ella odiaba se dibujó en los labios de Emmett**

**.**

**Él ni siquiera se inclinó de modo que Rosalie pudiera quitarle la túnica, y así la obligó a acercarse más, para alcanzar la altura de su pecho y sus hombros. Rosalie contuvo una exclamación cuando sus senos rozaron accidentalmente el pecho de Emmett, y otra cuando sus pezones se endurecieron repentinamente. Se conmovió tanto que retrocedió varios pasos una vez que la túnica estuvo finalmente en sus manos.**

**Emmett se rió ante la expresión irritada de Rosalie. Por lo menos, ella abrigaba la esperanza de que ésa fuera la única causa de su regocijo. No podía haber advertido la reacción del cuerpo femenino al contacto con el suyo, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo era posible que algo así sucediera si Rosalie lo despreciaba? Todo carecía de sentido para ella.**

**No deseaba acercársele de nuevo. Pero aún tenía que quitarle las calzas y las botas. No podía hacerlo. Sus pechos comenzaron a estremecerse de nuevo sólo de pensarlo. Por Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?**

**El esperó pacientemente. Al ver que ella no intentaba acercarse, dijo: -Termina de una vez.**

**Rosalie meneó lentamente la cabeza, y vio que él enarcaba el entrecejo:**

**-¿Prefieres que te encadene de nuevo a mi cama? Ella se acercó bruscamente, casi chocó con Emmett. **

**Lo oyó reír y rechinó los dientes. Aquel hombre era realmente despreciable, en verdad podía decirse que... Será mejor que te arrodilles.**

**Rosalie se arrodilló sin pensar siquiera en aquella nueva orden, y de pronto tuvo frente a sus ojos el gran bulto bajo las calzas. De nuevo se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas, y los dedos e temblaron mientras trataba de desatar los cordeles para dejar en libertad el arma vengadora que él tenía entre las piernas**

**-Es muy satisfactorio verte en esa posición humilde... corno un animalito doméstico a mis pies -continuó él en un tono casual-. Tal vez ordene que me sirvas la mesa en esa postura. Frente a todos**

**-Por favor. -Las palabras brotaron de sus labios como un gemido.**

**Apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza de Rosalie exactamente como si ella no hubiera sido más que un perrito que reclamaba la atención del amo y la echó hacia atrás, hasta que ella lo miró.**

**-¿Volverás a vacilar cuando tengas que cumplir con tu deber? **

**-No, no vacilaré.**

**El no dijo más, dejándola dominada por la duda, pues no sabía si su respuesta lo había satisfecho. Rosalie estaba de rodillas, porque había rehusado obedecer, un castigo rápido y humillante. ¿Acaso no bastaba?**

**Bajó las bragas y las calzas de su amo, pero evitó mirar lo que avanzaba hacia ella, y se inclinó para quitarle las botas. Cuando terminó, él permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Rosalie veía sus pies desnudos; fue un desafío, pero no precisamente un acto de desobediencia, ¿acaso los pies no eran parte de él?**

**-Realmente, pones a prueba mi paciencia -dijo Emmett, al ver que ella seguía clavando los ojos en sus pies.**

**Pero esta vez no insistió, y Rosalie vio que los pies se apartaban y después desaparecían en el interior de la bañera. Suspiró aliviada. Estaba olvidando no obstante que "atenderlo en el baño" significaba algo más. Él se lo recordó. -Mujer, ¿qué esperas ahora? Acércate y lávame el pelo. **

**Era parte del servicio. Ella lo sabía y por lo menos no pedía que le lavase todo el cuerpo. La joven no deseaba acercarse de nuevo al cuerpo desnudo; únicamente pensándolo sentía ya cierto calor y humedad interior, y eso la irritaba.**

**Cogió el lienzo, lo empapó y enjabonó, pero antes de tocarlo preguntó:**

**-¿Por qué tu esposa no se ocupa de esto?**

**-No tengo esposa. Estaba arreglando las cosas para tener una... -De pronto aferró la blusa de Rosalie, la acercó y gruñó- Debía reunirme con ella pero me lo impidieron, de modo que se fue y ahora ha desaparecido. ¿Sabes dónde estaba yo y por qué no pude reunirme con mi prometida como era mi intención? -Ella temía contestar. Pero él no esperó que lo hiciera-. Estaba encadenado a una cama para tu placer. Santo Dios, ¿también le echaba la culpa de aquello?**

**-No fue para mi placer -murmuró Rosalie. Él la soltó empujándola apenas.**

**-Ruega para que encuentren a lady Isabella, y para que no haya muerto.**

**Otra sombría advertencia de consecuencias ignoradas. Rosalie se preguntó si la dama, lejos de estar perdida, no habría aprovechado la oportunidad de evitar un matrimonio con aquel hombre. Era lo que ciertamente habría hecho Rosalie si se le hubiese ofrecido la más mínima ocasión.**

**El tema lo había irritado. Ella lo percibió por la tensión de la espalda, mientras la enjabonaba deprisa. De modo que en realidad no se sorprendió mucho cuando le entregó el lienzo para que terminase de lavarse solo y Emmett no lo aceptó. Se había ganado otro castigo por haberlo enojado.**

**-Creo que he trabajado mucho hoy, de modo que tú me lavarás... en todas partes. Será mejor te quites las ropas, para que no las mojes.**

**Ojalá se lo tragase el infierno. ¿Por qué tenía que vengarse de las cosas más minúsculas? Era un hijo del demonio, si se mostraba tan cruel.**

**Rosalie hizo lo que se le ordenaba, y se quitó al mismo tiempo la camisa y la chaqueta, rompiendo varios cordones al hacerlo. Después, se puso inmediatamente la chaqueta sin mangas antes de que él advirtiese que en realidad estaba desafiándolo por la posibilidad de mojarse. Cuando se acercó para arrodillarse al costado de Emmett y comenzó a enjabonarle el pecho, contuvo la respiración, preguntándose si recibiría de él la primera bofetada. Pero como no hizo nada, acabó por mirarlo a la cara y descubrió que Emmett tenía una sonrisa sincera en los labios, una sonrisa que le devolvía su belleza natural. Como un niño travieso la expresión de Rosalie manifestó asombro y él se echó a reír.**

**Rosalie se sentó sobre los talones, enojada. Lo que menos deseaba era "divertir" al monstruo. Pero no parecía que ese día fuese a recibir nada de lo que deseaba. El volvió a sonreír y dijo -Vamos, termina antes de que se enfríe el agua. **

**Ella obedeció, pero bañar aquel gran cuerpo masculino era una tortura, no podía describirse de otra forma. El corazón le latía con fuerza, se le aceleraba el pulso, y los pezones puntiagudos llegaron casi a dolerle, presionando contra la lana de su chaqueta. Mientras lo lavaba recordaba muy bien las veces en que lo había obligado a afrontar aquella misma situación con sus caricias. La virilidad del hombre le había rozado el brazo un número suficiente de veces, y ella sabía que estaba a un paso de adquirir su máximo volumen, que seguramente lo alcanzaría antes de que ella terminase la operación.**

**La cara de Rosalie estaba enrojecida. La de él todavía exhibía una notable belleza, pues continuaba sonriendo, divertido por la incomodidad de la mujer. A ella eso ya no le importaba, porque su cara no era lo único que desprendía intenso calor. De pronto tuvo el impulso súbito y enloquecido de meterse con él en la bañera.**

**En cambio, se incorporó bruscamente y comenzó a enjabonarle los cabellos. Pero lo hizo con excesiva fuerza, y formo tanta espuma de jabón que ésta se deslizó a los ojos de Emmett muy rapido.**

**-Ya es suficiente, mujer -se quejó él-. Ahora enjuágame. **

**Rosalie extendió la mano hacia el cubo, liviano porque casi había terminado y entonces recordó que no quedaba agua caliente. -Habrá que esperar... -No, ahora.**

**-¡Ahora, maldita sea!**

**Ella apretó los labios. Bien, Emmett lo había pedido, Rosalie le arrojó sobre la cabeza agua helada con gran placer. Notó que él contenía la respiración, mientras el agua le corría por la cara, y lo ahogaba y le provocaba una reacción violenta. El momento de placer se convirtió en alarma. Sin duda la castigaría, a pesar de que Rosalie no tenía la culpa. Pero Emmett no saltó de la bañera. De todos modos ella continuó retrocediendo lentamente, hacia la puerta, mientras él se limpiaba el agua de la cara, hasta que al fin bajó las manos y los ojos clavaron en su sitio a Rosalie.**

**-Traté... de decirte que no quedaba agua caliente...**

**-Sí, eso hiciste. Si los ojos no me hubiesen ardido tanto, podría haberte escuchado. A ella se le endureció el cuerpo.**

**-Entonces, ¿también de esto me culparás? Si me lo hubieses preguntado, podría haberte dicho que Jamás había bañado a nadie de este modo, y que no conocía la forma de... -¡Cállate!**

**Sin duda, estaba irritado, pero no pareció que deseara incorporarse y castigarla, de modo que Rosalie dijo:**

**-¿Qué usarás ahora? Iré a buscarlo.**

**-No es necesario. Deseo acostarme. Me iré directamente a la cama.**

**-Entonces... ¿puedo retirarme... mi señor? La vacilación que ella insistía en mostrar antes de ofrecerle la formula de respeto era intencionada, y la mirada que él le dirigió decía que sabía a qué atenerse; posiblemente por eso Emmett contestó: -No, primero me secarás.**

**Era probable que ése fuese el castigo por el agua fría. Al decirlo se puso de pie, y como estaba a cierta distancia, Rosalie no pudo evitar la visión de gran parte del cuerpo masculino.**

**Meneo la cabeza, para negarse de nuevo a obedecerle, pero él preguntó:**

**-¿Estas complacida con los resultados de tus manejos?**

**-¡No! - dijo enfáticamente Rosalie. -Antes siempre lo estabas -le recordó él. La voz de Emmett era demasiado ronca. Dios todopoderoso ¿intentaba seducirla para que lo deseara? En ese caso, lo más probable era que al lograrlo la despidiese y mandase llamar a su Irina. Había tenido su ojo por ojo. No podía desearla otra vez. No, lo único que quería era más venganza.**

**-No... me agrada la violación más de lo que te agradaba a ti -dijo Rosalie con expresión miserable-. Ya te dije cuánto lamento lo que te hice. ¿Cuándo acabará tu venganza?**

**-Cuando ya no me irrite mirarte. Cuando se hayan satisfecho todas las ofensas. Cuando haya matado a tu hermano por la muerte de mi escudero. Cuando ya no me intereses, mujer, y no antes... quizá nunca.**


	13. Chapter 13 ODIO Vs DESEO

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Rosalie No comprendía aquellos sentimientos. Ella no deseaba a Emmett, no podía desear a un hombre a quien odiaba. Pero durante aquellos últimos días él había conseguido muchas veces que lo deseara, a pesar de su odio. Y su cuerpo lo había recordado aquella noche y respondido de nuevo, y no como ella había deseado que respondiese.**

**El se había enojado tanto después de que se le recordaron todas las razones por las cuales deseaba vengarse. Había conseguido dominarse bastante bien. Esas reacciones estaban sólo en sus ojos expresivos. Pero era suficiente para lograr que Rosalie temblase. A él le agradaba ver que Rosalie tenía miedo. Eso era casi suficiente para pacificarlo... casi.**

**Sus pies eran como de madera cuando se acercó a él con el lienzo suave para secarlo. Y su voz fría no la había aliviado en absoluto.**

**-Arrodíllate otra vez -le había ordenado-. Y ten cuidado, mujer, que no se te escape una sola gota de humedad. Si me enfrío por tu negligencia, te castigaré.**

**Lo había dicho como si las restantes amenazas no hubiesen sido en serio. Rosalie lo dudaba, pero en todo caso en aquel momento la inquietaba sólo aquélla. En actitud de autodefensa, se impuso secarlo lentamente, para tener la certeza de que no dejaba una gota de humedad en parte alguna de la piel**

**Fue una experiencia que deseó no repetir. Su temblor de miedo se había convertido en otra cosa. Y él lo sabía La observaba como un halcón, y podía ver perfectamente el efecto que ejercía sobre ella. Por supuesto, el efecto que ella ejercía sobre él era incluso más evidente, y se manifestaba en todo su esplendor. La fascinación de Rosalie ante la virilidad del hombre se repitió. Contra su voluntad, incluso lo acarició al secarlo.**

**En ese instante él le ordenó bruscamente que saliera. Rosalie se sentía sorprendida, pero no esperó a que le repitiese la orden. Huyó inmediatamente, y se encaminó hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las mujeres, que comprendían las salas de costura y tejido.**

**Estas últimas estaban oscuras, pues todavía era temprano, y las otras mujeres estaban abajo, en el Gran Salón. Rosalie hubiera debido calmarse un poco, y después ir a buscar algo para comer. En cambio, utilizó una antorcha que cogió del corredor para encender unas pocas velas en la habitación, prepararse el jergón, ponerse de nuevo la camisola y acostarse.**

**Dormirse era otro asunto. Rosalie aún estaba despierta cuando cuatro de las tejedoras entraron Juntas. Hablaron en voz baja unos pocos minutos, y después todas fueron a acostarse y se durmieron sin la más mínima dificultad. Aún estaba despierta cuando el ruidoso rumoreo de su vientre se unió a los suaves sonidos de las otras mujeres que dormían. Permanecía despierta cuando se abrió la puerta, y una forma enorme se recortó en el hueco, contrapuesta a la luz que venía del corredor.**

**Rosalie sabía quién era. Incluso había sospechado que acudiría a verla, a pesar de que lo imaginaba gozando con Irina. A menos... ¿quizás creía que Irina estaba allí? ¿Venia a buscar a su favorita, y no a Rosalie? Pero se acercó a ella y dijo: -Ven. Ahora- Rosalie no dudó de que le hablaba a ella. Ninguna de las otras mujeres se movió. Rosalie tampoco reaccionó, excepto para menear la cabeza. El extendió la mano y repitió aquella única palabra. Ella se sintió asaltada por el recuerdo de las manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo, del placer increíble que ese cuerpo le había dado poco antes, y meneó de nuevo la cabeza violentamente. No deseaba de nuevo ese placer, por lo menos no de él.**

**Él habló respondiendo a su negativa, en voz baja, sólo para los oídos de Rosalie.**

**-Te sucede lo mismo que a mí, de lo contrario no continuarías despierta. Yo no quiero soportarlo más. Ven ahora, o te llevaré por la fuerza.**

**Ella temía la escena que sobrevendría, y que sin duda podría despertar a las demás, pero aun así no se movió. El agregó: -Tus gritos no importarán. ¿No lo comprendes? **

**Ella tenía un poco más de dignidad que todo eso. Pero como era probable que gritase si él la tocaba, se puso de pie y salió con el hombre fuera de la habitación, sólo hasta el corredor vacío. El continuó caminando, pues esperaba que ella lo siguiese. Cuando al fin comprendió que Rosalie no estaba detrás, volvió. No estaba enojado. Por lo menos todavía. Se limitó a enarcar el entrecejo mientras preguntaba:**

**-¿Necesitas ayuda? La indiferencia del hombre era irritante.**

**-No iré contigo -dijo ella secamente-. Ya te has vengado de mí. Si me vuelves a forzar no será ojo por ojo.**

**-¿Te dije que sólo sería ojo por ojo, mujer? Después de lo que ha sucedido hoy vas a saber a qué atenerte. Lo que decida arrancarte, lo tendré. -Y después se encogió de hombros, poco antes de que la sonrisa sin humor se dibujase en sus labios-. Pero esto nada tiene que ver. Sencillamente, pensé que no eres mas que una sierva en este momento, y por lo tanto estás atada a mi, como otra sierva cualquiera. Eso significa que no puedes hacer nada sin mi permiso, y que como otra sierva cualquiera estás obligada conmigo. Si decido levantarte las faldas y gozar de lo que tienes entre las piernas, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, es mi privilegio. De modo que si te digo que vengas a mi cama, te apresurarás a obedecerme. ¿Está claro? -Si, pero... -¿Sí, qué? -Mi señor -masculló ella.**

**-Aprendes con lentitud. Pero por otra parte, qué puede esperarse de una mujer tan estúpida. **

**-No soy estúpida... mi señor.**

**-¿No lo eres? ¿No te parece que fue estúpido tratar de robarme un hijo?**

**-No estúpido -confesó ella-, sólo equivocado... pero no tenía alternativa.**

**-Nadie te había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello -dijo él con voz dura.**

**Habían advertido a Rosalie que no presentara excusas. El estaba irritado y no era probable que las escuchase, aunque ella se atreviese a intentar que la entendiese. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar algunas de las cosas que Emmett había dicho, aunque eso lo enojase todavía más.**

**-Lord Emmett, sabes muy bien que no soy sierva. Si lo fuera, sin duda estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que dices, e incluso quizá reaccionara de distinto modo cuando... me convocas en medio de la noche. Pero llamarme sierva no consigue que lo sea, no modifica mis sentimientos, no me permite aceptar lo que tú denominas "tu privilegio".**

**-Te gusta decirme que no tuviste alternativa. ¿Y crees que tienes alternativa con todo esto?**

**-Si es así, tendrás que encadenarme otra vez -le aseguro Rosalie-, jamás iré voluntariamente a tu cama. El rió cruelmente al observar su confianza. -Mujer, te puse esas cadenas por tu bien, no para el mío. Yo habría preferido que te resistieras, no deseo tu sometimiento. No, quiero tu odio, y tu vergüenza cuando al fin sucumbas. Quizás incluso esta vez te haré rogar... rogar lo que no deseas recibir.**

**Ella palideció al oír aquellas palabras, aunque él no percibió la palidez en la penumbra. Rosalie podía recordar la última vez en la cama de Emmett, cuando él había jugado con la joven y la había excitado de tal modo que ella se había estado dispuesta a rogarle que la poseyera... no pudo hacerlo porque estaba amordazada y eso hubiera sido más humillante de todo el resto combinado. Pero ella estaba encadenada entonces, y no podía impedir esas caricias íntimas. Liberada, lucharía, de modo que él no podría llevarla de nuevo a esa cumbre de la necesidad ardiente... no, ni siquiera podría lograr que ella le rogase. Jamás.**

**Armada con esa convicción, se disponía a cometer el absurdo error de decirle que lo que buscaba era imposible, es decir, que aquel era el medio más seguro para demostrar lo contrario de lo que pretendía. Y entonces su vientre interrumpió el silencio con una queja ruidosa. Incluso eso la avergonzó, sobre todo cuando él bajó los ojos para mirar fijamente el órgano de donde partía el sonido.**

**-¿Cuándo comiste por última vez? -preguntó Emmett.**

**-Esta mañana.**

**-¿Por qué? Tuviste tiempo sobrado...**

**-No lo tuve antes de tu baño, y después, yo... sólo deseaba ocultarme y tratar de recobrar el ánimo.**

**-No me culparás por haberte perdido una comida, y tampoco volverás a perderla. No me importa si mueres de hambre, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que mi hijo ya no dependa de ti. Ya tienes muy poca carne sobre los huesos. Si te saltas otra comida, te castigaré.**

**Rosalie empezaba a no sobresaltarse cuando oía aquellas amenazas. Parecía que hablaba en serio, que tenía la intención de cumplir lo que decía, pero las formulaba con demasiada frecuencia y por eso mismo ya no inspiraba mucho temor.**

**-No tengo la intención de morir de hambre para evitar tu venganza.**

**-Bien, porque comprobarás que no tienes modo de escapar. Ahora, ven...**

**-Regreso a mi propia cama.**

**-Te vienes conmigo... ¿y no te advertí que no debías interrumpirme?**

**-Si, pero como tú no cumples esa norma, no creo que desees que se te considere un hipócrita además de un monstruo.**

** Volvió a dibujarse en su rostro aquella sonrisa sin alegría En realidad, la sonrisa era mucho más intimidatoria que su amenazas, porque siempre había sido preludio de los castigos El se adelantó un paso. Ella retrocedió otro. -¿No pensarás escapar de mí, verdad, mujer? -se burló él Ella levantó el mentón.**

**-SÍ, ¿por qué no? De todos modos, tu intención es castigarme. Y no tengo otro recurso que ser más veloz que tú, patán gigante.**

**Antes de que diese el paso que le permitiría apoderarse de Rosalie, ella pasó por su lado, en dirección a la escalera circular que comenzaba al final del corredor. Si podía llegar al salón, encontraría muchísimos lugares para ocultarse, incluso entre los servidores que allí dormían. Pero lo que tenía en la mente era el depósito que estaba en el sótano.**

**Rosalie descendió los peldaños de dos en dos. Oyó que él maldecía detrás, escuchó el silbido de su propia respiración y el roce del acero sobre la piedra, al pie de la escalera. Rosalie consiguió detenerse a tiempo. El hombre que le cerraba el paso tenía una vela en una mano, la espada en la otra. No era mayor que ella, pero tenía por lo menos un palmo más de estatura.**

**Rosalie no pudo encontrar el modo de esquivar la espada o al Joven que la empuñaba. Se sintió alzada por detrás, y oyó la voz de Emmett:**

**-Aparta ese arma, Bernard, y ve a despertar al cocinero. Pero tan pronto como el joven fue a cumplir la orden, la voz dura cobró un acento suavemente amenazador al murmurar junto al oído de Rosalie:**

**-Si no habías merecido el castigo antes, lo tendrás ahora... pero primero, comerás.**

**La cocina era un lugar inquietante sin el gran fuego que crepitaba y las muchas antorchas que disipaban las sombras. El gato emitió un gruñido quejoso antes de extenderse detrás del mozo. El cocinero mascullaba acerca de su sueño interrumpido; Bernard sostenía en alto la vela, de modo que el cocinero pudiese ver lo que estaba haciendo. Rosalie continuaba encerrada en los brazos de Emmett. Cada vez que se movía un poco, él interpretaba el gesto como un intento de huir, y apretaba con más fuerza los brazos.**

**Cuando al fin la sentó en un taburete, frente a la mesa, Rosalie encontró una excelente diversidad de alimentos, entre los cuales podía elegir; todos eran platos fríos, pero aun así tentadores para un vientre vacío. La media hogaza de pan todavía estaba blanda, lo mismo que la mantequilla distribuida sobre ella. Había una gruesa tajada de carne asada, algunos pedazos de ternera, un trozo de caballa condimentada con menta y perejil, aunque sin la salsa de acedera que lo había acompañado antes. Un trozo de queso, peras, y una tarta de manzana completaban la comida, además de un Jarro de cerveza.**

**-¿No han sobrado perdices? –pregunto Emmett al cocinero cuando Rosalie empezó a comer.**

**-Una, mi señor, pero lady Melisant pidió que se la sirvieran por la mañana...**

**Emmett lo interrumpió para ordenar:**

**-Sírvela. Mi hermana puede comer lo que se prepare para el desayuno, como haremos todos los demás. Ahora esta mujer se muere de hambre.**

**Rosalie no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Emmett sabía que estaba creándole otro enemigo? No se le quitaba cosas una de las damas de la casa para darlas a una criada A una huésped, tal vez, pero no a una criada. Y además el cocinero tendría que lidiar por la mañana con la enojada Melisant de modo que ahí tenía también un enemigo; y el cocinero era marido de Mary Blouet, que tenía a Rosalie a su cargo**

**-Aquí hay más comida de la que puedo tomar -les aseguró Rosalie-. No necesito... **

**-Necesitas variedad -insistió Emmett**

**-Pero no me gusta la perdiz -mintió la Joven.**

** -No sólo te alimentas tú -replicó él.**

**Aquel comentario le enrojeció la cara a causa de la vergüenza, sobre todo porque allí estaban los otros dos hombres, que la miraban de diferente modo, como si la extraña conducta de Emmett ahora fuese más comprensible. A ese paso, la noticia de que estaba embarazada probablemente se difundiría por todo el castillo. Este hecho, unido a la gran atención que Emmett concedía a Rosalie, facilitaría a todos adivinar quién era el padre. ¿A él no le importaba? No, ¿por qué debía importarle, si su propósito era apoderarse del niño?**

**La frase de Emmett provocó la mirada hostil de Rosalie. -Ni el niño ni yo queremos perdiz, no la queremos- El la miró un momento antes de aceptar con tono de rezongo:**

**-Muy bien. -Y después se volvió hacia el aliviado cocinero y agregó-: Pero debería beber vino en lugar de cerveza. Trae una botella de ese vino suave que envié desde Tures. Rosalie tensó el cuerpo. También el cocinero, que dijo: -Mi señor, tendré que despertar al mayordomo para conseguir la llave. -Pues hazlo.**

**Rosalie acababa de evitar el ganarse dos nuevos enemigos al renunciar a uno de sus platos favoritos. No estaba dispuesta a conseguir otro, el mayordomo, al aceptar su propio vino, el cual probablemente se asfixiaría, porque era suyo. Era cruel ofrecerle la bebida que le habían arrebatado, pero no podía atribuir esa crueldad a Emmett, porque él no sabía que Rosalie era la señora de Tures.**

**Detuvo al cocinero que ya se dirigía a la escalera. **

**-Master Blouet, eso no será necesario. En este momento el vino me hace daño -mintió Rosalie-. Por eso no puedo beberlo **

**El cocinero se volvió esperanzado, para obtener la confirmación de su señor, pero Emmett estaba mirando irritado a Rosalie. **

**-Es extraño -dijo-, que lo que provoca molestias a otros es lo que te hace daño precisamente ahora -dijo a la joven.**

**-No es así -replicó con aire de duda, y después agregó con hostilidad-: Nunca vuelvas a violar mis órdenes, mujer. Si Master Blue te obedece, en lugar de acatar mis mandatos, recibirá diez latigazos.**

**Al escuchar eso, el pobre cocinero subió deprisa la escalera para despertar al mayordomo. Rosalie dejó de comer, y se llevó las manos al vientre, de modo que Emmett supiera que le estaba echando a perder el apetito.**

**-Tu actitud de rechazo es despreciable -murmuró Emmett ante el descaro de Rosalie. Ella preguntó:**

**-¿Qué harás con el vino? Yo no lo beberé. -Ordenaré que lo lleven a mi dormitorio, para beberlo, como te llevarán a ti apenas hayas concluido la comida; a menos que ya hayas terminado... -Rosalie volvió tan deprisa a la comida, que la sonrisa sin alegría apareció de nuevo en los labios de Emmett-. ¿Bernard? Bernard no necesitaba que le repitiesen la orden.**

**-Sí, mi señor, apenas haya terminado -aseguró el muchacho.**

**Emmett puso un dedo bajo el mentón de Rosalie, que ella estaba moviendo enérgicamente al masticar.**

**-No te atiborres, mujer, y no tardes demasiado; de lo contrario tendré que regresar aquí para ver qué te demora, y eso no me agradaría. La dejó sola con el escudero y la comida. Rosalie masticó más lentamente, pero la ansiedad comenzaba apretarle el estómago. Se disponía a violarla otra vez De hecho, había prometido hacerlo.**

**Tal vez debía rechazar al muchacho y no a EMmett después escapar y ocultarse. Bernard era más corpulento que ella, aunque aún no se había desarrollado por completo de modo que ciertamente tenía más posibilidades de huir de él que de su amo. Pero de ese modo lograría que castigasen al escudero. ¿Y si Emmett venía a por ella?, ¿no despertaría a otros con el fin de que le ayudasen a buscarla? Por supuesto aquel canalla desconsiderado adoptaría precisamente esa actitud. No le importaba que la gente del castillo trabajase de firme el día entero y que necesitara dormir. Tampoco a ella le importaba, pero en todo caso no deseaba que todos los habitantes del castillo la mirasen con odio, pues allí no había una sola alma que la protegiese de la venganza y los insultos.**

**-Es mejor que se dé prisa -dijo Bernard desde atrás-. El humor de mi amo no incluye la paciencia: no le gusta esperar mucho tiempo.**

**Ella no miró hacia atrás para contestar. -¿Y qué? Ahora vendrá a buscarme. ¿Crees que eso me importa? Venga o no venga, tendré que soportar su cólera. Y sus pequeños castigos...**

**Rosalie se preguntó cuál sería la humillación que la esperaba por haberlo desafiado en el corredor, Junto a las habitaciones, por escapar de él, por contrariarlo. ¿Los ruegos que había mencionado? ¿Algo peor? No. ¿Qué podía ser peor que rogar placer a un hombre a quien despreciaba? -Eres una mujer perversa, y no agradeces su generosidad. Rosalie se atragantó con la carne que estaba masticando. Cuando el acceso de tos se calmó, se volvió para mirar con odio al Joven que había formulado aquella absurda declaración.**

**-¿Qué generosidad? -preguntó**

**-Te alimenta después de que ya se ha cerrado la cocina. Antes de hoy, nunca la habían abierto en estas circunstancias. Master Blouet no se atrevería a hacerlo ni aunque él mismo estuviera muriéndose de hambre. **

**-Alimenta a su hijo, no a mí -se burló. **

**-El no abriría la cocina ni siquiera para sus hermanas -replicó el joven.**

**-'Tú lo sabes todo! -exclamó ella, impaciente-. Ese hombre me odia. – **

**-Cuando te desea antes que a otra? ¿Cuándo vaciló horas enteras ante la posibilidad de despertarte, pese a que su necesidad era grande? ¿Cuándo incluso te llevó en brazos para que no cogieses frío porque estabas descalza?**

**Ella podría haber refutado cada una de aquellas afirmaciones pero se había sonrojado intensamente ante la mención de la necesidad de Emmett, la que ella había provocado durante el baño. Rosalie había supuesto que mandaría llamar a Irina. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Porque contigo se venga Y satisface su necesidad. Pero, ¿por qué había esperado tanto tiempo? Porque a decir verdad él no podía soportar el contacto con el cuerpo de Rosalie, del mismo modo que ella no podía soportar el contacto... no, estaba mintiéndose. En realidad, jamás la había molestado tocar ese cuerpo hermosamente formado cuando lo había tenido en su poder. Y esa noche, se había excitado al tocarlo, a pesar de que él no la tocaba. ¡Pero eso le molestaba! ¡Le molestaba el efecto que él producía en ella!**

**-¿No importa que yo no desee sus atenciones? -preguntó Rosalie, como si pudiera lograr que el muchacho la comprendiera y cambiase de opinión. El se limitó a contestar -Ya te lo he dicho, eres perversa.**

**-¡Y tu eres ignorante y prejuicioso! Tu señor es un individuo cruel y vengativo...**

**-¡No! -exclamó Bernard, ahora irritado-. Es bueno y benévolo con quienes lo sirven. Sólo castiga a sus enemigos. -Y yo soy uno de sus enemigos -murmuró Rosalie, volviéndole la espalda**

**Miro Fijamente la comida que ya no deseaba, y oyó que Bernard decía: **

**-Bien -dijo finalmente Bernard, y la depositó en el suelo-.**

**Es te piso de madera no es tan frio Necesito recuperar el liento y tu puedes continuar tu camino. O Podía hacerlo? Rosalie decidió ser tan perversa**

**-¿Su enemigo? ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué has podido haber hecho. Para ganarte su enemistad?**

**Sólo violarlo Y robarle un hijo. Pero aquel era un crimen tan abrumador a sus propios ojos, que Jamás lo reconocería nadie. Era probable que Emmett cambiase de idea y la asesina si hablaba, porque por lo menos la mitad de su odio provenía del hecho de que alguien pudiera haberle infligido aquella ofensa, a él, que era un señor tan poderoso.**

**De modo que no contestó y se limitó a decir con voz desfallecida:**

**-Si piensas llevarme con él, hazlo. Ya he terminado aquí El cocinero volvió con el mayordomo, y se acercó presuroso.**

**-Muchacha, ¿no te agradan los restos? -Master Blouet, ha sido una comida excelente, pero ya estoy satisfecha. Y en adelante haré todo lo posible para comer a horas normales, de modo que no le molesten de nuevo. El desechó la disculpa:**

**-El niño debe alimentarse. Me ocuparé de que recibas siempre una ración más abundante. -No, no es necesario... -Lord Emmett así lo quiere. Y lo que lord Emmett quería, se hacía. **

**Rosalie rechinó los dientes y salió de la cocina. Pero antes de llegar a los peldaños de piedra, la atraparon por detrás, como antes. Pero en estos brazos no se sentía segura. Tenia la impresión de que podía caerse de un momento a otro. -Suéltame, Bernard. Soy perfectamente capaz de... -Perversa -repitió el Joven, mientras subía los peldaños-. Prefiere enfermarse y morir de modo que a mi me desuellen a latigazos. Realmente perversa.**

**-Tonto, es más probable que me rompa el cuello cuando me caiga contigo.**

**-Es caballeroso ayudar a todas las mujeres... pero la próxima vez ten la bondad de usar zapatos.**

**¿Estaba quejándose? Rosalie le habría arrancado las orejas, pero temió que a causa de la sorpresa la dejase caer. Dios protegiera de los aspirantes a caballero.**

** ¿-Cómo puedes saber si el piso esta frio cuando tu no estás descalzo? Se me hielan las plantas de los pies. Después de todo, tendrás que llevarme.**

**Él estaba de pie, jadeante. El oscuro salón se extendió ante ellos y había sólo una antorcha al fondo para iluminar el angosto sendero entre los cuerpos dormidos de los criados. Bernard la miró horrorizado.**

**-Ah... ¿quieres que te preste mis zapatos?**

**-Lo que quiero es regresar a mi propia cama. El horror de Bernard se acentuó.**

**-¡No puedes hacer eso!**

**-Pues mírame.**

**Rosalie se volvió y comenzó a recorrer el sendero, pero apenas habían pasado cinco segundos cuando se sintió levantada de nuevo. Ahora Bernard estaba enojado, y le habló con verdadero malhumor.**

**-Amiga, esos aires de gran dama no te van. ¿Crees que el favor de un señor te eleva a esa condición? No es así, y será mejor que lo recuerdes.**

**Las palabras de Bernard la ofendieron, y la indujeron a contestar sin pensarlo.**

**-No necesito que me eleven a una jerarquía que ya es mía. Tu magnífico y benévolo señor fue quien quiso hacerme algo distinto de lo que soy, a pesar de que soy la señora de... -Su sentido común regresó antes de que dijese "Tures". En cambio, dijo "Kirkburough"-. Un lugar que él destruyó hace poco.**

**-Mientes, mujer. **

**-Y tu hablas como tu amo, estúpido -replicó Rosalie-. En realidad, la única mentira que te he dicho ha sido que tenía frio en los pies. ¡Ahora, suéltame!**

**Obedeció, y la soltó porque en realidad ya no tenía fuerza los brazos. Pero eso no sirvió de mucho a Rosalie, pues habían llegado a la antecámara del dormitorio, y la puerta del aposento interior estaba abierta. Pronto apareció él atraído por la voz sonora de Rosalie. '**

**-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Emmett a su escudero, pues el muchacho jadeaba visiblemente.**

**Rosalie contestó antes de que pudiera hacerlo Bernard -Quiso imitarte y traerme, pero descubrió que tiene que crecer un poco antes de empezar a representar el papel del bárbaro que impone su voluntad a las mujeres.**

**La doble burla no pasó inadvertida para ninguno de los dos varones. Bernard se sonrojó intensamente. Emmett sonrió la misma sonrisa helada que Rosalie detestaba.**

**-De modo que mi nueva sierva tiene garras, ¿eh? -contestó Emmett-. Ya me ocupare de cortárselas. Entra, Rosalie.**

**Ella no se movió ni un centímetro, horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Qué la había inducido a pensar que podía burlarse de él e insultarlo sin pagar el precio? Pero de todos modos, mientras se viese obligada...**

**-Yo... estoy harta de aceptar castigos que no merezco... -Dirigió una mirada a Bernard antes de terminar con estas palabras-: Si quieres que entre ahí, tendrás que arrastrarme. Ya te lo dije, no iré por propia voluntad.**

**Todo habría estado muy bien si Bernard no bloqueara la única salida, pero ésa era la situación, y por lo tanto Rosalie no tuvo adonde ir cuando Emmett aceptó su desafío y se acercó para aferraría. Y aunque intentó con todas las fuerzas que poseía soltar su muñeca del apretón de los dedos de Emmett, se vio llevada bruscamente al dormitorio, y allí el cerró de un golpe la puerta. No se detuvo hasta que se acerco a la cama y la arrojó sobre ella.**

**Después, lentamente, y con evidente placer, acercó su cuerpo al de Rosalie, hasta que ella comprendió que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de apartarlo.**

**-¿Ves ahora qué poco importa tu voluntad? -la provoco. **

**-Te odio.**

**-Te retribuyo de todo corazón el sentimiento, y te aseguro que si se trata de odiar tengo mucha más practica que tú. -Estaba mostrándole su sonrisa cruel, de modo que Rosalie alimentó pocas dudas acerca de la sinceridad de sus palabras.**

**De pronto sintió deseos de llorar. Incluso unas pocas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, y los iluminaron con el brillo de un par de joyas**

**EI vio las lágrimas y momento, y las examinó pensativo durante un momento antes de decir:**

**-No pensarás facilitarme las cosas, verdad? ¿Dónde está la resistencia que me prometiste?**

**-Tú te complaces demasiado con mi odio y mi resistencia. Prefiero no concederte el más mínimo placer.**

**-Mujer egoísta -se burló él, aunque de pronto en sus ojos se manifestó un auténtico humor-. ¿De modo que piensas dejar inerte el cuerpo, y abrigas la esperanza de que yo me aburra y te abandone?**

**Ella aún no conocía ese tipo de reacción en Emmett, y dijo con expresión fatigada**

** -Ahora que lo mencionas...**

**Él se rió, confundiendo a Rosalie, y rió todavía más cuando vio la confusión de la muchacha. Después, acercó la mano a la mejilla de Rosalie, una mano tan suave, y el pulgar se deslizó lentamente, inquietante, sobre la totalidad del labio inferior. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?**

**La pregunta no pareció destinada a ella, era simplemente como si pensara en voz alta. Pero de todos modos, ella contestó**

**-Déjame ir.**

**-No, jamás -dijo él con voz suave, mientras fijaba los ojos en los labios de Rosalie-. Tú eras virgen en más de un aspecto. ¿Y qué me dices de esto?**

**La miraba con ojos cálidos y con una sonrisa que lo hacía enormemente apuesto. Rosalie casi se sintió hipnotizada. Entonces, sus labios tocaron los de ella. Lo había previsto, estaba preparada para resistir, pero no para la imprevista participación del resto de su propio cuerpo, sobre el cual no ejercía ningún control. La lengua de Emmett rozo los labios de Rosalie, y ella experimentó sensaciones en el vientre. **


	14. Chapter 14 ARMAS FEMENINAS

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Emmett estaba aturdido, dominado por la satisfacción total y el descontento. Ninguno de los dos sentimientos le agradaba en ese momento, pero ninguno lo dejaba en paz. Uno lo inducía a desear la posibilidad de negar el otro, pero no podía, pues zambullirse en el cuerpo de aquella bruja de cabellos rubios había sido increíblemente satisfactorio. Por supuesto, todo aquello era tan agradable porque le permitía vengarse de ella. Un placer tan inmenso no podía responder a otro motivo.**

**Pero no hubiera debido experimentar nada de todo eso, pues no alimentaba la intención de tocarla de nuevo después de haberla liberado de sus cadenas. Su intención había sido ciertamente continuar torturándola, y cubriéndola de vergüenza. Aun se proponía lograrlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a**

**Permitirle que viviese sin pagar por ello cierto precio, y deseaba que Rosalie lo recordase constantemente.**

**Pero aquella noche había demostrado a Emmett que era un tonto si creía que podía avergonzarla obligándola a prestar servicios Íntimos sin pagar a su vez el precio correspondiente. Hubiera podido hacerlo si Rosalie hubiera continuado sintiendo sólo vergüenza, pero en cambio se había excitado, aunque había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que él lo advirtiese; y el hecho de que ella lo deseara había determinado que Emmett se descontrolase. La mujer había continuado influyendo en su "mente... y su cuerpo.**

**Que pudiese obligarlo a desearla tan intensamente lo había irritarlo. En verdad, aquella expresión lo enfurecía, pues no se trataba de algo distinto de la falta de control que padecía cuando ella lo había tenido en su poder. Y en efecto él había combatido el ansia abrumadora de ir a buscarla llevársela aquella noche. Pero tan pronto como pensó que la condición en que ella estaba ahora le daba todo el derecho poseerla otra vez, perdió la batalla.**

**Se inclinó para mirarla. Ella fingía dormir, con la esperanza de evitar que Emmett continuase prestándole atención y él sonrió para sí mismo. No había supuesto que le parecería tan divertida. Su actitud y los intentos de desafiarlo eran ridículamente divertidos. La mayor parte del tiempo le temía pero a veces también se irritaba. Y él comprobaba que le agradaba la cólera de Rosalie mucho más que su miedo, lo cual no parecía muy lógico.**

**Tampoco tenía mucha lógica que ella buscase intencionadamente provocar su cólera, en vista de la gravedad de su posición. No se había molestado en desnudarla o desnudarse, sencillamente le había levantado la falda, como le había advertido que podía hacer. También le había dicho que no deseaba su buena voluntad, pero oírla rogar que la poseyese había sido bastante agradable, y había apaciguado su cólera de señor.**

**Rosalie tenía la falda levantada hasta las caderas. El apoyó una mano sobre el flanco desnudo de la joven y vio cómo ella contenía la respiración. Pero no abrió los ojos, y continuó fingiendo que dormía. Otro pequeño gesto de desafío que él decidió ignorar por el momento.**

**La actitud de Emmett era extraña. Despreciaba a Rosalie por lo que ella le había hecho, pero le agradaba muchísimo tenerla en su poder. Y aquella ansia de atacarla cuando ya se sentía perfectamente saciado agravaba su descontento.**

**Con el entrecejo fruncido apartó la mano, y llegó a la conclusión de que la presencia de la joven debía de ser la causa de su extraña disposición de ánimo. Por lo menos eso podía solucionarse, y deprisa.**

**-Vete, mujer. Que te use no significa que comparta mi cama contigo más de lo que ya lo he hecho. No me ha gustado dormir en un jergón duro estas últimas tres noches.**

**-Estoy desbordando simpatía -replicó Rosalie mientras salía, del colchón y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Su sarcasmo sonaba demasiado evidente y no divirtió a Emmett. **

**-Recuerda mi cama blanda cuando duermas en tu propio jergón duro -dijo él. Rosalie se volvió para dirigirle una breve sonrisa.**

**-Ya he olvidado tu cama; una losa de piedra sería preferible.**

**-No era ésa tu actitud cuando me rogabas que te poseyera. **

**La cara de Rosalie se puso escarlata cuando oyó estas palabras. Bien, eso le enseñaría a mostrarse un poco más hábil con sus burlas. Pero él lo olvidó apenas vio los pies desnudos de Rosalie.**

**-Vuelve aquí, Rosalie. -La cara de ella pasó del rojo al blanco, y él explotó-: No estoy de humor para llevarte de regreso a tu cama porque olvidaste traer tus zapatos.**

**-¿Que yo lo olvidé? No tenía intención de abandonar el cuarto en que dormía. Tú me despertaste en mitad de la noche, ¿y pretendes que esté completamente vestida?**

**-No dormías. Pero de todos modos, tendrás que dormir aquí, hasta que yo ordene que te traigan los zapatos, por la mañana.**

**-No me enfriaré, te lo juro.**

**-¿Pretendes permanecer ahí y discutir conmigo, mujer? -preguntó él. Ella inclinó la cabeza.**

**-No -dijo en voz tan baja que él apenas la oyó.**

**-Entonces, regresa ahora mismo a esta cama. No dijo más. Rosalie se adelantaba muy lentamente, poniendo a prueba la paciencia, el dominio de sí mismo y las buenas intenciones de Emmett. Pero cuando llegó a la cama, estaba tan irritado que agregó:**

**-Ante todo, quítate esa camisa. No deseo que me raspe la piel si llego a rozarla mientras duermo.**

**Ella volvió bruscamente la cabeza para mostrar a Emmett que no estaba asustada, como él había creído. Había intentado ocultarle su furia. Ahora renunció a su ficción; se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Esa demostración de enojo era sencillamente divertida. La coloración roja en la piel, a causa de la lana áspera, era lo que irritaba a Emmett.**

**Condenada piel, tan delicada. Había hecho una excepción al permitir que Rosalie compartiese su cama, en defensa de su salud, y ahora se veía obligado a hacer otra excepción en favor de la joven.**

**A Emmett no le agradaba debilitar su venganza con aspectos parciales, pero de todos modos se dijo que debía ordenar a Enid que trajese las prendas de tela suave de Rosalie y quizá también su propia camisa, cuando por la mañana le llevase los zapatos. Pero más valía que aquélla fuese la última concesión que le hacía a causa de su sexo o su cuerpo delicado, pues si aquello continuaba así la mujer comenzaría a pensar que no sentía verdadero desagrado frente a ella.**

**Para lograr que no pensara semejante cosa, paseó la mirada sobre la desnudez de Rosalioe, y dijo: -Realmente, es agradable enseñarte cuál es tu lugar. **

**-¿Bajo tus pies? -rezongó Rosalie.**

**Emmett comenzó a quitarse sus propias prendas de vestir pero esbozó una sonrisa insegura antes de contestar:**

**-Si lo deseo así, así será. Ahora, métete bajo las mantas. No quiero oír una sola palabra más esta noche.**

**Por una vez Rosalie se apresuró a obedecer la orden, pero cuando él a su vez se acostó, después de apagar las velas, y se volvió hacia ella sólo para encontrar una posición cómoda, Rosalie exclamó:**

**-No puedo soportar de nuevo tu contacto. ¡Enloqueceré. Él se sintió tentado de refutar aquellas palabras. En cambio. dijo:**

**-Cállate. Estoy demasiado fatigado para forzarte de nuevo... por mucho que lo ruegues.**

**Pero perversamente le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo a la curva de su cuerpo.**

**-No puedo dormir así -dijo ella, rechinando los dientes.**

**-Será mejor que podamos dormir, mujer, porque de o contrario no importará lo cansado que esté. -Ella se mantuvo tan quieta que ni siquiera respiró. El se echó a reír y la apretó más fuerza-. Si te deseo de nuevo, tus tontas travesuras no lo impedirán; de modo que duérmete, no sea que cambie de**

**idea. Rosalie respiró hondo y no dijo más. Emmett, en efecto, estaba cansado, pero no tanto que no apreciase la calidez del cuerpo apretado contra él. Después de todo, la suavidad de la mujer era agradable, y comprendió que si no se andaba con cuidado terminaría acostumbrándose a eso.**

**Dios se mostró compasivo por la mañana, pues permitió que Rosalie despertase en una habitación vacía. No sabía cómo afrontaría a Emmett a la luz del día, después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero por lo menos sentía un alivio temporal, aunque no a causa de los recuerdos.**

**Gimió cuando evocó las diferentes escenas, y hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Se había sentido tan segura de que podría resistir la tentación de rogar a Emmett, pero con los labios y los dedos de aquel hombre torturándola, con su sangre cada vez más apremiada por la necesidad, las palabras que él había deseado oír brotaron de los labios de Rosalie. Y a ella no le había importado nada excepto el placer exquisito que él le había negado hasta que obedeció sus órdenes. La mortificación y el odio de sí misma habían llegado después, pero durarían mucho más tiempo, probablemente para siempre. Aún no podía soportar la idea de mirarlo a los ojos y ver su expresión regocijada.**

**Estaba segura de que moriría, agobiada por la vergüenza, y él se reiría. La debilidad de Rosalie no significaba nada para aquel hombre; su propio triunfo lo era todo. Sí, se echaría a reír, y ella lo odiaría más que nunca... **

**-Despiértate, mujer, y ponte esto.**

**Rosalie emitió una exclamación de sorpresa, se movió y vio a Emmett de pie junto a la cama, con ropa interior femenina en las manos, así como con la chaqueta y los zapatos que le a había dejado en la sala de costura. La miró con el entrecejo fruncido... después continuó hablando con su habitual brusquedad.**

**-¿Crees que puedes haraganear en la cama, como probablemente es tu costumbre, sólo porque anoche me complaciste tu? Tu condición no cambia, y tampoco tus obligaciones, las que has descuidado esta mañana. Yo ya he comido, así que necesitarás servir la mesa del estrado hasta la noche; por lo que ve a desayunar ahora y ocúpate de tus otros deberes. Salió antes de que ella pudiese darle una respuesta adecuada irritante. De modo que haraganeaba en la cama. Como si pudiera hacerlo, sobre todo en la cama de aquel hombre.**

**Y de pronto advirtió que había afrontado la situación y sobrevivido. ¿No estaba dispuesto a vanagloriarse de la vergüenza de Rosalie? ¿El único modo de mencionarlo era decir que había encontrado en ella un poco de placer? Ciertamente, no lo entendía. Había desaprovechado una oportunidad perfecta para humillar más a su prisionera.**

**Rosalie contempló las prendas dejadas sobre la cama, y su confusión se agravó. Sabía por qué le habían entregado las ropas propias de una criada: para que aquellas prendas tan ásperas le recordasen constantemente su nueva condición. Sin embargo, ahora tenía su propia ropa interior, de fino y suave hilado, que le protegería la piel. Aún tendría que vestir la chaqueta y la falda de la criada, pero ya no sufriría la irritación en la piel a causa de aquellas prendas.**

**Miró divertida la puerta por donde había salido Emmett. Aquel hombre cruel rehusaba permitir que pasara hambre, rehusaba permitir que tuviese frío, aunque su inquietud con aquel asunto tenía que ver con el niño que llevaba en su vientre. Ahora rehusaba permitir que su piel se irritase con las prendas que él mismo había insistido en que usara, y eso nada tenía que ver con el hijo. Se relacionaba con ella. ¿Cruel? Sí, ciertamente, lo era... pero quizá no tanto. Y bien, ¿qué estaba pensando? No había bondad en Emmett MacCarty, ni siquiera un poco. Sin duda, tenía algún motivo escondido para devolverle sus ropas, un motivo que ella no alcanzaba todavía a adivinar, pero que probablemente la avergonzaría. Un hombre odioso. ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que imaginar los modos más eficaces para molestarla? Se vistió deprisa, suspirando complacida ante la familiar comodidad de su combinación de fina tela blanca, y la camisola la roja ajustada que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, como debía el caso, tratándose de una dama. La superficie áspera de la chaqueta ya no le tocó la piel, se sintió mucho mejor usando por lo menos algunas prendas propias, y casi sonreía cuando entró en el gran salón, y sonrió más abiertamente cuando vio que Emmett no estaba allí para desconcertarla con sus frías miradas. Buscó a Esme cerca del fuego, pero allí estaban únicamente las hermanas de Emmett con su tutora, aprendiendo nuevos estilos de costura. No volvió a mirarlas, de modo que no vio cómo ellas la observaban mientras se acercaba a la escalera que conducía a la cocina, con una expresión casi tan odiosa como la del padre.**

**-Queridas, no le presten atención -les recomendó lady Roberta-. Una dama no se rebaja a mirar a mujeres de esa clase.**

**-Pero ha pasado la noche en el dormitorio de nuestro hermano -señaló Alice, de diecisiete años-. Irina nunca pasó toda la noche con él.**

**-Con sus aires altaneros. Irina no es una compañía muy agradable -dijo Melisant con expresión desdeñosa.**

**Melisant era la hermana mayor, con sus dieciocho años, si no se contaba a la bastarda de Bella a la cual ninguna de las hijos legítimas reconocía como hermana. Alice era la más bonita de las dos, con sus cabellos negros y sus ojos grises, mezclados con azul en la medida suficiente para evitar que fuesen tan fríos como los del Emmett. Melisant tenía cabellos y ojos castaños, y pómulos muy pequeños. Se la hubiera creído hermosa si su expresión no hubiese sido siempre tan dura y desaprobadora.**

**Melisant no guardaba mucho rencor a su hermana menor. Después de todo, tenía más edad, y era la heredera después de Emmett mientras él no tuviese herederos varones. Y ésa era la razón por 1a cual Melisant vivía temerosa de la llegada de lady Isabella, se había regocijado al saber que Isabella había desaparecido, y que posiblemente estaba muerta. Emmett había necesitado mucho tiempo para encontrarla después de llegar a la conclusión de que era el momento de casarse y le había llevado todavía más tiempo cerrar el trato con ella. Estaba tan atareado con sus guerras y la ampliación de su propiedad, que no había tenido tiempo para buscar otra esposa.**

**A Melisant no le agradaban los rumores que le llegaban acerca de la nueva criada. Dos veces le habían dicho ya que esa mujer estaba embarazada, y que el niño probablemente era de Emmett. En sí mismo eso no era alarmante, pues Emmett jamás contraería matrimonio con una sierva de categoría inferior, y el bastardo de una sierva jamás heredaría estas tierras, aunque se tratara de un varón. Pero el otro rumor que había llegado a sus oídos era que esa mujer en realidad no era una sierva, sino una dama de buena cuna que simplemente se había ganado la enemistad de Emmett, lo cual modificaba toda la situación.**

**No lo creía. Ni siquiera su hermano, que se mostraba completamente cruel con sus enemigos, trataría de ese modo a una dama. Pero si era cierto y la muchacha daba un hijo varón a Emmett, podría inducirlo a contraer matrimonio con ella.**

**Melisant sabía que Emmett quería un heredero varón. Todos lo sabían. Si ese heredero varón nacía, ella no podría soportarlo después de haber vivido siempre con la esperanza de ser la heredera de las posesiones de sus padres. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, no tenía la belleza de Alice.**

**Ahí está de nuevo -dijo Alice mientras Rosalie aparecía en el salón, esta vez con Enid-. Me gustaría saber de dónde sacó esa bonita camisa roja.**

**-Sin duda, despojos que nuestro padre le regaló - replico Melisant entrecerrando los ojos-. Creo que la llamaré y...**

**-No lo haréis -la reprendió severamente la tutora que sabía muy bien cuan rencorosa podía ser su pupila-. Si le causáis problemas a la preferida de vuestro padre, es probable que paguéis las consecuencias. Recordadlo cuando tengáis esposo.**

**Melisant miró hostil a la anciana, pero no discutió. Había comprobado que era más fácil ignorar los sabios consejos de lady Roberta, y después hacer lo que se le antojara cuando la vieja tonta y piadosa no estuviese cerca. **

**Gracias a la exhaustiva limpieza practicada hace unos días, Rosalie y Enid terminaron temprano en el solar, y así ella subió la escalera que llevaba a la sala de costura mucho antes del mediodía. Pero se sobresaltó cuando se abrió una de las puertas del corredor, y una mano la atrajo hacia el interior.**

**-Ya era hora de que vinieses por aquí -rezongó una voz, aunque con inequívoco afecto.**

**-¡Esme!**

**-Sí, y me he pasado toda la mañana aquí, esperando que salgas del cuarto de costura. ¿Cómo es posible que vengas del piso bajo?**

**Rosalie estaba demasiado ocupada abrazando a la mujer para decir nada por un minuto, pero después las palabras fluyeron en tropel.**

**-¿Cómo es que estás en aquí? ¿Emmett trató de vengarse también de ti? Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí Esme, pero no me complace que ese monstruo abuse de ti. Jamás creí que volvería a verte y...**

**- Calla, preciosa -la calmó Esme, y llevó a Rosalie a sentarse sobre un taburete entre canastos llenos de instrumentos de costura-. ¿Cómo puedo contestarte si no te callas ni siquiera para respirar? ¿Y por qué no contestas tú mi pregunta? Me dijeron que dormías en la sala de costura.**

**-Anoche dormí abajo- Por el rosado intenso que tiño las mejillas de Rosalie, Esme comprendió que más valía no preguntar dónde había estado. Se limitó a decir: -No me sorprende -Rosalie movió bruscamente la cabeza. -¿No te sorprende? ¿Por qué no? Me fastidió que quisiera quisiera... Ya se había vengado bastante.**

**-¿De veras?**

**-SÍ, exactamente ojo por ojo. Todo lo que se le hizo, él me lo hizo... y aún más. -Entonces, ¿fue tan terrible? -Peor que terrible.**

**-¿Todo?**

**Rosalie frunció el entrecejo al oír esta pregunta. -¿Qué quieres saber? -inquirió. Esme se encogió de hombros.**

**-Corderito, ojo por ojo significa que sentirás el mismo placer que él tuvo en tus manos. ¿Fue así? Las mejillas de Rosalie se tiñeron de rojo intenso. -Veo que así fue. Pero era previsible que sucediera así, tratándose de un hombre de aspecto tan magnífico... **

**-De aspecto tan cruel... **

**-... un hombre que sabe hacer las cosas. **

**-Lo único que Emmett MacCarty quiere, Esme, es que yo pague por la codicia de Royc. Bien, ¿qué haces aquí? Temí que te abandonaran en las ruinas de Kirkburough, y que no pudieras regresar a Tures.**

**-Nadie se quedó en las ruinas. Lord Emmett no quemó el pueblo, con la única excepción de la posada donde lo capturaron, pero incluso así ofreció a todos los habitantes de la fortaleza nuevos hogares en sus propiedades, si lo deseaban. Por mi parte, consideró que me debía algo por su libertad, pese a que yo le dije que me había limitado a cumplir tus órdenes.**

**-Sé que no le agrada oír excusas, y que no las acepta. **

**-Sí, temí que me matara si pronunciaba una palabra acerca del asunto; lo irritaba sólo la mención de tu inocencia. Pero me ofreció vivir aquí, si le prometía fidelidad total... y renunciaba a ti. Era el único modo de seguirte así que acepté de buena gana. Pero me prohibió hablar contigo. Rosalie suspiró.**

**-Me lo imaginaba. Seguramente no quiere que tu presencia me reconforte, aunque sólo saber que estás cerca me consuela- Esme le oprimió la mano.**

**-Corderito, no desesperes. No creo que sea. un hombre tan cruel como pretende hacernos creer. He oído decir muchas cosas acerca de los acontecimientos que lo convirtieron en el hombre que es ahora, y me cuesta decirte esto, pero la verdad es que lo compadezco.**

**-,;Lo compadeces? -preguntó incrédula Rosalie-. Eme, ¿te golpeó en la cabeza, para traerte aquí?.**

**-No, me arrastró por toda la campiña con su ejército, buscando a su prometida que ha desaparecido, pero te aseguro que no pensó mucho en lady Isabella mientras la buscaba. Y tampoco parecía muy desesperado cuando en cada uno de los lugares en que preguntaba nadie tenía noticias del paso de la dama. En cambio, tendrías que haberlo visto cuando el mensajero que llegaba de este todos los días se retrasaba un poco. Lord Emmett enviaba docenas de hombres con orden de traerlo, y cuando el mensajero al fin llegaba, pobre de él si no traía el informe de John Giffard. Rosalie endureció el cuerpo al oír ese nombre. **

**-¿John? Pero yo creía que él era sólo el carcelero. ¿Qué noticias podía enviarle a Emmett?**

**Esme le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente: No te hagas la tonta.**

**-Emmett no sabía que John se ocupaba de vigilarme mientras yo estaba en la mazmorra.**

**-¿Cómo podía ignorarlo si él mismo lo ordenó así? **

**-¿El lo ordenó? Yo creí que sir Jasper... Rosalie se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que Esme acababa de decirle. Emmett la había enviado a la mazmorra, no para que sufriese... ¿salvo en su propia imaginación. Es cierto que su imaginación había sido terrible, pero la celda era como un palacio comparado con lo que habría sido sin la presencia de John como carcelero. ¿Emmett podía ignorar que John era un hombre de muy buen corazón? No 1a bondad de John se expresaba en cada uno de sus gestos percibía a la primera ojeada. Conocerlo era saber que jamás lastimaría a nadie.**

**De pronto exclamó, casi dolorosamente: -¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué quiso asegurarse de que estaba bien atendida antes de saber que llevaba a su hijo en mi vientre?**

**Esme abrió sus grandes ojos pardos. -¿De modo que sucedió en aquellos pocos días? ¿Sufres a causa del embarazo? Tengo excelentes remedios para eso, y para la inflamación que puede llegar después. Rosalie desechó impaciente el ofrecimiento **

**-No, no hay síntomas, a excepción de la falta de mi trastorno mensual.**

**-Sí, lo mismo sucedió con tu madre, continuaba cumpliendo tranquilamente sus obligaciones como si no...**

**-Esme, no deseo hablar de hijos, Emmett se propone quitarme el que llevo.**

**Esme la miró reflexiva, antes de preguntar: -¿Dijo que lo haría?**

**-¿Lo afirmaría yo si no me lo hubiese dicho? Dice que me arrebatará el niño cuando nazca, del mismo modo que yo... se lo quité. Ojo por ojo. **

**-¿Tú lo quieres?**

** -Por supuesto, lo quiero. ¡Es mío! **

**-Y suyo -señaló Esme con calma. **

**-Pero él no quiso que naciera. **

**-Tú tampoco.**

**-Pero si lo desea ahora es sólo para que yo sufra. Y esa no es razón para retener al niño.**

**-SÍ, y quizás él llegue a entenderlo así. Es demasiado pronto para preocuparse de lo que se propone hacer dentro de ocho meses. Es muy probable que antes de que llegue el momento te hayas marchado de aquí. ¿Aún no has pensado en la posibilidad de escapar? -Rosalie rezongó.**

**-Sí lo he Pensado, pero ¿cómo puedo lograrlo cuando hay guardias en todas las salidas, durante el día? Si me lo explicas, hoy mismo me marcho. Esme sonrió.**

**-No será tan fácil. Pero quizá lord Royce te ayude cuando sepa dónde estás. A estas horas debe saber que el señor MacCarty fue quien destruyó Kirkburough. Me sorprende que aún no se haya acercado con su ejército- Rosalie contuvo una exclamación.**

**-Ni lo pienses! Prefiero permanecer aquí y sufrir todas las crueldades de Emmett antes que quedar de nuevo bajo el control de Royce.**

**-Bien, eso me parece interesante. Tu hermanastro se limitaría a casarte de nuevo, y en cambio...**

**-Con un marido viejo y decrépito ya he tenido bastante, Esme. Y Royce... antes de salir de Kirkburough me besó, y su beso de ningún modo fue fraterno.**

**-Ah, de modo que al fin manifestó sus deseos, ¿verdad? Y será peor si regresas, pues ahora nada le impide llevarte a su cama, sobre todo mientras lleves en tu cuerpo al heredero que él deseaba para Kirkburough. Pero por otra parte, es un hombre muy apuesto. Tal vez no te opongas.**

**-¡Esme!**

**-¿Te opondrías? Bien, bien, es una suerte que por el momento no puedas salir de aquí. Es el lugar más seguro en que podrías estar para evitar que lord Royce se apodere nuevamente de ti.**

**Quizás era cierto, pero Rosalie deseaba que Esme no lo dijese como si debiera estar agradecida con Emmett por convertirla en su prisionera y su amante involuntaria. Esme no trataba el asunto con la gravedad necesaria. En realidad, no parecía en absoluto preocupada por la situación de Rosalie.**

**- Esme, ¿por qué siento que nada de todo esto te inquieta. ¿Crees que Emmett ha terminado de vengarse de mí? Te aseguro que no es así. Para él soy una ladrona, y aunque no me corto las manos para castigarme, su intención es hacerme victima de sus pequeñas crueldades todos y cada uno de los días que permanezca bajo su techo.**

**-Ah, pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará esta animosidad si comienzas a apreciarlo y se lo dices. Creo que no mucho .**

**-Ahora estoy segura de que te golpeó en la cabeza, y con tal fuerza que ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Esme se echó a reír.**

**-No, preciosa. Sucede sólo que he tenido más oportunidad que tú de observarlo descuidado. Y no creo que sea tan cruel. Un hombre cruel habría ordenado que te torturasen hasta la muerte, y habría sido testigo de ello. En cambio, lord Emmett te ha devuelto ojo por ojo.**

**-Niega mi condición, y ha declarado que soy su sierva. **

**-Nosotras creímos que también él era un siervo y lo tratamos en consecuencia -le recordó Esme-. Pero si quieres saber mi opinión, ese hombre está obsesionado contigo, y por razones que no son la venganza. Sin duda, quiere vengarse. Está en su naturaleza. Pero tal vez no sabe cómo hacerlo en este caso. Después de todo, eres una mujer, y hasta ahora todos sus enemigos han sido hombres. Sabe cómo tratar con ellos. Contigo, no sabe a qué atenerse.**

**-Esme, esas conjeturas no me sirven -dijo Rosalie irritada.**

**-No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puedes usar contra él las armas femeninas, ¿verdad? **

**-¿Qué armas?**

**-Tu belleza. Tu sensualidad. Y así, incluso el matrimonio sería una alternativa, y el niño una atracción más. **

**-El jamás...**

**-Sí, podría llegar a eso si te desea con bastante intensidad, tú puedes conseguir que él te desee tanto. Incluso podrías conseguir que te amase, y bastaría con que lo intentases.**

**¿Amar? ¿Cómo sería Emmett con ese sentimiento tan tierno en su corazón? ¿Sería tan intenso en el amor como lo era en el odio? No, ¿qué estaba diciendo? La sola idea era absurda. Pero Esme no había concluido.**

**-La mayoría de las damas detestan el lecho matrimonial, y no es de extrañar si están unidas a verdaderos patanes que las usan sólo para procrear, mientras obtienen su propio placer con otras pero tú ya sabes lo que puede ser el lecho matrimonio con este señor, y como marido, sería difícil que encontrases alguien que armonizase tan bien contigo por la riqueza, la juventud además, es un hombre viril como tú bien sabes y no demasiado feo.**

**-No es feo -protestó Rosalie en una reacción irreflexiva-Incluso es muy apuesto cuando... sonríe. -Frunció el entrecejo irritada al advertir que acababa de decir algo en favor de aquel hombre**

**-Esme, estás loca, y esas ideas son mera fantasía. Emmett desea de mí solamente el niño que le robé, y mi satisfacción eterna por ese delito. Ese hombre desprecia la imagen misma de mi persona.**

**-Es más probable que la imagen misma de tu persona excite su deseo, y eso es lo que él desprecia ahora. ¿No ves adonde quiero llegar? No he dicho que la idea del matrimonio vaya a madurar fácilmente en él, sólo que es posible llevarlo a pensar en ello. Ante todo, debes eliminar esa animosidad que siente frente a ti, y lograrlo implicaría cierto esfuerzo por tu parte.**

**-Sería un auténtico milagro.**

**-No, se trata simplemente de lograr que no piense sólo en lo que le hicieron. Desconcertarlo. No hacer lo que espera hagas. Seducirlo intencionadamente. Si puedes conseguir que piense que lo deseas a pesar del modo en que te ha tratado hasta ahora, tanto mejor. Eso lo desconcertará totalmente, y dedicará más tiempo a reflexionar acerca de este asunto que a idear esas pequeñas crueldades que tú dices. ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo?**

**-Preveo que sólo conseguiré hacer el papel de tonta si acepto tu idea Esme, creo que te engañas sencillamente porque deseas esa clase de solución.**

**-¿Y si no es así? ¿Te agrada el modo en que ahora te trata?**

**Rosalie recordó con un estremecimiento la experiencia de la pasada noche, la vergüenza de verse obligada a rogar, el placer indeseado que el ruego le había deparado. -No -dijo en un murmullo. **

**-Entonces, usa tus armas para cambiar la situación. Muéstrale a la doncella que eras antes de la llegada de los d'King Era casi imposible resistirse a tus modales seductores; todos los hombres que te conocían lo sabían muy bien.**

**-No creo que ahora pueda volver a ser aquella muchacha desenvuelta y feliz.**

**Esme se inclinó para darle un abrazo breve y cálido -Lo sé, preciosa. Pero sólo necesitas fingirlo. ¿Esto tampoco es posible? -Quizá lo sea. -Entonces, ¿lo intentarás?**

**-Necesito pensarlo. No sé si deseo las atenciones de Emmett más de lo que ya las tengo. **

**-Así no lograrás que nada cambie -Rosalie elevó obstinada el mentón. **

**-Y tampoco estoy segura de que desee dejar de odiarlo- Esme sonrió.**

**-Entonces, continúa como hasta ahora. Evita que él conozca tus verdaderos sentimientos. El es el hombre que expresa en la cara todo lo que siente, al revés de lo que tú haces, de modo que no te será muy difícil. Pero comprende que una vez que cambie y comience a buscar tu favor, tal vez quedes atrapada en el juego, lo mismo que él, y descubras que ya no lo odias.**

**La idea de que Emmett pudiese cortejarla era tan ridícula que Rosalie no se molestó en discutir la probabilidad de que algo así sucediese jamás, ni de que ella llegue a sentir por él algo diferente a lo que sentía en aquel momento. Además, estaba realmente harta del tema, de modo que lo cambió.**

**-¿Cómo es posible que nadie venga a molestarnos en esta habitación, Esme? Es el cuarto de costura, ¿verdad? **

**-Sí, pero envié a las mujeres a probar una nueva tintura- Rosalie se echó a reír ante la expresión perversa en la cara de Esme.**

**-¿No se tratará de aquel horrible verde que descubrimos el año pasado?**

**-Exactamente. Pero no les dije que era terrible. Les dije que podían conseguir un matiz muy hermoso, así que pasaran largo rato tratando de hallarlo. Después confesaré que olvidé mencionar**

**o que había que agregar un poco de amarillo, para llegar al verde hoja definitivo**

**-Estás a cargo de las costureras, y puedes impartirles órdenes? **

**-No pero la gente del castillo me mira con cierto temor porque ahora soy la doncella de las dos hermanas del señor. No conocen hasta dónde llega mi autoridad, y por lo tanto me obedecen sin discutir.**

**-.Y qué te parece servir a ellas? - Esme rezongó.**

**- Lord Emmett no me hizo ningún favor al asignarme ese cargo. Pero para ser justa, dudo de que él sepa hasta dónde llega la mala educación de sus hermanas menores. Se quejan bastante a menudo de que él nunca está aquí para corregirlas, y tú y yo sabemos por qué se comporta así, aunque la menor es un verdadero ángel, pero está curtida por el odio de la mayor**

**-¿Se sabe cuándo volverá a partir a enfrentarse con Royce?**

**-No te hagas ilusiones, querida. Además tiene que estar cerca si quieres hacerlo objeto de tus maniobras para mejorar tu propia suerte. Si se marcha pronto, tus dificultades no se aliviarán mientras esté ausente.**

**-No, se reducirán a la mitad, y yo podría vivir fácilmente de ese modo.**

**-¿Y qué me dices si decide enviarte de nuevo a la mazmorra para tener la certeza de que continuas siendo su prisionera hasta que regrese?**

**Era muy probable, y sin la garantía de que John Giffard volvería a ser su guardián. Pero la alternativa, tratar de seducir a aquel hombre... no, no deseaba pensar todavía en eso, no podía hacerlo. Se puso de pie, inquieta, y dijo:**

**-Es mejor que me marche, no sea que nos descubran y nos castiguen a las dos- Esme protestó.**

**-Este es el piso de las mujeres. No es probable que él venga...**

**-Lo hizo anoche -dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Pero al llegar allí se detuvo, y pasó un momento antes de que se volviera para preguntar con aire reflexivo**

**-Que quisiste decir cuando mencionaste que es natural que ahora quiera vengarse?**

**-¿No has oído nada acerca de lo que sucedió aquí hace dieciséis años? – dijo Esme**

**-Emmett mencionó que este castillo estuvo ocupado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Se trata de eso?**

**-Sí, lord Emmett no estaba aquí en aquel momento. Había ido a visitar a otro noble; de no haber sido así habría muerto lo mismo que sus padres**

**-¿Fue un asedio?**

**-No, traición. Según me explicaron, un barón, sir Bainart, codiciaba esta propiedad, y a lady Elizabeth, la madre de Emmett. Bainart decía ser amigo de la familia y no revelaba sus verdaderos deseos. Durante una de sus visitas actuó para apoderarse de lo que deseaba. Esperó hasta que todos estuvieron durmiendo, y entonces envió a su pequeño grupo de hombres a despachar a los soldados, y a los criados que mostrasen la intención de resistirse. Después, entró en el dormitorio y asesinó en su propia cama al padre de Emmett, en presencia de Elizabeth. Aquel hombre tan estúpido creyó que ella estaría demasiado temerosa para crearle problemas después de ver lo que sucedía. Pero no había contado con lo mucho que ella amaba a su marido. Lo mordió cruelmente delante de sus hombres, y lo enfureció de tal modo que la entregó a sus soldados, a todos; y aquellas bestias ignorantes la mataron después de maltratarla brutalmente. Las dos hermanas, y saltaron juntas desde el parapeto junto con la niñera y dos criadas, Alice era una bebe cuando sucedió eso aún no caminaba. Una de las criadas murió instantáneamente, la otra sufrió terribles heridas, pero soportó casi una semana de terrible sufrimiento, hasta que también falleció, ellas salvaron a las niñas y las protegieron hasta que Emmett llegó**

**Rosalie comprendió por qué Esme simpatizaba con Emmett.**

**-Ojalá no me hubieses dicho nada -observó. -Es más sensato conocer al enemigo, y una sencilla pregunta puede aportar muchísima información cuando estás en una sala llena de mujeres que chismorrean. Lord Emmett tenía sólo, dieciséis años cuando sucedió todos eso. Pasaron seis meses antes de que conociera los detalles completos, y durante ese período atentaron dos veces contra su vida. Después de todo, él continuaba siendo el heredero, aunque no tenía la ayuda del rey ni un ejército propio para reconquistar el castillo. Bainart lo sabía, y por eso desechó a Emmett y no creyó que fuese una amenaza. No conocía uno de los recursos de Emmett, un compromiso matrimonial concertado en su niñez, todavía válido. Era demasiado joven para hacer nada al respecto en aquel momento, pero el mismo día en que se lo armó caballero fue a reclamar a su prometida, y con las tierras de la dote de la joven, que le suministraron hombres, y la ayuda adicional del padre...**

**-¿Reconquistó sus tierras?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Y mató a Bainart?**

**-Con sus propias manos. Pero eso no fue todo. Su imposibilidad de actuar inmediatamente para vengar a su familia permitió que su odio se enconase durante aquellos dos años. En ese tiempo él no sabía nisiqueira que sus hermanas vivían, se las llevaron y las mantuvieron ocultas en el pueblo mientras volvía a la normalidad todo, pero la prosperidad del este dote había decaído, porque muchos de los servidores fueron mutilados o murieron bajo el dominio de Bainart. Lo que Emmett reconquistó fue un lugar en estado lamentable.**

**-Y entonces las restantes propiedades de Bainart se convirtieron en su objetivo -conjeturó Rosalie**

**-Exactamente. Necesitó tres años, pero al final, todas las posesiones de Bainart se sumaron duplicando su extensión. Lord Emmett perdió a su primera esposa al segundo día de su matrimonio en un accidente terrible, pero a él no le importó mucho estaba ciego por la venganza y eso le dio la posibilidad de salir a conquistar mas tierras, después de que se apoderó de todo lo de Bainart la niñera trajo a sus hermanas, y él las llenó de lujos les contrato doncellas para que nunca les faltara nada, y partió**

**- ¿Acaso tenía entonces otros enemigos, y necesitaba un ejército aún más numeroso?**

**-No, pero había Jurado que nadie volvería a ofenderlo sin pagar diez veces su ofensa. Es un voto que ha mantenido desde entonces, y le ha dado la reputación de hombre dispuesto retribuir sin demora todas las ofensas. Ese juramento lo ha comprometido en una guerra tras otra, año tras año, pues no permite ni el más mínimo agravio.**

**-De manera que eso es lo que lo ha convertido en el monstruo cruel que es ahora.**

**-No, lo que es ahora es lo mismo que ha sido desde el día en que se enteró de la destrucción de toda su familia. El dolor y la desesperación convirtieron al jovencito que era en el hombre que es ahora. Dicen que no hay comparación entre los dos, que el Jovencito era bondadoso, afectuoso, colmado de picardía y de la alegre exuberancia de la Juventud.**

** -Y ahora es un hombre frío y no tiene corazón... **

**-Pero ahora sabes la razón y no dudo de que si cambió una vez, pueda volver a cambiar.**

**-O no.**

**-¿Dónde está el optimismo de tu juventud? **

**-Destruido a manos de los d'King.**

**-Entonces, querida, devuélvele la vida, pues aquí tienes la oportunidad de asegurar tu propio futuro... y de curar a un hombre que ha vivido demasiado tiempo con los demonios de su propio pasado. Una empresa meritoria, en mi opinión.**

**-No quiero conocer tu opinión -dijo Rosalie con irritación cada vez más intensa-. Puedes compadecerlo, porque tú no eres el objeto de su odio. Lo que yo pienso, en cambio, es que él y sus demonios se merecen mutuamente.**

**-¿Permitirás que tu tragedia te haga una persona tan dura e inflexible como es él?**

**-Ahora te contradices para presionarme, reconoces que es un hombre duro e inflexible. Déjame en paz, Esme. He dicho que lo pensaría.**

**-Muy bien -suspiró Esme, pero agregó tenazmente-' ¿Ahora que lo sabes, no lo compadeces un poco?**

**-Ni lo más mínimo -dijo obstinadamente Rosalie... deseó que sus palabras no fuesen una mentira.**


	15. Chapter 15 CELOS

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**-Bienvenido, Carlisle! -exclamó Emmett, y dio un abrazo de oso a su antiguo amigo-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viniste a visitarme.**

**-Probablemente porque me haces crujir las costillas cada vez que vengo -rezongó Carlisle.**

**-Mentiroso -contestó Emmett, pero riendo, pues si Carlisle no era tan ancho como el propio Emmett, era igualmente alto e iba totalmente cubierto con su armadura. Carlisle era el dueño de la casa donde se había alojado Emmett muchos años atrás, y éste había sido su escudero cuatro años enteros. Carlisle tenía cuarenta y siete años. Eso no disminuía su apostura, más bien originaba miradas de extrañeza en las personas que lo veían por primera vez, llamaba la atención por donde fuera debido a su rubio cabello, Emmett decía que era como ver el sol y lo tomaba como un verdadero padre.**

**-Ven, siéntate y deja que tu escudero te quite parte de esa pesada armadura -dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba al fuego de la chimenea. Después, llamó a una criada que pasaba-. Bella, pide bebida para mi huésped-**

**La muchacha se volvió para obedecer, pero después de un momento Emmett la llamó otra vez-. Y trae a la nueva criada, para que le sirva.**

**Carlisle observó a la esbelta Joven mientras trasmitía la orden a otra criada y después caminaba hacia la escalera para dirigirse a las habitaciones de las mujeres.**

**-¿todavía la tratas como a una criada? -comentó, después de que la muchacha desapareció.**

**-Es una criada. **

**-También es tu hermana.**

**Emmett frunció el entrecejo ante aquella afirmación tajante **

**-No es posible demostrarlo. Sí, mi padre pudo acostarse con su madre pero había dicho que sólo una vez y eso fue poco antes de conocer a mi madre...**

**-¿Por qué te dedicas a buscar excusas y pretendes negar 1as cosas? -lo interrumpió Carlisle-. En realidad, es suficiente mirarla para saber que es de tu familia. Emmett se acomodó mejor en su silla, junto al fuego y arrugó todavía más el entrecejo.**

**-No supe nada de esa muchacha hasta que ya era una mocita. Su madre me temía tanto que la mantenía oculta en la aldea, y mis criados son tan circunspectos que ninguno me mencionó su existencia. Ni siquiera tú la habías mencionado nunca hasta hoy.**

**Carlisle se sonrojó, porque lo que había dicho Emmett era cierto.**

**-¿La reconociste como tu familia cuando al fin supiste de su existencia?**

**Emmett emitió un gruñido.**

**-Amigo mío, cuando la vi por primera vez, solamente pensé que era una muchacha atractiva con quien me hubiera gustado gozar en pocos años más, y así se lo dije; entonces ella se apresuró a explicarme, acalorada y ofendida, que no podía hacer tal cosa porque era mi hermana. Nunca me había sentido tan estúpido: no sabía nada y malinterpreté toda la situación- Carlisle se echó a reír.**

**-No es fácil olvidar una situación tan embarazosa. **

**-No, no lo es, y te aseguro que no la he olvidado. Durante un tiempo ella se ocultaba cuando yo volvía a casa, pero ahora ya no lo hace. **

**-Pero, ¿la has reconocido?**

**-No. Ya te he dicho que no es posible demostrar que es mi hermana... Amigo¿P or qué me molestas hablándome de esa muchacha? Carlisle suspiró.**

**-Debí decírtelo al principio. Mi hijo, Edward, desearía tomarla por esposa- Emmett lo miró un momento, antes de echarse a reír.**

**-Su esposa? ¿Qué broma es ésta?**

**-No es una broma. Tal vez no lo has advertido, pero te has convertido en una fuerza que hay que tener en consideración. Señores más poderosos que yo codician una alianza con tu casa. ¿Acaso no te piden a menudo la mano de las damas de tu castillo?**

**-Sí, muchas propuestas, y no dispongo de tiempo para considerarlas. Pero tengo dos hermanas legítimas, y de buena gana daría a Edward cualquiera de ellas- Carlisle esbozó una mueca.**

**-No te ofendas, Emmett, pero Edward me amenazó con irse a Francia si vuelvo habiéndolo comprometido con cualquiera de ellas. Desea únicamente a Bella, y yo de buena gana aceptaría la unión.**

**-¡Pero si no es más que una sierva! -dijo Emmett – Edward es como un hermano para mí, al igual que Jasper, creo que se merece algo mejor que tan solo una criada bastarda**

**-No si la reconoces como hermana tuya- Emmett volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.**

**-Sería un insulto a tu familia. No tiene el comportamiento ni los modales de una dama. Lograría avergonzarlos... **

**-Puede enseñársele todo lo que necesita saber.**

**-Pero ¿Quién lo hará? -rezongó Emmett- Si le pido a lady Roberta que incluya a la bastarda en sus clases, se me reirá en a cara o, lo que es más probable, se marchará ofendida. Es imposible- **

**Su amigo volvió a suspirar.**

**-Debiste haberle enseñado hace mucho tiempo, pero, como dices, ignorabas su existencia. Y yo no tengo una esposa que se ocupe del asunto. Bien, ¿qué le digo a Edward, que está empeñado en tomarla por esposa? ¿Realmente carece a tal extremo de todos los refinamientos de una dama?, Emmett ya sabes lo terco que puede ser Edward ¿y si busco una dama dispuesta a enseñarle yo?**

**Emmett no escuchó la pregunta. Bella había regresado a la sala, y detrás venía Rosalie. La visión de la mujer de cabello de lino apartó de la mente de Emmett todas las ideas acerca del problema de Carlisle. Rosalie no miró hacia donde estaba Emmett pero los ojos del caballero la siguieron hasta que desapareció por la escalera que conducía a la cocina.**

**Los recuerdos de la noche anterior retornaron y lo hicieron moverse incómodo en su silla. Después, advirtió que Carlisle lo miraba fijamente. -¿Qué?**

**Carlisle enarcó las cejas ante aquel tono hosco. -Te he preguntado si te opondrías a que yo buscara a una dama dispuesta a enseñar a Bella. Sin duda, no será fácil encontrarla, pero de todos modos necesito tu permiso antes de hacer nada.**

**Pero Emmett no lo miraba, y lo único que dijo de nuevo fue: -¿Qué? -aunque con menos calor esta vez. **

**-Emmett ¿qué demonios te sucede, y por qué estás tan distraído?**

**Rosalie había vuelto a entrar en el salón con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Aquella condenada mujer era la causa del desconcierto de Emmett. No podía mirarla sin recordar todo lo que ella le había hecho, y no podía recordar eso sin sentir el calor en sus entrañas. La furia y el deseo chocaban de nuevo en su interior, y cada vez era más difícil que la furia ganase la batalla.**

**-¿Necesitas algo más, mi señor?**

**Ella había depositado la bandeja sobre la mesa entre las dos sillas, y ahora estaba allí, de pie, las manos unidas, y los ojos disimuladamente bajos, fijos en los pies de Emmett. El la había vestido con la ropa de una criada, y sin embargo jamás había parecido una sierva. Incluso allí, de pie, esperando para servirlo, tenía toda la gracia majestuosa de una reina. Aquellos aires de gran dama eran más que irritantes, pero la idea de pronto logró hacerlo sonreír, pues pensó que allí tenía a un persona que bien podía enseñar a Bella todo lo que la joven necesitaba saber; y no tenía por qué pedírselo, era suficiente con que se lo ordenara. **

**En aquel momento, sin embargo, se limitó a decir:**

**-Ve a decir a la señora Blouet que prepare una habitación para mi huésped.**

**-Ya no necesito que contestes a mi última pregunta -dijo Carlisle apenas ella salió-. ¿Esta es la dama a quien encerraste en tu mazmorra? – Emmett se sorprendió.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Vine a aquí hace quince días, esperando conocer a tu prometida. ¿Nadie te lo dijo?**

**-No, no me lo mencionaron. Pero, ¿cómo supiste lo de Rosalie?**

**-Dada la gran escolta que la trajo y la instaló en tu mazmorra, se convirtió en el tema principal de conversación de toda tu gente. Por lo que recuerdo, hubo muchas conjeturas, acerca de si en efecto era una dama o no. ¿Lo es?**

**-Sería mejor formular la pregunta de este modo ¿Era una dama? Lo era. Ahora ya no lo es.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque es mi prisionera, sin derechos y sin concesiones. No me interesa ahorcarla, ni desollarla a latigazos, ni perjudicarla de ningún otro modo, la he castigado con la pérdida de su Jerarquía anterior. La he convertido en mi sierva.**

**-¿Qué hizo?**

**-No quiero hablar de eso. Baste decir que tiene suerte de estar viva.**

**Carlisle no dijo nada durante varios minutos, quizá porque el tono de Emmett era excesivamente defensivo.**

**-Seguramente fue algo muy grave -dijo, pero después se encogió de hombros el asunto no le interesaba demasiado, pues aún debía resolver su propio problema-. ¿Qué me dices de Bella?**

**-Deja el asunto en mis manos. A decir verdad, mi nueva sierva bien puede enseñar a la muchacha, si es que ella es capaz de aprender. Veamos si el hierro puede convertirse en plata antes de que volvamos a hablar del tema.**

**Apenas Rosalie regresó a la sala de costura, apareció Irina. En el rostro una sonrisa de superioridad y un gesto un poco tenso que advirtió a Rosalie que no le agradaría escuchar lo que la muchacha tenía que decir. Y en efecto, así fue.**

**-Mujer, vete a la torre del este. Sir Carlisle ha pedido un baño, y tú tendrás que ayudarle.**

**Rosalie observó que la dicción de Irina mejoraba mucho cuando no estaba nerviosa. Y ahora se la veía regocijada y satisfecha, a diferencia de Rosalie, que sentía que el suelo se le hundía bajo los pies.**

**-¿Mary te ordenó que vinieses a decírmelo? **

**-No, fue Emmett -sonrió Irina-. Y date prisa. Sir Carlisle ya está en el dormitorio. Y recuérdalo, mujer, él no es sólo un invitado, sino un buen amigo de tu señor. A Emmett no le agradaría que su amigo no fuera complacido con tu servicio.**

**Al oír esto, varias rieron. Rosalie se limitó a ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación. Estaba enojada con Emmett a causa de esta nueva humillación que le imponía, pero incluso más enojada consigo misma porque comenzaba a pensar seriamente en las sugerencias de Esme. Un hombre que podía enviarla a la cama de otro hombre **

**Y Rosalie no dudaba de que ese era el sentido de la advertencia de Irina, como no lo dudaban las otras mujeres no merecía que lo sedujeran, incluso si ese era el modo de mejorar su propia suerte.**

**También se sentía sorprendida. Cuando la Joven Bella la había convocado, Rosalie había esperado recibir lo que había faltado aquella mañana: la humillación por su comportamiento de la víspera en la cama del señor. Pero cuando estuvo frente a Emmett ni siquiera había mencionado el episodio, aunque algo había en sus ojos mientras la miraba, como si estuviese, buscando el recuerdo de todas las escenas vividas. **

**En lugar de eso la había entregado a otro hombre, y con su bendición podía entenderse que era otro castigo, y sin embargo, Rosalie no atinaba a comprender qué había hecho para merecerlo. Ni siquiera había vacilado en el momento de abordarlo llamándolo "Mi señor". No se había demorado cuando él la había mandado llamar. Parecía, pues, que Emmett había llegado a un punto en el que no necesitaba motivo para castigarla, en el que la buena conducta de nada podía servir a Rosalie. Si era así, ¿por qué debía ella molestarse en hacer lo que le mandaban? Porque hay castigos peores que ayudar a un extraño a bañarse. Sin embargo, era inconcebible que le pidiesen también que se fuese a la cama con él, poco importaba que ése fuera el deseo de Emmett, y tampoco importaba lo que él podía hacerle si se negaba. El extraño tendría que violarla, y no era probable que lo hiciera. Un caballero podía poseer a una muchacha que encontrase en el campo, y hacerlo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no abusaría de ese modo de la criada de su anfitrión, por lo menos, sin la autorización de éste. Ahí estaba el eje de la cuestión. ¿Le habría dicho Emmett a aquel sir Carlisle que podía acostarse con la sierva?**

**Con la cólera se mezclaba un dolor que no hubiera debido estar allí, pero el temor se imponía a ambos sentimientos cuanto más se acercaba al dormitorio del visitante, hasta que al fin sintió casi náuseas. Con todo, había en su carácter una veta de obstinación que no le permitía huir y ocultarse.**

**La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Un joven escudero salía en ese momento con la pesada armadura de sir Carlisle. El vapor se elevaba de la bañera colocada en el centro de la habitación. Había cerca algunos cubos de agua fría para moderar la temperatura del agua caliente. Sir Carlisle estaba de pie junto a la bañera, frotándose la nuca, como si le doliese. Necesitó un momento para verla de pie, a pocos pasos de la puerta. Cuando la vio, su sorpresa se manifestó muy pronto. **

**-Señora, ¿vienes a ayudarme? **

**¿Señora? De modo que lo sabía. Emmett le había hablado de ella. Y después la enviaba allí, de modo que todo fuese aún más humillante para Rosalie. Maldito aquel monstruo y sus diabólicos métodos de venganza. Rosalie bajó la cabeza y masculló**

** -Lord Emmett me envía.**

**-Yo habría dicho que... -comenzó sir Carlisle, pero terminó con un leve sonrojo-. Lo agradezco.**

**Aquella sola palabra vertió una nueva luz sobre lo que Rosalie tenía que hacer y disipó la vergüenza que al principio sentía. Si ella fuese la señora del castillo y estuviese casada, no vacilaría en ayudar a un huésped apreciado. Su madre lo había hecho con frecuencia, y si el visitante necesitaba algo más que un baño, se le enviaba a una muchacha ligera de cascos, de las cuales había en todos los castillos. Sin duda, no se esperaba que las damas virginales ayudasen a bañar al visitante, pero Rosalie ya no era exactamente una Joven virginal. Sería mejor ocuparse de todo lo necesario, y comprobar primero si sir Carlisle realizaba intentos impropios antes de condenarlo.**

**Resuelta aquella cuestión, Rosalie se adelantó para ayudar al hombre a despojarse de su túnica, que ya estaba medio desatada. Aún se sentía un poco nerviosa, de modo que intentó mantener una conversación intrascendente para distraerse. -¿Habéis viajado mucho, sir Carlisle? **

**-No, en realidad no.**

**-Me han dicho que sois buen amigo de lord Emmett. Entonces, ¿hace mucho que lo conocéis? **

**-Si, fue mi escudero creo que me considera un padre, y es muy buen amigo de mi hijo también**

** -¿Vuestro escudero? -El le dirigió una sonrisa.**

**-¿Por qué te sorprende? ¿Pensabas que había llegado a ser caballero sin haberse entrenado?**

**Ella sonrió ante la suave censura. Apenas había prestado atención a aquel hombre en el salón, pues tenía la atención fija en Emmett, pero tras una inspección más atenta le pareció que Carlisle no era tan viejo como le había parecido al principio.**

**-¿De modo que lo conocisteis antes de que llegase a ser tan...**

** Como se trataba de un amigo de aquel hombre, debía ir con cuidado las palabras. Al final, utilizó el término duro". La palabra provocó la risa de Carlisle**

**-No lo conoces muy bien, si sólo dices que es duro. La mayoría de las mujeres lo consideran terrible- Rosalie se sonrojó.**

**-No afirmo conocerlo, pero no me atemoriza... demasiado- Él volvió a reír, con risa profunda y sonora. Ella dio un tirón a las calzas de sir Carlisle, para demostrarle que no apreciaba su regocijo.**

** -¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?**

**Rosalie se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, y miró hacia la puerta, de donde provenía Emmett llenaba la abertura que ella no había pensado en cerrar. Aquella imagen desmintió lo que Rosalie acababa de decir. Se lo veía terrorífico, montado en cólera. Rosalie no alcanzaba a adivinar la causa de su ira.**

**-Señor, tú me ordenaste que viniera -se atrevió a recordarle, pero eso sólo consiguió que él se enojara más.**

**-No, no lo ordené, no lo habría hecho. Tus deberes son muy claros, mujer. Si aumentan o disminuyen, yo mismo te lo diré. Ahora, vete a mi dormitorio y espérame allí.**

**Ella estaba roja de indignación, pero no se atrevió a discutir con él frente a su amigo. Salió sin decir otra palabra a ninguno de los dos hombres, pero apenas había ascendido unos peldaños de la escalera cuando Emmett la alcanzó y la sacudió bruscamente, empujándola contra la pared de piedra. La ranura que daba luz a la escalera estaba bloqueada por la ancha espalda de Emmett, de modo que ella no podía ver claramente hasta dónde llegaba su enojo, pero su voz se lo indicó.**

**-Explícame por qué no debo castigarte después de haberte encontrado donde no debes estar.**

**-Yo creí que enviarme con sir Carlisle era un castigo. Y ahora, dime ¿por qué se me castiga por hacer lo que me ordenaron? Si te atreves... El la sacudió una vez.**

**-No te ordenaron que vinieses aquí. Si vuelves a decir una mentira, Dios me perdone, no mandaré que te golpeen, lo haré yo mismo.**

**Rosalie se tragó sus palabras de réplica. Aquel hombre estaba tan irritado que comenzaba a asustarla de verdad Habló en tono suave y tranquilizador. -Sólo te digo la verdad. Me mandaron que viniese a ayudar a bañarse a sir Carlisle. Y me dijeron que eran tus órdenes **

**-¿Quién te lo dijo? **

**-Irina.**

**-No se atrevería.**

**-Si se lo preguntas, la señora Blouet puede decirte a cuánto se atreve Irina. Y todas las otras mujeres oyeron cómo me envió aquí, no sólo para ayudar a tu amigo, sino para complacerlo en todo lo que él deseara. -Se estremeció cuando las manos del hombre le apretaron con más fuerza los brazos**

**-No confíes sólo en mi palabra. Las otras mujeres confirmarán lo que digo. -Hizo una pausa, y el estómago se le encogió de temor cuando concibió una idea**

**-, A menos que Celia les haya pedido que mientan. La señora Blouet dice que todas la obedecen y... -¿Te tocó?**

**Rosalie parpadeó ante el cambio de tema, que venía a acentuar su amargura, y la inducía a manifestarla.**

**-No, pero ¿qué importa si lo hizo? Una criada tiene poco que decir en estas cosas. Tú mismo lo dijiste.**

**-No puedes oponerte a lo que yo te haga, mujer, pero nadie más debe tocarte.**

**Como para confirmar sus palabras, la mano de Emmett se cerró sobre la gruesa trenza para sostener inmóvil la cabeza de Rosalie, y su boca se cerró sobre los labios de la Joven. Fue un beso irritado, de castigo y reclamo al mismo tiempo. A ella no le agradó. Le agradó todavía menos que hubiese una ola de calor en sus entrañas, como preparándose para afrontar una invasión más profunda.**

**Pero él no deseaba poseerla allí mismo, en la escalera. Terminó el beso, y ella continuaba apretada contra Emmett. La mano del hombre se cerró sobre los cabellos de Rosalie cuando preguntó:**

**-¿Lo habrías complacido si él te lo hubiese pedido? - Ella ni siquiera intentó mortificarlo con una mentira. **

**-No, me habría negado, y si eso no hubiese bastado, lo habría rechazado con toda mi fuerza. -Sintió que la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Emmett, y que la mano que le sostenia los cabellos se aflojaba. Entonces, añadió-. Pero eso de poco me habría servido. Hubiera necesitado un arma y no se me permite tenerla.**

**-Ni se te permite, ni se te permitirá -gruñó él, de nuevo irritado.**

**Esta vez no avivó la cólera de Emmett, porque sentía más o menos la misma sensación que él.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué impediría que un hombre cualquiera me violase, si me vistes como una sierva y todos consideran que a las siervas está permitido tomarlas? Incluso tus soldados no vacilarían...**

**Se interrumpió cuando vio la mueca en la cara de Emmett. **

**-Ellos conocen y comprenden mi interés por ti. Nadie se atrevería a tocarte. No, tendrás que compartir la cama únicamente conmigo... pero por otra parte, no parece que te desagrade demasiado. Protestas, pero no durante mucho tiempo.**

**Rosalie apartó la mano que Emmett había levantado para acariciarle la mejilla. -¡La odio, tanto como te odio a ti!**

**Aquello sólo consiguió que él se echase a reír, irritándola de tal modo que lo apartó de un empujón y descendió de prisa el resto de la escalera. Él le permitió alejarse, pero la idea de que Emmett podía haberla detenido si lo hubiese deseado acentuó la furia de Rosalie. El controlaba el cuerpo de Rosalie, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, y todo lo que ella hacía. Rosalie ni siquiera podía enojarse sin autorización de Emmett, pues él sabía muy bien cómo asustarla de modo que su cólera se disipara.**

**Aquel dominio tan absoluto era intolerable, y ella ya no podía soportarlo. Podía aceptarlo como un castigo merecido por lo que le había hecho, pero ya se la había castigado bastante por aquello, y aún faltaba el peor de los castigos, que le arrebatasen a su hijo. Ya estaba harta de aceptar sumisamente su destino. Si las sugerencias de Esme podían modificar la relación entre ambos, dar a Rosalie siquiera un pequeño grado de dominio frente a aquel hombre insoportable, lo intentaría. **


	16. Chapter 16 JUEGOS DE SEDUCCION

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Emmett no había advertido hasta entonces cuántos de sus hombres observaban a Rosalie exactamente como él lo hacía pero tan pronto como la joven entró en el salón, muchos ojos además de los de Emmett se clavaron en ella. Aquello no le gustó en absoluto. De hecho, le desagradó tanto que hizo lo inconcebible para llamar la atención sólo porque deseaba demostrar su desagrado.**

**Sus hombres lo conocían bien. No se equivocaron al juzgar lo que lo había irritado. Pero por irónico que parezca, le molestó todavía más que comprendiesen y no volvieran a mirar a la joven. Su actitud era la de un hombre celoso, lo que era absurdo. Por Dios, ella era únicamente su prisionera. Sin embargo... sin embargo, lo que acababa de sentir no era distinto de lo que había sentido antes cuando la había encontrado con Carlisle. No, aquello había sido más intenso. Una rabia total lo había poseído al verla arrodillada a los pies de su amigo, en el momento de desnudarlo.**

**-¿No te gustaba la forma de tu jarro? -preguntó Carlisle al tiempo que ocupaba su asiento al lado de Emmett -¿Por qué lo dices?**

**Emmett vio el jarro en su mano y advirtió que el metal blando había cedido bajo la presión de sus dedos. Arrojo irritado el objeto aplastado, y pidió otro, que le fue traído enseguida por un paje, así como la cerveza destinada a llenarlo. Ella hubiera debido estar allí para hacer eso, ¿qué diablos la retenía en la cocina? Entonces Rosalie apareció con una ancha bandeja llena de platos de comida, y él trató de dominarse para disimular sus sentimientos.**

**Debes esforzarte más si no quieres que sepa cómo te afecta , - Advirtió su amigo, tratando sin éxito de ocultar su diversión-. Se te ve tan tenso... **

**-Vete al infierno!**

**Carlisle se echó a reír, pero no insistió, y se inclinó hacia la izquierda para hablar con Melisant, con quien se disponía a compartir uno de los manjares. Emmett intentó relajarse, pero era imposible. Cuanto más se acercaba Rosalie a la mesa, más tenso se sentía él, como si esperase recibir un golpe. Y en efecto parecía que lo habían castigado cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios de la joven.**

**é comerás, mi señor? -preguntó ella con voz agradable mientras depositaba el plato frente a Emmett**

**-. ¿Un poco de cada cosa? - Ni siquiera miró los manjares que le ofrecía.-¿Te he facilitado demasiado las cosas, mujer?**

**-No, mi señor.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué me sonríes?- La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente.**

**-Es que me olvido de la situación. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué frunza el entrecejo? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Quizá miedo? Es suficiente que lo digas y...**

**-¡Cállate! -gruñó Emmett, y con un gesto le ordenó que se apartase.**

**Rosalie pudo sentir la mirada de Emmett perforándole la espalda mientras atravesaba de prisa el salón, y casi no pudo contener la risa antes de desaparecer de la vista del señor. El Lord Venganza sería una presa más fácil que lo que incluso Esme había creído. Con sólo una sonrisa lo había enfurecido, sin que nadie la castigase. Se preguntó si podría decidirse a tocarlo la próxima vez, sin que se lo ordenasen. No era algo que deseara hacer, pero había tomado la decisión, y no quería vacilar con respecto a los medios. **

**-De modo que ya te has enterado, ¿verdad?- Rosalie se sobresaltó y miró alrededor. Vio a Mary Blouet. Ignoraba a qué se refería, pero pensó que era insensato que pareciese tan complacida consigo misma, allí donde otros podían advertirlo.**

**-¿Que quieres decir?**

**-Que la digna y altiva Irina fue enviada a la fortaleza de Dyrwood. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero te lo agradezco**

**Rosalie no pudo hablar durante un momento.**

**-¿De veras la ha enviado allí?**

**-Sí. Pero, ¿por qué pareces tan sorprendida?**

**-Pero si no hice nada que... quiero decir, sólo le dije que me había dado una orden invocando su nombre. No sabía que ella había mentido, pero él se enojó, y yo... ¿de veras la despachó? -Mary sonrió.**

**-¿No estoy diciendo eso? Y lo que hiciste fue más que lo que otro se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Yo misma hubiera debido advertirle acerca de cómo aprovechaba las ventajas de su posición, pero un hombre tiene actitudes extrañas en esas cosas. Es muy posible que el mensajero que lleva esas noticias sufra las consecuencias de la ira del destinatario.**

**Rosalie moderó el placer que comenzaba a sentir. Recordó que lo que Irina había hecho era ofensivo, y merecía castigo. Ciertamente, Emmett no lo había hecho para beneficiar a Rosalie. Simplemente había visto que Irina estaba exagerando, y había reaccionado rápido para castigarla. Después de todo, aquel hombre se satisfacía mucho distribuyendo castigos. ¿Por qué su amante favorita tenía que verse excluida de todo eso?**

**Rosalie volvió de prisa al salón con otra fuente de comida, y por un momento olvidó su plan destinado a desconcertar y seducir sutilmente a su torturador. Observó que el humor de Emmett había empeorado. Por supuesto, existía el peligro de que en lugar de confundir al hombre e inducirlo a preguntarse qué significaba aquella actitud suya, lo irritase. El entrecejo fruncido que la siguió mientras se acercaba a la mesa expresaba enojo.**

**Vaciló ante la perspectiva de acercársele ahora que tenía un aspecto tan severo, pero no podía evitarlo. Su obligación era servirle la comida, y no sólo dejarla ante él. -Mi señor, ¿te apetece algo de esto?**

**Rosalie no advirtió la implicación de aquella pregunta inocente hasta que vio el fuego que se encendía en los ojos de Emmett. Se sonrojó. Su intención no había sido adoptar una actitud provocativa, y sin embargo así había parecido. Y comprobó sorprendida que el entrecejo fruncido se convertía en mueca, no de ese humor cruel que ella aborrecía, sino de auténtico regocijo masculino. **

**-Ven aquí, mujer, y veremos si algo me apetece-**

** Sir Carlisle dejó escapar una risotada, lo mismo que otros caballeros que alcanzaron a oír el diálogo. El sonrojo de Rosalie se convirtió en una llama ardiente. Pero esta vez no vaciló. Rodeó la mesa y fue a detenerse al lado de la silla de Emmett. En un instante, se encontró instalada sobre las rodillas del señor.**

**Era la oportunidad perfecta para continuar seduciéndolo, si lograba olvidar que ambos eran el centro de atención. Pero ella no atinaba a olvidar que estaban presentes otros nobles, entre ellos algunas damas, e incluso las Jóvenes hermanas de Emmett, y lo único que Rosalie deseaba era arrastrarse hacia el interior de un agujero, y ocultarse allí durante varios años. Ciertamente, si se le hubiese concedido aunque fuese un poco del respeto que correspondía a su verdadera jerarquía, Emmett jamás la habría tratado así frente a todos los presentes. Pero se la clasificaba como una sierva inferior, indigna de la atención de las damas, indefensa frente a las indirectas sensuales de los caballeros.**

**-¿Qué crees hembra, que tentará a mi paladar? -continuó diciendo Emmett en actitud de burla-. Elige y veremos.**

**¿Era la salvación? ¿Podía llenar el plato de Emmett y marcharse?. No perdió tiempo y se inclinó para llegar a la fuente más próxima. Sintió la mano de Emmett que se acercaba a su pierna, y presionaba entre los muslos. Se enderezó con tal prisa que su cabeza golpeó el mentón del señor. Los dos se estremecieron Pero después él sonrió.**

**-Entonces, ¿crees que ninguna de las viandas me tentará?- Rosalie gimió íntimamente. No tenía modo de vencer en aquel juego que él había instigado, y no creía que se limitara dejarla ir, apartándose de sus rodillas si lo intentaba. Si podía soportar unos instantes el contacto, quizás él se cansara del juego y recordara que estaba sentado allí para comer, no para divertirse con su Juguete más reciente.**

**Se inclinó hacia delante para llenar de nuevo el plato del señor. La otra mano de Emmett se deslizó bajo las faldas hasta que encontró un muslo desnudo, y ella sintió una oleada de calor que nada tuvo que ver con la vergüenza. De pronto, la horrorizó que él pudiera llevarla al estado en que se había encontrado la otra noche, allí mismo, con centenares de ojos mirando ávidamente. Al diablo con el orgullo. Se inclinó hacia él y murmuró junto al cuello del hombre: -Por favor.**

**-De veras me agrada esa palabra en tus labios -replicó Emmett, y su tono trasuntaba enorme satisfacción.**

**Era una alusión directa, una alusión al ruego que tanto la había avergonzado; pero en ese momento no sentía vergüenza. Estaba demasiado violenta por lo que le hacía. El aún no había terminado.**

**-¿Quizás ahora me dirás lo que antes te indujo a sonreír? Rosalie abrió enormemente los ojos. ¿Todo eso era porque lo había desconcertado con su maldita sonrisa? ¿Necesitaba cobrarse aquel gesto de Rosalie que lo había confundido? La idea la irritó, y la cólera la indujo a olvidar su embarazo, a olvidar que otros oídos, además de los oídos de Emmett, podían escuchar la respuesta.**

**Y le contestó, con otra sonrisa, después de que él tomase un trago de su cerveza.**

**-Mi señor, sólo estaba pensando en tu escena de celos este mediodía.**

**Él se ahogó, y su respuesta llegó con una voz áspera, e incluso silbante. -¡Celos!**

**Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, de modo que Emmett pudiese ver que meditaba atentamente acerca de lo que él le había dicho.**

**-Quizá la palabra posesión sea más adecuada. Ahora entiendo sientes que soy únicamente tuya para usar y abusar, y que nadie más debe tener ese privilegio.**

**Emmett miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Carlisle, cuyos hombros se sacudían a causa del regocijo, sin duda porque había escuchado esas palabras. Después, Emmett volvió a mirar a Rosalie, y ella no tuvo más que un momento para desear no haber elegido un lugar tan público para quedar igualada con él.**

**-Me aseguro de que estás disponible para satisfacer mis caprichos, ¿y te parece que eso es espíritu de posesión? -gruñó en voz baja-. No me inquietaría entregarte a mis hombres y observar cómo te poseen, siempre que no esté de humor para gozarte yo mismo. ¿Necesito demostrártelo?**

**Era una de esas amenazas que, sólo por haberla formulado, tendría que ejecutar si ella no se corregía inmediatamente. La cólera de Rosalie se acentuó, pero eso no le impidió rodear con los brazos el cuello de Emmett, y apretar con fuerza.**

**-Te ruego que no hagas tal cosa -dijo al oído de Emmett y después, con más suavidad, rozando con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja-. Solamente deseo compartir tu cama, y conocer sólo el contacto contigo.**

**Sintió que un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo del hombre. Inmediatamente la obligó a abandonar sus rodillas. Al levantarse vio el sonrojo en la cara del señor; después las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y ella sintió que el calor del vientre de Emmett la penetraba. **

**-Ve a la cocina y come. Después, ven a mi dormitorio.**

**-¿Deseas un baño, mi señor?**

**-Mujer, deseo encontrarte en mi cama. Ahí veremos si has dicho la verdad.**


	17. Chapter 17 ESPADA DE DOBLE FILO

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Rosalie no podría sobrevivir a aquel episodio. Estaba segura de que las murmuraciones acerca de la terrible escena del salón le seguirían hasta el fin de sus días, a través de los campos y los pueblos, a través de los países, por donde fuese, si es que lograba salir de ese lugar. Pero, ¿qué le importaba eso al señor Venganza? Nadie murmuraría acerca de él. Que un noble se divirtiese con una de sus siervas en su propio comedor nada significaba. Después de todo, ¿quién se lo reprocharía?**

**Aborrecía la idea de regresar para enfrentarse con el motivo de su vergüenza más reciente. Era lamentable que no hubiese modo de llegar al dormitorio de Emmett viniendo de la cocina sin atravesar toda la extensión del salón. Pero cuando Rosalie retornó, después de demorar largamente su comida, no vio que hubiese murmullos referidos a ella. En verdad, los hombres no la miraron en absoluto, y las mujeres que estaban cerca desviaron prontamente la vista.**

**Confundida, se preguntó: ¿se había mortificado sin motivo? ¿O solamente los que estaban sentados frente a la misma mesa habían visto cómo se subía a las rodillas de Emmett? Pero también allí la ignoraron, excepto el propio Emmett. Este la miró, pero con aire distraído, pues estaba enredado en una profunda discusión con su amigo. Rosalie estaba desconcertada, y la situación no le agradó. Él era el que debía sentirse confundido, no ella. Pero había un modo bastante sencillo de comprobar si algo desusado había sucedido en el breve tiempo que había pasado en la cocina, algo que determinase que las mujeres, e incluso las perezosas costureras que no habían prestado atención a sus enseñanzas aquella tarde, ahora pareciesen intimidadas cuando la veían.**

**Vio a la joven Bella, la misma que había ido a buscarla al llegar sir Carlisle, y se detuvo junto a la mesa. Advirtió que la muchacha estaba sola.**

**-Bella, ¿puedo confiar en tu bondad y preguntarte qué ha sucedido aquí mientras he estado abajo?**

**-No ha pasado nada después de tu hermoso espectáculo.**

**-Comprendo -replicó Rosalie con voz dura, y se volvió para salir, decepcionada: la muchacha había parecido antes más amistosa. De pronto, Bella le cogió la mano para tranquilizarla**

**-No, señora, no quise insultarte. Sólo que es extraño ver que el terrible dragón se comporta como un hombre normal.**

**¿El terrible dragón? Qué bien expresado, pero Rosalie estaba más preocupada por el modo en que Bella acababa de llamarla, pues sabía que era mucho peor que Emmett la tratase como a una sierva si los otros sabían que no lo era.**

**-¿Por qué me llamas "señora"?- Bella se encogió de hombros.**

**-No puedes disimular lo que eres aunque lleves las ropas de una sierva. Tus modales hablan más claramente que las palabras, aunque tus palabras hablan con igual claridad de tu noble cuna.**

**-Tú también hablas así -señaló Rosalie, aliviada porque Bella se limitaba a formular conjeturas. Bella sonrió.**

**-Me limito a imitar, aunque creo que lo hago mejor que Irina- Rosalie no pudo dejar de reír.**

**-Sí, mucho mejor que ella. Pero dime, si no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué esas mujeres parecen casi temerosas?**

**-¿Cuando te miran? -Ante un gesto de Rosalie, la sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó**

**- Se han enterado de lo de Irina, y creen que fue porque tú se lo pediste al señor.**

**-Pero yo nunca...**

**-Yo no he creído que fuese culpa tuya, pero ellas si. También las impresiona el hecho de que no temas al dragón, ni siquiera cuando está de muy mal humor.**

**-Si que le temo. Tiene mi vida en sus manos. **

**-No, no mata mujeres. Pero incluso Irina se escondía de él cuando estaba enojado; hoy todos han visto lo enojado que estaba... y después tú lograste que riese. Oír su risa es bastante extraño.**

**Por alguna extraña razón, Rosalie se sintió muy triste al oír aquello, pero se apresuró a rechazar ese sentimiento. No le importaba que aquel hombre no fuese feliz. La propia Rosalie lo había pasado bastante mal los últimos años.**

**Aunque hubiera preferido permanecer allí y conversar, pues adivinaba que Bella podía ser su amiga, se separó de la joven, perfectamente consciente de la orden de Emmett: presentarse en su dormitorio; no, en su cama. Y ahora que su vergüenza se había disipado, tenía que afrontar aquella orden, y el nerviosismo que le provocaba.**

**En verdad, había preparado bien a Emmett para la seducción, o más bien él había precipitado las cosas con sus descaradas bromas durante la comida. Ahora, Rosalie ya no necesitaba siquiera mostrarse sutil. Lo único que podía frustrar su plan era que él creyese que la motivaba el miedo, más que el deseo real de estar en su compañía. Era necesario que Rosalie no demostrase el más mínimo temor. Pero la idea de seducirlo y el hecho concreto de la seducción de ningún modo eran lo mismo, y su nerviosismo estaba tan cerca del miedo que a los ojos de la propia Rosalie eran dos cosas inseparables.**

**¿Y qué sucedería si todo era inútil, si sus avances no modificaban el modo de tratarla de Emmett? Esme estaba segura de que las cosas cambiarían, pero Rosalie no opinaba exactamente lo mismo. Y sin embargo... él se había sentido excitado sólo con algunas palabras, y esa experiencia había cambiado drásticamente su humor; no el modo de tratar a Rosalie, pero ciertamente su humor. Tendría que esperar y decidir cuáles serían sus futuros avances. Entró en el dormitorio y apenas había echado una ojeada a la cama, donde no deseaba instalarse en espera de la llegada de Emmett, cuando él cerró la puerta detrás de la joven. Ella se volvió, sobresaltada, seguramente la había seguido apenas paso al lado de la mesa, a pesar de que parecía enfrascado en la**

**Conversación. Rosalie vio el ardor en sus ojos, y comprendió. La deseaba en ese mismo momento, la deseaba enormemente No estaba dispuesto a esperar un minuto más. La idea origino en ella una cálida sensación de poder. Lo que ella pretendía hacer y decir sería así mucho más fácil. Pero también para irritación de Rosalie, excitó vivamente sus propios sentidos.**

**Allí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta, mirándola, mientras desabrochaba lentamente su capa. Usaba una hermosa túnica parda, bordada en el ruedo y el cuello con hilos de oro. El color resaltaba debido a los cabellos negros, que habían crecido mucho desde su encierro, de modo que ahora le llegaban a los anchos hombros. Su ceño estaba relajado, de modo que la apostura de sus rasgos estaba expuesta a la vista de Rosalie, y turbaba sus sentidos.**

**Rosalie tenía dificultad para mirarlo cuando se le mostraba así, normal, no como el hombre cruel que podía ser. Como la timidez le convenía, después de lo que había dicho a Emmett en el salón, la Joven se refugió en ella y bajó los ojos. -Ven aquí, Rosalie.**

**No vaciló cuando tuvo que acercarse, pero no quiso encontrarse con la mirada del hombre. Aquellos ojos expresivos producían en ella un efecto que no podía controlar.**

**-¿De modo que deseas compartir mi cama?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**Dios santo, ¿por qué no podía aceptar su palabra? ¿Por qué? Ella no había previsto que habría un interrogatorio, y no podía pensar ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.**

**-¿Por qué quiere una mujer compartir el lecho de un hombre? -replicó con voz condolida. **

**-Porque el mío es más blando que el tuyo. Ella le dirigió una mirada que chocó con la de Emmett. El canalla. Dudaba de ella, y se proponía obligarla a actuar para convencerlo. Rosalie no había deseado seducirlo inicialmente. Y de ningún modo estaba dispuesta a esforzarse en aquella tarea.**

**-Es cierto -dijo Rosalie secamente-. Sin embargo, no duermo mucho. Tal vez después de todo sea preferible que use la mía.**

**Se volvió irritada, pero él le agarró el brazo y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Un momento después su boca demostró a la muchacha qué sensaciones provocaba en el señor del castillo, y su pasión se manifestó cálida o más aún, ardiente. Se aferró a él porque sintió que se le doblaban las piernas se aferró a él porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Y allí estaba Emmett, implacable en su ataque, decidido a lograr que ella sintiera lo que él sentía, y que Dios se apiadase de ambos.**

**Rosalie casi se desplomó cuando la soltó. Emmett no lo advirtió. Se había apartado de Rosalie, el cuerpo tenso a causa de la agitación. Se sentó en la cama, y acarició con tal fuerza los cabellos que la joven se estremeció. Pero cuando los ojos de Emmett se clavaron de nuevo en ella, Rosalie gimió interiormente. Su expresión era ahora intensamente cruel, la expresión que ella temía. **

**-¿Aún dices que me deseas, mujer? Si contestaba que sí, Emmett se las arreglaría para obligarla a sufrir; Rosalie lo sabía, porque lo leyó en sus ojos. Pero si decía que no, era probable que intentase mostrarle que mentía, y precisamente ahora, con el sabor de sus labios todavía en sus propios labios, no estaba segura de que una negativa fuera la verdad. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ella perdía... o ganaba. Pero ganar le costaría un poco más de su orgullo, porque su plan era una espada de dos filos. Ahora, Rosalie sabía que para representar su papel tendría que sangrar un poco.**

**Él esperó paciente, dándole tiempo sobrado para seguir el camino del cobarde. Pero ella permaneció firme. Iría hasta el final sin importarle el costo. -Todavía te deseo…. mi señor.**

**El no contestó durante un momento. Era casi como si no pudiese hablar. Y entonces su voz llegó ronca y áspera. -Necesito pruebas. Muéstramelo.**

**Rosalie no esperaba menos. Se acercó lentamente a él, y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. La pasó sobre la cabeza de Emmett, de pie al alcance de las manos del hombre. Soltó más lentamente la camisa. Todo lo que él sentía, ella podía verlo, y la sensación de poder retornaba, infundiéndole una audacia que otras condiciones no habría exhibido.**

**Dejó caer al suelo la camisa, de modo que quedó con la ropa o interior las medias y los zapatos. Para desanudar un zapato, no se inclino, sino que apoyó el pie sobre la cama, cerca del muslo de Emmett. Era un gesto descarado e intencional, y acabó con la resistencia del hombre. Gimió. Extendió el brazo para cerrar la mano sobre el trasero de Rosalie, y la atrajo hacia él. La Joven chocó contra el cuerpo del hombre, y sus rodillas se deslizaron a cada lado de las caderas masculinas. Rosalie inclinó torpemente la espalda, mientras él hundía la cara en las suaves prominencias de los pechos femeninos.**

**Fue un abrazo excitante. También tocó una cuerda más tierna en ella, pues él no hizo nada más, se limitó a sostenerla así un momento. Rosalie rodeó con sus brazos la cabeza de Emmett. Ya no estaba segura de estar representando un papel o actuando contra su voluntad, pues se sentía muy bien reteniéndolo así.**

**Y entonces, él inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y le pidió: -Bésame.**

**Ella obedeció, apoyando las manos en las mejillas de Emmett, dándole un beso desprovisto de pasión, un beso de tierna inocencia, durante los tres segundos que la caricia duró. Los labios de Emmett la obligaron a abrir los suyos, y su lengua lamió el interior de la boca femenina antes de hundirse más profundamente en ella. Por primera vez, Rosalie experimentó el sentimiento de la agresión, y después se sintió abrumada por la pasión que su breve reacción desencadenaba en él.**

**Cayó sobre la cama, llevándola consigo, y su boca la devoraba. Emmett rodó rápidamente, presionado con el bulto duro de su virilidad entre las piernas de Rosalie; y el pulso de la joven se acentuó, y sintió que sus entrañas se conmovían, y el corazón le latió desesperadamente. Los dedos de Rosalie se habían hundido en los cabellos de Emmett, y agarraban grandes puñados. Necesitaba aquel anclaje, pues sus sentidos perturbados s determinaban que perdiese el control de su propio cuerpo. Gimió cuando Emmett la dejó, pero él lo hizo sólo para cubrirla mejor, y para acomodarse al cuerpo femenino, ahora desnudo ante él. Sus ojos la taladraron, y después sus manos provocaron un jadeo tras otro mientras ascendían lentamente por el vientre femenino para cubrirle los pechos. Capturó uno y lo llevó a la boca, ella Jadeó con el siguiente intento, y no advirtió siquiera que arqueaba el cuerpo para acercarse a él, inconscientemente exigiendo más.**

**Emitió un grito de protesta cuando él se detuvo para retroceder otra vez. Emmett no exhibió su sonrisa triunfal cuando escuchó la exclamación. Su necesidad era excesiva, y en ese momento no dejaba espacio para una venganza mezquina.**

**También él jadeaba. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Rosalie mientras intentaba desprenderse de sus propias ropas. Al quitársela, desgarró la preciosa túnica. Rosalie se sentó para ayudarlo, pero los dedos le temblaban tanto que sólo consiguió enredar los cordeles de las calzas, de modo que también se desgarraron cuando él se encargó de la tarea. Su virilidad quedó entre ellos, inflamada, acero con terciopelo, y le pareció la cosa más natural del mundo cerrar la mano alrededor de aquel miembro.**

**El aspiró con fuerza antes de gemir:**

**-No -y tomó con la suya la mano de Rosalie, y la sujeto sobre la cama.**

**Ella gimió ante aquella contención, pero la boca de Emmett se acercó para recibir el sonido, y después su cuerpo descendió para abrir los muslos de la muchacha, y a ella ya nada le importó, sólo aquel fuego que se disponía a penetrarla. Bajó la mano libre hasta la cintura de Emmett, todo lo que pudo alcanzar, para inducirlo a que la presionara. Pero él se mantenía apartado, y aquella mano también quedó prisionera cuando él trató de dominarlo todo. Ella ya no podía esperar más.**

**-Vamos... por favor, Emmett, ¡ahora' -rogó, esta vez sin que él se lo ordenase, en una actitud de acatamiento inmediato.**

**El se arrojó sobre Rosalie. Ella se derritió alrededor del cuerpo del hombre. Emmett empujó con dureza y con fuerza. Ella grito en la culminación, llegó antes que él, continuó después que él, con tanta intensidad que casi se desmayó. Estaba flotando en su lánguida satisfacción cuando le oyó**

**-Me pregunto, mujer, si alguna vez te poseeré tranquilamente, o si siempre me provocarás para caer en esa locura- Rosalie se limitó a sonreír.**


	18. Chapter 18 NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Emmett continuaba allí cuando Rosalie despertó, por la mañana; permanecía tendido al lado de la joven, en el gran lecho; pero no dormía. Tuvo la sensación de que la había estado observando un rato sin que ella lo advirtiese, y la idea la turbó, porque él tenía una expresión excesivamente seria aquella mañana.**

**-Mi señor, debiste despertarme, y ordenarme que fuese a cumplir mis obligaciones.**

**-¿De veras? ¿Por qué, puesto que una de tus obligaciones de acuerdo con tu propio ruego, está precisamente aquí?**

**El sonrojo se extendió sobre las mejillas de Rosalie, y lo hizo con rapidez excepcional.**

**-¿Eso significa que debo desentenderme de mis restantes deberes?**

**-Ah -dijo él, como si de pronto comprendiese-. Ahora ya tenemos un motivo que explica por qué buscaste mi lecho.**

**-Yo no... los trabajos que ahora me ocupan no son excesivos... todavía.**

**-¿Cómo todavía? -El frunció el entrecejo hasta que su mirada recayó en el vientre de Rosalie, y sus ojos se convirtieron en agujas de hielo. Pero su voz continuó diciendo suavemente, con una engañosa suavidad-. Entiendo. De nuevo demuestras que eres increíblemente estúpida al recordarme el niño que me robaste. Pero por otra parte, éste podría no ser más que otro motivo de tu súbita pasión por mí, ¿verdad? ¿O vas a decirme ahora que no habías pensado en llegar a un trato conmigo por el niño? **

**-Quiero tenerlo conmigo. No lo puedo negar.**

**-Lo deseas tanto que estás dispuesta a abrir las piernas ante mi siempre que yo te lo ordene?**

**¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su crueldad, o cuánto lo odia?, cuando eso era precisamente lo que ella trataba de cambiar Sin duda, lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante la noche no lo había transformado en lo más mínimo, y eso era inquietante. Estaba olvidando, sin embargo, que Emmett no creía que la joven lo deseara realmente, y que por eso se burlaba. Rosalie no podía pensar en otro modo de convencerlo fuese o no verdad lo que ella sostenía.**

**De pronto, se irritó profundamente al haber fracasado de modo tan absoluto. ¿Por qué aquel hombre no podía aceptar sencillamente lo que ella proponía? ¿Por qué intentaba descubrir motivos ocultos? Y esa condenada pregunta. Estaba tan irritada que se sentía dispuesta a abrir las piernas bajo la manta, a abrirlas tanto que él lo advirtiese, y estaba dispuesta también a retribuir la burla.**

**-Vamos, señor dragón, ven a escupir tu fuego sobre mí- El entrecejo fruncido pareció tan sombrío como la muerte.**

**-Mujer, quiero una razón, y la quiero ahora- Ella comenzó a hablar acaloradamente, y a mirarlo también con hostilidad.**

**-Eres cruel por todo lo que me exiges, vengativo por tus motivos, pero cuando me tocas, te muestras gentil. -La asombraba que después de todas las palabras brotaran de sus labios, y por eso modificó de prisa su tono, y trató de demostrar cierta incertidumbre, y también algún sonrojo-. No quise reconocerlo ante mí misma, y menos todavía ante ti, pero compruebo que... anhelo tu contacto.**

**Santo Dios, estaba adquiriendo eficacia para mentir, y la expresión de Emmett cambió. Ella adivinó que deseaba creerle y eso... la inquietó mucho, le produjo una sensación muy desagradable.**

**-Si sentías tanto deseo de mi cuerpo, no habrías esperado tanto para tentarlo y lograr que te complaciera de nuevo. ¿Acaso necesito enseñarte los ardides de una prostituta?**

**El insulto esta vez no la afectó, pues reconoció lo que era en realidad, un intento de combatir la tentación de creer en ella.**

**¿Pensaba que ninguna mujer podía desearlo sin un motivo? Recordó las palabras de Bella en el sentido de a las mujeres estaban impresionadas porque Rosalie no le temía y Esme había dicho que durante la mitad de su vida el había sido el hombre cruel y vengativo que era ahora. ¿De modo que el miedo era todo lo que él esperaba? ¿Y qué mujer podía desearlo realmente si le temía?**

**Rosalie dedicó un momento a preguntarse por qué ya no le temía, antes de llevar la mano al centro del pecho de Emmett para obligarlo a abandonar su posición medio inclinada.**

**-Quizás tengas que enseñarme, mi señor Emmett -dijo ella con suavidad, inclinándose sobre él-. Sé algunas cosas, pero estoy segura de que puedo mejorar si me enseñas otras.**

**La mano de Rosalie se deslizó bajo la manta, y comprobó asombrada que él no había permanecido indiferente a su estrecha proximidad. Tampoco ella. No podía decirse que fuese inmune al contacto con él. Habría debido ser difícil. Hubiese tenido que imponerse aquel contacto. Pero fue fácil, demasiado fácil... le agradó hacerlo. Lo mismo a él. Emmett cerró los ojos. Se le aceleró la respiración. Y no pasó mucho rato antes que ella se acostase de nuevo, su boca unida a la de Emmett, y las manos del hombre retribuyéndole en especie el tierno tormento que ella acababa de infligirle.**

**Antes de que se decidiese a dar a Rowsalie lo que ella ansiaba desesperadamente, Jasper entró sin anunciarse en el dormitorio. Enrojeció de vergüenza cuando vio la escena; intentó salir sin molestar a los atareados ocupantes de la cama. Pero Emmett era guerrero, y tenía reacciones rápidas, sobre todo después de advertir la intromisión.**

**Levantó la cabeza y rezongó: -¿Qué?**

**Jasper no podía hablar claramente, tratando de contener la risa dijo -El padre... aquí... con la novia.**

**Rosalie escuchó confundida el mensaje. Como suponía que el padre de Emmett estaba muerto la palabra "novia" medio consiguió calmar los sentidos excitados de Rosalie. **

**Emmett no se desconcertó al escuchar el misterioso mensaje. **

**- ¿Están acercándose al castillo, o ya han llegado?- La serenidad con que formuló la pregunta determinó que el Jasper recobrara la compostura**

**-Emmett, están en el salón, y desean verte. ¿Les digo que...? **

**-No les digas nada. Estaré allí en un momento para darles la bienvenida.**

**Rosalie dedujo de esa respuesta que Emmett no pensaba terminar lo que había empezado, y su cuerpo elevó una protesta irritada. Pero su cara carecía completamente de expresión cuando él volvió a mirarla. El no tenía la misma actitud. Parecía frustrado, irritado, y después de examinarla un momento, dijo resignado:**

**-El sentido de la oportunidad de lord Reinard deja mucho que desear.**

**Emmett suspiró y se apartó de Rosalie. Ella descubrió que deseaba obligarlo a volver. La palabra "novia" ahora le producía un efecto peculiar. Pero no hizo nada que permitiese que Emmett adivinase que se sentía muy perturbada.**

**De todos modos, podía formular una pregunta: **

**-¿Lord Reinard es…? **

**-Futuro suegro.**

**De modo que se confirmaban los peores temores de Rosalie. Había desaparecido la oportunidad de suavizar a ese hombre. Había llegado su prometida, ya no se entretendría con Rosalie. Y pronto una esposa compartiría el lecho con él. ¿Y qué había entonces con su prisionera? ¿La enviaría de nuevo a la mazmorra? ¿Ordenaría que lo sirviese y atendiese también su nueva esposa?**

**-De modo que han encontrado a tu prometida -dijo ella con voz inexpresiva, mientras lo veía revisar un arcón en busca de ropa, sin duda algo espléndido, para su preciosa lady Isabella. Por lo menos eso significa que ya no me perseguirás por mi delito.**

**Emmett le dirigió una dura mirada.**

**-Mujer, no creas que estarás libre de culpa hasta que yo sepa por qué desapareció.**

**Rosalie no hizo ningún comentario. No le importaba cuál fuese la excusa de la dama, sabía solamente que deseaba que no hubiesen encontrado a Isabella. Y ésa era una comprobación inquietante, pues no hubiera debido importarle que la hallasen o no.**

**Emmett se desentendió de ella, y su mente se concentró en los visitantes que lo esperaban. Rosalie no podía ignorarlo con igual facilidad, aunque también ella pensaba en los visitantes. Pero incluso mientras su inquietud se agravaba en vista de la nueva situación y del modo en que a ella la afectaría, sus ojos no podían apartarse de la espléndida desnudez de Emmett, de sus flancos alargados, desnudos y musculosos, de la tensa curva de sus nalgas, de los músculos que se movían sobre la ancha espalda. Había fuerza y poder en cada línea y... sí, belleza, había belleza en esa áspera masculinidad. No podía negarlo, y tampoco negaba la necesidad de sentir fuertemente apretado contra el suyo ese cuerpo tan espléndido.**

**Se volvió apenas antes de que él se girase para calzarse las bragas, y entonces vio que la misma necesidad se manifestaba también en él, aunque Emmett no le hacía caso, del mismo modo que se desentendía de ella; por lo menos eso fue lo que ella pensó hasta que de nuevo encontró la mirada de Emmett, que la descubrió en aquel descarado examen de su persona.**

**Entonces, volvió a la cama, y sin decir palabra la agarró por el cuello y la acercó a él, hasta que su boca presionó duramente la de Rosalie. El corazón de la Joven latió aliviado, pero antes de que pudiese rodearle el cuello con los brazos para inducirlo a volver a la cama, él la soltó. La cara de Emmett era una terrible mezcla de deseo y cólera; sin duda sentía cólera porque ella lo tentaba para que ignorase a su preciosa Isabella. Sin duda, la tentación no era bastante intensa. En eso su impresión no era del todo acertada. **

**-Quédate exactamente así, mujer -ordenó duramente - Regresaré aquí antes de que el fuego se apague en esos ojos de zafiro, y veré si aún puedes satisfacer la promesa que leo en ellos. **

**No vio el sonrojo que tenían las mejillas de Rosalie, y se volvió para vestirse de prisa. Se suponía que no era tan fácil interpretar sus reacciones como sucedía con las de Emmett. Se sentía más vulnerable que en otro momento cualquiera de sus encuentros con ese hombre. Una cosa era que reconociese ante sí misma que podía desearlo, que lo deseaba, por lo menos en ese momento. Y otra muy distinta permitir que él lo viese con sus propios ojos, sin que ella apelase a sus mentiras. ¿Mentiras? Tal vez antes, cuando conseguía controlarse, algunos de sus actos y palabras habían sido mentiras, pero ahora no lo eran.**

**Emmett abandonó la habitación sin volver a mirar a Rosalie. Ella advirtió que se había puesto un mínimo de prendas, y nada de todo ello estaba destinado a impresionar a una prometida. De hecho, pensó Rosalie, tenía un aire bastante desaliñado y tosco, y como sus sentimientos todavía estaban conmovidos por el enojo, las arrugas crueles de su cara se destacaban bien. Podía considerarse afortunado si su prometida no le echaba una ojeada y rompía a llorar.**

**Ese pensamiento provocó una sonrisa en Rosalie, pero sólo durante un momento. Después, se reafirmó el sentimiento de ansiedad, aún más intenso que antes. No importaba cómo reaccionara Isabella frente a Emmett, lo cierto es que estaba allí para desposarlo. El temor de una prometida era lo que menos probabilidades tenía de evitar la celebración de una boda, y por lo tanto se llegaría a ella, lo cual significaba que la situación de Rosalie cambiaría, y por más vueltas que le diese al asunto, la joven no veía que con el cambio mejorase su situación.**

**Era posible que aún inflamase la sensualidad de Emmett, pero ahora tendría una esposa para calmar sus ansias, y Rosalie recibiría únicamente las sutiles crueldades y las pequeñas "venganzas del caballero. Sin el contacto íntimo que la incontinencia de Emmett le había impuesto hasta entonces, ella no tendría esperanza de modificar el trato que él le dispensaba. Todo sería peor.**

**El caballero había ordenado a Rosalie que permaneciera su cama, pero ella no podía obedecer. Se levantó, se vistió de prisa, y después recorrió agitada la habitación, esperando e1 regreso de Emmett. El no volvió tan pronto como había dicho poco antes de salir. Y los deseos que había provocado Rosalie hacía rato que se habían calmado.**

**Por fin se instaló en el duro banco, ante la ventana, para cavilar y esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que llegase a la definida conclusión de que más le valía reconsiderar la posibilidad de la fuga: quizá durante la excitación y el desorden de la boda.**

**Emmett regresó repentinamente y sin previo aviso, pero no estaba solo. La mujer que venía pisándole los talones era una dama alta y lujosamente vestida, el rostro pálido como un pergamino nuevo. Se la veía altivamente atractiva en su calidez, con los cabellos muy oscuros y los ojos verdes. También estaba terriblemente nerviosa, aunque en ella había una mirada resignada y decidida.**

**Rosalie observó todo esto con los ojos muy grandes. No podía entender por qué Emmett había llevado allí a la dama, pues si Rosalie hubiese seguido las órdenes del señor, todavía estaría desnuda en el lecho del caballero. El no podía haber olvidado eso, ¿verdad? No, pues volvió primero los ojos hacia la cama, y cuando la encontró vacía, de pronto, vio a Rosalie acurrucada junto a la ventana.**

**Ella percibió inmediatamente que Emmett deseaba algo de su prisionera. Lo adivinó como lo había adivinado antes, cuando estaba encadenado frente a ella, y ella había comprobado que podía leer sus pensamientos. Pero no alcanzaba a comprender qué deseaba esta vez, y entonces oyó que Isabella hablaba.**

**Sí, la mujer temía, y con razón. Lo que estaba confesando a la dura espalda de Emmett era por qué no lo amaba. Y ahora Rosalie comprendió exactamente qué deseaba Emmett de ella. Quería demostrar a Isabella que lo que estaba diciéndole no le importaba en absoluto, pero que el mero hecho de decirlo no bastaba. Rosalie no estaba segura de que su orgullo fuese lo único que él quería proteger, o si deseaba aliviar los sentimientos de ansiedad de la dama. En cualquiera de ambos era evidente que había abrigado la esperanza de hallar a Rosalie en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado, una posición que habría hablado más claramente que las palabras. Rosalie no sabía muy bien por qué deseaba ayudar a Emmett o incluso cómo podía hacerlo, pero en todo caso se puso de pie para mostrarse a la otra mujer. Por desgracia, eso no fue suficiente. Isabella estaba demasiado absorta en su explicación para prestar atención a la presencia de una criada. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para lograr que Emmett la escuchase, pero él ni siquiera se volvía para mirarla, y en cambio continuaba observando a Rosalie.**

**Rosalie se acercó a los dos, pero se detuvo frente a Emmett diciéndole sin palabras que podía utilizar su presencia como le diese la gana. Lo que decidió hacer fue enfrentarse con Isabella teniendo a Rosalie a sus espaldas; llevó hacia atrás su propia mano hasta que ella la tomó, y después la acercó más, hasta que Rosalie se inclinó sobre la espalda de Emmett. Lo que este cuadro debía parecer a los ojos de Isabella, si ella se dignaba mirar, era que Rosalie se ocultaba tímidamente detrás de Emmett, y que él intentaba tranquilizarla aunque sin llamar de hecho la atención sobre su persona.**

**Quizá todo eso era demasiado sutil para Isabella, pues aún no había terminado con su extensa explicación acerca del modo en que ella y alguien llamado Miles Fergant se habían amado desde la niñez. Rosalie hubiera podido ser invisible, a juzgar por la atención que se le prestaba. Hubiera sido mejor que volviese descaradamente a la cama de Emmett quizás incluso que se desnudase otra vez. **

**Sonrió para sus adentros ante esa absurda idea, y después casi rió en voz alta cuando pensó que Isabella tal vez no lo habría advertido, pero era seguro que Emmett sabría a qué atenerse.**

**Ese momento de capricho provocó en ella una actitud burlona que no había tenido en muchos años. Contempló la posibilidad de aferrar desde atrás la cintura de Emmett. No, eso era demasiado audaz. En cambio, desprendió su mano de la mano del caballero, vio la espalda tensa del hombre, pero él se aflojó cuando sintió que las manos de Rosalie se posaban en sus costados, exactamente encima de las caderas. Los dedos de Rosalie no eran muy visibles, pero ella ya no pensaba siquiera en la posibilidad de que Isabella viese algo más. Ahora deseaba burlarse de Emmett, y fue lo que hizo, deslizando lentamente las manos por los costados del hombre, sintiendo que él endurecía el cuerpo, y después trataba de detener los movimientos de Rosalie apretando los brazos contra los costados Ella se limitó a soltar los dedos y bajarlos a lo largo de las caderas.**

**Casi rompió a reír cuando oyó que él contenía la respiración. Pero cuando retiró la mano para palmear la nalga del hombre, él la sobresaltó girando en redondo y clavándole una mirada que por una vez no supo interpretar. Rosalie le dirigió a su vez una mirada de cándida inocencia, que provocó un leve movimiento en la curva de los labios de Emmett, antes de que reaccionara y le dirigiese una mirada de advertencia. Se suponía que ella estaba ayudándole a afrontar la confesión de Isabella, y no distrayéndolo en el momento de oírla.**

**Y entonces ambos advirtieron el súbito silencio, un momento antes de que Isabella preguntase impaciente**

**-Emmett ¿quién es esa mujer?**

**El se volvió. Rosalie asomó la cabeza por un costado de la ancha espalda.**

**-Es mi prisionera -fue todo lo que Emmett dijo como respuesta.**

**-Lady Rosalie de Kirkburough -agregó Rosalie casi en el mismo instante, muy consciente de que él no aceptaría ni vería con buenos ojos lo que había dicho.**

**Estaba en lo cierto. Llegó la réplica, y ella se estremeció. -Lady antes de ser prisionera. Ahora es la mujer que concebirá mi primer bastardo.**

**Rosalie hundió los dientes en el dorso del brazo de Emmett con fuerza para agradecerle esa revelación innecesaria. El no hizo el más mínimo gesto que demostrase que había recibido el mordisco.**

**-Comprendo -dijo fríamente Isabella. **

**-¿Al fin entiendes? Bien, tal vez me expliques porque creíste necesario seguirme hasta aquí con esa historia de enamorados de la infancia cuando te dije explícitamente en el salón que no estaba interesado en escucharla. ¿Crees que tu amor era una condición de nuestro matrimonio? - La brutal frialdad del tono determinó que Isabella palideciese aún más. Rosalie, de nuevo detrás de Emmett, se estremeció y durante un momento compadeció a la otra mujer.**

**-Yo... había abrigado la esperanza de lograr que entendieses -dijo deprimida Isabella.**

**-En efecto, entiendo. No me amas. No me importa. Sucede que el amor no es lo que reclamo de ti.**

**-No, Emmett, tú no comprendes en absoluto. No puedo casarme contigo. Ya... estoy comprometida con Miles.**

**Siguió un prolongado silencio. Rosalie se sintió impresionada. Ni siquiera imaginaba lo que debía de sentir Emmett. Pero su voz tenía un acento de sorprendente moderación cuando al fin preguntó:**

**-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, con tu padre, que parece creer que te trajo para celebrar una boda?**

**Rosalie avanzó hasta el costado de Emmett, ahora dominada por la curiosidad: no deseaba perderse una palabra del diálogo. La dama se retorcía las manos, pero Rosalie se sintió sorprendida al comprobar que Emmett no parecía inquietarse con las noticias tanto como hubiera debido ser el caso.**

**-Cuando mi padre me encontró en Londres, Miles había sido enviado a York por asuntos del rey de modo que no estaba conmigo. Yo... no pude decir la verdad a mi padre. Me había prohibido ver de nuevo a Miles después que él rechazara su petición de mano. Quería que tú fueses su yerno. Tú y nadie más.**

**-No me importa la aprobación de tu padre en relación con nuestro matrimonio. Lo que yo pedí fue tu consentimiento, y tú me lo diste.**

**-Me vi obligada a hacerlo. Por la misma razón, no pude decir a mi padre que me había casado con la bendición del rey. Miles es el hombre a quien amo. Mi padre me matara si sabe lo que he hecho. -¿Crees que debes temerme menos a mí?**

**Rosalie estaba segura de que la mujer se desmayaría tan horrorizada se sintió ella misma al oír esa pregunta. Hubiera deseado castigar personalmente a Emmett porque asustaba intencionadamente a Isabella. Y no dudaba de que lo hiciera con toda intención. Ahora lo conocía bastante bien, y estaba muy familiarizada con su estilo de pronta represalia. Evidentemente, Isabella no estaba en la misma situación.**

**Ver a otra persona convertida en la destinataria de la hostilidad de Emmett era extraño. Aún más extraño era el deseo de Rosalie de desactivar la cólera del señor del castillo.**

**-Lady Isabella, la mazmorra de Emmett te agradará -dijo en el tenso silencio que siguió-. De veras, es muy cómoda.**

**Emmett la miró, como si hubiese enloquecido. Pero Isabella se limitó a mirarla con ojos inexpresivos, pues no comprendía lo que Rosalie daba a entender.**

**-Bien, piensas arrojarla a tu mazmorra, ¿verdad, mi señor? -continuó diciendo Rosalie-. ¿Es allí donde envías a todas las mujeres mientras esperas a ver si ellas... **

**-Rosalie... -comenzó él, en tono de advertencia. Rosalie le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. **

**-¿Sí, mi señor?**

**No diría lo que se proponía decir mientras ella le sonriese así. Emmett emitió un sonido de exasperación, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Isabella, su expresión ya no era tan sombría.**

**-¿De modo que huiste a Londres para casarte con tu amado? -dijo a Isabella-. Dime, ¿éste era tu plan cuando viniste a verme, o la cosa se precipitó a causa del retraso de nuestro encuentro?**

**Rosalie contuvo la respiración, y deseó que la respuesta de la mujer no agregase otro pecado a su propia lista de faltas. No tuvo tanta suerte.**

**-Miles se había reunido con mi escolta ese mediodía. Hacía meses que no lo veía. Ya casi no abrigaba esperanzas. Pero cuando no viniste con tus hombres, pareció obra de la suerte... quiero decir... Miles y yo vimos que ésa era nuestra única...**

**Isabella finalmente calló, furiosamente sonrojada, pero después de un momento agregó:**

**-Realmente, lo siento mucho, Emmett No fue mi intención engañarte, pero mi padre ansiaba vivamente mi matrimonio contigo.**

**Era inaudito y ofensivo; Rosalie sencillamente no pudo resistir el comentario:**

**-Lástima que él no pudiese casarse personalmente con Emmett.**

**Lamentó de inmediato el comentario impulsivo. La frivolidad estaba fuera de lugar en un tema tan grave. Emmett no podía apreciarlo, y se encolerizaría con ella. Isabella seguramente creía que Rosalie estaba loca. Y de pronto, Emmett se echó a reír. Su mirada encontró la expresión sorprendida de Rosalie, y rió con más intensidad todavía. Aunque Isabella no apreció esa reacción.**

**-¿Cómo te atreves a tomar a broma este asunto? -preguntó a Rosalie-. Mi padre quizá todavía me mate cuando se entere que incluso estoy esperando un hijos de Miles...**

**-No lo hará si Emmett declara nulo el contrato matrimonial, y el bebe crecería con su verdadera familia -dijo Rosalie. Ante esa idea, Emmett dejó de reír.**

**-Por Dios, eso comenzaría una guerra. Es mejor que ella reciba los golpes que merece cumplidamente, y que yo asegure a lord Reinard que no estoy ofendido por la pérdida de la dama.**

**-Eso no resuelve su situación -le recordó Rosalie- Ni la del bebe**

**-Mujer, ¿te imaginas que esa dificultad es algo que me inquieta?**

**Rosalie no le hizo caso.**

**-La alianza te pareció bastante buena, mi señor. ¿No es posible hablar con una de tus hermanas, de modo que una de ellas establezca la alianza en tu lugar... si esa familia tiene varones solteros?**

**Emmett meneó la cabeza, regocijado.**

**-Rosalie, dedícate a tus obligaciones, no sea que también propongas entregar mi castillo. Este asunto no te concierne, excepto por ese papel indirecto que representas en él, y que difícilmente olvidaré.**

**-Ah!- Ella suspiró, poco impresionada por la advertencia-. Veo que me espera otra bocanada de fuego del dragón...**

**-¡Fuera! -la interrumpió Emmett, pero su expresión no era muy cruel. En realidad, estaba a un paso de sonreír.**

**Rosalie le sonrió también, y oyó que Isabella decía antes de cerrar la puerta:**

**-Emmett, su sugerencia es excelente.**

**-Señora, no me sorprende que te lo parezca, pues resuelve muy bien tu dilema. Pero no me da el hijo que yo deseaba con este matrimonio**

**Rosalie no esperó a escuchar cómo la dama repetía sus disculpas. Se alejó, mientras pensaba en el sexo del niño que llevaba en su vientre. Un hijo varón hubiese estado muy bien, pero eso era lo que Emmett deseaba. El interrogante era ¿Un varón le depararía una oferta de matrimonio, o le garantizaría la pérdida de su primogénito?**


	19. Chapter 19 HERMOSAS DISTRACCIONES

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Emmett no sabía muy bien en qué mentiras estaba enredándolo esa mujer, pero ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no le importaba. El no podía adivinar qué pretendía obtener Rosalie con su extraño comportamiento. Tampoco le importaba. Lo que él había planeado para esa mujer no cambiaría. Bien, quizás apenas un poco, pues él ya no deseaba provocarle sufrimiento. El ingenio atrevido de Rosalie también era una agradable sorpresa. Como en Kirkburough ella se había mostrado solemne y decidida, Emmett no podía esperar la aparición de una faceta juguetona en su carácter.**

**Kirkburough no era la localidad de Rosalie, y ahora tampoco lo sería. Pero por primera vez, Emmett se preguntó quién era Rosalie, y de dónde había salido.**

**-¿Ya se ha hablado a la dama acerca de Bella?**

**Emmett había cesado de observar a sus hombres que ponían a prueba sus habilidades luchando con los caballeros de Carlisle en el patio de ejercicios. Durante un momento no entendió a qué se refería su amigo hasta que advirtió que Carlisle miraba a Rosalie, mientras esta cruzaba el patio para dirigirse al lavadero, en los brazos una gran pila de ropa blanca. La joven se destacaba claramente, con sus largas trenzas que relucían iluminadas por la luz del sol, la camisa roja apenas visible en el cuello, los brazos y los pies, conformando un gran contraste con la chaqueta gris que se había puesto, De ningún modo podía confundírsela con los criados que estaban alrededor Era casi ridículo asignarle esa categoría, y sin embargo Emmett estaba dispuesto a insistir en su postura. Pero lo irritaba haber olvidado por completo la nueva tarea que había aceptado asignarle. Sin duda, cuando ella estaba cerca, los pensamientos de Emmett se orientaban en su a dirección**

**-Con las idas y las venidas de lsabella, no tuve oportunidad de...**

** -No digas más -Carlisle interrumpió lo que en verdad era una excusa muy débil-. Es realmente desagradable el trato que te ha dispensado esa familia, y el joven Miles debe de estar loco si creia que podría robarte a tu prometida y no pagar el precio con su vida. Es una vergüenza, conozco a su padre y... **

**-Carlisle por Dios, no me atribuyas hechos ni intenciones que no están en mi mente.**

**Carlisle lo miró con tanta incredulidad que Emmett se sonrojó hasta las raíces de los cabellos.**

**-No querrás decir que piensas perdonarla vida al muchacho después del mal que te hizo, ¿verdad? Emmett, ¿te sientes realmente bien?**

** Emmett estaba frunciendo el entrecejo antes de que Carlisle hubiese terminado su frase, porque su amigo exhibía una preocupación absolutamente seria,**

**-No estoy atontado, maldita sea!. Sucede sencillamente que no me importa haber perdido a esa dama. La alianza se mantiene, pues he prometido a Melisant en mí lugar. Lord Rinard está tan satisfecho como yo con el resultado, realmente, lo único que he perdido es a la dama, que ya había definido sus sentimientos, de modo que sin duda habría acabado engañándome. En realidad, debo agradecer su audacia a Miles Fergant,**

**De nuevo Carlisle se limitó a mirarlo lo cual indujo a Emmett a rezongar;**

**-Padre mío, ¿cómo está tu brazo? ¿Se ha enmohecido tanto como el mío durante estas últimas semanas?**

**Carlisle finalmente se echó a reír.**

**-¿Puedes rehusar un ofrecimiento expresado de un modo tan amable?**

**-Yo no te lo recomendaría.**

**-Entonces, adelante –dijo Carlisle desenvainando la espada-,Pero tratame con cuidado, aún sigo en muy buenas condiciones, pero recuerda que no soy tan joven como tu, la ultima vez no pude levantarme de la cama durante una quincena**

**Emmett enarcó el entrecejo mientras desenfundaba su propia espada.**

**-Ese tiempo en que guardaste cama se alarga cada vez que lo mencionas. ¿Quieres mi simpatía o practicar un poco?**

**-El día que tú concedas a alguien una práctica liviana...**

**Carlisle no terminó la frase y enfrentó el primer ataque de Emmett, El choque de los aceros acercó a los restantes hombres que estaban en el campo, pero sólo los dos amigos lucharon mientras los hombres cesaban en sus actividades para mirarlos, Rosalie miró a través de la puerta abierta del lavadero, sin hacer caso de la ropa de cama que había llevado allí para lavar. En las proximidades de la puerta de acceso al patio de ejercicios, un mensajero que acababa de llegar ahora se resistía a entregar el desafío que había traído, pues tenía que acercarse a los dos veteranos caballeros que se descargaban golpes en lo que parecía una escena de combate mortal.**

**Desde una ventana del castillo, Melisant también observaba a su hermano, y abrigaba la esperanza de que tropezara o se equivocase al contestar los golpes, y de que hiciera el papel del tonto. Estaba furiosa con él, al extremo de que ya había abofeteado a dos criadas y provocado el llanto de su amada Alice.**

**La causa era la horrible desilusión de ver llegar a la prometida de Emmett, cuando Melisant había comenzado a creer que Isabella nunca aparecería; y después de esperar lo peor, una boda en pocos días, recibir la noticia, unas pocas horas más tarde, de que su padre no se casaría, de que en cambio lo haría ella, y con un miembro de esa familia. Los Malditos podían parecer bastante buenos a su padre, pero ella podía haber aspirado a un título más elevado, a más poder y más riqueza, por lo menos a un conde. Pero no, tendría que aceptar a un mozalbete, que apenas había sido armado caballero poco tiempo antes, y que con seguridad no heredaría sino después de pasados muchos años; y para colmo, ella tendría que vivir con su suegro. **

** - Creo que el hecho de que solo sea caballero no significa que estés de ese humor, sabes como es nuestro hermano Melisant, él antes o después iba a arreglar tu matrimonio, creo que esta vez has tenido suerte, por lo que sé de él es un hombre joven y guapo, ¿de que te quejas? – Alice que estaba leyendo un libro sobre su cama lo dejó a un lado al ver a su hermana refunfuñando en la ventana**

**-Lo que tu creas no me importa Alice, tu sigue leyendo tus estúpidas historias de amor, eso es lo que te tiene la mente así de enferma, yo deseo algo mas para mi vida, mas poder creo que me merezco mas que un simple caballero, acaso no entiendes? **

**-Tal vez, con el tiempo hasta logres enamorarte de él, eso sería magnífico no crees?**

**-Eso en realidad es lo que menos me importa, hay que ver que aún eres una simple niñita, el amor es una estúpides Alice, son cosas que solos suceden en los libros que lees, y recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo, sir Jasper jamaz se fijaría en tí, y si por algun milagro lo haría Emmett se encargíra de cortarle la cabeza por eso, tu futuro no va a ser tan diferente del mío, en unos años te veré en esta situación y entonces me darás la razon- Alice tiró el libro a un lado y salió con lagrímas en sus ojos de la habitación, estaba dolida por todo lo que su hermana había dicho, aunque ella en el fondo sabía que su amor pertenecía a Sir Jasper, y aunque todos creían que aún era una niña, su mente y su cuerpo pensaban otra cosa cada vez que lo veía - Tengo que hacerme notar - dijo encerrandose en su habitación con Esme, necesitaba desahogarse.**

**Por el contrario para Melisant era intolerable toda la situación, no le preocupaba ALice y su pequeña vida, estaba iiritada por el mandato decreto por su hermano. Ella se encargaría de que él lo lamentase. Que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle eso...**

**Emmett se incorporó lentamente, su orgullo más herido que su trasero. Carlisle estaba incorporado detrás de él, riendo, y por buenos motivos. En el curso de su vida Emmett nunca había sido sorprendido de ese modo, como un escudero a quien sorprenden con su primera espada de madera en la mano. La culpa era de esa mujer de cabellos de lino y de su camisa roja que atraía la mirada, sin hablar del deleitoso cuerpo que esas prendas cubrían. El apenas había alcanzado a ver la llamarada roja por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando intentó ver algo más... Carlisle lo derribó con un golpe de su espalda; el impacto para el cual no estaba preparado envió al suelo a Emmett, pues se había detenido en el patio para mirar fijamente la innoble posición de Emmett en el suelo, y tal parecía que ella estaba preocupada, cuando lo más probable era que tuviese que esforzarse para evitar la risa, como estaba haciendo Carlisle.**

**-¿Comprendes, verdad -dijo Carlisle- que mi proeza al derribar al dragón será conocida por doquier?**

**-Vete al infierno -gruño Emmett, mientras se ponía de pie, pero agregó con una sonrisa tensa-: 0 mejor todavía, ¿no quieres probar de nuevo?**

**Carlisle rehusó, pero sin dejar de sonreír.**

**-Hijo mío, prefiero negarme- Recogeré mis laureles y me retiraré mientras...**

**-Un mensajero, mi señor -interrumpió en ese momento un mayordomo de Emmett.**

**Emmett se volvió impaciente hacia el mensajero, y advirtió que estaba demasiado limpio para haber viajado desde muy lejos. Recibió el pergamino enrollado sin el más mínimo cambio de expresión que indicase que había identificado el sello.**

**El mensajero esperó para repetir las palabras que había fijado en la memoria, pero el señor no las necesitaba, pues estaba leyendo personalmente el mensaje o fingiendo que lo leía, pensó el hombre, sonriendo para sus adentros. Supuso eso pues el señor no reaccionaba como correspondía frente a las palabras de desafío del amo que lo había enviado allí con la nota. El mensajero tampoco estaba nervioso, después de presenciar la torpeza del señor de ese Castillo en el campo de ejercicio. El temido dragón del norte sin duda dependía de sus hombres, que se encargaban de ganarle las batallas.**

**El mensajero se sintió menos seguro de esa opinión cuando Emmett lo miró directamente a los ojos con la expresión más fría que él había visto jamás. El famoso dragón tenía una mirada cruel en su cara, de eso el mensajero estaba muy seguro.**

**-Si tu señor está tan ansioso de morir, lo complaceré, pero en mi tiempo y lugar. En poco tiempo más tendrás mi respuesta completa.**

**Y con un gesto, Emmett despidió al hombre.**

**Carlisle apenas esperó que el hombre se alejase para preguntar con el entrecejo enarcado:**

**-¿Piensas matar a alguien a quien conozco?**

**-No lo conoces, pero ciertamente habrás oído hablar de él. Se trata de d'King, que adopta una táctica diferente. Ahora reclama que nos encontremos en Gilly Field, dentro de dos días, para terminar la guerra entre nosotros con un combate individual.**

**Carlisle silbó entre dientes.**

**-El hombre debe tener tan escaso seso como su padre si cree que tú no sabes que Gilly Field es un lugar muy apropiado para los engaños. Oí decir que el mismo desafío fue formulado a Walter Hale, el viejo señor de Tures, pero cuando Hale cabalgó hasta allí para aceptar, lo emboscaron y mataron. De ese modo los d'King se apoderaron de Tures y de todo lo que hay allí.**

**-Todo eso lo sé -replicó Emmett-, y ya me he apoderado de esa joya de su colección. **

**-Entonces, ¿esa es tu próxima campaña, la fortaleza de King?**

**-Sí, pero sin duda tardé mucho en actuar, y le he concedido tiempo sobrado para considerar la traición como alternativa.**

**-Quizás, aunque debo reconocer, Emmett, que no eres un enemigo a quien pueda detenerse fácilmente cuando decides destruir a tu antagonista. Es bien sabido que nadie provoca al dragón sin lastimarse, Y esa reputación ha determinado que más de un hombre contemple el asesinato en lugar de los medios limpios que permitirían derrotarte, sobre todo porque el Rey no levantará una mano contra ti,**

**-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? La mitad de mis enemigos son sus enemigos, y le complace que los liquide sin que a él le cueste nada.**

**-Cierto -convino Carlisle, y después preguntó con curiosidad -¿Hablaste en serio cuando dijiste que no deseabas destruir por completo a d'King?**

**Emmett se encogió de hombros, y miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde había estado Rosalie, la cual ya se había retirado**

**-Quizás estoy cansándome de la guerra permanente. Muchas cosas se han visto descuidadas a causa de los conflictos. Mis hermanas no tienen una guía apropiada, y yo apenas conozco mis propias posesiones. Por Dios, atravesé con mucha cautela Seaxdale para llegar a Tures, y ni siquiera sabía que era mi propio pueblo. Y he descuidado hacer lo necesario para tener un hijo...**

**-Oh, sí, y eres tan viejo que ya casi es demasiado tarde para...- se burlo su amigo**

**-Vete al diablo!.**

**El hombre mayor sonrió antes de que su expresión de nuevo cobrase seriedad,**

**-Lamento lo de lsabella, Sé que te complació elegirla.**

**Emmett desdeñó el asunto.**

**-Realmente, debería sentirme furioso con la dama, y con el padre que la obligó a engañarme cuando él sabía que su corazón se inclinaba decididamente por otro. En cambio, casi siento alivio de que eso haya terminado, sobre todo porque es seguro que ella no me habría convenido tanto como yo creía antes**

**-Y quizá ya piensas en otra mujer que la reemplace?**

**Emmett necesitó un momento para comprender a quién se refería Carlisle, pero después frunció el entrecejo.**

**-No, estás equivocado. Jamás honraría a esa pequeña bruja con.,.**

**-Sí, lo harías, si te da el hijo que deseas.**

**La imagen de Rosalie con un niño en sus brazos ocupó la mente de Emmett y él sintió un anhelo tan intenso que un escalofrío lo recorrió el cuerpo, Pero los mandatos que habían sido la norma durante la mitad de su vida le prohibían permitir que nadie escapase de la venganza después de perjudicarlo, y mucho menos que en definitiva se beneficiase con lo que había hecho, Meneó la cabeza con obstinación, -Es inconcebible que,..**

**Pero Carlisle alzó la mano, y logró interrumpirlo.**

**-No digas palabras que después te sentirás obligado a mantener. -Y antes de que Emmett de todos modos insistiera, agregó-; Te veré muy pronto, hijo ya tengo todo listo para partir…**

**Emmett miró a Carlisle manteniendo la expresión más sombría en su cara, En ocasiones había lamentado que su actitud general determinase que fuera un hombre casi sin amigos, con la única excepción de Carlisle y su familia, que solo consistía en su hijo Edward, quienes lo conocía desde antes de sus tragedias y comprendió qué era lo que lo impulsaba, pero había ocasiones en que tenía la absoluta certeza de que era mejor carecer de amigos,.. y ese era uno de tales momentos.**


	20. Chapter 20 LADY VENGANZA

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Emmett no estaba del mejor humor cuando bien entrada la tarde llegó al salón. Y allí vio a Bella, y eso le recordó que aún no se había ocupado del asunto de su educación. Ahora le ordenó que se acercara, mientras él caminaba hacia el fuego. Había solamente dos sillas entre muchos taburetes, reservadas únicamente para él y sus invitados, o para sus hermanas. Ordenó a Bella que ocupase una de ellas mientras él utilizaba la otra; pero eso determinó que ella lo mirase con una expresión de extrañeza, lo cual recordó a Emmett que ella misma no se consideraba un miembro de su familia, del mismo modo que Emmett jamás le había atribuido ese carácter.**

**Lo que ahora se proponía hacer, no le molestaba demasiado. Los bastardos eran una realidad de la vida, y muy pocos se elevaban demasiado por encima del estigma de su nacimiento, o de la servidumbre de sus respectivas madres, a menos que tuviesen un padre que fuese miembro de la familia real o que no hubiese hermanos legítimos.**

**Por lo que él sabía, Bella era la única descendiente bastarda de su padre, estuvo con su madre un año antes de que se casara con la madre de Emmett. Aunque la joven ahora debía tener cerca de diecinueve años, él había conocido su existencia sólo durante los últimos años. Quizás hubiera hecho más en su favor de haber pensado más en ella, pero Emmett rara vez había estado en su casa desde que ella había llamado su atención, y también rara vez había pensado en cosas diferentes de la guerra... hasta ahora.**

**El la miró fijo, y advirtió lo que Carlisle había percibido tan fácilmente: que en efecto ella se le parecía a él, Melisant era mas parecida a la madre de ellos, y Alice era la combinación perfecta de lo mas bonitos rasgos de sus padres. Había fuerza en la cara y la apostura, al igual que Alice y él mismo. Incluso los ojos y los cabellos tenían exactamente el mismo color que los de Melisant café con reflejos rojizos por parte de su padre, Emmett y Alice los tenían negros, y su mirada tenía una calidez que confería cierta belleza a su cara.**

**El observó también que su mirada directa no inquietaba a la joven. Si él hubiese mirado de ese modo a Alice sin hablarle, la niña al fin se habría echado a llorar. Melisant habría comenzado a formular excusas por lo que recientemente hubiese hecho mal, sin esperar a que su hermano formulase una acusación. Bella permanecía sentada tranquila y a su vez miraba a Emmett, aunque ciertamente no se la veía cómoda. En definitiva, Emmett no había previsto que ella demostraría ese valor. Tal vez, después de todo, ella sería una buena esposa para el Edward.**

**Emmett no tenía la más mínima intención de abordar suavemente el tema. Sus primeras palabras fueron:**

**-Carlisle Cullen tiene un hijo que pide tu mano. **

**-¿Te refieres a Edward?**

**Emmett asintió.**

**-¿Estabas enterada de su intención? **

**-No.**

**-Pero entiendo que celebraste algunas conversaciones con él, pues de lo contrario no habría pedido específicamente tu mano.**

**-Me ha buscado siempre que vino aquí con su padre. **

**-Sin duda, para robarte besos. -Emmett rezongó-: Muchacha, ¿todavía eres virgen?**

**A ella se le enrojecieron las mejillas, aunque su mirada permaneció unida a la de Emmett, y los labios se le curvaron en las comisuras.**

**-Aquí ningún hombre ni siquiera me mira.**

**Emmett sonrió al advertir la contrariedad que ella sentía, -Me complace saberlo. Y Edward sin duda se sentirá todavía más complacido. Pero antes de entregarte a él, tendrás que aprender muchas cosas para no avergonzar a su familia,**

**Ella lo miro, incrédula.**

**-¿Dices que ordenarás que me enseñan lo que sabe una prostituta?**

**El frunció el entrecejo.**

**-¿He dicho algo que te induzca a pensar eso?**

**-Dices que él me reclama y que piensas entregarme, Si no soy su amante, ¿qué seré?**

**Los labios de Emmett esbozaron una mueca de disgusto, pero era contrariedad consigo mismo.**

**-Imagino que no puedo culparte si piensas así. Pero en realidad serás su esposa, si es posible enseñarte los modales de una dama,**

**-¿Esposa? -Ella se limitó a modular la palabra pero sin sonido, tan grande era su sorpresa. Pero cuando al fin comprendió con claridad las consecuencias de esa palabra, la cara se iluminó de la alegría, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa deslumbrante,. ¿De sir Edward?**

**-Si... -comenzó a repetir Emmett, pero ella lo interrumpió,**

**-Mi señor, nada de "si", Aprenderé lo que sea necesario. No lo dudes.**

**Por primera vez en su vida Emmett se sintió orgulloso de una de sus hermanas, a excepción de Alice que siempre lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, algo que creía no le sucedería hasta que tuviese un varón. No dudó de la decisión de Emma. Pero faltaba ver hasta, dónde llegaba su capacidad.**

**Pero por el bien de la muchacha, deseaba que ella tuviese éxito, En relación con ese propósito, ahora se resistía a impartir a Rosalie la orden de asumir la tarea, Tal vez el comportamiento de Rosalie en ese momento no surgía rencor, pero él lo había hecho muchas cosas y era posible que la joven se mostrase hostil. No lo había hecho nada que, ella no mereciese, pero el modo en que funcionaba la mente de una mujer no merecía confianza, Existía la posibilidad de que ella enseñase mal a Bella, sólo para vengarse de Emmett.**

**-Lady Roberta podría ser una candidata apropiada -comentó pensativo, pero antes de que pudiese agregar por qué quizá no era aceptable, lo hizo Bella.**

**-No lo hará -dijo y parte de la alegría desapareció de su cara-. Me desprecia, y.. y no estoy segura de que sepa algo más que la costura. Es lo único que le parece importante,**

**La risa de Emmett la interrumpió.**

**-Pueden decirse muchas cosas buenas en favor de una costurera hábil, pero menciono a la dama como la candidata probable sólo porque ya actúa en esa función, y por lo tanto sería ideal, pero también concuerdo en que no querrá enseñarte. Como alternativa, creo que, Rosalie puede ayudarte, en todo esto si se lo pides,**

**-Pero ella ya tiene tantas obligaciones...**

**Bella no completó la frase porque ahora él fruncía el entrecejo precisamente porque no había advertido que había sobrecargado a esa mujer, Rosalie nada había dicho, no se había quejado del exceso de trabajo... pero ¿y si le había mentido? ¿Qué sabía Emmett de los criados y de lo que se consideraba una cuota normal de trabajo? El jamás había tenido que dirigir a otras personas, fuera de sus soldados, pero ahora que lo pensaba, incluso la señora Blouet lo había mirado con extrañeza cuando él mencionó todo lo que debía exigírsela a Rosalie. En ese momento él había pensado únicamente en asignarle tareas que según preveía debían provocar resistencia en la joven, porque eran lo que se parecía a las obligaciones de una esposa. Enviarla a la sala de costura habría sido nada más que una idea de último momento, para evitar que creyese que ella estaba, dedicada con exclusividad al servicio del señor.**

**-Aliviaremos sus restantes obligaciones, de modo que ella tenga tiempo sobrado para dedicarlo a tu persona... si acepta la tarea.**

**-Yo le agradeceré muchísimo la ayuda, pero ¿no deberías ser tú quien le hable de esta cuestión, y no yo?**

**Emmett gruñó.**

**-Bella, ella no querrá hacerme favores, y si yo insisto... baste decir que es más probable que tú consigas más si se lo pides que lo que yo lograré impartiéndole una orden directa. -Pero ahora pensó que su hermana una vez había cuestionado la elección de la instructora, de modo que preguntó-: ¿Sabías que era una dama?**

**Ahora tocó a Bella el tumo de fruncir el entrecejo ante la observación.**

**-Pero todavía lo es. Esto es algo que no puedes arrebatarle sólo porque tú... -Se sonrojó y ella misma se corrigió-. Lo siento, mi señor. ¿Nadie debía saberlo? Nos hemos preguntado por qué la tratabas así, pero eso es asunto tuyo.**

**La censura que se manifestaba en el tono de Bella irritó a Emmett**

**-Exactamente, es asunto mío, y de nadie más, de modo que no continúes haciéndote preguntas al respecto.**

**Pero Emmett comprendió antes de haber terminado de hablar que el sentimiento de culpa lo había inducido a responder con tanta actitud. Por Dios, ahora Rosalie incluso conseguía que él se sintiese culpable, cuando a decir verdad se había mostrado más benigno con ella de lo que merecía. Cuando pensaba en lo que podría haberle exigido... ¡La vida misma! No, no debía sentirse culpable por el trato que le dispensaba.**

**Y precisamente en ese momento Rosalie apareció, viniendo de la cocina, y atrayendo instantáneamente la atención de Emmett con esa camisa roja, la misma que él se prometió que quemaría a la primera oportunidad. Ella también lo vio casi de inmediato, pero se volvió de prisa para regresar por donde había venido, de modo que ahora huía de él, ¿verdad? Sí, quizá creía que era lo más conveniente después de la tontería que había cometido esa mañana con Isabella. Pero ahora que él la había visto, comprendió que ya no podía concentrar la atención en Bella, de modo que la despidió ordenándole que esperase hasta que él tuviese oportunidad de formular el pedido a Rosalie. De ese modo, no necesitaría ordenar que disminuyesen las obligaciones de Rosalie. Se aliviarían durante su propia ausencia. Y cabía suponer que cuando regresara, después de matar a d'King, ella habría creado una rutina de cooperación con Bella, y él se limitaría a permitir que eso continuase.**

**Apenas Bella se retiró, Rosalie reapareció y caminó hacia Emmett con una jarra de cerveza en una mano y un jarro en la otra. Rosalie conseguía sorprenderlo de nuevo con su disposición a servir al señor del castillo sin que nadie se lo ordenase. ¿O tal vez ella sentía la necesidad de demostrar su arrepentimiento? Sí, probablemente era eso, y tenía mucha razón al adoptar esa actitud. Por Dios, la mujer lo había mordido sin tener en cuenta el modo en que él podía reaccionar. Y no había sido un mordisco sin importancia. El músculo en que ella había hundido los dientes aún le dolía. El admiraba tanta audacia, vaya si la admiraba. Pero ella no debía saberlo. Rosalie... se detuvo bruscamente en mitad del camino hacia el fuego, su atención concentrada en otra cosa. Pero se trataba simplemente de Melisant que ingresaba en el salón seguida por una criada. Pero cuando él miró de nuevo a Rosalie, pareció que la joven se sentía agobiada durante un momento, y después resignada. Y más tarde, incluso esto último se disipó. El miró de nuevo a su hermana, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin poder descubrir qué había llevado a Rosalie a reaccionar de ese modo. Y entonces vio la chaqueta azul que usaba, una prenda demasiado audaz para una muchacha de tan escasos años; y además, una prenda que él no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Tenía un gran escote delante, destinado quizás a exhibir una camisa especial debajo, aunque la prenda que Melisant usaba no llamaba la atención. Sin duda, no hacía juego con la prenda que la cubría.**

**EMmett estableció la relación, pero deseaba no haberlo hecho. La chaqueta era de Rosalie, y se la había modificado para adaptarla al cuerpo más menudo de la hermana del señor. Pero, ¿dónde estaba el placer que él había creído que sentiría cuando por primera vez decidió regalar las prendas de Rosalie, para pisotear su orgullo y su sentido de dignidad? En cambio, ahora se sentía incómodo por lo que en efecto sentía. El gesto había sido eficaz. Sí, ella se sentía lastimada de ver sus ropas en el cuerpo de otra. Y ahora él sentía ansía de arrancar la prenda del cuerpo de Melisant y devolverla a Rosalie, lo cual, por supuesto, no podía hacer.**

**Por todos los demonios, no le agradaba que Rosalie provocase en él esos sentimientos. Ahora se sentía más culpable, y era cada vez más irritante que un sentimiento poco usual en él impidiese consumar lo que había sido una venganza perfectamente organizada. Por eso habló con acritud a Rosalie cuando ella estuvo cerca.**

**-Mujer, estoy completamente desagradado contigo.**

**Los ojos de Rosalie llamearon un momento antes de que ella contestase con brusquedad.**

**-Ya lo veo, mi señor, Expresas del modo más elocuente tus sentimientos, como de costumbre.**

**El frunció todavía más el entrecejo al decir:**

**-Sin embargo, no tiemblas ante mi.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros, depositó la cerveza sobre la mesa cerca de Emmett en lugar de ofrecerla, como había sido su intención inicial.**

**-Tú señalas a menudo que soy muy estúpida. **

**-O muy astuta,**

**Ella rió al oír esto,**

**-Como quieras, mi señor, Soy adaptable.**

**-Ya veremos cuán adaptable eres cuando comentamos tus transgresiones más recientes durante la mañana, Quizá creíste que olvidaría tu conducta en presencia de lady Isabella. Me mordiste, mujer,**

**Rosalie realizó un esfuerzo valeroso para disimular su regocijo, pero fracasó,**

**-¿De veras?**

**-Sabes muy bien que lo hiciste. También me desobedeciste.**

**Este comentario tenía un acento más grave, de modo que ella replicó también con más seriedad.**

**-Y fue bueno que lo hiciera, ¿Deseabas que la dama me encontrase en tu cama? Pero yo me hubiera sentido muy avergonzada,**

**-Eso no importa...**

**-Comprendo -le interrumpió ella con un gesto duro, ahora de ningún modo regocijada-. Por lo tanto, supongo que la humillación ya no se utilizará como un medio para castigarme, y tendré que soportarla como una experiencia personal a cada momento,**

**-No me pongas palabras en...**

**Ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.**

**-No, Comprendo perfectamente,**

**Ella se volvió para alejarse, pero él se apoderó de la larga trenza que pasó frente a su cara, Bajó la mano hasta que ella se vio obligada a inclinarse, y las cabezas de los dos casi se tocaron.**

**-La indignación está fuera de lugar en un siervo-dijo él, en una suerte de, blanda advertencia- ¿Olvidaste que eres mi sierva?**

**Ella hizo una pausa antes de contestar en voz baja; **

**-Mi señor, jamás olvidaría que soy tuya,**

**Los ojos de zafiro de Rosalie encerraban una promesa tan sensual que eso, unido a sus palabras, determinó que la virilidad de Emmett se inflamase en cabal aprecio de tales palabras, Emmett se preguntó si ella lo hacía a propósito, o si sabía siquiera qué efecto originaba en él. Si hubieran estado solos. Rosalie lo habría descubierto muy rápidamente.**

**Él le soltó la trenza, pues necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos, no fuera que hiciese el papel del tonto llevándola directamente a su lecho. Pero Rosalie no retrocedió, como lo esperaba, y sus dedos tocaron suavemente el dorso de la mano de Emmett, en lo que era sin duda una caricia,**

**-Mi señor, ¿puedo pedirte algo?**

**El endureció el cuerpo, al recordar que, Irina siempre había esperado hasta que él ardía en deseos de poseerla, de modo que, entonces no podía negarle nada. Pero incluso así, dijo ahora;**

** -Pide.**

**Ella se inclinó todavía más para murmurar al oído del señor.**

**-Tu lo has convertido en mi obligación, pero lo que deseo es explorar a voluntad tu cuerpo. Te acostarás conmigo sin cadenas que te aten, y ¿me permitirás tocarte como a mí me agradaría?**

**Las palabras le fallaron. De todas las cosas que ella podía haberle pedido, incluso su propia libertad, él jamás habría pensado en la posibilidad de que ese algo consistiera en complacer precisamente a su carcelero. En definitiva, él iba a hacer el papel del tonto, porque la deseaba tanto que estaba a un paso de estallar.**

**El comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Rosalie se acercó al hombro de Emmett y ella agregó:**

**-Mira, no me refería a este momento, sino más tarde, cuando decidas que de nuevo quieres tenerme.**

**-Mujer, crees que puedes decirme tanto y yo después pueda esperar para...**

**No estaba intentando llevarte a tu cama -se apresuró a asegurarle ella.**

**-¿De veras?**

**Un suave sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Rosalie.**

**Había pensado... este atardecer, cuando oscurezca y...**

**No concluyó la frase.**

**Emmett, tan dispuesto a zambullirse en ella que apenas podía esperar, comprendió el dilema de Rosalie, aunque deseaba no haber entendido.**

**-A veces olvido que eras virgen. Ahora mismo yo preferiría que las cosas tuviesen otro aspecto, pero... Vete, mujer, y no quiero que aparezcas ante mí antes de la puesta del sol... pero cuando llegue ese momento será mejor que me esperes en mi dormitorio, sólo que no esperes tu gentileza hasta que yo haya gozado por lo menos una vez, y más probablemente dos. Realmente, no podré darte descanso hasta la mañana.**

**El leve sonrojo de Rosalie se había convertido en escarlata intenso antes de que él concluyera. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza y se alejó de prisa. Pero la ausencia de Rosalie no calmó el ardor de Emmett y su propia inquietud comenzó a irritarlo. Maldita mujer, ¿qué había en ella que lo llevaba a reaccionar y llegar a tales extremos de emoción?**

**-Lady Venganza entonces? – dijo en susurro sarcástico**

**De la primera furia devoradora que exigía venganza a esta sensualidad irritada que ahora lo dominaba. Y después, estaba ese súbito suavizamiento de su necesidad de venganza total, con el joven Fergant, incluso con el señor d'King, que merecía su venganza desde hacía casi dos años. ¿Había sido algo gradual, o se trataba también de un resultado del efecto profundo que Rosalie producía en él?**

**Realmente, parecía que ahora ella ocupaba sus pensamientos excluyendo a todo el resto. Y él ni siquiera podía decir que todo sucedía porque también ella merecía su cólera total, pues Emmett ya no pensaba en la venganza cuando recordaba a Rosalie. Incluso el desafío de King ahora le interesaba poco, mientras que un mes antes habría aprovechado sin vacilar la oportunidad de enfrentar cara a cara a su enemigo. Por la mañana saldría para responder al desafío, pero lo veía ahora sobre todo como una molestia.**

**Y de pronto pensó que en efecto se disponía a salir por la mañana, y que no regresaría durante un buen número de días... y que no la vería durante ese período.**

**Emmett salió del salón siguiendo la dirección que había tomado Rosalie. Ella tendría más tarde su "algo"; él insistiría en eso. Pero no veía ningún motivo que lo obligase a esperar hasta que se pusiera el sol para obtener lo que deseaba. Tal vez ella necesitaba la oscuridad para mostrarse audaz con Emmett, pero él prefería la luz cuando se hundía en el cuerpo femenino, porque entonces podía observar todos los matices de la expresión de Rosalie en el momento en que ella alcanzaba su propio goce bajo el cuerpo del señor del castillo.**


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Él se había ido, pero Rosalie no fue devuelta a la mazmorra como había temido, Ni siquiera la hablan obligado a abandonar la cama para cumplir sus obligaciones matutinas, en cambio se le habla permitido despertar sola... en el dormitorio vacío. De todos modos, Emmett se había despedido de ella al amanecer. Lo recordaba apenas, recordaba que él la había abrazado, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho revestido por la cota de mallas, y la había besado tiernamente, ¿Tiernamente? Sí, en eso no se equivocaba, pues tenía los labios doloridos todavía, y sin embargo ese beso no había sido doloroso, Pero ella había retornado al sueño casi de inmediato después que él la dejó en la cama, pues el agotamiento de la noche que había pagado con él había sido excesivo, y por eso no demostró interés en la partida de Emmett, o en otra cosa.**

**Ahora que estaba despierta, pensó en ese beso, tan diferente a todos los que ella había aceptado y dado durante la larga noche. Los labios hinchados podían demostrar que no había existido mucha ternura en los restantes besos. Lo cual no le importaba. Los placeres que ella había recibido superaban de lejos las pequeñas incomodidades que eran su secuela. Y ahora que lo pensaba también le extrañaba que Emmett se hubiese mostrado tan insaciable. Seguramente no era porque ella hubiera manifestado descaradamente en voz alta lo que haría con el cuerpo masculino, y sin embargo él la había encontrado no mucho después que se separaron en el salón, la tarde de la víspera, y la había arrastrado a su cámara, donde le había demostrado las consecuencias de provocarlo de ese modo,**

**El había mostrado un deseo tan ardoroso de poseerla que eso sucedió apenas unos momentos después que llega n a la cama. Y fue realmente hacer el amor, pues él dio más de sí mismo que lo que tomó, sin mencionar una sola vez lo que se interponía entre ellos.**

**En determinado momento ambos comprendieron que ansiaban algo diferente del otro, y Emmett fue a despertar al cocinero. Pero era innecesario, pues alguien habla dejado una bandeja de comida en la antecámara, para ellos, además de un baño con todos los elementos necesarios. Aprovecharon ambas cosas, aunque a esa altura de la situación el apetito estaba tan frío como el agua. Los dos habían perdido la noción del tiempo...**

**Pero la noche aún no había concluido, y Rosalie no olvidaba lo que había iniciado esa odisea de complacencia sensual tampoco lo había olvidado Emmett, pero sólo después que él tuvo la certeza de que se necesitaría un milagro para infundir renovada vida a su virilidad, él accedió al pedido original de Rosalie. Pero el hombre estaba equivocado en el juicio acerca de sus propias posibilidades, pues no pudo permanecer quieto mucho tiempo para beneficio de ella.**

**Dos veces lo Intentó, y en cada caso, cuando finalmente perdió el control, la poseyó como un salvaje. Ella había comenzado con el cuello con sus labios, trabajando lentamente y descendiendo hacia los hombros, y después por los brazos musculosos, atravesando e1 pecho, Rosalie habría querido lamer cada centímetro del cuerpo masculino, pero no había llegado mucho más allá del vientre cuando él la arrojó sobre la cama y la penetró profundamente. Sólo cuando él estuvo casi agotado ella al fin consiguió salirse con la suya, e incluso ahora se sonrojó al recordar su propia audacia y los sonidos de placer que había arrancado a Emmett.**

**Ahora parecía un sueño, el modo en que habían compartido el acto, tan distinto de lo que él era generalmente. Ahora ni una sola vez él mostró su faceta cruel. Y ella se sorprendió, porque recordó con cuánta frecuencia había conseguido que riera. Había sido una noche que probablemente ella no olvidaría jamás.**

**Lo que Rosalie no sabía, y no podía definir ahora que él se había marchado, era si su nuevo comportamiento y el modo en que la trataba era una ansiada consecuencia de la seducción que ella ejercía, o se trataba de una actitud a lo sumo provisional. Él le había dicho que estaría ausente menos de una semana, pero en ese momento ese lapso parecía un período infinitamente prolongado, porque ella deseaba saber si el plan de Esme realmente había sido exitoso. Por supuesto, incluso si había sido eficaz, esa separación podía frustrar todos los esfuerzos, de modo que ella tuviese que recomenzar otra vez.**

**Rosalie suspiró mientras se levantaba y vestía. Sabía que estaba impacientándose precisamente en el momento en que no era realista suponer que ella había domado tan pronto al dragón. Una noche no cambiaba a un hombre. Y un menudo recordatorio de la causa por la cual había querido vengarse de ella reavivaría el antiguo fuego. Pero ella había realizado cierto avance. Eso era innegable. Y tampoco podía negar que seducir a Emmett no era tan difícil como ella había creído. No, se podía decir que era placentero.**

**Rosalie no advirtió qué tarde era hasta que ingresó al salón y percibió que por los altos ventanales no entraba ninguno de los rayos del sol matutino que eran una presencia usual. La espaciosa habitación estaba casi desierta, excepto unos pocos criados. Esme era una de ellos, y se apresuró para interceptar a Rosalie que se dirigía a la cocina.**

**Rosalie se sorprendió y preguntó:**

**-Ahora que no está, ¿no es peligroso que nos vean conversando?**

**-Al demonio con él -replicó Esme-. Lo que he sabido no puede esperar la oportunidad de que hablemos a solas. Pero, ¿por qué no te angustia su partida?**

**Rosalie sonrió.**

**-Mira, está no es la mazmorra.**

**-No, no me refiero a eso, sino al lugar que lord Emmett se propone visitar. ¿Es posible que no lo sepas?**

**-¿Que no sepa qué, Esme? Emmett me dijo únicamente que se ausentaría por poco tiempo, y no la razón por la cual debía marcharse. –Rosalie comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo-. No puede ser para emprender una guerra, en tan breve tiempo.**

**-No, no es la guerra, pero de todos modos se trata de un combate. Royce lo ha desafiado, y Emmett va a buscarlo. Será un encuentro cara a cara.**

**Rosalie palideció.**

**-Por Dios, uno de ellos morirá.**

**Esme parpadeó, sobresaltada porque eso podía ser motivo de preocupación.**

**-Ciertamente -dijo con acento de impaciencia-. Pero primero tendrán que verse.**

**Rosalie apenas la escuchó, pues no podía apartar de la mente la imagen del corpulento Royce, de su habilidad con la espada y del hecho de que Emmett pelearía con limpieza, pero era probable que Royce no hiciera tal cosa. Sintió náuseas en el vientre al imaginar a Emmett... tendido en el suelo... ensangrentado...**

**Se acercó con dificultad a la silla que estaba junto al fuego, sin saber que había caminado hacia allí. La mano fría de Esme se posó sobre la mejilla cálida de Rosalie.**

**-¿Qué te sucede, preciosa? -preguntó ansiosa la mujer mayor-. ¿Es el niño?**

**-No quiero que él muera.**

**-Ah -dijo Esme, Se sentó en un taburete que estaba al lado de Rosalie, y continuó con voz áspera- ¿Y por qué tiene que morir? Salio de aquí preparado para afrontar una trampa, Ni siquiera es probable que haya combate.. por lo menos entro esos dos según lo que Carlisle me dijo, pero pensé que te preocuparía más que Emmett sepa quién eres realmente. Cuando mire con atención a Royce, reconocerá en a uno de sus aprehensores en Kirkburough, y establecerá la relación entre las dos cosas. ¿Eso ya no te preocupa?**

**-No por la misma razón, Ahora sé que no me matará, por lo menos no lo hará por mis propiedades -agregó Rosalie con una sonrisa que era más enfermiza que otra cosa -, Temo su cólera si creo que, lo engañé con mi silencio, que es precisamente lo que hice. Por eso podría enviarme, de regreso a la mazmorra, y como le dices a sir Carlisle simplemente Carlisle? – preguntó contrariada**

**La sonrisa de Esme fue aún más enfermiza e incomoda**

**-Eso no importa… antes de lo que te crees, querida te van a llevar a la mazmorra- Rosalie frunció el entrecejo. **

**-¿Por qué?**

**Esme miró primero hacia atrás para estar segura de que se encontraban solas.**

**-Lady Melisant ha estado protagonizando rabietas desde que se lo informó que debía casarse con un miembro de 1a familia Malduit, Está completamente furiosa con Emmett, y si ese hombre ha enseñado algo a sus hermanas, es la satisfacción de la venganza, Se propone lograr que, su hermano haya lamentado haberla comprometido con un jovencito el quien ella no considera digno de su persona,,. y se propone llegar a eso utilizándote.**

**Rosalie miró con los ojos muy grandes a Esme.**

**-¿A mí? Pero ¿acaso tiene autoridad, ahora que Emmett se ha marchado?**

**-Algo, no mucha, poro es demasiado astuta para depender de eso, Anoche la oí conspirar con su hermana, y lo que se propone en realidad es inteligente. Ignora cuál fue tu delito contra Emmett y por qué estás prisionera aquí; nadie lo sabe, pero aunque parezca extraño, se propone afirmar que fuiste apresada por robo, y que Emmett se lo dijo.**

**Rosalie cerró los ojos, porque no deseaba entender.**

**-Entonces, dirá que le robé algo.**

**-Sí, y su joya más valiosa, un collar de perlas que Emmett le regaló. Alice confirmará lo que ella diga, dirá que fuiste la última que estuvo cerca de la habitación antes de que comprobase la desaparición de la joya. Entonces, Melisant exigirá que revisen la sala de costura, así como el dormitorio de Emmett y mientras esté allí hallará el collar en el supuesto escondrijo, confirmando tu culpabilidad.**

**-Y ni siquiera tendrá que insistir en que me envíen a la mazmorra. Lo harán de todos modos, hasta el regreso de Emmett, y es probable que él crea en lo que le cuenten. Tan a menudo él dijo que yo era una ladronzuela. Tendrá que castigarme, severamente... quizá con el látigo o...**

**-No tienes que preocuparse por eso, preciosa. Tienes que temer lo que haga Melisant con la esperanza de herir a su padre.**

**Rosalie frunció el entrecejo. -Pero John Giffard...**

**-No está aquí. Hay otro carcelero, un hombre que no es tan amable, y que según dicen se complace en abusar de los que caen en sus garras.**

**Rosalie palideció.**

**-Sí... ya lo he visto.**

**-Pero eso no es todo. Melisant se propone sugerir que te interroguen para descubrir si robaste otras cosas. ¿Sabes cómo interroga este hombre a los detenidos?**

**-¿Mediante la tortura?**

**-Sí, espera que tú quedes tan lastimada... y usada que Emmett no quiera verte de nuevo en su cama. Pero lo que es peor, desea que pierdas al niño que llevas en tu vientre. De ese modo piensa lastimarlo, porque sabe -como todos- cuánto desea un hijo, aunque sea un bastardo.**

**-Me siento enferma.**

**-No te critico -dijo Esme con simpatía.**

**-No, enferma realmente. -Y Rosalie corrió hacia el retrete.**

**Esme estaba esperando con un lienzo húmedo cuando ella reapareció. Rosalie lo aceptó agradecida y preguntó:**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que actúe la trampa?**

**-Hasta que Melisant se prepare para la cena. Esa será su excusa para reclamar su collar.. y descubrir que falta. Pero a esa hora tú estarás fuera de aquí. Ya te preparé el saco con alimentos y ropas, alguna de tus prendas pero también más piezas del atuendo de una criada; tendrás que usar eso para salir de aquí. Oculté el saco en la bodega, y me disponía a ver que era lo que te retenía tanto tiempo...**

**-Me dormí...**

**-Ah, ¿quieres decir que nuestro plan funcionó?**

**-Tu plan, pero sí, parece que así fue. -Rosalie rió sin alegría-. No es que ahora eso importe mucho.**

**-No, este asunto se resolverá cuando regrese Emmett. Y no necesitas ir muy lejos. Hay un bosque a una legua al este de aquí, y es tan extenso que allí podría esconderse un ejército completo. Permanece cerca del límite, y yo le diré a Emmett que vaya a buscarte una vez que lo obligue a comprender por qué era necesario que te marchases.**

**-Esme, ¿no puedes acompañarme?**

**-Mi ausencia llamaría la atención demasiado pronto, y eso a su vez daría la alarma en vista de tu propia ausencia; en cambio, si yo permanezco aquí, nadie dirá nada hasta que se formulen las acusaciones. Tendrás más posibilidades si sales sola, y es necesario que yo esté aquí para asegurar que Emmett conozca la verdad antes de que Melisant presente sus mentiras.**

**-Olvidas que él no escucha excusas, por lo menos, no las que nosotras podamos ofrecer -dijo Rosalie con voz tenue-. Si debo marcharme, es mejor que no regrese. Tures no está muy lejos de aquí.**

**-¡ Son tres o cuatro días largos a pie! -exclamó Esme.**

**-Pero mi gente me ayudará, o me ocultará hasta que yo pueda imaginar el modo de rescatar a mi madre, que está en el castillo de King.**

**-Rosalie, no puedes viajar tan lejos sola y a pie. Confía en Emmett. Si le das tiempo te ayudará. Lo siento así.**

**Rosalie meneó la cabeza.**

**-No comparto tu confianza. Y ahora que lo pienso, no quiero a un hombre que tiene hermanas igual de perversas, y sobre todo no quiero que él tenga nada que ver con la crianza de mi hijo.**

**-Solo Melisant es perversa, realmente perversa, Alice es un alma tan inocente que deja que su hermana la manipule, además está un poco molesta porque Sir Jasper le pidió a Emmett comenzar a cortejarla y él le dio una negativa. Y recuerda que ninguna de esas muchachas tuvo madres que las guiaran, en cambio tú...**

**-Esme, ahora no hay tiempo para discutir eso -la interrumpió Rosalie con impaciencia-. Dime únicamente cómo debo salir de este castillo.**

**La expresión irritada de Esme reveló que le molestaba dejar inconcluso el tema.**

**-Hay un solo guardia por la entrada del fondo. Tú pasarás por allí mientras yo lo distraigo. Pero si estás decidida a marcharte definitivamente, espera en los bosques un día; no, mejor que sean dos días, hasta que se calme la situación. Después, me reuniré contigo.**

**Rosalie la abrazó aliviada. -Gracias -dijo.**

**-Agradéceme después que me escuches durante todo el camino a Tures, y sepas cuán absurda me parece tu actitud -masculló Esme….**

**Los bosques no eran un refugio propicio para una mujer sola, sobre todo cuando el más leve ruido podía anunciar a un ladrón o un asesino dispuesto a arrojarse sobre ella. El cielo se había ensombrecido con la amenaza de la lluvia apenas se puso el sol, de modo que no había luna que señalase el paso del tiempo; pero de todos modos el tiempo transcurrió lentamente para Rosalie. Pasaron varias horas durante las cuales ella intentó dormir y no pudo, el único consuelo fue que no llovió.**

**El suelo era demasiado duro y no se sentía cómoda, incluso con las prendas de lana que Esme le había suministrado y que formaban una especie de lecho; además, Rosalie tenía frío. Se había puesto de nuevo sus propias prendas, como un acto de desafío, que se prolongaría a lo sumo hasta la mañana, en que tendría que vestir de nuevo el atuendo de la sierva, por la escasa protección que podía aportarle. La chaqueta amarilla y el manto escarlata que ella usaba te infundían de nuevo la sensación de que era ella misma, una identidad sacudida por las amenazas del señor MacCarty**

**Rosalie deseaba tener el valor necesario para esperar su retorno, pero carecía de la certidumbre de Esme en lo que a él se refería. Quizá no era tan cruel como ella había creído al principio que sería, pero aún era capaz de brutales represalias y juicios despiadados, y Rosalie no dudaba de que si él creía que ella había robado ese condenado collar, el hecho de que compartiese su cama y llevase en el vientre a su hijo no le impediría aplicarle el mismo castigo que habría infligido a cualquier otra persona culpable de ese mismo delito.**

**Rosalie descubrió que también alimentaba algunos pensamientos de venganza en relación con esa joven dama, que la obligaba a pasar la noche en ese bosque inhospitalario. Las damas jamás abandonaban sus residencias sin una escolta armada que las acompañara. A menudo incluso las servidoras recibían un par de acompañantes si se las obligaba a cumplir diligencias fuera del castillo. Pero ella estaba sola y tenía únicamente la pequeña daga que había encontrado en el saco de Esme como única protección ademas había incluido otra de las chaquetas de buena calidad que Rowena podía vender para comprar una escolta si llegaba a un poblado; pero esa era una palabra decisiva: "si"; y entre tanto podían sucederle muchas cosas desagradables, sobre todo una vez que abandonara el refugio de los bosques.**

**Cuando pensaba en alguna de esas cosas desagradables, comprobaba que era fácil concebir la esperanza de que Melisant recibiese su justa recompensa por lo que había provocado. Si Rosalie moría antes de llegar al final de esa desventura, tal vez conseguiría regresar y torturar a Melisant... sí, eso sería una justa recompensa, una venganza eterna. A Emmett le encantaría la idea.**

**Ese pensamiento la indujo a sonreír, y en efecto mantuvo esa expresión cuando al fin consiguió dormirse, un rato después, hasta que la joven abrió los ojos a la tenue luz de un alba color lavanda, hombre inclinado sobre ella.**

**Rosalie se incorporó de prisa, y sintió un dolor en las sienes. Pero no era un sueño. Las piernas continuaban junto a ella, y se repitió el sonido de los caballos que la había despertado. Se volvió y vio otros hombres desmontando cerca, casi una docena, que estarían en pocos instantes al alcance de la mano.**

**No se detuvo a averiguar quiénes eran. Después de la noche inquietante, Rowena se dejó dominar por el pánico, aferró la daga que ocultaba en la cintura, y descargó un ataque salvaje sobre las piernas que estaban cerca. El hombre pegó un alarido, pero uno de sus compañeros interrumpió el grito porque saltó hacia él y le cubrió la boca con la mano. Ella mordió una mano, apartó otra, pero después una tercera la golpeó, y se disponía a castigarla otra vez cuando el brazo fue retenido por uno de los dos restantes.**

**-Espera, la conozco.**

**-Qué tontería, hombre. ¿Cómo puedes ... ?**

**-Por Dios, es nuestra señora.**

**Lo dijo con mucha certeza, pero Rosalie sintió todavía más asombro. ¿La señora de esos hombres? Pensó en Tures, pero no reconoció los rostros inclinados sobre ella... y entonces recordó a uno, y gimió para sus adentros. Incluso lo confirmó un cuarto rostro que se inclinó sobre la joven, y una voz incrédula que ella había creído que jamás volvería a escuchar.**

**-¿Rosalie?**

**El no esperaba una respuesta. Había llegado al lugar mientras agarraban a Rosalie, y cuando el recuerdo de la escena se combinó con la sorpresa, de un empellón obligó a retroceder a uno de los tres hombres que aún estaban junto a la cabeza de la joven. Y entonces el hermanastro de Rosalie la alzó y la sostuvo tan fuertemente contra su pecho que ella apenas pudo respirar.**

**-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?**

**La pregunta se impuso a los pensamientos de Rosalie, que eran una mezcla de miedo agregado a la irritación, Si alguien debía hallarla, ¿por qué debía ser Royce? Y ella no sabía qué decirle; solamente comprendía que no debía revelarle nada de lo que le había sucedido realmente durante ese mes en que no lo había visto.**

**Pero podía decirle una cosa, y lo hizo.**

**-Me tuvieron prisionera en el castillo de MacCarty, pero finalmente pude escapar.**

**-¿El te apresó? Yo estaba loco de angustia, y durante todo este tiempo, ¿él te retuvo? -La había apartado un poco mientras la interrogaba, pero ahora la abrazó de nuevo, con un atisbo de pesar sincero que había sentido-. Creí que estabas muerta. En Kirkburough no había nadie que me dijera lo que te había hecho el señor MacCarty**

**Que la preocupación de Royce era sincera determinó que Rosalie se sintiese extraña al considerar cuánto odiaba a ese hombre.**

**-No me sorprende -contestó Rosalie con cautela-. El me envió a su mazmorra antes de que los criados de Kirkburough salieran de su escondrijo y presenciaran la escena.**

**-¡Su mazmorra! -rugió asombrado Royce-. Sus hombres le susurraron que no hablase tan alto, pero él se limitó a mirarlos hostil, y después volvió los ojos hacia Rosalie. **

**-Ese hombre seguramente está loco. ¿No le dijiste quién eras?**

**Ella a su vez lo miró hostil a causa de la estupidez que estaba demostrando. **

**-¿Piensas que yo debía confesarlo todo, cuando sabes que la intención de ese hombre era destruirte y destruir a toda tu familia? Ya se había apoderado de algunas de mis propiedades porque tú las retenías. ¿Crees que él no me habría asesinado para arrebatarte el resto con tal facilidad? De modo que le di e sólo lo que él ya suponía, que yo era la señora de Kirkburough. -Después, Rosalie mintió para confirmar el supuesto inicial de que Emmett había llegado a Kirkburough en busca de Royce-. Me envió a su mazmorra porque estaba tan furioso en vista de que tú no te encontrabas al alcance de su mano de manera que él pudiese matarte,**

**Royce en verdad tenía una expresión de culpabilidad, y después la confirmó al decir:**

**-Lo siento, Rosalie. No pensé que te dañaría, pues en ese caso no te habría dejado allí; pero esos días no pensaba con claridad.**

**¿Cuándo él pensaba claramente, o sin que la codicia se impusiera en su mente? Rosalie preguntó en cambio:**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Royce? No querrás sitiar un castillo tan fuerte como el de Fulkhurst.**

**-No, no es eso, pero me apoderaré del lugar hacia la noche.**

** -¿Cómo?**

**-Le envié un desafío. Si no es estúpido, seguramente sospechó una trampa, y habrá llevado consigo a la mayoría. de sus hombres. -Se detuvo y preguntó excitado-: ¿Puedes confirmarlo? ¿Sabes cuántos hombres llevó consigo?**

**-No lo vi partir -replicó ella, contrariada- y tampoco tuve tiempo para contar cuántos quedaron atrás una vez que él se marchó.**

**El se mostró decepcionado, y continuó mirándola **

**-No importa -dijo al fin-, Seguramente se llevó a la mayoría de sus hombres. ¿Por qué habría de dejarlos detrás si, como tú señalaste, Fulkhurst es su castillo más fuerte, y puede mantener a raya a un ejército sólo con un puñado de hombres?**

**-Entonces, ¿cómo piensas tomarlo?**

**El volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Rosalie.**

**-Con un puñado de hombres.**

**-Ah, por supuesto. Qué estúpida soy.**

**Él le sacudió el brazo, para mostrarle que no le agradaba ese tono sarcástico.**

**-Había proyectado acercarme al anochecer, para pedir alojamiento.**

**-Te dirán que vayas hacia una aldea cercana -pronosticó Rosalie.**

**-No, puesto que vengo en nombre de Stephen, con un mensaje sellado que lo demuestra.**

**-¿Es así?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Vienes en nombre del rey?**

**-Claro que no -replicó Royce impaciente- Pero el mensaje es auténtico. Tuve la buena suerte de encontrarlo, después que mataron al mensajero.**

**-¿Tú lo mataste?**

**El se interrumpió de nuevo para decir ásperamente a Rosalie:**

**-¿Por qué debes atribuirme los hechos más perversos? **

**-No es así, sólo te atribuyo lo que sé que eres capaz de hacer -replicó ella.**

**-¿Qué importa cómo me apoderé del mensaje? Con él conseguiré entrar en Fulkhurst, o quizá devuelva en cambio una prisionera que ha fugado-agregó perversamente.**

**Ella deseaba que Royce hiciera precisamente eso. Así podría advertir a los que estaban dentro del castillo, y no importaba lo que eso le costara, mientras de ese modo lograra frustrar los planes de Royce.**

**Royce sin duda pensó que había conseguido amedrentaría con su amenaza, pues Rosalie no dijo más hasta que llegaron a los restantes hombres que habían quedado a cargo de los caballos. Rosalie identificó a varios hombres de Kirkburough caballeros de Aro, hombres que por derecho ahora debían estar sirviendo al hermano de Aro, no a Royce.**

**Rosalie se sintió como paralizada cuando advirtió eso. Por Dios, ¿ellos sabían a qué atenerse? ¿O estaban siguiendo ciegamente a Royce, en el erróneo supuesto de que él tenía cierto derecho a Kirkburough a través de Rosalie, simplemente porque Aro les había ordenado que luchasen hasta la muerte por la causa de Royce? Seguramente sabían que Aro estaba muerto, pues Royce decía que él había regresado a Kirkburough después de la destrucción de la fortaleza. Pero en ese caso, ¿el contrato matrimonial los obligaba? Sin embargo, ese contrato perdía validez si Aro no llegaba a consumar el matrimonio. Y eso lo sabían únicamente ella, Royce Esme y Emmett. Royce ciertamente no les habría dicho nada. También era probable que hubiese dado a entender que Rosalie ya había concebido un hijo.**

**ROyce se disponía a descargar un golpe brutal contra Emmett, la captura de su baluarte, y también de sus hermana, y ella le había aportado los medios necesarios. Como había podido actuar con tal rapidez, Kirkburouh ya no importaba, y tampoco necesitaba un niño para retenerlo.**

**Emmett…. se vería destruido. Lo abrumaría la cólera y Royce podría imponer condiciones para liberar a las hermanas de Emmett, incluso podía exigirle la vida.**

**Ella tenía que hacer algo. Tal vez no importase la suerte de Emmett, pero ahora recordó su alegría, su pasión, y ese tierno beso al partir; y maldición, eso le importaba... por lo menos no deseaba verlo morir. Tampoco quería que Royce ganase esa guerra.**

**Deseaba gritar a los hombres de Aro que no debían estar allí, que el contrato que los había llevado a esa situación ya no era válido. Pero si hacía tal cosa, Royce la desmayaría a golpes; no dudaba de eso. Impulsado por la cólera, incluso podía matarla, y en ese caso ella ya no serviría para nada. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Advertir al castillo, o convencer a los hombres de Aro, sin que él lo supiera, de que ellos no debían encontrarse allí? **

**Rosalie esperó mientras Gilbert la observaba y ella contemplaba a los hombres que aún permanecían en el lugar.**

**-Entonces, ¿este es tu ejército? -preguntó ella con aire de inocencia- Creí que mi matrimonio te había permitido acumular fuerzas mucho mayores.**

**A decir verdad, él no podía culparla por esta observación, pese a que no le agradó.**

**-No seas tonta, Mi ejército está oculto en lo más profundo de estos bosques. Dos horas después de oscurecer avanzarán hacia el castillo en espera de mi señal que les indique que las puertas están abiertas.**

**-Es decir, si puedes entrar. Aún creo que te rechazarán. Se mostrarán cautelosos en ausencia del señor. Es probable que él también les haya advertido que vigilen la posibilidad de un engaño, pues tú lo llamaste con tu ardid del reto, y no confía en ti. El señor MacCarty es un hombre astuto.**

**-¿Tratas de molestarme?**

**-En efecto. ¿Crees que olvidé lo que me obligaste a hacer?**

**-¡Calla! -dijo él, arrastrándola a cierta distancia de los soldados, para decirle de nuevo: Si recuerdas tanto, recuerda también que aún tengo en mi poder a tu madre.**

**Era innecesario decir más. Rosalie asintió, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión deprimida. ¿Qué la había inducido a pensar que podía hacer algo para impedir el desastre que Royce quería provocar? Con ella, en definitiva el siempre se imponía, siempre sabía lo que podía decir para desanimarla, para dejarla absolutamente derrotada.**


	22. Chapter 22 CON LAS MANOS ATADAS

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Esa mañana el sol apareció por poco tiempo, antes de quedar oculto por la masa de nubes grises Rosalie deseó que lloviese a cántaros. ¿Por qué no? Ya se sentía tan miserable... Las náuseas le oprimía el estómago. ¿Por qué los hombres que la vigilaban no experimentaban también parte de ese desagrado?**

**Había solamente seis alrededor suyo, y se los veía tranquilos y despreocupados. Royce había ido con otros dos a un lugar desde donde podía observar las idas y las venidas del castillo. De hecho, no había ordenado a esos hombres que permanecieran allí para vigilarla. Ahora, ellos la veían como a su señora, de modo que era su deber protegerla, y eso impedía que la abandonasen. Pero alejarse ahora no convenía a su nuevo objetivo, que era impedir que Royce capturase a MacCarty**

**Rosalie podía explicar a Royce que Emmett era el hombre que él había apresado en Kirkburough. Tal vez eso lo encolerizara de tal modo que él cometiera una tontería, quizás incluso deseara desafiar realmente a Emmett, y saliese a perseguirlo... Rosalie estaba soñando. Royce jamás se pondría en peligro, y menos conociendo la magnitud del ejército que Emmett había llevado consigo, y sin tener la certeza de que el suyo era más grande. Rosalie deseaba saber cuál era el número de soldados de ese ejército. Había visto muchos hombres en Kirkburough, pero sabía que Royce había contado con la posibilidad de contratar a muchos más gracias a la riqueza del viejo Aro. **

**Había una esperanza a la cual ella se aferraba, a saber, que Royce se inquietase por los pronósticos que ella había formulado acerca de lo que sucedería cuando él intentase entrar en el castillo. Si por lo menos Royce alimentaba algunas dudas, disponía del resto del día para acentuarlas. De hecho, en definitiva, él podía convencerse de que su plan original estaba destinado al fracaso. Después, recordaría cómo se había burlado de ella, y pensaría seriamente en utilizarla para entrar en la fortaleza. Así, ella dispondría de tiempo para dar la alarma, pues a juzgar por el modo en que él había explicado su plan, Rosalie comprendió que no tenía la intención de forzar la entrada apenas él ingresara en el castillo. Era probable que a ella la llevasen directamente a la mazmorra, pero eso la beneficiaría, al separarla de Royce, de modo que ella podía confesar quién era ese hombre.**

**Comenzó a sentirse mejor, hasta que recordó lo que la esperaba en la mazmorra del castillo de Emmett. ¿Melisant había representado su farsa antes de enterarse de la fuga de Rosalie? En caso negativo, tal vez no había formulado sus acusaciones, y había llegado a la conclusión de que ellas nada le servían una vez que Rosalie había desaparecido. Y la captura del peor enemigo de Emmett podía ser una de sus armas, sobre todo si Rosalie en definitiva era la responsable de esa captura. Incluso era muy posible que no la enviasen a la mazmorra. Tal vez hasta podían sentirse agradecidos ante su intervención... no, de nuevo estaba soñando. Pero por lo menos, podía lograr de ese modo que el maldito carcelero lo pensara dos veces antes de abusar de su persona, hasta que Emmett regresara y juzgase el intento de fuga. Pero si la recibían con esa acusación por robo...**

**Comprendió que acerca de eso no podía hacer nada. Tendría que afrontar lo que la esperaba en el castillo, si Royce decidía utilizarla. Pero ahora Rosalie no estaba tan deseosa de ser usada. Y comenzó a mirar de nuevo a los hombres que estaban alrededor, preguntándose otra vez si no estaba omitiendo algo, algo que los llevase a desobedecer las órdenes de Royce, sin que ello significase que lo enfrentaran, porque esa actitud podía exponer a Rosalie a la cólera de su hermanastro... y a sus represalias.**

**De los seis hombres que habían permanecido junto a ella, sólo de dos estaba segura de que pertenecían a Kirkburough, aunque podía ser el caso de todos. Pero seguramente no era así. Podía suponer que Royce querría tener consigo, cuando se acercase a las puertas del castillo, a un número más elevado de hombres que según sabía le eran fieles. Si ella podía hablar a uno de los caballeros de Kirkburough, sin que los hombres de Royce la escuchasen...**

**Cuando uno de ellos mencionó la comida, Rosalie comprendió que tenía mucho apetito. Pero no hizo caso del alimento que llevaba en su propio saco, y se puso de pie, con aire indiferente, para apartarse del grupo. Suponía que los hombres compartirían con ella lo que tenían, y abrigaba la esperanza de que uno de los dos con quienes deseaba hablar le trajese comida. Pero como de costumbre, la suerte no la favoreció. No conocía al hombre que le ofreció un poco de venado frío y pan duro, y el sencillo expediente de preguntarle su nombre le aportó la información adicional de que él provenía de otro lado.**

**Rosalie le agradeció pero rechazó su ofrecimiento, y dijo que no tenía apetito, aunque su vientre protestó ruidosamente ante tamaña mentira. Después, ella esperó hasta que los hombres terminasen de comer y de nuevo se aflojase la tensión, y esperó un rato más, rogando que Royce no volviese para comer allí. No lo hizo. Y finalmente, la joven miró a uno de los hombres de Kirkburougb y confesó que, después de todo, tenía apetito.**

**El se apresuró a llevarle comida de su propia provisión, y después de agradecerle Rosalie observó:**

**-Me sorprende que te hayas comprometido en esta causa que no te interesa, y está condenada a fracasar. -Y después, adivino-: Y lo haces sin que te paguen.**

**El no negó la afirmación y dijo:**

**-He jurado fidelidad a Kirkburough, y lord Royce...**

**-No tiene ningún derecho allí, y tampoco yo -se apresuró a decir Rosalie antes de acobardarse. Después, ella fingió sorpresa-. Pero seguramente tú lo sabes. Si de mi unión con lord Aro Vulturi no nacen hijos, su hermano hereda todo. El ahora es el señor de Kirkburough,, y no dudo de que ahora está allí y se pregunta cuál ha sido el destino de los hombres de su hermano, los mismos que sin duda él necesitará para reconstruir la fortaleza. Realmente, no comprendo por qué los hombres prefieren la guerra y la muerte antes que la reconstrucción, pero sin duda es tu caso, pues de lo contrario no estarías aquí, sino allí.**

**El no dijo nada durante un momento. En verdad, parecía incapaz de hablar. Después, la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, en un gesto digno del propio Emmett.**

**-Señora, ¿por qué me dices esto?**

**Que su interlocutor le hubiese recordado a Emmett permitió a Rosalie hallar una respuesta.**

**-No deseo morir, pero mi hermanastro no quiere escucharme. Lo obsesiona la posibilidad de matar a MacCarty, y eso no me extraña, pues él juró destruirlo. Pero Royce no conoce al hombre a quien yo he llegado a conocer porque he sido su prisionera. Ustedes tomarán fácilmente el castillo, pero no saldrán vivos de allí, y tampoco yo, pues Royce me arrastrará también hasta ese lugar.**

**-Señora, tus palabras no tienen sentido. Contaremos con rehenes: las hermanas de ese hombre.**

**-¿Crees que eso le importará a un guerrero tan cruel? Eso es lo que no consigo que Royce entienda, pues no acepta escucharme. Su plan funcionaría... contra otro enemigo. Pero este señor no tiene consideración por sus hermanas ni por nadie. Las sacrificará, lo mismo que a su gente, sin el más mínimo pesar. Pondrá sitio a su propio castillo, pero no se aceptarán condiciones, ni una rendición. Lo único que a ese hombre le importa es vengarse de quien se atreva a ofenderlo.**

**-¿Y si te equivocas?**

**-¿Y si estoy en lo cierto? -No era fácil evitar que su tono expresara exasperación-. ¿Te han prometido tanto que estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?**

**-¿Pretendes que yo aparte de su objetivo a tu hermano? -preguntó él desconcertado,**

**Ella no estaba obteniendo nada, y el resto comenzaba a mirarlos, preguntándose de qué hablaban. ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía que ser tan obtuso y obstinados Lo que ella necesitaba era un cobarde.**

**-Royce tampoco te escuchará, cuando lo único que puedas decirle es que yo te advertí. Es más probable que te censure por las molestias que te tomas. -Después Rosalie suspiró, como resignada-. Lo siento. No debí expresarse mis temores, pero pensé que tal vez pudieras salvarte y salvar a los amigos que quizá tengas en el otro campamento, pues esta no es tu guerra y ni siquiera perteneces a este lugar. Pensé pedirte que me llevases contigo si tienes astucia suficiente para alejarte; pero ahora comprendo que no puedes ayudarme. Los hombres de Royce te lo impedirían. Tal vez aún pueda convencerlo de que me envíe a su castillos antes de que él entre en el fortaleza. Sí, eso haré.**

**Le dio la espalda, y rogó que él no dijese nada a los demás, o por lo menos a los hombres de Royce. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, vio que hablaba únicamente el otro caballero de Kirkburough, al parecer, en una conversación muy seria. ¿En definitiva ella había tenido un poco de suerte? Si esos dos podían encontrar una excusa para regresar al otro campamento y advertir a los hombres de Kirkburough que estaban allí, quizás el ejército se dispersara. Si eso sucedía con bastante rapidez, Royce recibiría la correspondiente advertencia, y tal vez renunciara a su plan. Renegaría y se enojaría, y diría que los desertores eran cobardes él trataría de averiguar, preguntando a la propia Rosalie, cuál era la razón por la cual esos hombres se habían alejado y ella se limitaría a confesar que con toda inocencia había denominado a MacCarty el dragón del norte, y que el hombre con quien ella hablaba había palidecido intensamente. Después, querría saber si Royce no había advertido a sus hombres que MacCarty era el famoso dragón, una denominación que sin duda ellos habían escuchado incluso en Kirkburough, aunque antes no habían relacionado al personaje con lo que ellos mismos estaban haciendo. Ella sería la culpable, aunque de un modo inocente; por lo tanto, Royce no la culparía demasiado... o por lo menos ella abrigaba esa esperanza.**

**Royce tendría que concebir otro plan para formar otro ejército, y por desgracia, de nuevo, Rosalie estaba en poder de su hermanastro. Apenas él pensara en el asunto, no se mostraría tan enojado. Pero ordenaría que vigilasen más de cerca a Rosalie. Dios santo, ¿no había un modo de que ella evitase ese dilema?**

**Pero el hombre con quien ella había hablado no intentó alejarse del campamento. Rosalie comenzó a pensar que él era demasiado valeroso para lo que le convenía, y de pronto uno de los hombres que se había marchado con Royce regresó para advertirles que habían despachado varias patrullas desde el castillo, probablemente con orden de buscar a Rosalie. Ella tendía a coincidir con esa opinión. Tanto si se trataba de un siervo o un prisionero fugado, los guardias del castillo tenían la obligación de encontrarlo o afrontar la cólera de Emmett. Pero esa búsqueda no agradaba a Royce, pues amenazaba su propio plan. Un hombre debía ir a advertir a la gente del otro campamento, por si las patrullas se internaban profundamente en el bosque. Si los exploradores avistaban al ejército, este debía capturarlos, pues de ningún modo podía permitirse que el castillo se enterase de su presencia. Los dos hombres de Kirkburough se ofrecieron como voluntarios para llevar el mensaje, y después propusieron desplazarse unidos, por si tropezaban con una de las patrullas. Rosalie apenas pudo evitar una sonrisa.**

**La tarde se prolongó con irritante lentitud. Rosalie imaginó innumerables veces lo que sucedería. Pero persistió el hecho de que a menos que el otro campamento estuviese demasiado lejos, uno de los hombres de Rotce ya hubiera debido regresar para informar que los hombres de Kirkburouah estaban retirándose... a menos que no hicieran tal cosa.**

**Por supuesto, eso era posible. Los dos hombres que se habían marchado de este campamento quizás hubiesen preferido abstenerse de hacer algo para salvar a sus camaradas de una muerte segura. Y tal vez hubieran decidido sencillamente salvarse ellos. O tal vez Rosalie había interpretado mal la ansiedad que esos hombres habían demostrado para alejarse. Y para el caso, quizás el hombre con quien ella había hablado no había dicho una palabra a su amigo. La conversación mantenida con tanta seriedad podía haberse referido 1 a 1 una cosa completamente distinta, y era muy posible que ambos hubieran desechado lo que ella dijo por entender que provenía de una mujer asustada.**

**Rosalie seguramente estaba loca si creía que unas pocas palabras originadas en ella podían asustar a un verdadero ejército. No, ella no había concebido la idea de asustarlos, sólo deseaba destacar que esa guerra no les correspondía, que participando no conseguirían nada, y que ellos se beneficiarían mucho más si regresaban con su verdadero señor. Pero probablemente, de todo eso ella no había extraído ningún beneficio.**

**Tan pronto como las sombras cayeron sobre ellos, llegó Royce, que venía cabalgando a todo galope entre los árboles, muy excitado; al acercarse obligó a su pobre montura a detenerse bruscamente. Al parecer no advirtió que el número de hombres que había dejado atrás era más reducido; pero quizá de todos modos no pensaba usarlos a todos. En definitiva, cuanto mayor fuera el número de hombres que lo acompañaran, menor la posibilidad de que él pudiese entrar en un castillo cerrado, sin que importaran para el caso sus motivos.**

**No desmontó, simplemente se acercó a Rosalie y le extendió la mano.**

**-He decidido decir que te encontré en el camino, sin escolta, y como tú no quisiste decirme de dónde venías, me vi obligado a llevarte conmigo. Expresaré la esperanza de que se hagan cargo de tu persona, pues el asunto que me encomendó el rey es urgente y no puede postergarse ni siquiera por una dama tan hermosa. -Después, esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mientras preguntaba-. ¿Crees que me aliviarán de la carga de tu persona?**

**-Como están expuestos a que se los expulse del castillo o se los castigue severamente con el látigo por haberme permitido la fuga, no dudo de que bajarán el puente levadizo.**

**Rosalie habló con voz tan hosca como podía, como si la idea le pareciese despreciable. Seguramente su acento tuvo cierto efecto, pues Royce se echó a reír.**

**-No temas, Rosalie. Tendrás que soportar esa mazmorra sólo unas pocas horas más, y después, eso no se repetirá, ¿No vale la pena hacer lo posible para provocar la caída de MacCarty, después del mal rato que te obligó a pasar?**

**Rosalie no quiso contestar a esto. Lo que Emmett le había hecho era cobrarse la cuenta por lo que Royce a su vez le había provocado. Y ella no culpaba demasiado a uno de los hombres. Este se sentía más o menos justificado. En cambio, ella culparía eternamente al otro.**

**-Royce, si tienes éxito con tu plan, pronto verás cuáles son los resultados de mi cárcel.**

**Ella volvió de nuevo los ojos hacia lo profundo del bosque, antes de iniciar la marcha, pero aún no había signos de que los hombres de Royce viniesen a advertir que él había perdido su ejército.**

**Tres veces volvió la mirada hacia los árboles. Aún había tiempo. Pero todo estaba en silencio alrededor de ellos. Y entonces se encontraron frente a la entrada del castillo y Royce mencionó su nombre falso, su condición de mensajero del Rey, su relato inventado acerca del encuentro con Rosalie en el camino. Ella no escuchó por segunda vez la historia, no se mostró detrás de Royce, de manera que los guardias de la entrada la identificaran. No deseaba colaborar. Estaba allí. Haría lo que debía hacer. Pero cada vez más el papel que estaba representando provocaba su irritación.**

**Miró por última vez hacia atrás, y allí... ¿era uno de los hombres de Royce que venía hacia ellos por el camino? ¿Y disminuía su velocidad al verlos frente al castillo? ¿Tal vez esos caballeros de Kirkburough habían esperado a que se aproximara la caída de la noche para comunicar lo que ella les había dicho? Pero el hombre ya estaba volviéndose, pues había llegaba demasiado tarde para advertir a Royce. Pero quizás él creía que eso no importaba. Tal vez Royce aún disponía de un número suficiente de hombres para alcanzar sus objetivos... pero eso no serviría a los objetivos de Rosalie.**

**Rosalie comenzó a decir a Royce lo que sospechaba, cuando el guardia llamó.**

**-Espéreme allí. Mi señor recibirá a la muchacha.**

**Rosalie frunció el entrecejo mientras se preguntaba cuál era la trampa. Pero Royce miró hacia un costado y maldijo. Entonces, ella oyó los ruidos inequívocos de muchos caballos que se aproximaban, y también miró. Sí, era el dragón que regresaba. Con la última luz del día, apenas podía vérselo, pero ella no dudaba de que se trataba de Emmett. Y tampoco Royce dudó.**

**El continuó maldiciendo, aunque no en voz tan alta para que no lo oyesen los guardias.**

**-Maldito sea, no pudo haber llegado a Gilly Field y regresado tan pronto. ¡Es imposible!**

**-Por lo tanto, cambió de idea. -La voz de Rosalie, recordó su presencia a Royce, y ahora él formuló un comentario.**

**-No te inquietes-dijo a Rosalie- Esto sólo modifica mi plan de sitiar la fortaleza. Sí, mi ejército continúa siendo más numeroso que el suyo, y regresaré con él esta noche. Es una suerte que no haya pedido todavía que me permitan pasar la noche en el castillo. Pues ahora insistiré en que debo continuar mi viaje.**

**El no podía hablar en serio.**

**-¿Te propones continuar aquí y saludarlo? -Preguntó ella con acento de incredulidad,**

**-¿Por qué no? Nunca me vio de cerca o sin armadura, de modo que no me conoce. –Royce sentía deseos de reír-, Será una excelente broma, y se la aclararé a mí regreso.**

**Eso era más de lo que Rosalie podía soportar. Su respuesta no tenía absolutamente ningún propósito, excepto el placer de que ella fuera la persona que echase a perder la confianza de Royce.**

**-Lamento insinuar este asunto precisamente ahora. Pero él en efecto te identificará. Te conoce como mi hermanastro, no como d'King su enemigo, pero de todos modos eres un hombre a quien él desea matar, pues eres quien lo encadenó a una cama en Kirkburough. La broma, hermano, recaerá sobre tu cabeza.**

**-¡Maldita seas, mientes! -Estalló Royce- No es posible que lo haya apresado y no lo supiera. Y no pudo acercarse con un ejército si estaba encadenado a una cam**

**Por su propia conveniencia, Rosalie modificó un poco la verdad.**

** -Era su ejército, pero él no lo dirigía. Vinieron no para buscarte, Royce, sino para encontrarlo. Y apenas lo liberaron, él me envió aquí, a su mazmorra, Se propone obligarme a que yo padezca el resto de mis días por lo que le hice. Y con respecto a ti, sencillamente quiere verte muerto, Pero no confíes en mí palabra, lo reconocerás sí permaneces aquí y lo saludas, de modo que...**

**-¡Basta ya! -gruño Royce, y aserrándola del brazo la obligó a desmontar.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó ella, furiosa, porque sabía a qué atenerse.**

**-En el castillo saben que eres tú. Si te llevo conmigo, nos perseguirán, y eso no me conviene. De modo que diles que mi asunto es demasiado urgente para esperar. Y no temas. Mi primera exigencia cuando regrese será tu libertad.**

**Gilbert no le ofreció la posibilidad de contestar. Se alejó montado en su caballo, seguido por sus hombres, y como ahora estaba bastante oscuro en pocos momentos desaparecieron de la vista. Tampoco era posible continuar viendo el ejército que se aproximaba, aunque el ruido de los hombres y los caballos ahora era más intenso.**

**Rosalie se preguntó por qué permanecía allí, esperando. Fácilmente hubiera podido ocultarse en el foso, y nadie hubiera visto dónde se escondía. Incluso podía ocultarse bajo el puente levadizo cuando lo hubiesen descendido, para huir más tarde, una vez que todo se hubiese aquietado. Los hombres del castillo habrían imaginado que el grupo de Royce se la había llevado. Pero eso provocaría una persecución, encabezada por el propio Emmett, y Royce enfilaba directamente hacia su ejército... o hacia lo que quedaba de él. Y Emmett no habría ordenado que sus hombres se movilizaran para perseguir a siete combatientes. Y ella era una tonta, porque aún estaba allí, de pie, cuando el primer caballo surgió de la oscuridad y se detuvo junto a la joven.**

**Aparecieron antorchas en las murallas, proyectando no mucha luz -excepto en el foso. De modo que, después de todo, habrían podido verla si intentaba ocultarse. Quién sabe por qué, esa situación le provocó risa. Pero no rió, pues Emmett en persona montaba el gran corcel y miraba a la fugitiva.**


	23. Chapter 23 PEQUEÑA ARPIA

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**-Mujer, ¿por qué me esperas aquí, y no donde tienes que estar?**

**-Me escapé -replicó audazmente Rosalie **

**-¿De veras?**

**El escepticismo de esa respuesta, así como la sonrisa de Emmett, dijo a Rosalie que él no le creía. Perfecto. Ella conseguiría que Emmett revelase más cosas si él creía que la joven inventaba historias para divertirlo, por supuesto, si Rosalie se ocupaba de omitir las palabras fundamentales que solían irritarlo**

**De modo que Rosalie se encogió de hombros, y suspiró. -Realmente, no soy tan noble que asuma la culpa cuando no soy responsable de nada. Tuve que irme, pues de lo contrario habría pasado la noche en tu mazmorra.**

**-Ah -dijo él, como si eso lo explicase todo-. Temías un lugar que, según tus propias palabras, "te pareció de veras muy cómodo".**

**-¿El tenía que recordar lo que Rosalie había dicho a lady Isabella?**

**-No habría opinado lo mismo esta vez -replicó Rosalie con acritud, y después se apresuró a volver a un tono indiferente-. Y te digo la verdad, no habría regresado, excepto que me descubrió el noble más canallesco que concibió la idea de utilizarme para entrar en tu fortaleza, pues vino aquí con el propósito de capturar la plaza.**

**Cuando esta información no determinó que Emmett frunciese siquiera el entrecejo, ella se molestó y decidió acentuar todavía más la apariencia de despreocupación.**

**-Y con respecto a eso, tal vez te convenga entrar y prepararte para un ataque. Por otra parte, es posible que yo haya inducido, con unas pocas verdades muy sencillas, a dispersarse al ejército que estaba esperando en esos bosques, de lo cual no tengo certeza. Pero expliqué a uno de los caballeros que yo estaba segura de que el señor a quien él y sus amigos estaban obedeciendo no tenía derecho a exigirles ese servicio, por todo lo cual ellos debían regresar con su verdadero amo. Me temo que pinté un cuadro bastante sombrío de tu persona, ante la posibilidad de que el temor fuese eficaz donde la lógica fracasa.**

**-Acepto de buena gana todos los adornos que se agreguen a mi reputación.**

**-Sin duda -murmuró ella.**

**Emmett le dirigió una sonrisa.**

**-Y ahora, dime cómo conseguiste huir.**

**-No fue fácil -se apresuró a decir Rosalie, y él se echó a reír, siempre suponiendo que las respuestas de Rosalie estaban destinadas a divertirlo.**

**-Si yo creyese que fue fácil -replicó Emmett, hablando con cierta indiferencia-, te devolvería yo mismo a la mazmorra, para tenerte segura, aunque iría a visitarte... a menudo.**

**La probabilidad de que él no estuviese bromeando frustró el intento de Rosalie de "divertirlo".**

**-Volviste a tiempo para salvar a tu castillo, así como a tu familia; yo lo habría intentado, pero nada garantizaba que tus hombres me hubieran creído cuando yo les dijese que el "mensajero del rey" que acaba de alejarse no era en absoluto un representante del rey, y que él se proponía abrir las puertas a su propio ejército entrada la noche. Si tú hubieses regresado más tarde, tal vez a él lo habrían capturado si alguien me creía; pero si no me creían, habrías encontrado que tus hermanas eran utilizadas como rehenes, y que lo que ese hombre reclamaba era tu vida,**

**La cara de Emmett ya no expresaba regocijo incluso antes de que ella terminase de hablar; más aún, su expresión era totalmente sombría.**

**-¿Por qué creo que ya no estás bromeando?**

**-Porque no bromeo, ni lo hice antes. Emmett todo es cierto. Encontrarás pruebas de la presencia de ese ejército en los bosques que se extienden hacia el este, o incluso hallarás al ejército mismo, si no se acercan para bloquearte durante la noche. ¿El señor canallesco? El... es mi hermanastro. El vino aquí porque quiere vengarse de ti... por la destrucción de Kirkburough. Tú comprendes la venganza, ¿verdad?**

**Sin contestar, Emmett se inclinó y la montó sobre su caballo. Las manos de Emmett que la sostenían con fuerza, se hundieron profundamente en el cuerpo de Rosalie, y lo mismo sucedió con la conclusión a la cual él llegó.**

**-¿Y tú le habrías ayudado?**

**-¡Yo lo habría traicionado!**

**-¿Quieres que crea eso? -preguntó Emmett con voz áspera-. ¿A tu propio hermano?**

**-No es mi auténtico hermano, y lo desprecio tanto que lo mataría; lo mataré si se me ofrece la oportunidad.**

**-Entonces, déjame que yo lo haga por ti -propuso Emmett con expresión razonable, aunque su tono era escalofriante-. Dime dónde puedo encontrarlo.**

**¿Era hora de decir la verdad entera? No, él estaba tan irritado en ese momento que no podría escucharla.**

**Ella meneó la cabeza en un gesto de negación.**

**-Me has arrebatado más que lo suficiente. ¿Ahora también deseas quitarme la venganza? Creo que no lo permitiré.**

**El frunció el entrecejo ante esa respuesta. Incluso sacudió a Rosalie. Pero de todos modos ella no estaba dispuesta a suministrar la información que él requería. Finalmente, él emitió un ronco rezongo y la soltó. Ella tuvo que aferrarse al cuerpo del caballero para conservar el equilibrio. Aquí, el puente levadizo descendió, y la joven comprendió que ella ya no tenía mucho tiempo para decirle el resto, y que él pronto lo escucharía de labios de otros, pero en perjuicio de Rosalie.**

**-Mi señor, no preguntaste por qué habría ido a parar a tu mazmorra.**

**-¿Tienes que hacer más confesiones?**

**Ella se estremeció ante ese tono burlón y cruel.**

**-No es una confesión, sino la verdad según yo la conozco. Ayer debía ser acusada de robar un artículo muy valioso a una de las damas del castillo. Lo encontrarían en tu dormitorio, y eso demostraría mi culpa. El asunto ofrecería la excusa para "interrogarme" acerca de otros supuestos robos. Existía la esperanza de que no quedaría mucho de mí para tentarte cuando regresaras y que el sufrimiento provocado por el interrogatorio determinaría que yo perdiese a mi hijo. Yo no estaba dispuesta a sufrir eso siendo inocente de la acusación. De modo que salí del castillo antes de que formulasen los cargos.**

**-Y si eres culpable, estás realizando esta confesión para aliviar tu culpa.**

**-Excepto que no soy culpable. Esme escuchó el plan y me advirtió. Puedes preguntárselo...**

**-¿Crees que no sé que ella mentiría por ti? Espero que puedas usar mejores argumentos para demostrar tu inocencia.**

**-Ahora comprendes por qué tuve que marcharme -dijo Rosalie amargamente-. Mi único argumento es lo que acabo de decirte. Tú tendrás que encargarte de descubrir la verdad demostrando que mi acusadora es una mentirosa; de lo contrario, tendrás que castigarme con la severidad que el delito exige.**

**Rosalie sintió que él endurecía el cuerpo al oír estas palabras.**

**-Maldita seas, mujer, ¿qué hiciste para provocar tanta enemistad en esa persona?**

**Rosalie se decidió. La pregunta sugería que él le creía... o quería creerle.**

**_-_No hice nada –se limitó a decir- y ella no se propone herirme, es a ti a quien quiere lastimar. Y si yo desaparecía, quizás ella no me acusara, o siquiera hablase del robo. De nada le habría servido. Pero ahora que he regresado, tal vez aún decida seguir con su plan, para obligarte a castigarme.**

**Se habían detenido frente a la torre del castillo. Llevaban allí cierto tiempo, y alrededor todo era actividad: hombres que desmontaban, caballos llevados a los establos, escuderos y palafreneros moviéndose de un lado para el otro. De pronto, Rosalie preguntó:**

**-Emmett, ¿por qué regresaste tan pronto?**

**-No, mujer, no cambiarás el tema. Tú me dirás quién es la dama que desea herirme a través de tu persona, y me lo dirás ahora.**

**Ella desmontó antes de que Emmett pudiese detenerla, pero se volvió para mirarlo en los ojos.**

**-No me preguntes eso. Si cambia de idea, y decide no hacer nada, se redime y no debe castigársela por lo que pensó hacer en el calor del enojo. Si no cambia de idea, lo sabrás muy pronto.**

**El entrecejo de Emmett era más sombrío que nunca, y ahora podía vérselo fácilmente con**

**tantas antorchas que iluminaban el recinto, mientras el cielo se iluminaba con los rayos y**

**resonaba con los truenos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rosalie, pues él parecía el demonio mismo, sentado allí y juzgándola... y después, habló también como la encarnación misma del demonio.**

**-Yo decidiré qué es lo que merece un castigo-le advirtió-, de modo que no creas que puedes negarte a revelar la verdad, como te negaste a decirme el nombre de tu hermano.**

**Tendré una respuesta o...**

**-Si te atreves a amenazarme después de lo que he soportado -lo interrumpió ella con verdadera furia- juro que perderé el escaso alimento que hoy tomé, comida de los soldados y bastante rancia... y vomitaré todo sobre tu pie!... Sería más conveniente para ti que te prepararas en vista del próximo bloqueo; por si acaso ¿eso no es más importante que una prisionera sin valor que ahora no irá a ninguna parte, gracias a su condenado hermano? Después, tendrás tiempo sobrado, no lo dudo, de ocuparte de mi fuga, mi robo... ¡y mi audacia!**

**Ella se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí, demasiado irritado para preocuparse si lo había encolerizado excesivamente con su discurso, de modo que no vio la tímida sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Emmett, ni oyó la risa que siguió. Pero sus hombres percibieron todo esto, y más de uno se preguntó qué le parecía tan divertido a Emmett mientras impartía órdenes para aprestar las defensas del castillo.**

**El ruido que venía del Gran Salón indicaba que la gente del castillo aún estaba cenando. Rosalie alcanzó a oírlo mientras subía la escalera que llevaba al salón, de modo que aminoró el paso. Su humor se enfrió también al recordar lo que se disponía a afrontar.**

**Había pensado ir directamente a la cocina para compensar la escasa cantidad de alimento ingerido durante el día, pero ahora cambió de idea. Pero no podía ir a ningún sitio que no la obligase a atravesar esa sala. Entonces, ¿regresaría afuera? No, las primeras gotas de la tormenta que había amenazado durante tanto tiempo habían comenzado a caer en el momento mismo en que ella ingresaba en la torre. Rosalie había conseguido evitar la lluvia todo el día. No pensaba volver al aire libre para recibirla ahora.**

**Emmett la encontró sentada sobre los peldaños, en el lugar de más densa sombra proyectada por la luz de las antorchas sobre ambos extremos de la escalera. Hizo un gesto para alejar a los que lo habían acompañado, hasta que él quedó solo con Rosalie. La joven no quería mirarlo, aunque él sabía que Rosalie tenía conciencia de que allí estaba el señor del castillo. Pero no parecía dispuesta a explicar por qué se encontraba allí.**

**Finalmente, Emmett tuvo que preguntar:**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Había creído que desearías reemplazar esa comida rancia que llevas en el vientre con algo más tentador preparado por Master Blouct, algo que probablemente no querrás vomitar,**

**Tampoco ahora ella lo miró, y se encogió de hombros. -Yo habría pensado lo mismo, pero para llegar a la cocina debo atravesar el salón.**

** -¿Entonces?**

**-Entonces yo... desearía que estés conmigo si tengo que afrontar una acusación.**

**Rosalie no pudo imaginar por qué esa afirmación indujo a Emmett a abrazarla y besarla, pero eso fue lo que él hizo. El estaba empapado, pero eso no importó a Rosalie. Se aferró a él, y advirtió la falta de pasión en ese beso, y dio la bienvenida a lo que en cambio tenía: calidez, sobriedad, fuerza... y ternura, Ella casi lanzó una exclamación al recibir algo como eso después de lo que había afrontado.**

**Cuando él la dejó, su mano todavía le acarició la mejilla, y su sonrisa lo agregó calidez a sus ojos.**

**-Ven -dijo Emmett amablemente, y la ayudó a subir la escalera pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura- No te culparé de nuevo si sientes la necesidad de vaciar tu vientre... ¿o se trata del niño?**

**-No... por lo menos, no lo creo.**

**-Entonces, ve a comer -dijo Emmett empujándola hacia la escalera que llevaba a la cocina.**

** -¿Y tú?**

**-Estoy seguro de que por esta vez puedo prescindir de tu ayuda, aunque cuando hayas terminado puedes traerme una botella de mí vino nuevo y ordenar que nos preparen un baño.**

**El uso de la expresión "nos preparen" no fue un error, y Rosalie continuaba sonrojándose cuando entró en la cocina, unos instantes más tarde, Una vez que estuvo allí, todo le pareció normal. El trabajo no se detuvo cuando la vieron. Nadie llamó a los guardias. Pero Mary Blouet la vio, y la atacó como un caballo de guerra lanzado a la carga.**

**-Debería castigarte con una vara, muchacha -fueron sus primeras palabras cuando llegó Rosalie a la despensa, lejos de la curiosidad del resto-. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Revisaron todo el castillo. Incluso enviaron patrullas.**

**-Ah, ¿ayer sucedió algo que debiera preocuparme?**

**-De modo que por eso te ocultaste -replicó Mary, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Pero ya hacía horas que te habías escondido. En realidad, te busqué toda la tarde, pero... bien, no dije a nadie que faltabas. Merecías un descanso, porque lord Emmett te obligó a trabajar muy duro. Y después, cuando lady Melisant armó tanto escándalo con las perlas desaparecidas... bien, no me extrañó que no abandonaras tu escondite.**

**De modo que Melisant había comenzado a ejecutar su plan. No había sabido que Rosalie no estaba en el castillo, porque Mary la había protegido. La situación merecía un comentario risueño, pero Rosalie había sentido una punzada de frío cuando Mary le confirmó que había tenido razones reales que justificaban su actitud.**

**-¿Encontraron las perlas?**

**-Sí, en el dormitorio de lord Emmett. Eso es extraño. El guardia Thomas dijo que lady Melisant parecía saber perfectamente dónde estaban esas perlas, como si ella misma las hubiera puesto allí. Pero afirma que tú fuiste quien las llevó, pues su hermana dice que te vio frente al dormitorio de las dos, poco antes de que fuese hora de cambiarse para cenan**

**Rosalie contuvo una exclamación. **

** -¿Cuándo?**

**-Antes de cenar-replicó Mary-. Fue entonces cuando no pudieron hallar las perlas, y sin embargo afirman que las vieron apenas una hora antes.**

**-¿Es decir que la última vez que las vieron fue bien entrada la tarde? -preguntó Rosalie excitada.**

**-Sí, eso mismo dicen.**

**Rosalie se echó a reír. Casi abrazó a Mary Blouet; y después, el sentimiento de alivio la dominó, y en efecto abrazó a la mujer.**

**-Bien, bien -rezongó Mary, aunque en realidad no sentía desagrado-. ¿Por qué fue eso?**

**-Porque me permitiste pasar un día de descanso y no lo dijiste a nadie, y eso me permitirá demostrar que soy inocente de la acusación de Melisant.**

**-No veo cómo, pero me alegra mucho saberlo, pues los guardias todavía están buscándote. Es extraordinario que hayas llegado hasta aquí sin que te detengan.**

**-Tal vez teniendo a mi 1ado a Emmett, 1os guardias creyeron que ahora él se ocupará del asunto.**

**-¿Ya volvió?**

**-Sí. -Rosalie sonrió-. Y me ordenó que comiese, de modo que será mejor que lo haga. Por Dios, creo que recuperé el apetito. También necesito pedir un baño y una botella de vino de Tures.**

**-Pues bien, come. Yo me ocuparé del baño y el vino. -Gracias, señora...**

**-Mary-dijo la mujer mayor, sonriendo-. Sí, creo que ahora puedes llamarme Mary.**

**Cuando Rosalie entró en la sala, no mucho después, acunaba una botella de vino en sus brazos, como si hubiese sido un niño. Su paso no era en absoluto vacilante, y cuando llegó a donde estaba Emmett, en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.**

**El no parecía muy complacido consigo mismo. Había escuchado las acusaciones. Realmente, Melisant ni siquiera había esperado que él se acercara a la mesa, y lo había seguido hasta su dormitorio para ofrecerle una versión completa de los hechos, mientras su hermano se cambiaba la túnica húmeda y se secaba los cabellos.**

**Ahora, la mujer de los cabellos de lino parecía dispuesta a contar un secreto muy agradable. El así lo esperaba, porque la acusación contra ella era muy grave.**

**Emmett se había acercado al fuego, y sobre la mesa del señor ya no había comida. Melisant**

**ocupaba una de las sillas, Alice estaba a su lado sentada en un taburete. Emmett indicó a Rosalie con un gesto que ocupase la otra silla.**

**Melisant contuvo una exclamación al ver esto, pero no dijo palabra. Su hermano había estado mirándola con gesto severo desde el momento mismo en que ella había acusado de robo a Rosalie. Eso le complacía. Abrigaba la esperanza de que estuviese enfurecido, Habría preferido que él regresara y descubriese que la mujer estaba golpeada y ya no era deseable; pero quizás él mismo se encargase de mutilarla después de pronunciar su veredicto. En todo caso, no volvería a recibirla en su casa después de declararla culpable. 'Por lo menos, Melisant había conseguido eso.**

**-Mi hermana -comenzó a decir Emmett con expresión de disgusto y dirigiéndose a Rosalie- ha formulado una grave acusación contra ti. ¿Qué dices ante la acusación de que robaste un collar de perlas?**

**-¿Ella dijo cuándo desapareció? **

**-¿Cuándo, Melisant?**

**-Poco antes de la cena-dijo**

**-Pregúntale, mi señor, cómo está segura de eso -propuso Rosalie**

**-¿Cómo, Melisant?**

**Melisant apenas pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado. No atinaba a comprender qué importancia tenía ese detalle. Alguien se había apoderado del collar, y este había aparecido en el dormitorio de Emmett. Seguramente esta mujer no sugeriría que él se había apoderado de la joya.**

**-Al final de la tarde la vi por última vez y decidí que lo usaría durante la cena. Apenas una hora más tarde desapareció, y ella -apuntó con el dedo a Rosalie- fue vista en ese momento frente a mi dormitorio Alice la vio.**

**Rosalie sonrió a Emmett.**

**-Te dije, mi señor-preguntó corno de pasada-, a qué hora escapé ayer?**

**-¡Escapaste! -exclamó Melisant-. ¿Quiere decir que no estuviste oculta en el castillo desde ayer?**

**-No, mi señora. No podía depender de un familiar escondite para lo que habías planeado contra mí.**

**Las mejillas de Melisant se tiñeron de rojo antes de que sus ojos resplandecieran de malicia.**

**-¿Reconoces que huiste? ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo que se aplica a un siervo fugado?**

**-Sí, lady Melisant, Tengo mis propias tierras, mis propios siervos, y presenciaba la actuación del tribunal de mi padre con bastante frecuencia antes de que muriese. Debería saber a qué atenerme...**

**-¡Mentirosa! -zumbó Melisant-. Hermano, ¿piensas tolerar que mienta de ese modo?**

**-Dudo de que ella mienta -replicó Emmett-. Yo la convertí en sierva, no su cuna. Pero nos apartamos del asunto, Rosalie, ¿a qué hora saliste de aquí?**

**-A mediodía.**

**-¡De nuevo mientes -Melisant esta vez gritó-. ¿Cómo es posible que escuches ... ?**

**-No digas una palabra más, Melisant -advirtió Emmett en un tono helado.**

**-Esa hora, la de mi partida, puede verificarse, mi señor -propuso Rosalie-, La señora Blouet te dirá que me buscó, pero no pudo verme en toda la tarde. Y el guardia de la puerta trasera puede decirte exactamente a qué hora Esme lo indujo a conversar con ella, de modo que yo saliera sin ser vista. Abrigo la esperanza de que no lo reprenderás por su descuido, pues si él se hubiese mostrado más diligente, tú me habrías hallado, no a las puertas del castillo, sino en tu mazmorra; por lo menos, habrías encontrado lo que quedaba de mí- concluyó dirigiendo a Melisant una mirada de franco desprecio.**

**-¿Qué dices, Melisant? -preguntó Emmett.**

**-Miente -dijo desdeñosamente-. Que vengan los que según ella dice confirmarán sus mentiras, Que lo digan en mi cara.**

**-¿Crees que podrás intimidarlos para que callen? -replicó Emmett en los labios la sonrisa que Rosalie odiaba- No lo creo. Pero contéstame esto, Si ella robó tus perlas, ¿por qué no las llevó con ella cuando se fugó?**

**-¿Cómo puedo saber de qué modo piensa una prostituta?**

**Este comentario determinó que Emmett frunciese horriblemente el entrecejo. Melisant lo miró serena, demasiado irritada para tener miedo. Pero cuando Emmett clavó los ojos en Alice, su hermana menor se echó a llorar.**

**-¡Ella me obligó a decirlo! -gimió frenéticamente Alice-. Yo no quería, pero ella me abofeteó y dijo que ella diría que yo robé su collar si no acusaba a tu amante. ¡Lo siento tanto hermano! Yo no deseaba heriría, pero Melisant estaba tan enojada contigo...**

**-Sí, conmigo -gruñó en voz baja Emmett-. Todo esto fue hecho para mí. Bien, lo que hiciste, Melisant será para tu beneficio, y hace rato que lo vienes buscando.**

**-Perdóname hermano – gimoteaba Alice, Rose comprendió porque Esme decía que Alice era diferente a su hermana, se le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado- Perdóname también Rosalie, sé que hice muy mal, pero también estaba enfadada contigo – dijo mirando a Emmett**

**Rosalie pudo ver algo que jamás había esperado, los ojos de Emmett demostraban ternura hacia su hermana menor, hizo un gesto de dolor cuando ella le dijo eso, y dijo – Porque deberias estar molesta conmigo Alice, ¿que pude haberte hecho? – Melisant bufó, sabía que Alice era la favorita y eso la llenaba mas de cólera**

**-Tu no permitiste que Sir Jasper me cortejara – dijo bajando la mirada- y Melisant me a dicho que escuchó hablar acerca de que tiene pensado cortejar a lady María, y yo no lo soporto Emmett enserio lo quiero – Alice subió su mirada para ver la expresión de su hermano, estaba jugando su futuro de cuento de hadas, el futuro que tanto sueña y espera, y lo miró como lo hacía cuando era niña y quería su atención. Emmett sintió derretirse, era el dragón rojo pero Alice era una de sus pequeñas debilidades, su pobre hermanita no había conocido nunca a sus padres, no sabía que era la felicidad y él tenia en sus manos el poder para dársela **

**-Alice.. Jasper no haría tal cosa – dijo Emmett muy seguro de su amigo, él mismo le había demostrado que su negativa no le había gustado – Es solo que tu eres tan pequeña, que..**

**-Pero ella no habla de casarse Emmett – interrumpió Rosalie, le parecía ridículo que no dejara a Alice poder enamorarse de alguien tan bueno como sir Jasper, ella no había olvidado que la había ayudado cuando fue capturada. Emmett miró fijamente a Rosalie, indicándole que era mejor que cerrara la boca **

**-Eso es lo que e estado tratando de hacerle entender Lady Rosalie- dijo Alice – pero es tan terco**

**-Ya basta! – dijo Emmett furioso levantándose de su asiento, Melisant sintió como se aceleraba su corazón cuando él puso su mirada en ella- Tu ve a tu habitación mañana arreglaremos tu castigo por la falsa que montaste, espero que después actúes mas inteligentemente Melisant. Y tu – dijo ahora mirando a Alice – ve a tu habitación también, no son horas para que andes llorando como una magdalena por todo el castillo, mañana hablaré con Jasper**

**Alice se levanto dando pequeños salticos y fue a abrazar a su hermano, éste se quedó quieto esperando a que ella terminara su gesto de amor y gratitud al que él no estaba acostumbrado.**


	24. Chapter 24

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Después que sus hermanas salieron del salón con la ayuda de sus damas, Emmett se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de Rosalie. -Esto debería haber calmado mi cólera, pero no lo consiguió.**

**-Ciertamente, disipó la mía -le aseguró secamente Rosalie.**

**El sonido que Emmett emitió parecía una risa ahogada. -Mira, mujer...**

**-No, lo lamento -dijo ella con expresión seria-. Este no es momento para bromas. Y tu cólera sin duda es comprensible. Tiene que ser doloroso saber que tu propia hermana está dispuesta a perjudicarte. Pero trata de recordar que ella es nada más que una niña, con reacciones infantiles, porque eso y no otra cosa fue su intento de venganza, no seas tan duro con ella mañana, es tu familia no tienes porque serlo**

**El la miró hostil,**

**-Mujer, ¿intentas consolarme?**

**-Por Dios, de ningún modo pienso en eso,**

**Pero esta vez él no pudo contener su risa, -Me alegro de que aún estés aquí.**

**Rosalie contuvo la respiración al oír estas palabras. **

**-¿De veras? -preguntó con voz suave. **

**-Sí, detestaría tener que salir a buscarte bajo esa lluvia.**

**Ella lo miró hostil al oír esta respuesta, hasta que vio la leve curva de sus labios. ¿Acaso el temido dragón en realidad estaba burlándose de ella?**

**Era sorprendente cuán tranquila se sentía ahora Rosalie. En realidad, parecía que él ya no era su carcelero, ni ella la prisionera y ese acto de nobleza y de ternura que tuvo con su pequeña hermana la dejaba sin aliento, era un Emmett diferente… ¿Tal vez esa noche de mutua pasión que habían compartido realmente había eliminado la necesidad de vengarse de ella? La idea era tan tentadora que Rosalie decidió explorarla mejor.**

**-La cuestión de mi robo -comenzó Rosalie tanteando el terreno- ¿está resucita a tu satisfacción?**

**-Sí... en este caso.**

**Rosalie se detuvo en seco, pues esa respuesta no era un buen presagio en relación con lo que ella deseaba escuchar. Pero de todos modos la expresión del rostro de Emmett no denotaba fastidio, de modo que ella se atrevió a insistir.**

**-¿Y qué dices de mí... breve paseo por esos bosques?**

**El resopló irritado ante los términos moderados que ella usaba para describir lo que habría sido una fuga exitosa si su hermano no hubiera estado en esa área buscando venganza.**

**-Mujer, ¿qué deseas saber?**

**-¿Se me castigará por eso?**

**-¿Soy acaso un monstruo para adoptar esa actitud, cuando sé muy bien el daño que podría haberse infligido si tú no hubieses abandonado el castillo precisamente en ese momento?**

**Ella sonrió.**

**-En realidad...**

**-No lo digas -le advirtió Emmett**

**-¿Qué? -preguntó ella con aire de inocencia.**

**El entrecejo fruncido de Emmett no la intimidó en lo más mínimo,**

**-Puesto que ya hemos resuelto el problema de tu robo y tu fuga, ¿desearías comentar tu audacia?**

**Rosalie elevó los ojos al cielo, y formuló el deseo de que él no tuviese tan buena memoria.**

**-Preferiría más bien que esa discusión quedara reservada para otro momento, si es posible en un futuro lejano. Pero hay otra cosa...**

**Ahora que había llegado a pedirlo, sentía que se disipaba su audacia. Emmett mostraba una actitud más bien suave, a pesar del desagrado que sentía a causa del incidente con su hermana. Ella tenía que saber si la nueva actitud que mostraba hacia ella era más profunda que la que podía verse en la superficie.**

**Finalmente, ella dijo lo que pensaba.**

**-Emmett, ¿aún te propones quedarte con mi hijo?**

**Lo que ella temía sucedió: la máscara cruel que se apretaba a ocupar el primer plano, el sesgo de los labios, los ojos entrecerrados, y la fría amenaza del tono.**

**-¿Por qué crees que ya no lo deseo?**

**-Yo... no pensé eso... sólo que...**

**-¿Querías criarlo como un siervo?**

**-¡No soy una sierva! -dijo ella-. Tengo propiedades legítimas..,**

**-No tienes más derechos que los que yo te otorgo –gruñó él.**

**-¿Qué harás con el niño? -preguntó Rosalie-, ¿Quién lo cuidará mientras te dedicas a combatir en tus condenadas guerras? ¿Otra sierva? ¿Tu esposa?**

**Pareció que él no advertía el tono burlón con que Rosalie había terminado.**

**-Si me das un varón, yo mismo lo cuidaré. Quiero un varón…. ¿Una hija? -Se encogió de hombros-. Las hijas bastardas también tienen su utilidad, según acabo de aprenderlo.**

**Ella se encolerizó tanto al oír esta respuesta que sintió deseos de gritar. Pero perder los estribos, como le acababa de suceder, no era el modo de razonar con un hombre, y sobre todo con ese hombre.**

**De modo que se dominó, y trató de que su cara expresara sólo fastidio, y descendió el tono para alcanzar un nivel moderado y preguntar:**

**-¿Y qué dices de la crianza, el amor y una buena guía?**

**El enarcó el entrecejo.**

**-¿Crees que soy incapaz de suministrar todas esas cosas? **

**-Sí. Melisant es un ejemplo apropiado, se que no eres su padre, pero eres lo mas cercano a ello.. ahora tu dime?**

**Fue un golpe duro. Y dio en el blanco. La expresión de Emmett se convirtió en la de un hombre que sufría intensamente.**

**Por increíble que pudiera parecer, Rosalie sintió lo mismo, una suerte de opresión en el pecho porque sufría por él; y por la misma razón ella se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Emmett.**

**-¡Lo siento! -exclamó al mismo tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello y lo apretaba para manifestar su pesar-. No quise decir eso. ¡Juro que no fue mi intención! No tienes la culpa si el país está signado por la ilegalidad, al extremo de que tienes que combatir constantemente para proteger lo que es tuyo, en lugar de permanecer en casa con tu familia. Ese maldito Rey es el culpable. Por su culpa, mi propio padre salió a luchar una y otra vez, y ya vez cuán revoltosa soy también yo, a pesar de que conté con la ayuda de mi madre que me guiaba. Tu única culpa es que ya no me asustas, de modo que mi condenada lengua ahora se desboca y..**

**-Cállate.**

**El estaba temblando, y sus brazos la apretaron. Rosalie trató de apartarse un poco para verle la cara, pero él la sostenía con excesiva fuerza. Y también emitía el sonido más terrible. -¿Emmett? -preguntó ella con cierto temor-. Tú no estás llorando, ¿verdad?**

**El la sacudió con más fuerza. Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto de desconfianza. La cabeza de Rosalie finalmente consiguió apartarse del hombro de Emmett, pero fue suficiente que él la mirase una vez y su risa silenciosa se convirtió en estridente risotada. Rosalie gritó exasperada, y golpeó el pecho de Emmett. El le sostuvo la cara con las dos manos y la besó, pero él todavía reía, de modo que por lo menos al principio el beso fue un tanto inseguro. Pero ella estaba tan enojada con él por la broma pesada, que le aferró los cabellos con las manos y tiró con fuerza. Y entonces se terminó el regocijo de Emmett. Después de unos momentos, también se terminó la irritación de Rosalie.**

**Los dos estaban sin aliento cuando se separaron. Rosalie se sentía demasiado cómoda para moverse, aunque no había sido invitada a sentarse en las rodillas de Emmett, y tuvo que hacer cierto esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. El resolvió el problema apretando la mejilla de Rosalie contra su pecho y sosteniéndola allí, mientras la otra mano acariciaba la cadera de la joven.**

**-Mujer, eres tan tonta. Ni siquiera puedes sostener una buena discusión, porque te inquieta demasiado la posibilidad de herir los sentimientos de tu antagonista.**

**No estaban solos en el salón, pero en general nadie les hacía caso. A Rosalie no le preocupaba especialmente la actitud de los espectadores, y eso la sorprendía. Unas pocas noches antes la habría mortificado verse así en presencia de terceros. Y unas pocas noches antes Emmett no le habría dicho algo por el estilo.**

**Rosalie sonrió para si misma.**

**-La mayoría de las mujeres en efecto se ven agobiadas por la compasión. Emetmt ¿estás criticándome porque soy femenina?**

**El emitió un gruñido.**

**-Sencillamente afirmo que hay un momento para ser implacable y un momento para ser.. femenina. Sin embargo, en este momento te prefiero femenina.**

**Ella se estiró sensualmente, frotando con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el de Emmett. El respiró el aire de la joven.**

**-¿Eso te pareció bastante femenino? -murmuró ella con un ronroneo seductor.**

**-Más bien implacable... ¿o deseas que ahora mismo te lleve a mi cama?**

**A decir verdad, ella no se hubiera opuesto, pero en cambio dijo:**

**-¿Olvidaste que habías pedido tu baño?**

**-Si dijiste eso para enfriar mi ardor, estás olvidando el último baño que me di... en tu compañía.**

**-No, no lo olvido; pero puede suceder que de nuevo el agua esté fría-advirtió Rosalie.**

**El se inclinó para frotarlo el cuello con la nariz, -¿Te importa?**

**-¿Me importó la otra vez?**

**El sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie, y la obligaba a hacer lo mismo.**

**-En ese caso, ven y trae el vino. ¿Confío en que esta vez no te sofocarás?**

**-No, estoy segura de que eso no sucederá,**

**Rosalie aún no estaba acostumbrada a ese juego verbal. Le refulgían las mejillas, pero además se lo aceleraba el pulso. Después de todo, aún era una prisionera, aunque más bien parecía prisionera... de sus deseos. Pero quizá lo mismo lo estaba sucediendo a Emmett….**

**-Envié a un hombre con orden de adelantarse hasta Gilly Field, para explorar el sector. Cuando regresó para informar que no había hallado ningún tipo de actividad, yo ya había recibido otros informes referidos a un numeroso ejército que avanzaba hacia el norte, en dirección a aquí.**

**-Entonces, ¿tú sabías que en esos bosques se escondía un ejército? -exclamó Rosalie-Y me permitiste hablar y hablar del asunto, intentando convencerte del peligro, y entretanto tú...**

**-¿De qué te estás quejando? -preguntó Emmett-. ¿No escuché cada una de tus palabras?**

**-Te divertiste con cada una de mis palabras -replicó ella, indignada.**

**-No con todas.**

**Ese seco recordatorio le cerró la boca por un momento. El te había preguntado de nuevo cuál era el nombre de su hermano. Y después preguntó dónde estaban las tierras que ella afirmaba poseer, quizá contemplando la posibilidad de que Royce estuviese allí. Y se había irritado intensamente cuando ella no quiso contestar ninguna de las preguntas.**

**Durante esa mañana no habían abandonado el dormitorio, aunque Emmett ya llevaba levantado varias horas. El ejército de Royce, o lo que restaba de él, no se había acercado para iniciar el asalto del castillo durante la noche, y no era probable que lo hiciera ahora. Pero Rosalie finalmente se había decidido a preguntar de nuevo por qué Emmett había regresado con tal rapidez a Fulkhurst. Era lo que ahora él estaba explicándole... si ella atinaba a cesar en sus interrupciones.**

**El esperó un momento para comprobar si Rosalie decía algo más, y continuó hablando:**

**-Como no encontramos a ese supuesto ejército hacia el final del primer día de marcha, me pareció prudente regresar a casa. Era lo que cabía esperar de d'King inducirme a abandonar el castillo para atacarlo mientras yo no estaba aquí y no podía defenderlo. En cambio, tu hermano tenía la intención de aprovechar mi ausencia. Me pregunto ahora si d'King no se enteró también de la existencia de este ejército, y creyó que era mío, y que acechaba para emboscar al emboscador. En ese caso, debe haberse enfurecido al pensar que yo adiviné cuál era su plan.**

**Y Emmett se sentiría aún más que furioso si llegaba a descubrir que d'King y el hermanastro de Rosalioe eran una y la misma persona.**

**Podía haberío conjeturado después del fiasco más reciente. Rosalie estaba sorprendida por qué Emmett no había llegado a esa conclusión, pues en el sector había sido posible ver un solo ejército. Pero para extraer la conclusión acertada, él habría debido reconocer que quien lo había torturado y abusado de su persona en Kirkburough era su peor enemigo; y era probable que aceptara otra posibilidad cualquiera, por absurda que le pareciera, antes de llegar a eso.**

**En relación con este tema, ella había guardado silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Apenas había llegado a la conclusión de que él no la mataría a causa de su identidad, hubiera debido explicarle la verdad. Ahora, él podía interpretar el silencio de Rosalie como una conspiración contra su persona, y sus esfuerzos para seducirlo como un medio de conocer sus planes para advertir a Royce. Después de todo, ¿por qué él tenía que creer que Rosalie odiaba a su hermanastro, cuando era igualmente probable que los dos estuviesen cooperando contra Emmett? La verdad ahora no sólo renovaría su cólera contra ella, sino que era probable que lo indujese a buscar de nuevo la venganza. Ella no podía soportar ahora esa situación, sobre todo porque estaba descubriendo que tenia intensos sentimientos hacia ese hombre.**

**Rosalie sabía que era estúpido de su parte permitir que sucediese tal cosa. Esme le había advertido de esa posibilidad. Aunque en ese momento ella se había burlado de dicha perspectiva, en realidad no atinaba a ver de qué modo podría haberla impedido, pues se había creado esa situación cuando la propia Rosalie no prestaba demasiada atención al asunto. La culpa probablemente residía en esos condenados deseos sobre los cuales ella no ejercía el más mínimo control. Era difícil sentir antipatía por un hombre que le agradaba tanto en la cama. Y era más difícil todavía rechazar a un hombre que a cada momento le revelaba una faceta más gentil de su propio carácter.**

**Terminó de peinarse los cabellos y comenzó a trenzarlos. De nuevo vestía la chaqueta amarilla, que no había provocado comentarios, a pesar de que ella se había puesto una túnica de sierva, guardada en el saco que llevaba consigo. Suponía que estaba poniendo a prueba a Emmett al abstenerse de usar esas ropas; es decir, deseaba ver hasta qué punto él se atenía a las normas originales que había impuesto a Rosalie, ahora que su actitud hacía ella ya no era la misma.**

**Rosalie se volvió ahora para preguntar:**

**-¿Crees que d'King intentará otra maniobra?**

**Emmett se recostó en la cama, en la cual estaba sentado, observando a Rosalie.**

**-No le ofreceré ninguna oportunidad. Marcharé contra su castillo en dos días.**

**Los dedos de Rosalie se movilizaron en sus propios cabellos, y ahora contuvo la respiración.**

**-¿Cuál? Es decir, ¿tiene más de uno?**

**-Sí, y controla otros a los cuales no tiene derecho. Pero su baluarte es el castillo d'King, y yo lo ocuparé. Confío en que esta vez estará allí cuando yo inicie el ataque.**

**Si Royce no estaba allí, la madre de Rosalie aún se encontraba en el lugar. Lady Ann podía verse definitivamente liberada del control de Royce... o podía quedar herida si Royce no se rendía, y si el combate continuaba al abrigo de las murallas. **

**-¿Tú y tus hombres... matan al azar cuando toman un castillo? -preguntó Rosalie con voz vacilante.**

**-¿Alguien murió en Kirkburough?**

**-Kirkburougb no se defendió -le respondió Rosalie-. El castillo d´King será distinto.**

**-Rosalie, los hombres mueren indiscriminadamente en una batalla, pero yo nunca maté por capricho, -Y después él se sentó en la cama-. ¿Por qué preguntas? Y si me dices que te inquietan algunas personas que ni siquiera conoces, yo...**

**-No empieces a amenazarme tan temprano en la mañana -lo interrumpió ella, contrariada-, Sólo estaba pensando en las mujeres y los niños. ¿Este señor tiene una familia, una esposa... una madre?**

**-Nadie, desde la muerte de su padre.., no, en realidad, están la viuda de su padre y la hija de esta mujer, pero no son parientes sanguíneos.**

**-Sin embargo, oí decir que tú destruyes a familias enteras cuando atacas a un enemigo.**

**Él le sonrió.**

**-Mujer, dicen muchas cosas de mí. Quizá la mitad sea verdad.**

**El no revelaba lo que ella necesitaba saber, y Rosalie comenzaba a sentirse nauseada por el miedo, de modo que preguntó:**

**-Entonces, ¿no matarás a esas mujeres, aunque sean parientas políticas del señor d´King?**

**El frunció el entrecejo y miró a Rosalie.**

**-Rosalie, si yo fuese capaz de matar mujeres, tú no estarías aquí haciendo preguntas tan tontas.**

**Rosalie le volvió la espalda, pero no antes de que él viese su expresión afligida. Emmett murmuró una maldición y se acercó a ella por detrás, y la obligó a apoyar la espalda contra su pecho.**

**-Mi intención no fue que la respuesta sonara de ese modo, sencillamente, formulaba una norma dijo a Rosalie-. ¿Crees que me agradan tus preguntas, cuando me describen como un ser tan cruel? Creía que ya no me temías.**

**-No te temo,**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**Ella se volvió para mirarlo, pero el color de pronto tiñó sus mejillas, y de nuevo bajó los ojos, avergonzada, Con voz tenue y arrepentida dijo:**

**-Porque no lastimas a las mujeres... incluso cuando tienes motivo para hacerlo. Lo siento, Emmett no debí permitir que mis pensamientos se desbocaran, pero... preferiría que no vayas a hacer la guerra.**

**-Soy caballero...**

**-Lo sé, y los caballeros siempre tienen que combatir aquí o allá. Pero no es obligatorio que eso agrade a las mujeres. ¿Te ausentarás mucho tiempo?**

**Los brazos de Emmett la rodearon y la acercaron más. **

**-Sí, quizá varios meses. ¿me echarás de menos? **

**-Cuando la mitad de mis obligaciones desaparecen contigo?**

**El le palmeo sus nalgas.**

**-Eso no fue una respuesta adecuada para tu señor.**

**-La respuesta fue para el hombre que me llama su sierva. Tengo otra respuesta para el hombre que me amó toda la noche. Soñaré con él, rezaré por él, y contaré los días que faltan para su regreso,**

**Los brazos de Emmett la oprimieron con fuerza. Su boca devoró la de Rosalie, antes de que se le enturbiase el pensamiento a causa de la llamarada de calor que se elevó tan prestamente, Rosalie decidió que esa respuesta hubiera sido preferible, Y quizás hubiera sido deseable que no fuese del todo cierta.**


	25. Chapter 25 CREO QUE TE EXTRAÑO

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Emmett apartó los ojos de su comida fría cuando se abrió la tienda. Sonrió lentamente al ver quién entraba.**

**-Condenación, Carlisle, ¿qué haces aquí? Y no me digas que sencillamente pasabas cerca.**

**-Vine con tus provisiones desde Fulkhurst. Tal vez desees dejar esos manjares poco agradables, y esperar la llegada de un poco de carne fresca. Conté una docena de cerdos, de los cuales ahora están sacrificando uno.**

**-No lo hemos pasado tan mal -replicó Emmett- La aldea tuvo un verano próspero antes de nuestra llegada, y yo me aseguré de que ninguno de los animales fuese llevado al castillo, aunque permití que todos los aldeanos se refugiasen aquí.**

**Carlisle sonrió ante esa estrategia.**

**-Más bocas para alimentar, pero menos alimento para suministrarles. Generalmente, los sitiadores no tienen tanta suerte.**

**Emmett se encogió de hombros.**

**-Tuve suerte de sorprenderlos con una guardia de avanzada. Pero ahora que ya recogieron la cosecha, era probable que el castillo estuviese bien provisto. Ha pasado un mes, pero dudo de que ni siquiera estén comenzando a racionar.**

**-Bien, Edward te manda algunas catapultas que pueden serte útiles. **

**-¿Realmente?**

**-Así como una buena cantidad de piedras para disparar con las catapultas. Pero veo que trajiste de Tures la tuya. En realidad, debí haberte traído piedras grandes y no pedruscos.**

**Emmett sonrió.**

**-Lo habría apreciado, pues la mayoría de mis proyectiles están en el fondo del maldito pozo. Y no me sirvieron de mucho. Bien, ahora, dime qué estás haciendo aquí. Esta no es tu guerra.**

**A su vez Carlisle se encogió de hombros.**

**-Como ya recogí mi propia cosecha, siento un aburrimiento profundo. Has convertido a tus vecinos en personas tan respetuosas de la ley, gracias a tus prontas represalias ante la más mínima infracción, que en nuestro condado ya no sucede nada que sea sugestivo. Y después de la muerte de Eleonor, ya no tengo una esposa que me atienda en casa. Tuve que elegir entre realizar incursiones más allá de la frontera, ir a la Norte -cosa que detesto- o venir a ofrecerte mi excelente consejo y a cuidarte durante una quincena o cosa así, o por lo menos mi compañía. Fui hasta tu fortaleza, Esme me dijo que habías partido hace un mes, después me encontré con Edward y vine a traer su encargo personalmente**

**-Te doy la bienvenida, aunque es probable que te aburras aquí tanto como en tu casa**

**-Emmett, tu compañía nunca es aburrida, porque es muy fácil provocarte. -Carlisle sonrió-. Pero, ¿eso significa que te propones permanecer quieto, aferrado a tus posiciones?**

**-No acostumbro ser un sitiador pasivo. Tenemos al enemigo siempre atareado y alerta.**

**-Pero ¿has arrinconado esta vez a ese lobo esquivo, o consiguió escapar? **

**-La semana pasada todavía estaba diciendo a mis mensajeros que se fuesen al infierno, aunque él mismo no aparece en las murallas, para complacer a mis arqueros. De todos modos, la primera semana que estuvimos aquí estalló un incendio. No sé si algún soldado valeroso descendió por las murallas del castillo para provocar dificultades, o si fue descuido en mi propio campo; pero en la conmoción que siguió un regimiento entero pudo haber escapado descendiendo por los muros o saliendo por la puerta del fondo, que está disimulada con tanto cuidado que aún tenemos que localizarla. También existe la posibilidad de que d'King no esté allí y que su segundo conteste en su nombre. No me agradaría en absoluto que así fuese.**

**-No será la primera vez que crees tenerlo y él consigue escapar.**

**-Sí, pero si hace lo mismo esta vez juro que destruiré el castillo piedra por piedra y dispersaré los restos.**

**-Bien, eso sería realmente un despilfarro. Si tú no lo quieres, ¿por qué no lo entregas a los Malduit como dote de Melisant? Que ellos se preocupen tratando de evitar que d'King lo recupere -si no deseas hacer tú mismo el esfuerzo.**

**Emmett sonrió ante la idea. Era una especie de venganza sutil, y al mismo tiempo tenía ramificaciones divertidas, sobre todo después que lord Reinard había tratado de engañarlo con una prometida mal dispuesta, e incluso había aprovechado su propio intento, En realidad, él y d'King se merecían mutuamente .**

**-¿Estás seguro de que no desearías que Bella lleve como dote el castillo... para aliviar el hastío del cual te quejas? -se burló Emmett.**

**Carlisle pareció horrorizado.**

**-¡Por Dios, no te muestres tan generoso con nosotros! Algunas tierras o un molino estarán muy bien para Edward. Después de todo, es el estudioso de nuestra familia. **

**Emmett sonrió ante estas verdades a medias. Sí, Richard era un verdadero estudioso pero su padre no se quedaba atrás, él no era el único medico de esa familia**

**-Será mejor que capture a d'King, antes de darle un destino -reconoció Emmett**

**-Poca duda cabe de que lo conseguirás, en vista de la magnitud del ejército que tienes aquí. Los cien hombres que traje conmigo...**

**-Pero no son necesarios -dijo Carlisle-, ¿Dónde conseguiste tantos hombres?**

**-Los caballeros sin tierras abundan en los tiempos que corren, Los que se acercan a mí no desean dedicarse al pillaje ni a las maniobras políticas en la Corte. Mis guerras son sencillas y francas, mi ejército no tiene que lidiar con la indecisión o con el exceso de señores que se traicionan mutuamente para alcanzar la supremacía. Es el caso de los hombres que prefieren la lucha a la paz..,**

**-Pero esta será tu última campaña, ¿verdad? ¿Qué harás con un ejército tan numeroso cuando estés en paz?**

**Emmett se encogió de hombros.**

**-Conservaré por lo menos la mitad, Tengo propiedades suficientes para sostener a estos hombres. Quizá sugiera al resto que entre en el servicio del joven Henry. Hay rumores de que intentará ocupar el trono otra vez,**

**Carlisle sonrió.**

**-Entonces ' ¿ya no te mantendrás neutral en política?**

**-Combatí por este Rey sólo cuando me convino, pagué tributo cuando no fue así, e incluso me opuse a él cuando uno de sus fieles partidarios mereció mi enemistad. Pero vería con agrado el ascenso de un rey que de nuevo nos traiga la paz, de modo que en mi ancianidad no tenga que preocuparme de mantenerla yo mismo. Creo que quizá podamos llegar a eso.**

**Pero eso quedaba librado a la discusión futura. Carlisle abordó un tema de interés más inmediato para él.**

**-Deseaba traer conmigo a Edward, pero no pude apartarlo de su prometida. Emmett, no podrías creer cómo esa joven se ha transformado. Casi quise decir a mi hijo que tú habías cambiado de idea y habías decidido ofrecerme a mí la mano de tu hija. Pero estoy seguro de que si yo sugiero tal cosa, él me retará a duelo. Está más enamorado que nunca, y ella padece de lo mismo, eso fue lo que me dijo Esme, nunca la había visto tan feliz**

**-Pero, ¿y los modales de la muchacha? -preguntó Emmett-. ¿Viste algún progreso?**

**-Tu pequeña dama convertida en sierva ha hecho maravillas en tan poco tiempo. Confeccionó un nuevo guardarropa para Bella con ayuda de Alice, Esme me contó que eso no fue de su agrado, al parecer Alice se emocionó un poco mas de la cuenta, y también le enseñó todos los aspectos de la administración del castillo y las obligaciones conyugales. Realmente, jamás dirías que Bella se crió en la aldea. Es graciosa, habla con dulzura, y...**

**-¡Suficiente, Carlisle! Edward puede tenerla.**

**-En ese caso, de buena gana la aceptaré como nuera y no como esposa.**

**Emmett rezongó:**

**-Jamás dudé de eso. -Después, preguntó como al descuido-: ¿Y qué dices de la tutora de Bella? ¿Cómo se las arregla?**

**-Ah, ahora recuerdo que durante este último mes no la has visto, ¿verdad?**

**Emmett no necesitaba que se lo recordasen. Deseaba volver a su casa. Por primera vez desde su adolescencia, tenía un motivo para volver a su hogar, y se sintió frustrado por la imposibilidad de satisfacer ese deseo.**

**-¿Qué tal las prostitutas del campamento? -le preguntó Carlisle- ¿Vale la pena probarlas?**

**-No lo sé -gruñó Emmett-. Y no contestaste a mi pregunta. ¿Rosalie está bien? ¿Come lo suficiente? Bella no la fatiga demasiado, ¿verdad?**

**Carlisle sonrió.**

**-No, prospera ahora que tú no estás allí para intimidarla. Acentúa la elegancia y la belleza de tu salón. Tus criados la respetan. Bella y Alice la adoran, la pequeña prefiere la compañía de Rosalie a la de su propia tutora. Esme me dijo que todo había mejorado desde que enviaron a Melisant a residir con sus futuros parientes políticos. Creo que también por eso tienes que agradecer a tu pequeña Rosalie.**

**-Quizá la traiga aquí -dijo secamente Emmett-. Podrá ocupar ella sola el castillo de d´King, sin mi ayuda.**

**-¿La he elogiado demasiado?**

**-Un poco... y por nada... Ya he decidido quién será la nueva esposa. -La expresión de Carlisle palideció varios segundos antes de que el caballero explotara.**

**-¡No es posible! ¡No digas tal cosa! Emmett, yo hubiera jurado que sentías cierto aprecio por lady Rosalie. Esa joven no tiene posesiones, ni familia. ¿Tú no tienes tanto que ahora las cosas del corazón pueden ocupar el primer lugar en tu consideración? ¿Quién es la otra dama? ¿Qué te atrae que es tan importante que estás dispuesto a arriesgar la unión con otra Isabella?**

**Emmett se encogió de hombros.**

**-Ella afirma tener algunas propiedades, pero por obstinación se niega a decir dónde están.**

**-Ella no quiere hablar. ¿No te dice ... ? -Carlisle enarcó el entrecejo-. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?**

**Emmett sonrió.**

**-Sí, esa mujercita me ha seducido, tal como tú lo pensaste. Y puesto que ya se adueñó de mi castillo, bien puedo convertirla en la verdadera señora del lugar. Pero ahora cuéntame algo, ¿porque hablas tanto de Esme?...**

**Rosalie se echó a reír cuando Bella arrugó la nariz, porque olió la grasa rancia que estaba hirviendo.**

**-¿Es necesario que yo sepa todos los detalles de cada cosa? ¿Incluso de la fabricación de velas?**

**-Podrás considerarte afortunada si tienes quien fabrique las velas, Si no es así, contratarás a uno por un precio que pagará tu marido, o quizá consigas enseñar la tarea a uno de tus criados, Si tu fabricante de jabón sólo sabe el modo de preparar jabón de lejía, nunca volverás a gozar de la dulce fragancia del jabón qué prefieras, porque los comerciantes lo cobran demasiado caro, ¿O podrás fabricar tu propio jabón?**

**Bella se sonrojó, como solfa hacer cuando había formulado una pregunta tonta.**

**-Ojalá Edward aprecie lo que hago por él.**

**-Apreciará que dirijan sin complicaciones su propia casa, No necesita saber acerca del fuego de la cocina, la vaca que se soltó en el patio, y el comerciante que trató de cobrarte demasiado por la pimienta, y a quién arrojaste de tu casa. Edward verá el té servido y los huevos preparados de prisa y puestos sobre su mesa, te sonreirá y te hablará de su propia jornada, que es nada comparada con la tuya. Así, fanfarroneará frente a sus amigos y dirá que tiene la esposa más extraordinaria de la tierra. Una mujer que nunca se queja, nunca le trae problemas acerca de los cuales él nada sabe, y que rara vez lo obliga a gastar.**

**Bella emitió una risita,**

**-¿Ella realmente necesita ser una auténtica santa?**

**-Por cierto que no -replicó Rosalie mientras se apartaba con Bella del desagradable olor de la grasa hirviente-, Si yo aún afrontase la desgracia de ser la esposa de ese viejo repugnante que era Aro, quizás hubiera comprado la pimienta demasiado cara, y le habría rellenado con ella el pescado. Querida, te ofrezco a lo sumo un consejo general, los mismos que me dio mi madre. Ahora, ve a buscar a Edith, Nada me obliga a enseñarte en detalles todo el proceso de la fabricación de velas, y que ya conozco, cuando Edith se puede encargar de eso, Y no vuelvas a preguntarme por qué no es posible limitarse a enseñar el asunto, Se olvida rápidamente lo que uno oye; no pasa lo mismo con lo que uno hace.**

**Rosalie regresó al salón y a la costura que había dejado junto al fuego. Estaba preparando una túnica roja para Emmett, y el asunto era una tarea larga, pues la fina seda exigía puntadas pequeñas y muy cuidadosas. Hubiera sido mejor trabajar con la luz de dormitorio, pero Rosalie no podía acostumbrarse a tratar como propio ese cuarto, aunque él le había dicho que lo aprovechara, poco antes de partir, pese a que Rosalie dormía allí todas las noches,**

**Ese día también habían llevado a la cámara de Emmett el baúl con las ropas de Rosalie. El no habla dicho una palabra al respecto, fuera de comentar la belleza de la cazadora real púrpura con ribetes dorados, que ella usaba esa noche. Sólo después que él se marchó Rosalie comprobó que sus obligaciones debían cambiar totalmente al irse el propio Emmett.**

**Primero, Bella le habló de su propia boda, la que se celebraría sólo si ella alcanzaba a asimilar las obligaciones de una esposa de elevada cuna; pero ahora Bella contaba con la autorización de su hermano para pedir a Rosalie que fuera su maestra en esas tareas. Fue inevitable que Rosalie cometiese una grosera falta de tacto al preguntar quién era el padre de Bella. Durante la primera semana nada más que recordar a Emmett la enfurecía, pues no le había advertido nada. Pero ese mismo día, Mary Blouet le había informado que si ella aceptaba enseñar a Bella, lo que en efecto había hecho, se la excusaría de todas las restantes obligaciones.**

**Ayudar a Bella era un placer. Rosalie había llegado a simpatizar con la muchacha, y por eso la extrañaría mucho cuando se casara con el joven Edward. Eso sería sólo después del retorno de Emmett, y nadie podía imaginar cuándo llegaría ese momento.**

**Después, hubo otros cambios. Melisant había sido enviada a vivir con su nueva familia un día después de recibir su castigo, y fue como si todo el castillo respirase un poco más aliviado cuando ella se marchó. Después que Emmett se alejó, la hermana menor realizó tímidos avances, alentados por Rosalie con sir Jasper, enviándoles tímidas cartas hasta donde acampaba junto a Emmett**

**El cambio de las circunstancias de Rosalie influyó en otros, aunque ella tendía a pensar que el factor más importante era el lugar en que dormía. Ahora, Mary vino para hablarle de sus problemas, y el esposo de Mary reservaba los bocados más tiernos para la joven. Incluso el mayordomo de Emmett la consultaba antes de enviar a John Giffard al poblado más próximo en busca de provisiones. Cuando no estaba realizando diligencias, John comía con ella y con Esme y esta ultima no paraba de hablar de sir Carlisle y su ultima visita. Alice había invitado a Rosalie a cenar a la mesa del señor con ella y lady Roberta -que era la única que aún despreciaba a Rosalie- la joven no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Tal vez Emmett había decidido facilitarle las cosas antes de partir, pero no había dicho que ya no debía considerársela su sierva. Y una sierva, aunque vistiese las lujosas prendas de una dama, no cenaba a la mesa del señor.**

**Aunque estaba muy atareada con Bella, ella aún disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en Emmett. Y comprendía que sus propios sentimientos se descontrolaban cuando la añoranza le provocaba auténtico sufrimiento. Pero ahora que él no la miraba con el deseo ardiente en los ojos, Rosalie perdía la confianza que había adquirido en esos últimos días que había pasado con él. El la había deseado cuando estaba en el castillo. Había realizado concesiones que ella jamás hubiese esperado. Pero después de todo, ella no era nada más que lo que él había decidido que fuera: su servidora, su prisionera. No podía esperar nada más que eso. Ni siquiera podía esperar que cuando él regresara ratificaría sus privilegios, pues el tiempo desdibujaba todos los recuerdos, y quizás él ya había encontrado otra persona que le interesara.**

**-Señora, tendrás que venir conmigo.**

**Rosalie miró a sir Thomas, cubierto de polvo a causa del viaje, de pie frente a ella. Había salido del castillo con Emmett, más de un mes antes. Ella miró esperanzada más allá del caballero.**

**-¿Emmett ha regresado?**

**-No, señora, continúa frente al castillo **

**-¿Me llevarás allí?**

**-A toda prisa.**

**Ella palideció.**

**-¿Está herido?**

**-Ciertamente, no.**

**-Bien, no necesitas decirlo como si fuese una pregunta estúpida -exclamó Rosalie-. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar cuando dices que debemos darnos prisa?**

**-Fue la orden de mi señor -explicó sir Thomas- Pero no viajaremos con tanta prisa que termines tan sucia y fatigada como yo ahora cabalgué la noche entera, pero puedo tardar un día y medio en llevarte sana y salva allí. Si ahora te das prisa para recoger unas pocas ropas y lo que necesitas, podemos retomar con paso más pausado.**

**Rosalie frunció el entrecejo, en un gesto de curiosidad. **

**-¿Sabes por qué me llama? **

**-No, señora.**

**Ella contuvo de pronto una exclamación, y preguntó:**

**-¿Ha ocupado la fortaleza?**

**-Todavía está sitiada, aunque es un lugar bastante seguro y podrás estar allí un tiempo.**

**De modo que la llamada carecía de sentido.**

**Rosalie había pensado en otra razón que podía inducir a Emmett a llamarla a su presencia, La idea la había atemorizado toda el viaje, pero era muy posible, no probable, Emmett podía haber visto a Royce apostado en las murallas, y haberío identificado. Quizá la llamaba con el fin de que ella afrontase su cólera más sombría, su expresión más cruel. Quizá deseara vengarse otra vez, tal vez incluso usarla contra Royce, torturarla frente a las murallas, ahorcarla. No, no, él no haría tal cosa. Pero entonces recordaba la mazmorra. Recordaba que la había encadenado a la cama bien, en realidad eso no había sido tan desagradable pero ese castigo...**

**Tenía tanto miedo cuando llegó al campamento, que apenas vio el castillo silencioso que se alzaba en el centro. Fue llevada de inmediato a la tienda que Emmett ocupaba, pero él no estaba allí. Eso no contribuyó a calmar sus nervios inquietos. Ya había llegado. Rosalie deseaba que lo que fuese terminara de una vez.**

** Pero ella no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para molestarse porque la mantenían esperando, pues Emmett entró menos de un minuto después. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para juzgar su estado de ánimo, pues apenas la vio él la abrazó. Y no tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar una sola palabra, pues la boca de Emmett cubrió la de Rosalie y le impidió pronunciar las palabras y formular las excusas que antes había concebido.**

**Durante un momento interminable ella se sintió abrumada por ese sentido de posesión, pues el beso le dijo que ella pertenecía a Emmett y que él deseaba consumirla. Su sentimiento de ansiedad no reapareció de inmediato cuando se le permitió respirar otra vez, y no se impuso a sus sentidos excitados hasta que fue depositada en el jergón de Emmett y lo vio desprenderse del cinturón de la espada, poco antes de inclinarse para caer sobre ella.**

**-¡Un momento! -exclamó Rosalie, oponiendo las dos manos para mantener apartado a Emmett-. ¿Qué significa eso, Emmett? ¿Por qué me llamaste aquí?**

**-Porque te extrañaba -replicó él, desafiando la presión que ella ejercía para detenerlo, e inclinándose para decir las palabras contra los labios de la mujer-. Porque sentí que enloquecería si tenía que esperar un día más sin verte.**

**-¿Eso es todo?**

**-¿No es suficiente?**

**El alivio de Rosalie fue tan intenso, que ella a su vez lo besó con más pasión que la que nunca le había demostrado. Las manos de Emmett se cerraron sobre los pechos de Rosalie, reclamándolos. Las manos de Rosalie apretaron las caderas de Emmett, para acercarlas todavía más. Pero era un abrazo poco satisfactorio, estorbado por las ropas, pues él no cesaba de besarla para desnudar a su amada.**

**Cuando al fin él se quitó la túnica, lo hizo con tanta prisa que ella se echó a reír.**

**-Continúa destrozando prendas de vestir, y después yo debo repararlas.**

**-¿Te preocupa?**

**-No, puedes rasgar también las mías, si así lo deseas. -Le dirigió una sonrisa-. Pero tal vez yo pueda quitármelas en menos tiempo si me lo permites.**

**-No, me agrada así como estás. No puedes saber cuántas veces te imaginé en esta posición.**

**Ella deslizó las manos sobre el pecho que él había desnudado para ofrecerle el contacto, y después se inclinó para lamer un pezón.**

**-¿Con tanta frecuencia como yo imaginé hacer esto?**

**-Rosalie... no hagas... -dijo él con voz entrecortado y trató de apartarla; pero ella se aferró con fuerza y atacó el otro pezón-. Basta, o gozaré apenas entre en ti.**

**-Emmett, eso está bien, mientras te complazca. ¿Crees que no me ocuparé de que me atiendas después?**

**El gimió, desnudó a Rosalie y le deshizo las trenzas, y se lanzó sobre ella Y ella se ocupó de que después él le dispensara el mismo placer.**

**Ni esa tarde ni esa noche Emmett abandonó su tienda. Por la mañana, cuando Rosalie despertó, le dijeron que sir Thomas esperaba para llevarla de regreso al castillo de Fulkhurst. Se lo dijo Jasper. Ya que de Emmett no había el más mínimo signo.**

**Rosalie se sintió divertida, y después irritada. ¿La había traído hasta allí sólo para hacer el amor un día? Realmente, no entendía por qué no podía quedarse más tiempo.**

**Apenas se vistió y salió de la tienda y reclamó que la llevasen a la presencia de Emmett; entretanto, Jasper esperaba para llevarla con sir Thomas. **

**-Lady Rosalie, tenga por seguro que si Emmett vuelve a verla es probable que la retenga aquí. Pero este no es un lugar apropiado para usted, de modo que debes marcharte. Y porfavor, entréguele esto a Lady Alice como muestra de mi amor por ella, y dígale que la extraño **

**Rosalie abrió la boca para discutir con Jasper pero la cerró casi enseguida y tomó la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo que él le extendía. Por Dios, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado dónde estaba?**

**Se volvió para mirar hacia el castillo y la torre que se elevaba sobre sus fortificaciones. Su madre estaba allí, muy cerca, pero inalcanzable... por ahora. Pero pronto Anna se vería liberada del lugar que había sido su cárcel en los últimos tres años. Emmett se encargaría de eso. No saldría de allí hasta que lograse su propósito.**

**Algunos de los muros externos habían sufrido daños a causa de una catapulta, aunque no tanto que abriese una brecha para entrar. Rosalie sabía dónde estaba la entrada del fondo. Había pasado por allí la primera vez que estuvo en el castillo, donde ella y su madre se vieron separadas. Pero informar de eso a Emmett equivalía a decirle que ella, conocía a Royce; y Rosali8e no podía hacer tal cosa.**

**Pero, ¿estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de continuar allí para ver a su madre apenas forzaran la entrada al castillo? Podía negarse a salir del lugar, Era suficiente que hablase con Emmett, para convencerlo de que le permitiese continuar en el lugar, o por lo menos permanecer cerca.. Pero, ¿cómo podía llegar a su madre sin la presencia de Emmett, que asistiría al encuentro? No podía, y Anne no imaginaría que era necesario fingir que no conocía a Rosalie.**

**Era mejor marcharse, aunque le parecía irritante saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su madre a escapar de allí, lo mismo que le sucedía a Emmett, por lo menos, sin perjuicio de su propia persona. Y como de ningún modo podía garantizarse que su ayuda sería útil, más valía abstenerse de ofrecerla.**

**Pero Anna pronto se vería liberada, y Emmett la enviaría a sus propias posesiones, en las que no permitiría ingresar a Royce -aunque era improbable que él se molestase en él lo tonto de entrar allí, cuando ya no necesitaban a Anne, como medio de presión contra Rosalie o por cualquier otro motivo- o bien Emmett enviaría a Anne a Fulkhurst hasta que terminase la guerra. Allí, Rosalie dispondría de una oportunidad más conveniente para advertir a su madre que no debía reconocerla -por lo menos en presencia de Emmett. Y así, todos volverían a reunirse.**


	26. Chapter 26 LO QUE REALMENTE SOY

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Emmett por centésima vez se lamentó de haber cedido a sus propias necesidades y de haber ordenado que trajesen a Rosalie. Verla no mejoraba las cosas. Había sido agradable, muy agradable, pero su anhelo ahora era peor, pues deseaba estar con ella más que nunca y había compartido con ella sólo dos días.**

**Pero la breve visita lo decidió a llevar adelante el sitio más agresivamente. Trazó planes para comenzar a abrir un túnel si el ataque de la mañana fallaba, aunque en sus filas no tenía mineros que se ocuparan de supervisar este último recurso.**

**Esa noche Emmett estaba impartiendo una orden cuando Carlisle fue a buscarlo**

**-Emmett, esto te parecerá muy divertido -dijo, mientras se acercaba a una mujer muy asustada y mojada-. Afirma que ella y su acompañante han provocado la enfermedad de la mitad de la guarnición del castillo. Lo hizo con el propósito de que esta noche pudiéramos ocupar el lugar, con muy poco esfuerzo.**

**-¿Es así? -El tono de Emmett fue tan seco como el de Carlisle- Y cuando vayamos a recoger el fruto de esta ayuda inesperada pero bienvenida, con seguridad perderé la mitad de mi ejército en la trampa. -Su voz se había convertido en un rugido ronco y continuó en ese tono-¿Creen que soy un estúpido, y que caeré en una trampa tan vulgar? ¡Y usar una mujer! Arráncale la verdad, no me importa cómo.**

**La mujer se echó a llorar al oír esto.**

**-¡No, por favor! Es cierto lo que afirmo. Mi señora no siente afecto por el nuevo amo, y en efecto despreciaba a su padre. Este castillo ha sido una cárcel para nosotros. ¡Sólo deseamos marchamos!**

**-Mujer, encontraste el modo de salir -observó Carlisle-. También tu señora. ¿Por qué no te alejaste de una vez, en lugar de inventar .. ?**

**-Porque necesito una escolta para llegar a mis propiedades, si deseo volver allí sana y salva -dijo Anne mientras la acercaban a Carlisle y a Emmett-. Pensé ayudarte para conseguir lo que deseas, que parece ser este castillo, a cambio de esa escolta.**

**-¡Mi señora, debiste esperar! -gimió la criada-. No hubieras debido...**

**-¡Calla, Helvise! -exclamó la dama-. No tuve paciencia para esperar cuando esa puerta estaba sin vigilancia. Y que nos crean o no, prefiero estar aquí y no allí.**

**Estaba tan empapada como su servidora porque había cruzado el foso sin la ayuda de un puente, pero mantenía una actitud majestuosa a pesar del guardia, que continuaba sujetándole con fuerza el brazo. Emmett la miraba divertido, porque parecía conocida, aunque jamás la había visto.**

**-¿De modo, señora, que debemos creerte sólo porque tú lo dices? -preguntó Emmett con escepticismo.**

**Entonces Carlisle preguntó: **

**-¿Quién eres, señora?**

**-Anne Lilian Hale.**

**Emmett rezongó.**

**-Hale, ahora d'King.**

**-No, no reconozco como mío ese nombre, pues el sacerdote no escuchó que yo consintiera en ese matrimonio a la fuerza. Fue una farsa que me ha retenido prisionera aquí durante tres años.**

**-Pero, si tenías los medios para ayudarnos a terminar con tu encierro, ¿por qué esperaste tanto? -preguntó Emmett- Señora, no llegamos ayer. Hace treinta y tres días que estamos acampados aquí.**

**Que Emmett contase los días para conocer la cifra exacta provocó una sonrisa de Carlisle al recordar la razón por las que contaba los días en que extrañaba a Esme**

**-Carlisle ¿tienes inconvenientes en que continúe? En realidad, creo que lady Anne debería secarse antes de continuar...**

**-No hay tiempo para eso -le interrumpió Anne-. El malestar que afectó a muchos miembros de la guarnición no persistirá después que vacíen el vientre. Nos hemos limitado a agregar carne en mal estado a la cena, y todavía no la consumieron.**

**-Aún no dijiste por qué ahora haces esto -dijo Emmett **

**-Si eres el señor MacCarty... -La dama esperó que él lo confirmase, y Emmett lo hizo en un breve gesto. Después, ella explicó- Me dijeron cosas terribles de ti, de modo que yo rogué que no tuvieses éxito aquí. Pero cuando vi que tenías a mi hija en tu campamento, y que al parecer ella estaba bien y sana, comprendí que me habían mentido.**

**-¿Tu hija? -rezongó Emmett-. Señora, ¿crees tener una hija en mi campamento? Bien, puedes ir a verla, pero es dudoso que mis hombres acepten renunciar a ella si quieres llevártela.**

**Lo que él estaba implicando provocó el furioso sonrojo de la dama.**

**-Mi hija no es una de tus campamenteras. Ignoro cómo se liberó de las garras de Royce y en cambio cayó en las tuyas, pues él no mencionó que la había perdido. Más aún, lo complació relatar que ella había hecho todo lo que Royce...**

**-Entonces, ¿d'King está en el castillo? -la interrumpió Emmett con impaciencia.**

**Ella meneó la cabeza, provocando la áspera maldición de Emmett, y la amable pregunta de Carlisle**

**-¿Escapó?**

**-No. Vino aquí dominado por la más terrible cólera. Yo pensé que sin duda había perdido otro castillo y por eso estaba de tan mal humor. Pero permaneció aquí menos de una semana, y de hecho se marchó con tu llegada.**

**Eso provocó otra horrible maldición de Emmett.**

**-¿Sabes adónde fue?**

**-A la corte. Sus recursos están agotados, y no puede continuar la guerra contigo si no recibe ayuda del Rey. Pero eso lo intentó antes y no es probable que ahora tenga mejores resultados que entonces, pues los d'King no han estado en la lista de favoritos del rey .Realmente, al rescatar a mi hija de las manos de Royce, le has arrebatado las propiedades que le restaban. Si le quitas d'King, lo único que Royce retendrá es una pequeña fortaleza en...**

**-Señora, tu hija no está aquí -la interrumpió Emmett, exasperado-. ¿Crees que no habría aprovechado la presencia de la única heredera de Lord Hale si la hubiese tenido en mi poder? Como tú dices, el control de su persona eliminaría uno de los últimos recursos de d'King.**

**-Ignoro por qué insistes... -comenzó a decir Anne, y frunció el entrecejo- ¿Es posible que no sepas quién es?**

**-¡Por Dios, ya escuché bastante de todo esto! -explotó Emmett- Carlisle, ocúpate de ella.**

**-Lo haré complacido -dijo y empezó a reírse-. Pero antes de que te alejes enfurecido, ¿por qué no le pides el nombre de su hija? ¿O todavía no viste a quién se parece tanto esta dama?**

**Emmett miró a su amigo, y después a la mujer. Y entonces pareció que se le inmovilizaba el cuerpo. No maldijo de nuevo cuando vio por qué creía conocida a la mujer, pero su voz tenía un acento frío cuando volvió a hablar.**

**-Bien, lady Anne, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu hija?**

**Ahora ella no estaba muy segura de que deseara contestarle. Nunca había visto a nadie cambiar de apariencia tan bruscamente y adoptar la máscara cruel que ahora exhibía. Retrocedió un paso, Carlisle le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, y eso la reconfortó, pero aún así**

**-Quizás estoy equivocada..**

**-No, no estabas equivocada, ¡pero yo sí estuve errado, al creer que podía confiar en esa bruja mentirosa!**

**-¿Por qué está tan irritado? -Preguntó Anne a Carlisle mientras Emmett se alejaba- Estamos hablando de Rosalie, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, y también acertaste al pensar que ella no le dijo quién era.**

**-Si no se lo dijo, sin duda tuvo buenos motivos para actuar así.**

**-Dudo de que mi amigo piense lo mismo –replicó Carlisle, pero cuando vio la expresión ansiosa de Anne le asoguro- El no le hará daño. Y creo que Intentara calmar su cólera entrando ahora mismo en el castillo, sin importarlo 1a posibilidad de que lo espere una trampa.**

**-Pero yo no lo mentí. La puerta trasera está abierta y sin vigilancia.**

**-En ese caso, ven conmigo, Te llevaré a mi tienda, donde puedes esperar hasta que, esto haya concluido. Ahora cuénteme algo, ¿conoce usted a Esme?...**

**Rosalie vio acercarse a los dos guardias, en actitud tan decidida que supo a qué atenerse. Antes de que ellos abrieran la boca, ella ya sabía. No necesitaban decírselo, pero lo hicieron_,_**

**-Señora, tenemos un mensaje de lord Emmett, en adelante, tendrás que alojarte en la mazmorra.**

**Sabia que dirían exactamente eso; pero aun así palideció intensamente cuando lo vio confirmado.**

**-El dijo... ¿cuánto tiempo?**

**-En adelante -repitieron los hombres.**

**Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba indefinidamente... o para siempre.**

**-¿Dijo cuál erael motivo?**

**Una pregunta estúpida, ¿Por qué se torturaba ella misma?**

**Ella había sabido que eso era lo que sucedería si Emmett de cubría que Royce d'King era el hermanastro de la propia Rosalie, Ella hubiera podido cobrar valor y decírselo cuando se le ofrecióla oportunidad. Es cierto que habría afrontado la cólera de Emmett, pero se le habría dado la oportunidad de intentar algo para calmarlo, o por lo menos de decirle por qué habla guardado silencio. Ahora, él había llegado a la peor conclusión posible, y no deseaba tener ninguna relación con ella, quería la venganza... no, no se trataba de eso. Esto era rabia pura, y definitiva.**

**Los guardias se habían limitado a menear la cabeza ante la pregunta de Rosalie, y después le ordenaron que los acompañase. Ella obedeció. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? Por lo menos había estado sola en el gran salón cuando fueron a buscarla. Bella no estaba allí para protestar, y tampoco Esme. Rosalie habría tenido que esforzarse mucho para evitar que se enredasen en una discusión con los dos guardias. Sí, ella sabía que Emmett le haría eso, pero en lo más profundo de su ser no había creído que eso fuera posible.**

**Cuando el carcelero a quien ella temía apareció con la sonrisa sensual en los labios, gozoso porque de nuevo tenía en su poder a Rosalie, esta le volvió la espalda, porque sintió que la náusea la invadía. No era el hijo el que provocaba esa reacción. Era la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Y ahora deseaba que las lágrimas fluyeran, pero no aparecieron.**

**Cuando John Giffard llegó menos de una hora más tarde, para decirle que esta vez había tenido que golpear al otro para lograr que se marchase, Rosalie le formuló una sola pregunta:**

**-¿Estás aquí por pedido de Emmett?**

**-No, mi señora. Se difundió de prisa la noticia de que te traían de nuevo aquí. Vine con la mayor rapidez posible.**

**En ese momento ella lloró. Ignoraba por qué la última vez la habían asignado a John. Nunca lo había preguntado. Pero que no hubiesen hecho lo mismo esa vez se explicaba por sí mismo. A Emmett no le importaba lo que le sucediera ahora, mientras ella estuviese encerrada y él no tuviese que volver a verla.**

**Un rato después oyó una discusión en la sala de guardia. Reconoció la voz de Esme. Cuando retornó el silencio, Rosalie comprendió que John se había impuesto, y también supo cuál había sido la causa probable de la discusión. No se permitía a Esme que la viese, y John no se atrevía a desobedecer a su señor.**

**Pasaron dos horas más, Y volvió John a abrir la puerta.**

**-Señora, cambió de idea. Sabía que lo haría, pero... debo encerrarte en su habitación y no aquí, con un guardia en la puerta. **

**-¿Qué sucederá si prefiero quedarme aquí? -quiso saber ella.**

**-No lo dirás en serio.**

**-Sí, lo digo en serio.**

**John suspiró.**

**-El guardia tiene sus órdenes. Te arrastrará fuera de aquí si no vas por propia voluntad.**

**-En ese caso, caminaré. **

**-Anímate...**

**-No, John -le interrumpió ella-. Mi corazón está muerto, pues ya no me duele.**

**Dios santo, ¿por qué eso no podía ser cierto? Rogó que se le entumecieran los sentimientos, pero al parecer no podía lograrlo. De todos modos, nadie lo sabría, ni John, y sobre todo ni Emmett.**

**El cambio de cárcel no le aportó ninguna esperanza. Seguramente Emmett había recordado que ella estaba embarazada. Era evidente que lo había olvidado en su primer acceso de cólera, y lo había irritado todavía más el hecho mismo de recordar que estaba obligado a hacer concesiones a Rosalie aunque sólo fuera para proteger al niño. Rosalie ni por un momento pensó que él podía tener otros motivos para ordenar que la trasladasen a la prisión más cómoda.**

**No le permitían ver a nadie, excepto al guardia, que le entregaba la comida todos los días. Cada vez que había intentado hablarle, ella había recibido gruñidos o murmullos como respuesta, de modo que ya no lo intentaba. Ciertamente, habría preferido permanecer en la mazmorra con John.**

**Se sentaba a menudo en el hueco de la ventana, y desde allí podía contemplar el patio. No había mucha actividad allí abajo, pero era mejor ver eso que nada. También cosía mucho, pues ya llevaba tres meses de embarazo; camisolas suaves para Bella y nada en absoluto para Emmett. Lo que había confeccionado para Emmett, ahora lo había destruido para preparar minúsculas túnicas con destino al niño.**

**Si Emmett había conocido la verdad acerca de la identidad de Rosalie, ello significaba que se había apoderado del castillo. ¿Royce estaba allí? ¿Lo habían capturado muerto? ¿Su madre estaba bien? ¿Se hallaba en libertad? ¿En una nueva cárcel como consecuencia de la furia de Emmett?**

**Contaba los días. Por cada uno que pasaba perforaba un orificio profundo con su cuchillito en uno de los postes de la cama. Había sido una hermosa cama, bien trabajada. Ahora tenía veinticinco agujeros feos que ella admiraba, Antes de que pudiese agregar el vigésimo sexto, Emmett regresó, Rosalie no recibió ninguna advertencia, Apareció allí, entrando en la habitación, deteniéndose frente al hueco de la ventana, donde ella estaba sentada, los pies apoyados en el asiento del frente, las manos en el vientre, más abultado pero aún no redondeado. Ella habla estado tratando de determinar si el movimiento que sentía era el niño o una indigestión. Echó una ojeada a Emmett, y llegó a la conclusión de que era indigestión.**

**-De modo que el poderoso guerrero regresa -dijo ella, sin preocuparse si a él le agradaba o no el tono de voz-. ¿Mataste a Royce?**

**-Todavía no lo encontré, y no porque no lo buscase durante estas semanas**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué vuelves aquí? Pues no tenías prisa por regresar, ¿verdad? Enviaste tus órdenes. Eso fue suficiente. **

**-¡Por Dios, te atreves...!**

**El se interrumpió cuando ella desvió los ojos y miró por la ventana, ignorándolo intencionadamente. No se la veía atemorizada ni arrepentida. Su expresión era la seguridad misma. El no había esperado eso, pero por otra parte no había pensado mucho en el asunto, pues había intentado expulsaría de su mente para concentrar la atención sólo en la búsqueda de d'King.**

**Pero ahora se dijo que no le agradaba el tono de resentimiento de Rosalie. Y la cólera que había sentido esa noche en la conversación con la madre de Rosalie, ahora comenzaba a reavivarse.**

**Emmett se sentó en el banco que estaba enfrente, para mirar a Rowena,**

**-Un comportamiento tan inocente para ocultar tanto en. gaño -comentó Fríamente,**

**Ella lo miró con el entrecejo enarcado, y preguntó con voz serena,**

**-¿Cuándo te engañé? ¿En Kirkburough, cuando no sabía quién eras? ¿En Kirkburough, cuando llegaste con tu ejército para matar a mi hermanastro, sin saber quién era realmente? Pero yo creí que estabas allí porque venías a buscar a Royce d´King, tu enemigo jurado, de modo que debía decírtelo entonces, cuando estaba segura de que me matarías también a mí, si sabías que él era mi hermanastro. O tal vez debí revelártelo cuando me retiraste de tu mazmorra la primera vez para explicarme cuál sería tu venganza, Emmett, ¿debía decírtelo entonces, para agravar lo que ya habías planeado para mí?**

**-¡Sabías que yo no te mataría!**

**-No, ¡en ese momento no lo sabía!**

**Se miraron hostiles, Rosalie ahora no se mostraba serena. En sus ojos había veinticinco días de cólera reprimida. Los de, Emmett tenían una mirada helada.**

**-¿Qué excusa me ofreces por el silencio que mantuviste después, cuando escapaste, y d'King te devolvió? ¿Te envió de regreso con el fin de que me espiases?**

**-Estoy segura de que me lo habría pedido si hubiese pensado en ello. Pero hasta que llegaste, él creyó que había triunfado, y que tendría los medios necesarios para doblegarte. Cuando en efecto llegaste, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la fuga, Pero no te dije entonces que él era d'King por la misma razón que no te lo dije cuando me llamaste a su castillo. No deseaba afrontar de nuevo tu cólera... o esto.**

**Movió la mano para indicar la habitación.**

**-¿Debo creer en eso, cuando es más probable que tú y d'King colaboren en este engaño? Te dejó en Kirkburough con el fin de que yo te encontrase -dijo Emmett con voz dura-. ¿Debía dejarme seducir por ti y revelarte todos mis planes?**

**-El supuso que concertarías un acuerdo conmigo. Pero me dejó a mí porque el pánico lo dominó. Tú te acercabas con quinientos hombres, y él tenía sólo un puñado. Se proponía regresar con el ejército de Aro que había sido enviado para arrebatarte Tures. Quizás abrigó la esperanza de que yo te distrajera el tiempo necesario de modo que él pudiese escapar. Y es más probable aún que pensara que yo lo retrasaría si me obligaba a acompañarlo. No sé si tuvo otras cosas en su mente ese día, además del temor y la rabia. Pero sé que no tenía el propósito de dejarme contigo más tiempo que lo que él necesitara para retomar. Y en efecto retomó. Cuando me encontró ese día en los bosques, me dijo que creía que me habías dado muerte.**

**Emmett rezongó:**

**-Mujer, lo dices con mucha inteligencia, pero no te creo una palabra.**

**-¿Piensas que me importa lo que tú crees? Hace un mes me habría preocupado, pero ahora no.**

**-Mujer, tus circunstancias dependen de lo que yo crea -le recordó Emmett.**

**-Mis circunstancias no pueden ser peores.**

**-¿Eso crees? -replicó Emmett en tono amenazador- Tal vez deba castigarte como corresponde, y no limitarme a reducir tu libertad.**

**Estas últimas palabras determinaron que ella se incorporase bruscamente en un acceso de cólera.**

**-Adelante, ¡maldito seas! ¡Hazlo! No por eso te despreciaré más que ahora.**

**-Siéntate -rezongó él con voz ronca.**

**Pero Rosalie rehusó sentarse al lado de Emmett. Rodeó el fuego para acercarse a la otra ventana y ocupó allí un asiento, la espalda rígida medio vuelta hacia la habitación. Miró sin ver por la ventana, tan irritada que las manos le temblaban sobre el regazo. Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba. Deseaba que él... Lo odiaba.**

**Oyó que él se acercaba por detrás y obstruía el paso para llegar al hueco de la otra ventana, de modo que Rosalie no podía salir de allí sin apartar a Emmett. Lo cual no estaba al alcance de sus fuerzas; de modo que ella se irritó también ante ese hecho.**

**-Mujer, no has explicado tu conducta. Realmente, no creo que jamás vuelva a creer en tus palabras. Lo que hiciste estuvo a un paso de la traición. Si me hubieses dicho que d'king era el que se había acercado a mi castillo, lo habría capturado a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Si me hubieses dicho que eras Rosalie de Tures, yo podría haberme apoderado antes de tus propiedades restantes, y de ese modo...**

**-¿Antes? -le interrumpió ella con voz agria-. Y no creerás que ahora te ayudaré a conseguirlas, ¿verdad? No te ayudaría aunque tú...**

**-¡Cállate! -exclamó él- Tu resentimiento está fuera de lugar, mujer. No podía dejarte en libertad de mantener comunicación con ese hijo del demonio, y no dudo de que él consiguiera infiltrar a alguien para llevar tus mensajes. Ahora necesito interrogar a mi propia gente, para eliminar a los que no estaban aquí antes de tu llegada, sean o no inocentes. Y agradece que no te deje en la mazmorra.**

**-¿Qué agradezca esta tumba, donde no he tenido con quien hablar desde que me encerraron? Sí, te estoy muy agradecida -dijo con acento burlón.**

**Después, se hizo el silencio. Ella no se volvió para comprobar si demostraba arrepentimiento, si por lo menos había comprendido a qué pena la sentenciaba al ordenar su confinamiento. Impulsado por las cóleras él la había condenado sin juicio, sin preguntarle siquiera si era culpable. Ese dolor infernal que ella había creído que se suavizaría, ahora era más y más agudo, y le oprimía el pecho y le apretaba la garganta.**

**Finalmente, oyó que él suspiraba.**

**-Regresarás a tus obligaciones, las que se te asignaron al principio. Pero no dudes de que te vigilaran. Y jamás volverán a confiar en ti.**

**-¿Cuándo confiaron en mí? -preguntó ella con una voz tenue y agria, sintiendo que el dolor casi la sofocaba.**

**-Mujer, cuando compartiste mi cama, confié en que no me traicionarías.**

**-Y no te traicioné, Lo que hice se denomina defensa propia.**

**-¿La apariencia de que me deseabas?**

**Ella habría deseado decir: "Sí, también eso", pero no deseaba lastimarlo como él la lastimaba.**

**-No, mi silencio, Pero no necesitas temer que mi conducta impropia del pasado volverá a molestarle, Lo que sentí por ti ya no existe en mi pecho.**

**-¡Maldita seas, Rosalie, no conseguirás que mis actos me pesen! Sucede que tú...**

**-Acaba con tus recriminaciones. No deseo oír de ti nada más, excepto... dime qué hiciste con mi madre.**

**El guardó silencio tanto tiempo que Rosalie no pensó que le contestaría, Quizá era tan cruel que deseaba dejarle la duda. No, eso no era posible.**

**-La entregué al cuidado de mi amigo, Carlisle Cullen. Ella me ayudó a ocupar el castillo de d'King. Por lo cual lo debo gratitud. También ayudó a ocupar tus propiedades restantes, lo que tú debiste hacer. Los hombres de d'King fueron eliminados con escaso derramamiento de sangre. El ya no controla lo que es tuyo. Y Esme está saliendo en este momento al encuentro con ella Carlisle me lo pidió**

**Rosalie no le agradeció eso, ahora él controlaba todo lo que pertenecía a Rosalie, además de su propia persona, Y no era probable que jamás renunciara a eso.**

**En voz baja, sin mirarlo, agobiada por el sentimiento de la desesperación, ella dijo:**

**-El día que tú entraste triunfal en Kitkburogh, yo había pensado ofrecerte mi fidelidad, a pesar de los relatos horribles que había escuchado acerca de tu persona, si demostrabas que eras un poco menos despreciable que Royce.,, pero no fue así. Me enviaste directamente a tu mazmorra. No debe extrañar que jamás deseara revelarte mi propia identidad,**

**El salió antes de que las lágrimas traicionaran a Rosalie.**

**Emmett por centésima vez se lamentó de haber cedido a sus propias necesidades y de haber ordenado que trajesen a Rosalie. Verla no mejoraba las cosas. Había sido agradable, muy agradable, pero su anhelo ahora era peor, pues deseaba estar con ella más que nunca y había compartido con ella sólo dos días.**

**Pero la breve visita lo decidió a llevar adelante el sitio más agresivamente. Trazó planes para comenzar a abrir un túnel si el ataque de la mañana fallaba, aunque en sus filas no tenía mineros que se ocuparan de supervisar este último recurso.**

**Esa noche Emmett estaba impartiendo una orden cuando Carlisle fue a buscarlo**

**-Emmett, esto te parecerá muy divertido -dijo, mientras se acercaba a una mujer muy asustada y mojada-. Afirma que ella y su acompañante han provocado la enfermedad de la mitad de la guarnición del castillo. Lo hizo con el propósito de que esta noche pudiéramos ocupar el lugar, con muy poco esfuerzo.**

**-¿Es así? -El tono de Emmett fue tan seco como el de Carlisle- Y cuando vayamos a recoger el fruto de esta ayuda inesperada pero bienvenida, con seguridad perderé la mitad de mi ejército en la trampa. -Su voz se había convertido en un rugido ronco y continuó en ese tono-¿Creen que soy un estúpido, y que caeré en una trampa tan vulgar? ¡Y usar una mujer! Arráncale la verdad, no me importa cómo.**

**La mujer se echó a llorar al oír esto.**

**-¡No, por favor! Es cierto lo que afirmo. Mi señora no siente afecto por el nuevo amo, y en efecto despreciaba a su padre. Este castillo ha sido una cárcel para nosotros. ¡Sólo deseamos marchamos!**

**-Mujer, encontraste el modo de salir -observó Carlisle-. También tu señora. ¿Por qué no te alejaste de una vez, en lugar de inventar .. ?**

**-Porque necesito una escolta para llegar a mis propiedades, si deseo volver allí sana y salva -dijo Anne mientras la acercaban a Carlisle y a Emmett-. Pensé ayudarte para conseguir lo que deseas, que parece ser este castillo, a cambio de esa escolta.**

**-¡Mi señora, debiste esperar! -gimió la criada-. No hubieras debido...**

**-¡Calla, Helvise! -exclamó la dama-. No tuve paciencia para esperar cuando esa puerta estaba sin vigilancia. Y que nos crean o no, prefiero estar aquí y no allí.**

**Estaba tan empapada como su servidora porque había cruzado el foso sin la ayuda de un puente, pero mantenía una actitud majestuosa a pesar del guardia, que continuaba sujetándole con fuerza el brazo. Emmett la miraba divertido, porque parecía conocida, aunque jamás la había visto.**

**-¿De modo, señora, que debemos creerte sólo porque tú lo dices? -preguntó Emmett con escepticismo.**

**Entonces Carlisle preguntó: **

**-¿Quién eres, señora?**

**-Anne Lilian Hale.**

**Emmett rezongó.**

**-Hale, ahora d'King.**

**-No, no reconozco como mío ese nombre, pues el sacerdote no escuchó que yo consintiera en ese matrimonio a la fuerza. Fue una farsa que me ha retenido prisionera aquí durante tres años.**

**-Pero, si tenías los medios para ayudarnos a terminar con tu encierro, ¿por qué esperaste tanto? -preguntó Emmett- Señora, no llegamos ayer. Hace treinta y tres días que estamos acampados aquí.**

**Que Emmett contase los días para conocer la cifra exacta provocó una sonrisa de Carlisle al recordar la razón por las que contaba los días en que extrañaba a Esme**

**-Carlisle ¿tienes inconvenientes en que continúe? En realidad, creo que lady Anne debería secarse antes de continuar...**

**-No hay tiempo para eso -le interrumpió Anne-. El malestar que afectó a muchos miembros de la guarnición no persistirá después que vacíen el vientre. Nos hemos limitado a agregar carne en mal estado a la cena, y todavía no la consumieron.**

**-Aún no dijiste por qué ahora haces esto -dijo Emmett **

**-Si eres el señor MacCarty... -La dama esperó que él lo confirmase, y Emmett lo hizo en un breve gesto. Después, ella explicó- Me dijeron cosas terribles de ti, de modo que yo rogué que no tuvieses éxito aquí. Pero cuando vi que tenías a mi hija en tu campamento, y que al parecer ella estaba bien y sana, comprendí que me habían mentido.**

**-¿Tu hija? -rezongó Emmett-. Señora, ¿crees tener una hija en mi campamento? Bien, puedes ir a verla, pero es dudoso que mis hombres acepten renunciar a ella si quieres llevártela.**

**Lo que él estaba implicando provocó el furioso sonrojo de la dama.**

**-Mi hija no es una de tus campamenteras. Ignoro cómo se liberó de las garras de Royce y en cambio cayó en las tuyas, pues él no mencionó que la había perdido. Más aún, lo complació relatar que ella había hecho todo lo que Royce...**

**-Entonces, ¿d'King está en el castillo? -la interrumpió Emmett con impaciencia.**

**Ella meneó la cabeza, provocando la áspera maldición de Emmett, y la amable pregunta de Carlisle**

**-¿Escapó?**

**-No. Vino aquí dominado por la más terrible cólera. Yo pensé que sin duda había perdido otro castillo y por eso estaba de tan mal humor. Pero permaneció aquí menos de una semana, y de hecho se marchó con tu llegada.**

**Eso provocó otra horrible maldición de Emmett.**

**-¿Sabes adónde fue?**

**-A la corte. Sus recursos están agotados, y no puede continuar la guerra contigo si no recibe ayuda del Rey. Pero eso lo intentó antes y no es probable que ahora tenga mejores resultados que entonces, pues los d'King no han estado en la lista de favoritos del rey .Realmente, al rescatar a mi hija de las manos de Royce, le has arrebatado las propiedades que le restaban. Si le quitas d'King, lo único que Royce retendrá es una pequeña fortaleza en...**

**-Señora, tu hija no está aquí -la interrumpió Emmett, exasperado-. ¿Crees que no habría aprovechado la presencia de la única heredera de Lord Hale si la hubiese tenido en mi poder? Como tú dices, el control de su persona eliminaría uno de los últimos recursos de d'King.**

**-Ignoro por qué insistes... -comenzó a decir Anne, y frunció el entrecejo- ¿Es posible que no sepas quién es?**

**-¡Por Dios, ya escuché bastante de todo esto! -explotó Emmett- Carlisle, ocúpate de ella.**

**-Lo haré complacido -dijo y empezó a reírse-. Pero antes de que te alejes enfurecido, ¿por qué no le pides el nombre de su hija? ¿O todavía no viste a quién se parece tanto esta dama?**

**Emmett miró a su amigo, y después a la mujer. Y entonces pareció que se le inmovilizaba el cuerpo. No maldijo de nuevo cuando vio por qué creía conocida a la mujer, pero su voz tenía un acento frío cuando volvió a hablar.**

**-Bien, lady Anne, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu hija?**

**Ahora ella no estaba muy segura de que deseara contestarle. Nunca había visto a nadie cambiar de apariencia tan bruscamente y adoptar la máscara cruel que ahora exhibía. Retrocedió un paso, Carlisle le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, y eso la reconfortó, pero aún así**

**-Quizás estoy equivocada..**

**-No, no estabas equivocada, ¡pero yo sí estuve errado, al creer que podía confiar en esa bruja mentirosa!**

**-¿Por qué está tan irritado? -Preguntó Anne a Carlisle mientras Emmett se alejaba- Estamos hablando de Rosalie, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, y también acertaste al pensar que ella no le dijo quién era.**

**-Si no se lo dijo, sin duda tuvo buenos motivos para actuar así.**

**-Dudo de que mi amigo piense lo mismo –replicó Carlisle, pero cuando vio la expresión ansiosa de Anne le asoguro- El no le hará daño. Y creo que Intentara calmar su cólera entrando ahora mismo en el castillo, sin importarlo 1a posibilidad de que lo espere una trampa.**

**-Pero yo no lo mentí. La puerta trasera está abierta y sin vigilancia.**

**-En ese caso, ven conmigo, Te llevaré a mi tienda, donde puedes esperar hasta que, esto haya concluido. Ahora cuénteme algo, ¿conoce usted a Esme?...**

**Rosalie vio acercarse a los dos guardias, en actitud tan decidida que supo a qué atenerse. Antes de que ellos abrieran la boca, ella ya sabía. No necesitaban decírselo, pero lo hicieron_,_**

**-Señora, tenemos un mensaje de lord Emmett, en adelante, tendrás que alojarte en la mazmorra.**

**Sabia que dirían exactamente eso; pero aun así palideció intensamente cuando lo vio confirmado.**

**-El dijo... ¿cuánto tiempo?**

**-En adelante -repitieron los hombres.**

**Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba indefinidamente... o para siempre.**

**-¿Dijo cuál erael motivo?**

**Una pregunta estúpida, ¿Por qué se torturaba ella misma?**

**Ella había sabido que eso era lo que sucedería si Emmett de cubría que Royce d'King era el hermanastro de la propia Rosalie, Ella hubiera podido cobrar valor y decírselo cuando se le ofrecióla oportunidad. Es cierto que habría afrontado la cólera de Emmett, pero se le habría dado la oportunidad de intentar algo para calmarlo, o por lo menos de decirle por qué habla guardado silencio. Ahora, él había llegado a la peor conclusión posible, y no deseaba tener ninguna relación con ella, quería la venganza... no, no se trataba de eso. Esto era rabia pura, y definitiva.**

**Los guardias se habían limitado a menear la cabeza ante la pregunta de Rosalie, y después le ordenaron que los acompañase. Ella obedeció. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? Por lo menos había estado sola en el gran salón cuando fueron a buscarla. Bella no estaba allí para protestar, y tampoco Esme. Rosalie habría tenido que esforzarse mucho para evitar que se enredasen en una discusión con los dos guardias. Sí, ella sabía que Emmett le haría eso, pero en lo más profundo de su ser no había creído que eso fuera posible.**

**Cuando el carcelero a quien ella temía apareció con la sonrisa sensual en los labios, gozoso porque de nuevo tenía en su poder a Rosalie, esta le volvió la espalda, porque sintió que la náusea la invadía. No era el hijo el que provocaba esa reacción. Era la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Y ahora deseaba que las lágrimas fluyeran, pero no aparecieron.**

**Cuando John Giffard llegó menos de una hora más tarde, para decirle que esta vez había tenido que golpear al otro para lograr que se marchase, Rosalie le formuló una sola pregunta:**

**-¿Estás aquí por pedido de Emmett?**

**-No, mi señora. Se difundió de prisa la noticia de que te traían de nuevo aquí. Vine con la mayor rapidez posible.**

**En ese momento ella lloró. Ignoraba por qué la última vez la habían asignado a John. Nunca lo había preguntado. Pero que no hubiesen hecho lo mismo esa vez se explicaba por sí mismo. A Emmett no le importaba lo que le sucediera ahora, mientras ella estuviese encerrada y él no tuviese que volver a verla.**

**Un rato después oyó una discusión en la sala de guardia. Reconoció la voz de Esme. Cuando retornó el silencio, Rosalie comprendió que John se había impuesto, y también supo cuál había sido la causa probable de la discusión. No se permitía a Esme que la viese, y John no se atrevía a desobedecer a su señor.**

**Pasaron dos horas más, Y volvió John a abrir la puerta.**

**-Señora, cambió de idea. Sabía que lo haría, pero... debo encerrarte en su habitación y no aquí, con un guardia en la puerta. **

**-¿Qué sucederá si prefiero quedarme aquí? -quiso saber ella.**

**-No lo dirás en serio.**

**-Sí, lo digo en serio.**

**John suspiró.**

**-El guardia tiene sus órdenes. Te arrastrará fuera de aquí si no vas por propia voluntad.**

**-En ese caso, caminaré. **

**-Anímate...**

**-No, John -le interrumpió ella-. Mi corazón está muerto, pues ya no me duele.**

**Dios santo, ¿por qué eso no podía ser cierto? Rogó que se le entumecieran los sentimientos, pero al parecer no podía lograrlo. De todos modos, nadie lo sabría, ni John, y sobre todo ni Emmett.**

**El cambio de cárcel no le aportó ninguna esperanza. Seguramente Emmett había recordado que ella estaba embarazada. Era evidente que lo había olvidado en su primer acceso de cólera, y lo había irritado todavía más el hecho mismo de recordar que estaba obligado a hacer concesiones a Rosalie aunque sólo fuera para proteger al niño. Rosalie ni por un momento pensó que él podía tener otros motivos para ordenar que la trasladasen a la prisión más cómoda.**

**No le permitían ver a nadie, excepto al guardia, que le entregaba la comida todos los días. Cada vez que había intentado hablarle, ella había recibido gruñidos o murmullos como respuesta, de modo que ya no lo intentaba. Ciertamente, habría preferido permanecer en la mazmorra con John.**

**Se sentaba a menudo en el hueco de la ventana, y desde allí podía contemplar el patio. No había mucha actividad allí abajo, pero era mejor ver eso que nada. También cosía mucho, pues ya llevaba tres meses de embarazo; camisolas suaves para Bella y nada en absoluto para Emmett. Lo que había confeccionado para Emmett, ahora lo había destruido para preparar minúsculas túnicas con destino al niño.**

**Si Emmett había conocido la verdad acerca de la identidad de Rosalie, ello significaba que se había apoderado del castillo. ¿Royce estaba allí? ¿Lo habían capturado muerto? ¿Su madre estaba bien? ¿Se hallaba en libertad? ¿En una nueva cárcel como consecuencia de la furia de Emmett?**

**Contaba los días. Por cada uno que pasaba perforaba un orificio profundo con su cuchillito en uno de los postes de la cama. Había sido una hermosa cama, bien trabajada. Ahora tenía veinticinco agujeros feos que ella admiraba, Antes de que pudiese agregar el vigésimo sexto, Emmett regresó, Rosalie no recibió ninguna advertencia, Apareció allí, entrando en la habitación, deteniéndose frente al hueco de la ventana, donde ella estaba sentada, los pies apoyados en el asiento del frente, las manos en el vientre, más abultado pero aún no redondeado. Ella habla estado tratando de determinar si el movimiento que sentía era el niño o una indigestión. Echó una ojeada a Emmett, y llegó a la conclusión de que era indigestión.**

**-De modo que el poderoso guerrero regresa -dijo ella, sin preocuparse si a él le agradaba o no el tono de voz-. ¿Mataste a Royce?**

**-Todavía no lo encontré, y no porque no lo buscase durante estas semanas**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué vuelves aquí? Pues no tenías prisa por regresar, ¿verdad? Enviaste tus órdenes. Eso fue suficiente. **

**-¡Por Dios, te atreves...!**

**El se interrumpió cuando ella desvió los ojos y miró por la ventana, ignorándolo intencionadamente. No se la veía atemorizada ni arrepentida. Su expresión era la seguridad misma. El no había esperado eso, pero por otra parte no había pensado mucho en el asunto, pues había intentado expulsaría de su mente para concentrar la atención sólo en la búsqueda de d'King.**

**Pero ahora se dijo que no le agradaba el tono de resentimiento de Rosalie. Y la cólera que había sentido esa noche en la conversación con la madre de Rosalie, ahora comenzaba a reavivarse.**

**Emmett se sentó en el banco que estaba enfrente, para mirar a Rowena,**

**-Un comportamiento tan inocente para ocultar tanto en. gaño -comentó Fríamente,**

**Ella lo miró con el entrecejo enarcado, y preguntó con voz serena,**

**-¿Cuándo te engañé? ¿En Kirkburough, cuando no sabía quién eras? ¿En Kirkburough, cuando llegaste con tu ejército para matar a mi hermanastro, sin saber quién era realmente? Pero yo creí que estabas allí porque venías a buscar a Royce d´King, tu enemigo jurado, de modo que debía decírtelo entonces, cuando estaba segura de que me matarías también a mí, si sabías que él era mi hermanastro. O tal vez debí revelártelo cuando me retiraste de tu mazmorra la primera vez para explicarme cuál sería tu venganza, Emmett, ¿debía decírtelo entonces, para agravar lo que ya habías planeado para mí?**

**-¡Sabías que yo no te mataría!**

**-No, ¡en ese momento no lo sabía!**

**Se miraron hostiles, Rosalie ahora no se mostraba serena. En sus ojos había veinticinco días de cólera reprimida. Los de, Emmett tenían una mirada helada.**

**-¿Qué excusa me ofreces por el silencio que mantuviste después, cuando escapaste, y d'King te devolvió? ¿Te envió de regreso con el fin de que me espiases?**

**-Estoy segura de que me lo habría pedido si hubiese pensado en ello. Pero hasta que llegaste, él creyó que había triunfado, y que tendría los medios necesarios para doblegarte. Cuando en efecto llegaste, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la fuga, Pero no te dije entonces que él era d'King por la misma razón que no te lo dije cuando me llamaste a su castillo. No deseaba afrontar de nuevo tu cólera... o esto.**

**Movió la mano para indicar la habitación.**

**-¿Debo creer en eso, cuando es más probable que tú y d'King colaboren en este engaño? Te dejó en Kirkburough con el fin de que yo te encontrase -dijo Emmett con voz dura-. ¿Debía dejarme seducir por ti y revelarte todos mis planes?**

**-El supuso que concertarías un acuerdo conmigo. Pero me dejó a mí porque el pánico lo dominó. Tú te acercabas con quinientos hombres, y él tenía sólo un puñado. Se proponía regresar con el ejército de Aro que había sido enviado para arrebatarte Tures. Quizás abrigó la esperanza de que yo te distrajera el tiempo necesario de modo que él pudiese escapar. Y es más probable aún que pensara que yo lo retrasaría si me obligaba a acompañarlo. No sé si tuvo otras cosas en su mente ese día, además del temor y la rabia. Pero sé que no tenía el propósito de dejarme contigo más tiempo que lo que él necesitara para retomar. Y en efecto retomó. Cuando me encontró ese día en los bosques, me dijo que creía que me habías dado muerte.**

**Emmett rezongó:**

**-Mujer, lo dices con mucha inteligencia, pero no te creo una palabra.**

**-¿Piensas que me importa lo que tú crees? Hace un mes me habría preocupado, pero ahora no.**

**-Mujer, tus circunstancias dependen de lo que yo crea -le recordó Emmett.**

**-Mis circunstancias no pueden ser peores.**

**-¿Eso crees? -replicó Emmett en tono amenazador- Tal vez deba castigarte como corresponde, y no limitarme a reducir tu libertad.**

**Estas últimas palabras determinaron que ella se incorporase bruscamente en un acceso de cólera.**

**-Adelante, ¡maldito seas! ¡Hazlo! No por eso te despreciaré más que ahora.**

**-Siéntate -rezongó él con voz ronca.**

**Pero Rosalie rehusó sentarse al lado de Emmett. Rodeó el fuego para acercarse a la otra ventana y ocupó allí un asiento, la espalda rígida medio vuelta hacia la habitación. Miró sin ver por la ventana, tan irritada que las manos le temblaban sobre el regazo. Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba. Deseaba que él... Lo odiaba.**

**Oyó que él se acercaba por detrás y obstruía el paso para llegar al hueco de la otra ventana, de modo que Rosalie no podía salir de allí sin apartar a Emmett. Lo cual no estaba al alcance de sus fuerzas; de modo que ella se irritó también ante ese hecho.**

**-Mujer, no has explicado tu conducta. Realmente, no creo que jamás vuelva a creer en tus palabras. Lo que hiciste estuvo a un paso de la traición. Si me hubieses dicho que d'king era el que se había acercado a mi castillo, lo habría capturado a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Si me hubieses dicho que eras Rosalie de Tures, yo podría haberme apoderado antes de tus propiedades restantes, y de ese modo...**

**-¿Antes? -le interrumpió ella con voz agria-. Y no creerás que ahora te ayudaré a conseguirlas, ¿verdad? No te ayudaría aunque tú...**

**-¡Cállate! -exclamó él- Tu resentimiento está fuera de lugar, mujer. No podía dejarte en libertad de mantener comunicación con ese hijo del demonio, y no dudo de que él consiguiera infiltrar a alguien para llevar tus mensajes. Ahora necesito interrogar a mi propia gente, para eliminar a los que no estaban aquí antes de tu llegada, sean o no inocentes. Y agradece que no te deje en la mazmorra.**

**-¿Qué agradezca esta tumba, donde no he tenido con quien hablar desde que me encerraron? Sí, te estoy muy agradecida -dijo con acento burlón.**

**Después, se hizo el silencio. Ella no se volvió para comprobar si demostraba arrepentimiento, si por lo menos había comprendido a qué pena la sentenciaba al ordenar su confinamiento. Impulsado por las cóleras él la había condenado sin juicio, sin preguntarle siquiera si era culpable. Ese dolor infernal que ella había creído que se suavizaría, ahora era más y más agudo, y le oprimía el pecho y le apretaba la garganta.**

**Finalmente, oyó que él suspiraba.**

**-Regresarás a tus obligaciones, las que se te asignaron al principio. Pero no dudes de que te vigilaran. Y jamás volverán a confiar en ti.**

**-¿Cuándo confiaron en mí? -preguntó ella con una voz tenue y agria, sintiendo que el dolor casi la sofocaba.**

**-Mujer, cuando compartiste mi cama, confié en que no me traicionarías.**

**-Y no te traicioné, Lo que hice se denomina defensa propia.**

**-¿La apariencia de que me deseabas?**

**Ella habría deseado decir: "Sí, también eso", pero no deseaba lastimarlo como él la lastimaba.**

**-No, mi silencio, Pero no necesitas temer que mi conducta impropia del pasado volverá a molestarle, Lo que sentí por ti ya no existe en mi pecho.**

**-¡Maldita seas, Rosalie, no conseguirás que mis actos me pesen! Sucede que tú...**

**-Acaba con tus recriminaciones. No deseo oír de ti nada más, excepto... dime qué hiciste con mi madre.**

**El guardó silencio tanto tiempo que Rosalie no pensó que le contestaría, Quizá era tan cruel que deseaba dejarle la duda. No, eso no era posible.**

**-La entregué al cuidado de mi amigo, Carlisle Cullen. Ella me ayudó a ocupar el castillo de d'King. Por lo cual lo debo gratitud. También ayudó a ocupar tus propiedades restantes, lo que tú debiste hacer. Los hombres de d'King fueron eliminados con escaso derramamiento de sangre. El ya no controla lo que es tuyo. Y Esme está saliendo en este momento al encuentro con ella Carlisle me lo pidió**

**Rosalie no le agradeció eso, ahora él controlaba todo lo que pertenecía a Rosalie, además de su propia persona, Y no era probable que jamás renunciara a eso.**

**En voz baja, sin mirarlo, agobiada por el sentimiento de la desesperación, ella dijo:**

**-El día que tú entraste triunfal en Kitkburogh, yo había pensado ofrecerte mi fidelidad, a pesar de los relatos horribles que había escuchado acerca de tu persona, si demostrabas que eras un poco menos despreciable que Royce.,, pero no fue así. Me enviaste directamente a tu mazmorra. No debe extrañar que jamás deseara revelarte mi propia identidad,**

**El salió antes de que las lágrimas traicionaran a Rosalie.**


	27. Chapter 27  QUE TAN EQUIVOCADO ESTABA

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Rosalie retornó a sus obligaciones anteriores, pero eso no disipó la atmósfera sombría que se había instalado en el castillo, Mary Blouct no se alegraba al verse obligada a controlar nuevamente a Rosalie. Alice lloraba a menudo. Bella dirigía miradas tan odiosas a su hermanastro que él hubiera debido reprenderla por eso, pero no lo hacía, Y el salón era un lugar tan silencioso durante las comidas que incluso un acceso de tos parecía embarazoso.**

**Emmett no había caído en la trampa; pero ella sí. Ella estaba enamorada y ahora tenía destrozado su corazón gracias al dragón del norte….**

**Las semanas que siguieron se parecieron mucho a sus primeros días al servicio de Emmett, con unas pocas y notables excepciones. Ahora no tenía que ayudarlo a tomar su baño ni acompañarlo compartiendo la cama. Tampoco recibía esas sonrisas sin alegría que ella había odiado. El señor del castillo apenas la miraba, y cuando lo hacía, su cara carecía de expresión. Ella, no era más que lo que él lo había impuesto al principio: una criada a quien no se prestaba atención. En una actitud perversa, ella había cesado de usar sus propias ropas, a pesar de que Emmett no había insistido en eso. Pero si ella no era más que una criada, se parecería precisamente a una criada.**

**Aún enseñaba a Bella cuando disponía de tiempo. Le agradaba hacer eso, y por lo mismo intentaba demostrar sus sentimientos a la joven. Dichos sentimientos oscilaban entre la depresión y la amargura, o simplemente eran manifestaciones amargas. Pero se esforzó todavía más para evitar que Emmett conociera lo que ella sentía.**

**Pero llegó el día en que Bella se alejó, y fue al hogar de Carlisle, para casarse con el joven Edward. No se permitió a Rosalie presenciar la boda. Había cosido el vestido con que Bella se casaría, pero no podía estar allí para verlo sobre el cuerpo de la joven.**

**A partir de ese momento, Rosalie ya no disimuló su resentimiento.**

**Emmett percibió de inmediato el cambio. Dos veces en un mismo día le volcaron la comida sobre las piernas. Nadie hubiera podido creer que las dos ocasiones habían sido accidentes. Y él ya no podía hallar en su cofre ropas que no necesitaran arreglos mayores o menores. Hacia el fin de la semana su dormitorio estaba sucio. Las sábanas de su cama no habían sido bien lavadas, y eso le provocó sarpullido. Su vino era cada vez más agrio, la cerveza llegaba cada vez más caliente, la comida que ella depositaba frente a Emmett era cada vez más salada.**

**Emmett no dijo nada a Rosalie acerca de cualquiera de estos aspectos. No estaba seguro de poder hablar a la joven sin llevársela a su lecho. La deseaba tan intensamente que debía apelar a los mayores esfuerzos para abstenerse de tocarla. Pero no se le acercaba. Ella lo había engañado. Había conspirado con su enemigo contra él. Su risa, sus burlas, su deseo del propio Emmett, todas eran mentiras. Y sin embargo, no podía odiarla. Jamás la perdonaría, jamás volvería a tocarla, nunca le demostraría cuán vulnerable era ante ella; pero de todos modos no podía odiarla, o cesar de desearla.**

**El no sabía por qué permanecía allí para torturarse. Necesitaba salir a buscar a d'king, en lugar de enviar a otros con esa misión. O visitar a Carlisle y su nueva esposa. ¿Había ordenado a alguien que mencionase a Rosalie ese matrimonio? Sin duda, no lo había hecho, pues seguramente esa información no había suspendido, por lo menos provisionalmente, el resentimiento que ella demostraba. Como si ella tuviese motivo para experimentar resentimiento. El sí, pero ella no.**

**Aunque debía partir, no lo hizo. De modo que dos días más tarde, Carlisle apareció con su nueva esposa y Lady Ann.**

**Emmett los recibió en la gradería de acceso a la fortaleza. Carlisle se limitó a sonreír y dijo al dueño de casa que "se preparase", y después entró en el salón junto con Esme quien lo miraba con amargura, dejando a solo con lady Anne. Los labios apretados de la dama le advirtieron lo que se le venía encima. Y llegó sin preámbulos.**

**-Estoy aquí para ver a mi hija, y no intentes negármelo. Tu propia hija acaba de confiarme el tratamiento atroz que Rosalie recibió de ti. No estoy muy segura de que pueda perdonar a Carlisle o a Esme de no habérmelo dicho. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, te habría tendido una trampa en King, en lugar de entregarte el castillo. Que un hombre pueda ser tan...**

**-¡Basta, señora! No sabes nada de lo que ha ocurrido entre Rosalie y yo. No sabes nada de lo que tu hija me hizo. Es mi prisionera, y así continuará. Puedes verla, pero no la sacarás de aquí. ¿Eso está claro?**

**Anne abrió la boca para discutir esa afirmación, y después la cerró. Lo miró hostil un momento más, antes de asentir brevemente y de comenzar a pasar frente a él. Pero apenas había dado dos pasos se volvió con brusquedad.**

**-Lord Emmett, no me dejaré intimidar por ti usted está muy equivocado con todo lo que está haciendo. Mi hija me ama. ¿Crees que ayudaría a Royce después de verlo mientras me castigaba cruelmente para conseguir su cooperación?**

**Emmett endureció el cuerpo.**

**-¿Cooperación por qué?**

**-Royce había concertado un acuerdo con Aro Vulturi, un convenio referido a Rosalie. Ella se rehusó, Yo también rechacé la unión, él era un viejo lascivo de fama escandalosa, de ningún modo, el igual de Rosalie. Pero Aro había prometido su ejército a Royce. De modo que é1 la trajo a donde estaba presa y la obligó a presenciar mientras me castigaba.**

**-¿Por qué a tí? ¿Por qué no ella misma no recibía los golpes? **

**-Porque aunque sea de un modo retorcido, creo que, él lo profesa afecto. En todo caso, no habrá deseado perjudicar su belleza, pues la boda se celebraría apenas llegasen a Kirkburough, Pero Royce no tropezaba con ninguna dificultad para golpearme, y no se habría detenido hasta que ella aceptara casarse con Aro. Pero lo dijo que sin duda ella se retractaría apenas la aliaran de mí, Después de todo, es una mucha, obstinada y bien pudo desear que se lo ofreciera la oportunidad de arruinar los planes de Royce después de lo que él me hizo. Pero cuando él estuvo en d'King unos pocos días, se vanaglorió de haberla acobardado totalmente, y que ella haría lo que se le exigiera, porque él lo había advertido que me mataría si Rosalie no le obedecía, No sé si lo habría…. Royce no es tan cruel como era su padre. Sin embargo ella seguramente lo creyó, y lo había odiado por... ¿qué pasa? -exclamo la dama cuando vio el rostro color ceniza de Emmett.**

**Emmett meneó la cabeza, pero emitió un gemido mientras recordaba otras palabras y veía a Rosalie a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo encadenado, mientras explicaba al prisionero lo que ella haría. _"Esto no me agrada, lo mismo que a ti, pero no_ _tengo alternativa ni tú tampoco, " _No tenía alternativa. Había tratado de salvar la vida de su madre. No había deseado violar a Emmett, y había lamentado tanto lo que había hecho que había considerado que la venganza se justificaba, **

**-¡Ahhh! -exclamó angustiado, y el dolor que lo atravesaba el pecho lo pareció insoportable,**

**Anna se alarmó.**

**-Un momento, iré a buscar...**

**-No, no tengo nada grave, nada que un buen látigo no pueda curar -dijo Emmett con un sentimiento de humillación- Señora, tuviste buenas razones para criticarme, soy el peor de los... ¡ah, Dios mío, qué hice!**

**Pasó frente a la mujer y entró en el salón, Vio a Carlisle y Esme y se limitó a decirles:**

**-Manténganse aquí y después subió corriendo la escalera.**

**Rosalie estaba en la habitación dedicada a la costura, y no se encontraba sola. La acompañaba tres mujeres más. Vieron a Emmett, y se retiraron de prisa. Rosalie se puso de pie y dejó a un costado el lienzo que descansaba sobre su regazo, su expresión era la misma que habla mostrado durante varias semanas, un profundo desagrado.**

**-Ahora que has interrumpido nuestro trabajo -dijo, contrariada- ¿qué deseas?**

**-Acabo de hablar con tu madre.**

**La expresión de Rosalie manifestó sorpresa y placer. **

**-Si, y podrás verla enseguida Esme también ha venido. Pero necesito hablar primero contigo,**

**-¡Ahora no, Emmett! -dijo Rosalie con impaciencia. Hace tres años que no veo a mi madre. La vi apenas una vez hace unos meses, cuando...**

**Las palabras de Rosaie se perdieron, y determinaron que él la apremiase.**

**-¿Cuando qué?**

**-No importa,**

**-Importa, ¿Cuando d'King la castigó?**

**-¿Ella te dijo eso?**

**-Sí. Y más. ¿Por qué tú nunca dijiste que él había amenazado tu vida?**

**Rosalie abrió muy grandes los ojos, y después miró a Emmett con una chispa de irritación.**

**-¿Y te atreves a preguntarme eso? No quisiste escuchar razones. "Nunca me traigas de nuevo una excusa para justificar lo que hiciste." Esas fueron tus palabras.**

**El se estremeció.**

**-Lo sé. Es probable que en ese momento no hubiese importado que yo lo supiera. Estaba muy encolerizado. Pero ahora importa. -Vaciló un instante. Pero era necesario que supiese. ¿También te obligó a espiarme?**

**-Ya te lo dije. Nunca pensó en eso. Estaba muy atareado pensando cómo podía usar contra ti el ejército que acababa de conseguir.**

**Emmett apoyó el cuerpo contra la puerta cerrada, en el rostro una expresión sombría.**

**-Entonces, ¿me equivoqué aún más de lo que había pensado al principio? Dios mío, fuiste inocente de todo, incluso del engaño del cual te acusé más recientemente.**

**Rosalie lo miró con incredulidad.**

**-¿Inocente de todo? Yo te violé. ¿Olvidas eso? **

**-No. Te lo perdoné. Pero...**

**-¿Cuándo me perdonaste? -preguntó la joven-. No recuerdo que me hayas dicho nada en ese sentido.**

**El frunció el entrecejo ante la interrupción y la testarudez de Rosalie.**

**-Mujer, sabes exactamente cuándo. Fue el día que me pediste una gracia... La noche que no dormiste.**

**El color tiñó las mejillas de Rosalie.**

**-Podías haberío mencionado -murmuró ella, y agregó al recordar esas semanas-: No es que eso importe ahora.**

**-Tienes razón. Eso poco importa cuando yo no tenía nada que perdonar. Pero ahora tú tienes muchísimo que perdonar. ¿No es así?**

**Ella lo miró fijamente un momento prolongado, y después se encogió de hombros, en un gesto prolongado.**

**-Ciertamente, estás perdonado. Ahora, ¿puedo ver a mi madre?**

**Emmett frunció el entrecejo.**

**-No puedes absolver mi culpa tan fácilmente.**

**-¿No puedo? ¿Por qué no? ¿O no pensaste que sencillamente no me importa que lo lamentes?**

**-Todavía estás enojada -conjeturó Emmett, como si eso explicase la extraña conducta de Rosalie- No te critico, pero te compensaré. Nos casaremos, y cuando...**

**-No me casaré contigo- interrumpió ella, en voz baja... demasiado baja.**

**Ahora tocó a Emmett el turno de mirarla con dureza, y después de estallar.**

**-¡Tienes que casarte conmigo!**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas purgar tu culpa? -Ella meneó lentamente la cabeza-. ¿No estabas escuchando el día que te dije que lo que sentía por ti ya no existe? ¿Por qué querría casarme contigo, Emmett? -Y entonces el control de sí misma en ella se desplomó-. ¡Dame una buena razón!**

**-De ese modo nuestro hijo no nacerá como un bastardo.**

**Ella cerró los ojos para ocultar su pesar. ¿Qué había esperado? Que él dijese: ¡Porque te amo!**

**Rosalie suspiró. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su cara era una máscara inexpresivo o casi.**

**-Bien, así están las cosas -admitió ella con voz neutra- Pero eso no es razón suficiente...**

**-¡Maldita sea, Rosalie, tú ... !**

**-¡No me casaré contigo! -gritó Rosalie a Emmett, ahora incapaz de soportar más, expresando todo el resentimiento que experimentaba-. ¡Intenta obligarme a hacerlo, y te envenenaré! ¡Te castraré mientras duermes! y además...**

**-No necesitas continuar.**

**El tenía la misma expresión que la había engañado antes, la de un hombre agobiado por el dolor. Pero Rosalie esta vez no cayó en la trampa.**

**-Emmett, si quieres lavar tu culpa, déjame libre. Renuncia a tus derechos sobre mi hijo y déjame volver a mi casa.**

**Después de un momento interminable, a Emmett se le hundieron los hombros... pero asintió.**

FALTA MUYY POCO PARA QUE ACABE LA HISTORIA... HOY MISMO SUBO TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE FALTAN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS... E RECIBIDO MUYY POQUITITOS T_T...


	28. Chapter 28 CAPITULO FINAL

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

**Él no llegó, ella debía dar a luz a su hija de un momento a otro, pero él no venía, Y tenía que ser una hija. Su hija, era una hermosa venganza de su parte; en efecto, no daría a Emmett el hijo que él tanto deseaba. Ella lo había decretado así, lo deseaba así, de modo que sería una niña, la suerte finalmente debía favorecerla alguna vez.**

**Pero Emmett no vino. ¿Por qué ella habla creído que él acudiría.., sólo porque había llegado a Tures una vez por mes, todos los meses, desde que ella había salido de Fulkhuúst?**

**El aún quería desposaría. Ella todavía se negaba, se mostraba grosera con él, dos _veces _se había negado a recibirlo. Pero él insistía en volver y continuaba tratando de convencerla de que debía aceptarlo,**

**¡De modo que él estaba arrepentido. Y luego, ¿qué importaba a Rosalie? Era demasiado tarde, pero él se mostraba forzoso. Consiguió ganarse a la madre de Rosalie incluso a Esme, y ellas era muy eficaces en la tarea. **

**-Que él desee casarse contigo nada tiene que ver con su sentimiento de culpa -le había asegurado Anne a Rosalie -Pensaba casarse contigo antes de saber que tenía motivos para sentirse culpable, adoptó la decisión cuando te llevó al castillo de King.**

**Carlisle era otro motivo de irritación hasta donde el asunto concernía a Rosalie, Carlisle le había arrebatado a su Esme. La había seducido y desposado antes do que ella pudiese recuperar el aliento. Ahora la había convencido de que la dama lo adoraba, cuando eso era imposible, pues se trataba de un amigo de Emmett**

**Y el mes precedente, un día en que Rosalie estaba especialmente deprimida su madre apareció con otra revelación,**

**-Te ama Me lo dijo él mismo cuando se lo pregunté. **

**-Madre -se quejó Rosalie horrorizada, ¿Cómo pudiste preguntaría, eso?**

**-Porque deseaba saberlo, Tú ciertamente nunca te molestaste en preguntar,**

**-Es claro que no -replicó hoscamente Rosalie- Si un hombre no puede decirlo por propia iniciativa, sin la necesidad de arrancarlo la declaración,..**

**-De eso se trata, querida, después lo pregunté sí te lo bahía dicho, y respondió que, no sabía cómo hacerlo**

**Su madre no era una persona capaz de mentir en eso, pero Emmett sí. Era capaz de decir a una madre exactamente lo _que _ella deseaba escuchar. Ese hombre bien podía utilizar recursos mezquinos, y astutos.**

**Pero eso nada significaba para ella. No estaba dispuesta a ceder y casarse, con ese hombre,, incluso si él conseguía demostrarlo que no estaba muerta por dentro, como había creído antes, y que su corazón aún aceleraba los latidos cuando él estaba cerca, aunque ella aún podía desear el cuerpo de Emmett, ¡incluso en su estado! Pero el despertar de sus propios deseos no cambiaba la situación, ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer de nuevo el papel de la tonta, y a exponer su corazón a más sufrimiento.**

**Ahora, estaba sentada en el hueco de la ventana de su habitación. Acarició el asiento con su almohadón, sonriendo complacida porque era mucho más agradable que los bancos duros de las ventanas en las habitaciones de Emmett. Por supuesto, él tenía dos ventanas y ella sólo esa; y en la de Emmett había vidrio, un artículo que era muy caro, y en cambio el vidrio de Rosalie se había quebrado durante uno de los últimos bloqueos. Ahora contaba únicamente con un delgado lienzo que cubría el hueco y a través del cual ella apenas conseguía ver; además, un extremo se había soltado y se movía impulsado por el viento de abril, y así ella podía entrever el camino que se acercaba a la entrada principal del castillo. Ese camino aún estaba vacío, excepto un mercader con su carreta de mercancías.**

**No era la primera vez que destrozaban la ventana. La propia Rosalie la había destruido cuando tenía nueve años, en un accidente, y después no la habían reparado durante casi dos años. La ventana daba al contrafuerte, y estaba un piso más bajo que la torre. En el piso más alto estaba la capilla, y lo que ella ahora contemplaba era el techo de esta capilla, a un metro y medio bajo su ventana, aunque un poco hacia la izquierda, pues la pared frontera del contrafuerte estaba directamente debajo.**

**Rosalie había saltado por esa ventana una vez, antes de que la reparasen, y había aterrizado exactamente en las almenas de un pie de ancho, y después había salvado los tres pies restantes, hasta el techo de la capilla. Lo había hecho para asustar a una doncella.**

**En efecto, había asustado a la muchacha, que había corrido directamente hacia Anne, gritando que Rosalie estaba muerta, y que había caído por la ventana, aterrizando dos pisos más abajo. Rosalie deseó haber muerto después de la reprimenda que recibió además, la encerraron en su habitación durante... ahora no podía recordar cuánto tiempo había sido.**

**Sonrió con el recuerdo, mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Su propia hija jamás haría nada tan absurdo. Sobre todo a causa de las barras de hierro que Rosalie ordenaría instalar en sus ventanas. Pero ahora podía entender la cólera y el miedo de su madre. Podría haber muerto un pequeño error de cálculo y habría caído al vacío...**

**-¿Soñando despierta, mi señora?**

**Rosalie se inmovilizó. No podía ser. Pero al volverse, vio que en efecto era Royce, que después de entrar por la puerta cerraba esta y caminaba hacia la joven.**

**-¿Cómo entraste en el castillo?**

**El se echó a reír.**

**-Eso fue fácil. Hoy es el día de los mercaderes, cuando vienen de la ciudad para inducir a las señoras a separarse de unas pocas monedas. De modo que hoy soy un comerciante. Introducir un ejército es difícil, pero no lo es si se trata de un solo hombre.**

**-¿Todavía tienes un ejército digno de ese nombre?**

**Esa pregunta destruyó la fanfarronería regocijada.**

**-No, pero... ¡bendito sea Dios! -exclamó cuando estuvo bastante cerca y pudo ver el vientre redondo de Rosalie-. De modo que funcionó.**

**La expresión calculadora se dibujó en la cara de Royce, y ella casi pudo oír el tema exacto de sus pensamientos codiciosos.**

**-No dirás que es el hijo de Aro. Yo lo negaré... y Emmett MacCarty sabe a qué atenerse.**

**-En efecto -observó Royce-. ¡El te poseyó!**

**-¡Tú me entregaste a él! -gritó Rosalie-. ¿O acaso olvidas que fue tu idea, tu codicia ... ?**

**-¡Calla! -gritó Royce, volviendo nerviosamente los ojos hacia la puerta-. Poco importa a quién pertenece el niño, mientras yo pueda usarlo.**

**Ella lo miró con los ojos muy grandes.**

**-¿Todavía pretendes reclamar la posesión de Kirkburough? ¿Cómo es posible tal cosa?**

**-Es necesario. No tengo nada más. Incluso ahora ese canalla ha sitiado mi última fortaleza. No puedo ir allí Rosalie, no tengo adónde ir.**

**Ella comprendió que Royce deseaba que entendiese, y quizás simpatizara con él. Se preguntó si Emmett lo había trastornado un poco con su persecución incesante. ¿O este era el efecto que la desesperación provocaba en un hombre?**

**Miró con suspicacia a Royce,**

**-Esa no puede ser la razón por la cual viniste aquí, pues no sabías nada del niño, ¿Cuál es el propósito de tu visita?**

**-Casarme contigo,**

**-¡Estás loco!**

**-No, has recuperado todos tus propiedades, y las controlas -dijo Royce, tratando de explicar su razonamiento- Ahora es provechoso casarse contigo, pues el hombre que sea tu marido...**

**-Juré fidelidad a Emmett -mintió Rosalie- El no permitirá que me poseas,**

**-No puede detenerme. Que lo intento tendrá que volver a ocupar esos castillos que te devolvió, así como otras posesiones, Esta vez agotará sus propios recursos, y entonces podre vencerlo,**

**-Royce ,¿porqué no puedes renunciar a todo esto? Perdiste, ¿Por qué no abandonas la región cuando aún puedes hacerlo? Márchate a la corte de Luis, o a la de Henry. Empieza de nuevo.**

**-Ahora que te tengo, nadie podrá decir que fui vencido. **

**-Pero tú no me tienes -dijo Rosalie con voz serena- Si no me caso con Emmett, a quien amo, Dios sabe que no me casaré contigo, a quien detesto. Prefiero saltar por esta ventana. ¿Tengo que demostrarlo?**

**-¡No digas tonterías! -exclamó Royce, furioso, ante la amenaza de Rosalie y la revelación de que ella amaba a Emmett. Pero en ese momento lo preocupaba más la amenaza, pues ella se había sentado muy cerca de esa ventana- Si... no quieres dormir conmigo, renunciaré a eso, pero tengo que casarme, contigo. Ahora no tengo alternativa.**

**-No. hay alternativa -dijo Emmett desde la puerta- Desenvaina tu espada y te lo demostraré.**

**Rosalie se sobresaltó tanto con la aparición de Emmett, que no pudo reaccionar cuando Royce se aproximó a ella de un salto y apoyó una daga sobre el cuello de la joven,**

**-Suelta tu espada, MacCarty o ella muere -ordenó Royce, su voz casi exultante ante la visión del triunfo.**

**-¡Emmett no lo aceptes!. El no me matará.**

**Pero Emmett no la escuchaba, ya estaba soltando su espada. Tan Fácilmente arriesgaba su vida? Caramba, a menos que... **

**-Ahora, ven aquí ordenó Royce –los ojos de Rosalie exhibieron una expresión de incredulidad cuando Emmett avanzó un paso sin la más mínima vacilación. Parecía dispuesto a acercarse a Royce y a permitir que lo matasen. No, eso no sucedería mientras ella aún pudiera hacer algo,**

**Royce estaba cerca de Rosalie, pero más próximo a la entrada del dormitorio. Su daga ni siquiera rozaba la piel de la joven, y tenía los Ojos fijos en Emmett**

**Rosalie recogió las rodillas y con un fuerte golpe lo envió hacia Emmett, e inmediatamente pasó las piernas sobre el borde dé la ventana y se deslizó hacia afuera**

**Oyó a los dos hombres que pronunciaban su nombre mientras ella tocaba con los pies el cuadrado liso de la muralla. Por Dios, había sido tan fácil cuando ella era más joven, y no tan pesada. Saltó el último metro basta el techo de la capilla era imposible, ella estaba acomodándose con cuidado sobreel borde de la muralla para salvar el resto de la distancia, cuando ROyce asomó la cabeza por la ventana y la vio,**

**-¡Maldita seas, Rosalie, casi me matas del gusto! -le gritó,**

**¿Casi? Por Dios, ¿cuándo ella tendría un poco de suerte?**

**Pero Royce no continuó allí para continuar reprendiéndola, El ruido de las espadas que se entrechocaban en combate mortal llegó claramente a través de la ventana y Rosalie comprendió qué era lo que había distraído a Royce. De modo que los dos finalmente tenían la posibilidad de satisfacer el deseo de matarse uno al otro. Poco importaba que ella estuviese allí sentada sobre el borde de la muralla, con una caída de treinta o cuarenta metros a sus espaldas **

**El calambre la sorprendió, y consiguió que su cuerpo se balanceara, y casi perdiese el equilibrio. Su corazón aceleró los latidos, y ella ya no quiso llegar hasta el techo, y saltó la distancia que aún le restaba. Hizo otro aterrizaje violento, y otro calambre fue su castigo. Se inclinó esta vez, conteniendo la respiración hasta que se calmó el dolor; pero entonces un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No, ahora no, no era posible que su hija decidiera nacer ahora.**

**Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y apoyó mejor los pies sobre el camino de piedra de sesenta centímetros de ancho que rodeaba el techo liso de madera de la capilla. Aunque se veía forzada a elevar la mirada para ver qué estaba sucediendo en su propia habitación, dudaba de que pudiese desandar camino sin ayuda. Descender la altura de tres pies era una cosa, regresar al borde estrecho y almenado otra muy distinta. Ella podía hacerlo, pero ahora estaba demasiado pesada y torpe para realizar la hazaña sin excesivo riesgo.**

**Estaba la gran puerta trampa del techo de la capilla, cerca de sus pies. Permitía que durante un ataque los hombres se apostaran allí para disparar flechas protegidos por las almenas. Caía unos seis o siete metros hasta la capilla, pero para usarla se necesitaba una escala. Era la única entrada a ese sector de las almenas fuera de la ventana del dormitorio de Rosalie.**

**Ella sabía que ahora no tendría ninguna escala, pero de todos modos ella trató de llamarlo. Como había previsto, no hubo respuesta, de modo que Rosalie se limitó a gritar -¡socorro!**

**Obtuvo más respuesta que la que esperaba. Un criado entró corriendo a la capilla, pero era sólo un jovencito, y lo único que hizo fue mirar asombrado a Rosalie. Y antes de que ella pudiera decirle que trajese una escala, Royce estaba descendiendo por el borde de la ventana, en la mano una espada.**

**-¡Apártate! -le gritó antes de saltar directamente hacia el camino junto a la almena.**

**Pero Rosalie no se movió, paralizada por el temor de lo que podía significar la aparición de Royce. Quizá Emmett había muerto. Al aterrizar, Royce chocó contra ella, no con mucha fuerza, pero sí la suficiente para desplazarla una corta distancia. El ya estaba fatigado del combate con Emmett se le dobló una de las piernas al aterrizar en el sendero de piedra, y cayó hacia el techo. Pero su rodilla entró exactamente por la abertura de la puerta trampa. Eso lo desequilibró todavía más, y quizá su cuerpo habría pasado directamente por el orificio, pero el vientre de Royce chocó -con fuerza contra el borde de la abertura, y eso retuvo allí su cuerpo. Se había lastimado, estaba sin aliento, y su espada había resbalado sobre el techo; de todos modos, pudo salir del orificio con bastante facilidad.**

**Y Rosalie permaneció allí de pie, aturdida por el pensamiento de que Emmett había muerto. No intentó empujar a Royce hacia el orificio cuando aún podía hacerlo, y no trató de apoderarse de su espada y arrojarla al vacío. Permaneció allí, paralizada por el horror.. y de pronto Emmett aterrizó frente a ella.**

**Rosalie gritó sobresaltada, retrocedió un poco más, y tocó la pared baja que tenía detrás. El le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla, y después avanzó en busca de Royce, que ya había recuperado su espada. El sentimiento de alivio de Rosalie desapareció como consecuencia de otro acceso de dolor, no tan agudo como los restantes, pero más profundo, y por eso mismo peor. Sin embargo, ella no le hizo caso, y observó cómo los dos hombres se atacaban.**

**Avanzaron y retrocedieron en el reducido espacio. Rosalie se apartó del camino cuanto era necesario, evitando la puerta trampa, que aún estaba abierta, así como las espadas que cortaban el aire. Soportó más dolores pero continuó ignorándolos. Finamente, el combate quedó limitado al área que estaba frente a la puerta trampa, y así pudo acercarse para descubrir qué evitaba que les prestasen ayuda. Había llegado esa ayuda. Había más criados debajo, agrupados alrededor del mantel del altar que sostenían entre todos, y uno le gritaba que saltase.**

**¡Estúpidos! Ella no era un peso liviano que podía confiar en el mantel del altar. Desgarraría en dos ese fino lienzo, si es que no lo arrancaba de las manos de los criados al caer. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ella acabaría tendida sobre el piso de piedra, probablemente muerta.**

** Pero de pronto ya no se vio obligada a elegir, pues los dos combatientes se acercaron repentinamente, Royce tropezó con ella y le envió directamente al orificio. Rosalie gritó cuando sintió que el piso había desaparecido bajo sus pies. Royce se volvió y la aferró con el brazo libre, pero el peso agregado desequilibró al hombre, y él tuvo que soltar su espada y usar los dos brazos para evitar que Rosalie desapareciera en el agujero. Rosalie se aferró a él para salvar la vida, y estaba tan conmovida que no podía soltarlo incluso después que se apartó del orificio y pudo afirmar de nuevo los pies.**

** Emmett, olvidado momentáneamente, reingresó en el cuadro.**

** -D'King apártate de ella.**

** La amenaza inherente que estas palabras expresaban, así como la punta de la espada que pasó sobre el hombro de Rosalie para presionar el pecho de Royce, eran el incentivo para lograr que hiciera lo que se le ordenaba. Pero Royce no la liberó, y en cambio sus manos la sostuvieron con más fuerza, y Rosalie lo conocía bastante bien como para saber la orientación de sus pensamientos.**

** -Él no creerá que estás dispuesto a amenazar mi vida después que acabas de salvarla –dijo a Royce.**

** La expresión que esas palabras originaron en la cara de Emmett era casi cómica a causa de la frustración. Rosalie se volvió a tiempo para verla, y la disgustó el hecho de que ella misma lo interpretaba como acierto. Ciertamente, él no estaba dispuesto a admitir que Royce huyera, ahora que lo tenía, pero matarlo en ese momento no era parte de su código caballeresco. Una vida salvada siempre merecía una recompensa justa. Pero aún consideraba despreciable a Royce, lo mismo que Rosalie. Si Emmett tenía que perdonar, ¿no era mejor esperar a otra ocasión? ¿Perdonar? ¿Emmett? ¿A caso el vengativo Dragón del norte había cambiado tanto?**

** Sí, había cambiado, pero eso no era algo que lo complacía. Su fiero rezongo no fue muy elegante mientras bajaba la espada.**

**-Te concedo la vida, pero no debes molestarla más. Royce nunca había sido un hombre que se negara a aprovechar una auténtica oportunidad.**

**-Devuélveme también mi castillo.**

**Rosalie contuvo una exclamación ante la audacia.**

**-¡No, Emmett, no aceptes! El no merece...**

**-Rosalie, yo decidiré lo que vale tu vida -la Interrumpió Emmett-. En realidad, un castillo... o cien castillos... no pueden compararse con lo que tú significas para mí.**

**No era muy romántico que la comparasen con edificios de piedra, pero lo que importaba era el significado que se escondía en las palabras, y que fue suficiente para obligarla a callar, el tiempo necesario para que Emmett dijese a ROyce **

**-Tendrás que jurarme sumisión.**

**Royce no vaciló, divertido antes la ironía implícita en el hecho de que Emmett jurase protegerlo a él**

**-De acuerdo, y Rosalie...**

**La espada se elevó de nuevo, peligrosamente.**

**-Rosalie será mi esposa cuando me acepte. En cualquier caso, nunca volverá a depender de ti D'King, no me tientes para que cambie de idea. Toma lo que ofrezco y considérate afortunado porque ya no reclamo una venganza absoluta.**

**Aquí, Rosalie quedó en libertad y se entregó inmediatamente a los brazos de Emmett. El fuerte apretón le provocó otro gesto de dolor, lo cual a su vez le recordó que ya no disponía de tiempo para más charla,**

**-Si ustedes dos han terminado, mi hija querría nacer ahora, Emmett y no aquí, junto a las almenas, -Los dos hombres la miraron regocijados, de modo que ella agregó en voz bastante más fuerte- ¡ahora, Emmett! - Y obtuvo mejores resultados. En verdad, fue una reacción de pánico. Ciertamente, los hombres a menudo eran inútiles...**


	29. Chapter 29 EPÍLOGO

Esta historia no me pertence, es una adaptación de una novela romantica llamada Esclava del deseo de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM...

SE ACABOOOOOO... T_T... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA A MI LA VERDAD ME ENCANTO LA ORIGINAL Y DECIDI ADAPATARLA PARA QUE USTEDES TAAMBIEN LA DISFRUTEN... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LO QUE SEA.. ASÍ SEA INSULTANDOME NO IMPORTAA PERO COMENTENNNNNN ... LES DEJO EL EPÍLOGO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... TENGO EN MENTE MUCHAS HISTORIAS LINDAS QUE PODRIA ADAPTAR OPINEN SOBRE ESO NO LO HARÉ HASTA NO SABER QUE PIENSAN... NO DEJEN DE VISITAR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ... AMAR Y MORIR ... ATARDECER LOS HIJOS DE LOS CULLEN ... BUENO YA NO SIGO LEAN EL EPÍLOGO ... PD: EN MI PERFIL ESTA LA IMAGEN DE ESTE FIC PASEN POR AHÍ

**-¿Y por qué hubo tantos juramentos y maldiciones cuando ya todo había terminado? -quiso saber Esme mientras depositaba el niño en los brazos de Rosalie- Trabajaste bien, preciosa. Es un verdadero ángel, un verdadero...**

**-El debió haber sido una ella -rezongó Rosalie, aunque no pudo mantener esa expresión agria apenas contempló al precioso niño de cabellos azabache.**

**Esme sonreía.**

**-No es posible que sigas diciendo eso. Mira cuántos meses obligaste a sufrir a ese hombre. Yo lo he compadecido tanto.**

**-No es cierto -replicó Rosalie- Fuiste la única que no intentó inducirme a cambiar de actitud.**

**-Sólo porque te conozco. Tenías que descubrir por ti misma que ese hombre te ama. Pero, ¿era necesario que lo obligases a esperar hasta el último minuto para concederle tu mano? **

**-¿Esperar? -dijo incrédula Rosalie-. No fue a buscar a la partera, ¡trajo al sacerdote! Y ninguno quiso retirarse hasta que no me arrancaron el _"si'. _Eso fue chantaje. Eso fue.**

**-Pura obstinación de tu parte. Sabías que te casarías con él. Solamente quisiste que sufriera hasta el fin mismo.**

**Rosalie apretó con fuerza los labios. Últimamente discutir con Esme o con su madre era completamente inútil. Por supuesto, su actitud era mera obstinación. El hombre había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. Ningún rencor podía sostenerse frente a eso.**

**-¿Dónde está mi esposo?**

**-Esperando afuera el momento de ver a su hijo. ¿Se lo muestro, o tú misma lo harás?**

**Sin esperar res-puesta, Esme caminó hacia la puerta para dar paso a Emmett. Y entonces él se acercó, y miró a Rosalie con tanta calidez y orgullo en los ojos que el último resto de animosidad se disipó. Después de todo, ella lo amaba. Rosalie lo había percibido claramente de tantos modos diferentes mucho antes de separarse de él, que era inútil continuar negándolo. Sonrió tímidamente a Emmett**

**-¿Qué te parece?**

**Emmett ni siquiera había mirado todavía al niño. Lo hizo ahora, pero sus ojos volvieron enseguida a ella, y la mirada tenía atisbos de humor.**

**-¿Confío en que su aspecto mejorará con el tiempo?**

**Ella miró alarmada a su hijo, pero pronto sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.**

**-Su aspecto nada tiene de malo. Es natural que muestre la piel enrojecida y arrugada.**

**-¿Qué fue de la hija que esperabas darme?**

**Ella se sonrojó, y después sonrió.**

**-Creo que finalmente tuve suerte... porque ese deseo especial no fue concedido.**

**El se sentó sobre la cama y sorprendió a Rosalie con un beso.**

** -Gracias.**

**-No fue tan difícil... bien, quizás un poco.**

**-No, te agradezco porque aceptaste casarte conmigo.**

**-Oh, -dijo ella, impregnada de sentimientos tan cálidos, que casi deseaba echarse a reír-. En realidad, eso fue... un placer.**

**Él le dio otro beso, ahora no tan tierno.**

**-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?**

**-No, pero si jamás vuelves a encerrarme en tú mazmorra **

**-Ya no la tengo, Ordené destruirla después que viniste aquí, a Tures.**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó ella, sorprendida,**

**-Era un recordatorio Insoportable de lo que yo había hecho.**

**-Pero Emmett, tenías razón, Incluso yo puedo... **

**-Mujer, no me vengas con excusas... ¿O tan pronto olvidaste las palabras que me arrojaste a la cara?**

**Hablaba en serio, pero había también cierto acento de burla.**

**-Muy bien, gruñe un poco más si quieres ¡ Pero _mí _opinión es que arruinaste una buena mazmorra.**

**El comentario arrancó una sonrisa a Emmett**

**-Quizá tuve excesiva prisa, Pero siempre puedo ordenar que la reconstruyan,**

**-Será mejor que no hagas eso, _mi _señor -advirtió Rosalie con fingida fiereza.**

**-Entonces, si vuelvo a gemir la necesidad de encerrarte en mí dormitorio, me ocuparé de quedar encerrado contigo,**

**-Bien, a eso no me opondré,**

**-¿Eres todavía una mujer descarada?**

**-Por lo que veo, no te inquieta mucho _mi _descaro **

** -No, no me inquieta.**

**-¿Y me amas?**

**-En efecto, te amo,**

**-No lo digas como si estuvieras dándome gusto, sí, Emmett, me amas. ¿Cómo puedes evitarlo si...?**

**-En efecto, te amo, mujer.**

**Eso sonaba mucho mejor, tanto mejor que ella lo acercó para darle otro beso. Después, murmuró suavemente:**

**-Emmett me alegro de que fueras tú. Me alegro tanto!.**

**Él recordó esas palabras, enunciadas mucho tiempo atrás, y reconoció al fin:**

**-Lo mismo digo mi señora, Lo mismo digo.**


End file.
